


Биврёст

by ragnarrrok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Mythology References, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Великий Хеймдалль - город под властью Девяти Матерей, глав аристократических домов. Локи Ангейя поступает в Биврёст, академию для варденов, чтобы найти убийцу родителей. Кагерасу Гиафа пытается противостоять отцу и внутренним демонам. Город застыл на грани войны. Город терзают бандиты и убийцы детей. Город погряз в интригах и ложных пророчествах. И только одно верно: "Когда Пес заглотит Солнце, когда Волк загрызет Луну, Балор откроет Глаз и дети его затопят кровью все ветви Иггдрасиля.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновителям Дж.Р.Р. Толкину и Аракаве Хирому.  
> Родителям, которые даже в самые трудные времена покупали книги,  
> сестре за честность,  
> Катрине — первому читателю и справедливому критику.  
> Яне, Чуку, Эйриху спасибо за поддержку и добрые слова.  
> Без вас эта книга не была бы написана.

Правило имен.  
I. Постфиксы.

1\. Постфикс - ас присоединяется к:  
\- Имени и фамилии для обозначения аристократического происхождения.  
Скай Ангейя - ас. Скай Ангейя из древнего народа Асов.  
В старой традиции фамилия ставится перед именем.  
Ангейя-ас Скай.  
\- Имени для обозначения формальных отношений. Обращение учителя к ученику, обращение к ребенку высокого происхождения.  
Скай - ас. Скай из народа асов.  
\- Фамилии для обозначения нейтрального, вежливого обращения.  
Ангейя - ас.  
2\. Постфикс - ван.  
Очень редкий постфикс и встречается только в фамилиях родов Ванхейма.  
3\. У сварта, турсов и цвергов не существует специальных постфиксов для обращения.

II. Титулы Асгарда.

Мать — глава одного из девяти правящих аристократических домов Хеймдалля (Ангейя, Гиафа, Гиалп, Грейп, Ярнсакс, Ульфрун, Имд, Эйстла, Атла).  
Консорт — супруг Матери.  
Регент — исполняющий обязанности Матери (как женщина, так и мужчина).  
Наследница — официально избранная наследница Дома.

  
Арка первая. Хеймдалль.  
Глава 1. «Соединяя два берега – соединим миры».  


Сначала были только свет и тепло. Но постепенно ничто застыло в лед, и на самом большом осколке выросло Вседрево, Иггдрасиль. Оно простирало свои ветви к свету, а корнями взгрызалось в лед до тех пор, пока не опутало собой все. Там, где ветки переплелись густо, свет стал жаркими звездами. В ветвях было горячо, а в корнях холодно и вертикальная трещина пошла вверх по телу Иггдрасиля, и вытекло из недр его девять капель смолы, и только одна прочно закрепилась на стволе Вседрева. Так возник мир, названный Иггом, горячий от недр Вседрева, пронизанный холодной ото льда трещиной Утгарда — жизнь и смерть, холод и пламя, свет и тьма. В пророчестве Вёльвы говорится, что в конце времени Утгард дойдет до кроны Вседрева, расколет его пополам и настанет конец.  
Космогонический миф из учебника «Мифы и легенды дохемской эпохи».

«И тогда Мэй Менг, объединив кланы, обязалась построить в новой столице место для обучения, которое соединило бы силы варденов для борьбы не друг с другом, но с одним врагом. И помогали Менг сестра с братом, Айра и Киаран Блосфельды и отступник Аска-из-Тени. Миробель, прозванная Жемчужным Драконом, же в те годы пыталась восстановить крепости вокруг Колодца духов».  
Из «Краткой истории Биврёста».  
«Духи Утгарда есть тени умерших, что пока не завершили свои дела и для существования в этом мире заключают договор с живыми. Не всякая неупокоенная душа может стать духом. Только сильнейшие способны открыть завесу и запечатлеть вардена, стража ее.  
Никто точно уже и не скажет, когда человек Асгарда научился приручать духа. Ученые имеют несколько версий.  
1\. В 1563 году, когда империя Ванхейм простиралась от моря на западе и до гибельных пустынь на востоке, был найден древний город и несколько глиняных табличек с перечнем подарков императору И, первому в династии. В перечне упоминается, что в 4006 году дохеймской эры кланы Игга подарили императору И «духов больших и малых, беснующихся так, что разбили кувшин, а издали похожих на мух» (см. главу 6).  
2\. В саге о «Падении листьев» упоминается мифический герой Утгард, который «умел вызывать себе в помощь мертвых и те ему подчинялись. И не было ныне противников и самые сильные ваны главы пред ним склоняли, страшась подземного гнева». Литературный источник датируется примерно шестым тысячелетием дохеймской эры (там же).  
3\. И, наконец, третий источник традиционно восходит к догмам Церкви Девяти» (там же)».  
Рейк захлопнул «Историческое духоведение». Он невольно глянул наверх и скрипнул зубами от досады. Мелкая морось портила страницы библиотечной книжки.  
Себя они называли «Воронами». Малолетние бандиты ошивались на севере Хеймдалля, в Муравейнике и доках, грабили по мелочам, нарушали комендантский час, иногда мародерствовали, если припрет, добывая выпивку, шоколадки и журнальчики для Мисты, обожавшей яркую пошлость. Да кому есть дело, в чем Мать Атла-ас пришла на инаугурацию Матери Ярнсакс-ас? Рейка больше волновало, как перепродать духовники, оружие варденов, с таким трудом украденное с фабрики. Иногда Аоз подрабатывал грузчиком или упаковщиком и выносил ящик-другой новеньких кинжалов или печатей для духовников. Но из-за нового завода в Срединных землях заказов в Фабричном районе становилось все меньше, рабочих сокращали, так что Аозу вот-вот грозило тоже самое. Рейк перестал спать ночами, придумывая, как заработать денег и почти решил потрясти старые контакты в Нифльхейме и наладить подпольный бизнес по перепродаже оружия, но обдумать не получалось, потому что в голову то и дело лезли засаленные цветные брошюры, в которые духовники заворачивали, чтобы не гремели.  
Биврёст.  
После него тебе открыты все дороги: в политику, если хочешь подтирать Матерям-старухам слюни, в СМИ, в банкиры, в военные. Но обучение таким как «Вороны», сироткам Нифльхейма, совсем не по карману. Рейк скорее бы удавился, чем признался, что три раза проваливал экзамен на стипендию.  
Дождь зашуршал по крышам, забил в окна, мгновенно перерастая из мелкой мороси в настоящий весенний ливень, сбивая вишневые лепестки. Нежные цветы смешивались с грязными потоками воды и утекали в водосток, словно жизнь Рейка. Вместе с Мистой и Сетом они ждали очередного заказчика на контрабанду, которого нашла недавно принятая в банду сварта Даану. Высокая, гибкая, черноволосая, сверкающая злыми карими глазами сварта выглядывала за угол, раздраженно отбрасывая налипшие на лицо пряди мокрых волос. Рейк нехотя признавал, что даже уродливый шрам на левой щеке ее не портил. Нарочито яркое ципао и звонкий свартаи-акцент делали «Воронам» неплохую рекламную услугу.  
– Х-ххель, – выругался Сет, натягивая капюшон толстовки на бритую голову. Самым примечательным в нем, кроме, конечно, бритой головы и высокого роста, были ярко-синие глаза и чутье на опасность. Неофициально он был правой рукой Рейка: вместе они пережили ужас, который в документах называется сиротский приют, и вместе оттуда сбежали. Сет был старше, но лидерство никогда не оспаривал, предпочитая отдавать планирование Рейку, а самому работать кулаками.  
В этот раз Сет сильно сопротивлялся заказу, вызвав у лидера приступ бешенства. Со вздохом он поймал взгляд главаря и прищурился, выражая неодобрение. Рейк скрипнул зубами. Им нужно получить заказ, чтобы оплатить больничные счета Хорька и Аоза, подцепивших в канализации синюшную заразу, и плевать, что там говорит Сетово чутье. Миста, высматривающая заказчика с пожарной лестницы, сделала условный знак. Ее светлые волосы, затянутые в тугой хвост на затылке, прилипли к шее, ноздри длинного носа затрепетали в ожидании добычи. Как никогда, она напоминала цаплю, приглядевшую в болоте жирную лягушку.  
– А-ааа, дождина! Я уже и забыла, какая скверная погода бывает на поверхности.  
В темную подворотню возле доков, обычное место встреч с клиентами, заскочила высокая светловолосая женщина, насквозь промокшая под ливнем. Запахивая поплотнее короткий плащ, она забилась под козырек, где ютились «Вороны».  
– Эй, тоже попали под дождь? – женщина взглянула на Рейка и жутковато улыбнулась. Он заметил, что у нее механический глаз. - «Вороны», верно? – женщина тряхнула мокрой головой, как собака. – Хотите в Биврёст попасть? Бедные глупые детки…  
Слово «Биврёст» заставило Рейка зло осклабиться.  
– Какое у вас дело? – не стал давать выход личным чувствам, а вот Миста обеспокоенно дернулась, дура, хмуря белесые брови.  
– Я хочу приютить этих пятерых деток, – она пошарила в кармане плаща и вытянула три измятые фотокарточки и две газетные вырезки. – Приведите их ко мне. Я щедро заплачу. Половину могу вперед. – Она вынула из другого кармана пухлый белый конверт.  
– Мы не занимаемся похищениями. Вёльвы свирепствуют, и никто из нас не хочет попасть в тюрьму.  
– Это не похищение. Детки присвоили то, что принадлежит мне. Я просто хочу вернуть утраченное. – Она еще раз помахала конвертом. Рейк ощутил, как воронята жадно пожирают его глазами. Лишь сварта Даану внимательно следила за лидером.  
Рейк, поколебавшись, наугад выхватил вырезку, с которой хмуро смотрела девчонка с фингалом под глазом. «Локи Ангейя-ас, занявшая второе место на городских соревнованиях по кэн-джуцу» - гласила подпись «Еженедельника Лофта». Что ему мешает сейчас пырнуть ее ножом и…  
– Даже и не думай, – женщина продолжала улыбаться, потому что огромная гориллоподобная тварь в дыхательной маске загородила выход. Дышала она с присвистом, с трудом и, кажется, разлагалась на ходу, но Рейку не хотелось проверять ее силу. – Соглашайся, мой милый ворон. От нашей сделки ты только выиграешь. Подумаешь, дети.  
– С чего начать поиски? Есть зацепки? Я не работаю неизвестно с чем.  
– Старый ворон Мори Мунин нанят, чтобы передать посылку. Я хочу знать, что и кому он передает. Так сойдет?  
Рейк задумался на долгую минуту, оглядел свою банду. И кивнул.  
***  
– Я же просил не ввязываться в драки! – Клауд раздраженно хлопнул ладонью по рулю.  
Виноватый вздох.  
– Это тебе не Лофт, где можно делать все, что вздумается.  
Виноватый вздох.  
– Здесь полно преступников из Нифльхейма!  
Виноватый вздох.  
Клауд сам тяжело вздохнул, выбросил в окно недокуренную сигарету и воззрился на выражающую полную покорность и раскаяние племянницу. «Вылитая Лара, – вновь поразился он, – серые глаза, светло-русые с рыжинкой волосы, характер такой же… противный». Немудрено, что дочь женщины, сбежавшей с охотником в Срединные земли и не отличавшейся смирным характером, с первого своего появления здесь, в Хеймдалле, только и делает, что ввязывается в неприятности. Дерется, сбегает, не является вовремя. После года больниц и еще трех лет домашнего обучения она словно сорвалась во все подростковые тяжкие, при этом оставаясь спокойной и приветливой. С другой стороны, Клауд радовался, что раны четырехлетней давности заживают, и девочка приходит в себя.  
– Локи! Ты меня слушаешь?  
Девушка не повернула головы, равнодушно следя за стекающими по окну каплями дождя.  
– Локи!  
–А?! – Она подскочила и попыталась вытянуться в струнку, насколько позволял ремень безопасности. Сонно моргая, с трудом сдержала зевок. Он видел, она всю ночь что-то читала, догоняла школьную программу. Старается как может.  
– Наказание я тебе придумаю позже. Мы уже опаздываем. К директору Биврёста запись идет на неделю вперед, а мне еще надо на службу успеть. – Клауд уже без раздражения вылез из машины и хлопнул дверью. Локи отстегнула ремень и вылезла следом, путаясь в ногах и сумке, и снова залепетала, поправляя капюшон куртки:  
– А может не надо, дядь? Как все это чересчур. Это место меня пугает. Может, я сдам экзамены экстерном, буду ходить в домашнее додзе, а? – ее руки скользнули к ножнам с духовниками.  
– Мы уже обсуждали это, Локи, – как можно более ласково сказал Клауд. – Твоя мама хотела бы, чтобы ты закончила Биврёст, школу, которую заканчивала она. – Клауд потер костяшками пальцев ноющий висок и открыл зонт.  
Локи потопталась на месте, вздохнула и юркнула от вновь начинающегося дождя под зонт. Хотела было еще что-то пробурчать, но подавилась словами, вцепившись в ножны. Они стояли перед громадиной Биврёста, академии варденов, самой престижной и дорогой школы в этой стране. Мрачный серый замок со рвом, остроголовыми башнями и уже более современными пристройками общежитий, с собственной ареной для тренировок, со штатом духоохотников и мастеров-кузнецов. Вся эта громадина так и кричала о своей избранности. В брошюре для абитуриентов было подчеркнуто, что Биврёст выпускает только самых лучших специалистов, а отдельный вкладыш перечислял знаменитых выпускников. Все сплошь Гиафы, Эйстлы и Грейпы.  
Так, глазея по сторонам, Локи вслед за дядей просеменила от парковки до ворот, выполненных в раннехеймском стиле. Широкая, мощеная камнем дорога вела мимо ухоженного газона и отцветающих вишневых деревьев. Розовые лепестки плавали в лужах, а при порывах ветра сыпались как осенние листья.  
Им попадались спешащие на занятия студенты и преподаватели, окруженные стайкой должников. Девчонка в серой курточке и высокий мужчина в черном пальто не привлекали их внимания. Как Локи бы не хотелось признавать, но Биврёст производил впечатление.  
Клауд резко остановился, и Локи от неожиданности в него врезалась.  
– Помнишь, о чем мы с тобой говорили? – тихо спросил он.  
– Руками ничего не трогать, отвечать вежливо, но с достоинством, показать себя истинной дочерью семьи Ангейя, – протараторила Локи и не удержалась. – А свой пони у меня будет?  
Клауд ответил мрачным взглядом, фыркнул и шагнул в тяжелые открытые двери. Чтобы попасть к главной лестнице, надо было пройти каменный мост, отполированный десятками тысяч ног. От основателя академии мосту досталась деревянная табличка, покрытая десятками слоев лака для сохранности: «Соединяя два берега – соединим миры». Локи понравился девиз, но вряд ли это предполагало, что для начала ты должен заплатить очень много денег. Внизу, в бывшем крепостном рве, плескалось людское море, заполняя собой почти все пространство. Локи все-таки не сдержала любопытства и перегнулась через перила, разглядывая кадки с деревьями, столики и стулья, испуганных первокурсников и развязных выпускников. Вдоволь насмотревшись, она обернулась и, конечно же, уже потеряла дядю из вида: его унес людской поток. Удивленно озираясь и привстав на цыпочки, Локи пыталась выяснить, куда же он направился. Ее суетливые действия вызвали нежелательное внимание. Кучка девчонок хихикала, а парни, стоящие рядом, снисходительно фыркали. Засмотревшись, она нечаянно толкнула плечом высокого светловолосого парня, крепкого фермерского сына с юга Асгарда.  
– Эй, смотри куда идешь.  
– Извини, – Локи попыталась обойти его, но блондин шагнул в сторону, перекрывая путь.  
– Тебе что-то не нравится, да?  
– Я уже извинилась.  
– Штейн, прекрати, – мрачная черноволосая девушка похлопала его плечу, призывая остыть.  
– Очередная шавка Гиафы, да? – Штейн явно не собирался отступать, смахивая руку девушки. – Как еще объяснить, что она попала сюда на предпоследнем году обучения? Из-за такой, как эта богачка, моя сестра не получила стипендию!  
– Я уже извинилась, что тебе еще надо? – пробормотала Локи, нервно оглядываясь. Белки глаз Штейна налились кровью. – Я ничего не знаю о твоей сестре, но мне жаль, что она не сможет учиться.  
– Ах, значит, жаль! – взвизгнул Штейн, сжимая кулаки и кусая губы от досады.  
– Если хочешь подраться, то я всегда готова. Здесь есть арены для дуэлей? – Локи видела, что он вот-вот сорвется и только обещание дяде держало ее духовник в ножнах.  
– Хватит! – толстый парень схватил Штейна за руку, растеряно озираясь. – Неприятностей наживете!  
Не успела Локи ответить, как что-то несильно ударило ее в живот. Не понимая, что происходит, девушка, ойкая, потрясла головой. И замерла, заглядывая чьи-то замшевые ботинки и… древко гуань дао. Ее взгляд проследовал выше по ногам к лицу, на которой за очками сверкали гневные глаза. Локи испуганно взвизгнула, когда древко гуань дао заботливо постучало ей по плечу.  
– Штейн — наказание. Левски — наказание. Герд — наказание. – Убрала гуань дао и взглянула поверх очков на Локи. – В воздухе замелькали вырванные из блокнота листочки с гербом Биврёста.  
Локи сконфуженно потупилась.  
– А ты, ты?.. Я не знала… – она нервно засмеялась и бочком попыталась вырваться из осады.  
– Я Кира Гиалп-ас, староста академии! – девушка яростно сверкнула очками и свернула духовник, записывая в фирменный блокнот не то отчет, не протокол. – Я знаю все, – Локи не особо понравился зловещий тон, коим эта и без того жутковатая фраза была произнесена. Староста выглядела весьма внушительно, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение и два детских, легкомысленных хвостика, перевязанных синими лентами. Если бы Локи не видела секунду назад гуань дао, то ни за что не заподозрила бы в ней угрозу. Как она вообще управляется с таким оружием?  
Штейн скривился и воззрился на Киру с явным презрением.  
– Что я сделал? – холодно поинтересовался он, нависая над ней. Староста вздрогнула и ее рука, выводящая летящие буквы, остановилась. — Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя получать выговоры.  
– З-знаю, – неожиданно промямлила Гиалп и начала покрываться красными пятнами. Отпихнув его локтем, она непреклонно продолжила писать и вручила записку Штейну. Он демонстративно сжал ее в кулаке и отпустил, глядя Кире в глаза, сунул руки в карманы форменных брюк и пошел прочь. Скомканный комок подхватил проворный толстяк и, разглаживая ее, поспешил за другом. Локи понятия не имела, что в этом такого страшного, но жалко ей его не было ни капли.  
Черноволосая девушка устало вздохнула и, кивнув Кире, пошла следом.  
– Наказание, – Кира сунула Локи в руку бумажку. – А вообще-то я должна привести вас к директору, Локи-ас.  
– Н-нно…  
– За мной, не отставать! – Кира развернулась на каблуках и четким шагом направилась на другую сторону моста через толпу любопытствующих студентов.  
Локи пожала плечами и последовала за старостой и, когда проходила мимо Штейна, тот шепнул:  
– Я с тобой еще разберусь.  
Локи, ухмыльнувшись, кивнула. Пустые угрозы ее не пугали.  
Мост вел на большую круглую площадь перед главным входом с распахнутыми настежь тяжелыми, обитыми железом старинными дверьми. Говорили, что двери не закрываются из-за открытости Биврёста для любой расы Игга, но скорее всего их просто намертво заклинило от сырости. От площади по обе стороны моста в ров опускались две новенькие лестницы. Если бы не Кира, Локи бы непременно улизнула попробовать булочек и кофе и поглазеть на студентов и преподавателей. Но провиниться третий раз за день она бы не решилась.  
Внутри Биврёста было шумно и тесно, воздух чуть ли не потрескивал от открывающихся и закрывающихся печатей. На каменных стенах висели старинные портреты и карты, висело древнее оружие и духовники, завещанные предыдущими преподавателями академии. Электрическое освещение зловеще играло на потемневших гобеленах и вышарканном ногами каменном полу. К своему удивлению, Локи видела здесь не только асов, но и турсов, сварта и даже выходцев из далекого Муспельхейма.  
Зашли в лифт, старинный, скрипучий и поднялись на четвертый этаж. Гул, когда Кира зашла, стих. Старосту это словно бы и не заботило, но Локи на миг показалось, что Кира украдкой вздохнула. Раздалось звонкое «дзеень!» и створки распахнулись.  
На этаже царил полумрак и тишина, настолько плотная, что звук шагов походил на громыхание колес поезда. Тишина обволакивала, усыпляя бдительность, тишина требовала разорвать себя любыми способами. Хотелось одновременно и закричать, и броситься наутек, назад, в мир, полный звуков и живых голосов, смеха и густого запаха кофе. На мгновение ее прошибло знакомое чувство неизбежной катастрофы, холода и мрака. Того чувства, когда ее родители...  
– Кх-ммм, – прокашлялась Кира и указала рукой на единственную дверь, разрушая провиденье. – Вас ждут.  
– Д-да, – Локи тряхнула головой, унимая колотящиеся в приступе паники сердце. В последний год такое случалось все реже, и она научилась справляться, но неприятный обруч еще долго будет сдавливать грудь.  
Пройдя мимо дремавшей среди документов секретарши, Локи вздохнула, поправила платок на шее и поплелась ко входу. Но не успела даже постучать, как двери распахнулись, заливая пространство ярким солнечным светом. Пока Локи щурилась, моргала и вытирала выступившие на глазах слезы, Кира отрапортовала о прибытии и тактично ушла.  
– Ты неисправима, – прошипел Клауд. Его рука тяжело опустилась на плечо племянницы и подтолкнула к высокому столу. За ним сидела светловолосая женщина в брючном костюме и курила вонючую трубку – кисеру. Женщина совершенно не обратила на вошедших внимания, перебирая кипу бумаг на столе и бормотала то опуская очки со лба на нос, то недоуменно снимая. Молчание порядком затянулось, но Клауд не сделал ни единой попытки его прервать. Локи подумала, что это такое испытание на выдержанность и стойко терпела. От нечего делать она стала таращиться по сторонам. Стены просторного кабинета были обиты деревянными панелями, а пол покрыт вышарканным линолеумом. С левой стороны стояло два массивных книжных шкафа и на прозрачном столике между ними – маленький террариум со змеями. Остальное пространство занимал стол директрисы и ряд стульев для посетителей, а слева на крючьях висел огромный молот и уменьшенная копия девиза «Соединяя два берега – соединим миры», а под ней прямо на стене красовались выцарапанные инициалы «Л.А.+Р.И.=ЛДН».  
– И чего молчим? – Локи подпрыгнула от неожиданности, уставившись на женщину, которая отложила очки и устало потерла переносицу.  
– А надо было говорить? – громким шепотом спросила Локи у дяди. Лицо Клауда не изменилось, но…  
– Не знаю, – таким же громким шепотом отозвался он.  
Женщина впервые на них взглянула и саркастически изогнула идеально очерченные брови. Темно-лиловые глаза и суровый рот выдавали в ней кровь давно сгинувших ванов.  
– Лили, кто это? – проорала директриса в приоткрытую дверь.  
– Это Локи Ангейя-ас, – заорали в ответ. – Она успешно сдала вступительные экзамены. Нужна ваша подпись на документах.  
– Давайте сюда, – директриса вырвала из рук застывшего Клауда папку.  
– Х-ммм, Срединные земли, значит. – она причмокнула трубкой. Локи робко кашлянула от горьковато-сладкого дыма. – Свободные, как там говорят. Дома учились? – Бормотала директриса, бесцеремонно сминая страницы, – духовник – два катара… Два духа? – она удивленно посмотрела на Локи. – На двух духовниках?  
– Это духи, которых поймал мой отец, – Локи затараторила заученную наизусть речь. – Лучше два верных, чем… – она смешалась, думая, что сейчас ляпнет глупость.  
– Понятно, – женщина фыркнула и, сощурившись, соединила кончики длинных пальцев, – вардену трудно порой управиться с духами на одном духовнике. Ваши оценки по боевым искусствам говорят о средних результатах. Трудности?  
– Никак нет! Я покажу. – Локи сделала восемь шагов и, несмотря на предостерегающие жесты от Клауда, хлопнула ладонями по директорскому столу. – Гарм! Фенрир!  
Она чуть вынула кинжалы из ножен, давая на мгновение возникнуть огромному косматому волчищу на цепи и несколько меньшему, но такому же внушительному, четырехглазому псу. Их шкуры серебрились от инея, в их глазах сияли далекие яркие звезды.  
Когда печати погасли, а иней на печатной машинке растаял, директриса еще раз фыркнула.  
– Локи! – очнулся Клауд и схватил племянницу за плечо.  
Но женщина встала из-за стола и, потрясая папкой, зычно гаркнула:  
– У вас есть характер, Локи-ас. Для вардена в наше время так трудно выдержать гнет официальных обязанностей и не растерять пыл. Лили, хель тебя побери! Папку в архив! Сделай запрос на девчачью форму и проследи за комнатой общежития.  
– А я хотела пораньше уйти, – в дверь просунулась голова заспанной секретарши, а потом и она сама неохотно схватила документы и скрылась, цокая каблуками.  
– Не забудь про печати! – крикнула вдогонку, потом, широко улыбаясь, обернулась к Локи и протянула руку для рукопожатия. – Я, восемнадцатый директор Биврёста, Фрейя Мортис-ас, официально принимаю Локи Ангейю-ас в качестве ученицы академии… (Как там дальше? Забыла). Короче, добро пожаловать.  
Локи пожала протянутую руку и взглянула на дядю. Он, хоть и делал вид, что сердится, с трудом сдерживал гордую улыбку.  
***  
Одним из дополнительных занятий, которые Локи выбрала в этом семестре, был уход за духами академии. Это возвращало в детство, когда отец собирал огромную сумку, брал сеть и отправлялся далеко на юг – ловить сбежавших из Утгарда духов. Локи всегда провожала его вместе с мамой. Он останавливался у калитки и, не оборачиваясь, махал, а Локи кричала, что будет ждать его возвращения. Пойманных духов отец продавал монахам Девяти, а те отправляли их через Колодец домой, в Утгард.  
Охотничьи занимали большое, отдельное от академии здание прямо перед старой ареной для дуэлей. Внутри было прохладно из-за близкого соседством с чуть приоткрытым Утгардом. Локи отметила просторные вольеры. Это конечно, не то, что они видела в Свободных землях, но все же приятно было осознавать, что даже в Хеймдалле, городе из бетона и железа, есть островок, где духи могут побыть на относительной, конечно, но все же свободе.  
Профессор Миллер, женщина в рабочем комбинезоне – ее широкое, обветренное лицо было приветливым, а от глаз шли морщинки, быстро провела перекличку и раздала задания. Локи предстояло сходить в кабинет за мазью для копыт духа-кирина.  
В помощники ей дали Леер Герд, черноволосую подругу Штейна.  
– Ангейя? – полувопросительно произнесла Герд, делая шаг вперед.  
– Герд? – в тон ей отозвалась Локи.  
Девушка удовлетворительно вскинула брови. Весь путь до восточного корпуса они провели в молчании.  
– Ты уж прости Штейна, – вдруг сказала Герд, резко останавливаясь. Локи опешила. Оказалось, что Леер молчала не из-за презрения, а смущения. – Он не плохой, но уж слишком несдержанный. Расстроился, что его сестра не получила стипендии, а тут ты подвернулась. – Она неловко улыбнулась.  
Локи невольно заулыбалась в ответ.  
– Да ладно… Моя слава идет впереди меня. – Герд фыркнула и протянула руку.  
– Зови меня Леер.  
– Локи.  
– Найдем лекарство и подлечим крошку духа.  
Она распахнула перед Ангейей дверь в полутемный коридор, ведущий к одной из многочисленных лестниц. Вместе отыскав заставленный склянками кабинет, они расписались за вонючую копытную мазь в приклеенном к столику журнале. На обратном пути Локи вошла во вкус, рассказывая забавные случаи из папиной охотничьей практики, перескакивая через несколько ступенек и дурачась. Герд искренне хохотала и, казалось, они уже будто давние подруги. Схватив Леер за руку, Локи спиной спрыгнула с лестницы и нечаянно толкнула кого-то плечом.  
– Прости… – ойкнула Ангейя. – Все в порядке?  
– Уйди с дороги, – злобно прошипел парень, проскальзывая мимо Локи. Высокий, с собранными в хвост длинными черными волосами и нехарактерным для севера разрезом льдисто-зеленых глаз. Он толкнул Леер плечом, намереваясь выйти на улицу.  
– Эй! – Локи схватила его за предплечье. Он был выше ее на голову, шире в плечах, сильнее и учился фехтовать явно не у провинциального мастера. – Ты сделал это специально! Извинись перед моей подругой.  
Он сузил глаза, но Локи таким было не испугать – деревенские мальчишки тоже корчили из себя невесть что, а потом корчились от ударов ее боккена.  
– Что ты сказала? – прошипел он.  
– Извинись. Перед. Моей. Подругой. – Четко повторила она, не замечая предупреждающих жестикуляций Герд. – Или ты письменно извинишься? С гербовой печатью?  
– Отпусти, – тихо процедил он.  
– Локи, – испуганно зашептала Леер. – Это Кагерасу Гиафа…  
– Да хоть сам Ярлодин. Мама не учила этого Гиафу вежливости? Мне было бы на ее месте стыдно... И нет, не отпущу, пока не извинишься.  
Но вместо ответа он вырвал руку, толкнул плечом и выскочил за дверь.  
– Ну ты вообще! – зашептала Леер с восторгом, смешанным со страхом, и ткнула локтем под ребра Локи. – Ты не представляешь, во что ввязалась!  
– Кто этот патлатый йотун?  
– Один из наследников Гиафы.  
– Наследников?  
– У них там все сложно, – Леер кисло покачала головой. – Пойдем к Миллер, а я по дороге расскажу, где тут лучше всего прятаться.  
Профессор Миллер не терпела болтовни, поэтому Локи молча выгребала перья и птичий помет из клеток около лестницы, прокручивая в голове события последних недель. Она впервые в жизни прокатилась на поезде, увидела столицу и познакомилась с невестой дяди (при этом суровый по жизни Клауд отчаянно краснел и заикался), но счастливые воспоминания то и дело перемежались неприятной встречей в коридоре. Вроде полнейшая ерунда, но Локи дала слово расставлять все точки над «i» и не ругаться по пустякам, ведь случается, что обида – последнее оставшееся от человека.  
– Эй! – Ангейе на голову прилетел пучок соломы. Локи подняла голову и увидела, как с лестницы свесилась, развеселившись, Герд. – Перекусим после выгребая дерьма?  
– Конечно! Покажешь, где тут не отравиться?  
– Цыц там! – гаркнула профессор, ткнув Леер пальцем в лоб.  
Как ни странно, к кофейным автоматам возле старой арены почти не было очереди. Студенты лениво толпились кучками возле теплиц с овощами: смеялись, отдыхали после занятий, списывали невыполненную домашку, громко обсуждали учителей и предстоящий весенний бал. Сунув купюру в тридцать одинов, Локи получила чай, отдающий опилками и химическим запахом лимона. Подув в пластиковый стаканчик, она собралась присесть куда-нибудь, но Леер помахала ей, приглашая подойти к статуе, пьедестал которой был стерт многими поколениями студенческих задниц – хорошее место для обеда.  
– Это Джет Левски, – представила друга Леер, прищуривая один глаз и указывая на толстяка, который проворно расталкивал очередь к автомату с чипсами и шоколадками. – Тот очкастый заумник – Гин Киота, – сидевший рядом Гин вежливо кивнул, на секунду оторвавшись от книги. – А там, – острый ноготок указал на старого знакомого, который бросал на них мрачные, но уже не злобные взгляды, – Зик Штейн. Мы зовем это просто Штейн. У него шесть сестер и огромная ферма, так что эта фамилия довольно известна в определенных кругах.  
– Ты прости, если что не так, – примирительно сказала Локи, улыбаясь и протягивая руку.  
Штейн пожал плечами, засовывая руки в карманы штанов и морща конопатый нос.  
– Ладно уж. Это ты меня прости…  
– О, а ты растопила его сердце! – захохотала Леер. – Да чтобы этот йотун извинился!..  
Неожиданно студенты заволновались, даже смех притих. Стихла и Леер, которая уворачивалась от шутливых ударов Штейна.  
– Гиафа? – Локи увидела, как его голова промелькнула в очереди, а затем толпа немедленно растворилась в пространстве. Получив сок, он направился обратно в охотничьи, но мальчик, несший тяжелый поддон с рассадой, запнулся и вывалил всю землю на Гиафу, оставив грязное пятно на белой рубашке. Все вокруг замерло. Локи непонимающе уставилась на вытянувшуюся в струнку Леер.  
– Тебе жить надоело?  
– Прости, я случайно…  
– Я не люблю повторять дважды, но специально для тебя повторю. Тебе жить надоело?  
Мальчик весь съежился, как будто ожидал удара. Гиафа схватил мальчишку за грудки и отшвырнул так, что он упал на клумбу, помяв нежные лиловые крокусы. И никто не заступился за него. Локи потрясенно смотрела на десяток студентов, прячущих глаза и пытающихся раствориться в Утгард или в саму Хель. Они его боятся. Причем настолько, что готовы терпеть то, что он толкнул мальчишку, повинному только в неловкости.  
– Так дело не пойдет, – Леер ойкнула, когда Локи мягко, но настойчиво отодвинула ее в сторону и вышла вперед.  
– Стой! – слабо пискнула Герд.  
– Подожди, – шепнул Гин.  
– Найди противника себе по росту, Гиафа. Он извинился, оставь его.  
Кагерасу поднял голову и с неприкрытой насмешкой взглянул на Локи злобными ледяными глазами. Мальчик испуганно вытаращился.  
– Снова ты? – Кагерасу, кажется, забыл о противнике, который медленно отползал подальше. Сообразил. – Не лезь не в свое дело.  
– Вам не надоело смотреть на это представление? – спросила Локи у студентов. – Почему вы его боитесь? Да кто он такой, чтобы вы боялись? Это же просто неудачник, который бьет детей и строит злобные глазки…  
Локи едва успела уклониться от просвистевшей возле левого уха катаны. Стаканчик с остатками чая, который она все еще держала в руке, взлетел и приземлился в кусты, расплескав содержимое на мощеную тропинку. Ухо и щеку обожгло, и что-то теплое потекло по шее. Она очень спокойно провела рукой, стирая кровавую дорожку. – Драка? Ты хочешь подраться. Только вот не надо подобных пустых фокусов, – она сняла с шеи окровавленный платок и прижала к царапине. – Это все показуха, – ей почудилось, что Гиафа едва заметно улыбнулся. Вложил катану в ножны.  
– Ты права… Мелкая, – Локи удивленно подняла брови, а потом фыркнула: а у ледяного наследничка, оказывается, есть отдаленное чувство юмора. – Выясним все на арене сегодня после отбоя.  
Дверь охотничьих распахнулась, и на пороге появилась маленькая старушка в запачканной сажей рубашке, огромных штанах и грязных сапогах. Она обвела всех острым взглядом карих глаз и остановилась на Локи и Гиафе.  
– Оба наказаны за драку! – вдруг заорала она неожиданно мощным голосом. Из-за нее выскочила Кира Гиалп и записана в блокнот имена.  
– Да, профессор Вёлунд-ас! – поддакнула староста.  
– А ну расходитесь, нечего пялиться! – замахала руками Вёлунд-ас. – Ангейя, зайти к медсестре.  
– Да, нечего пялиться! – снова поддакнула Кира профессору.  
Тучи закрыли солнце. Локи растерянно скомкала зеленый платок, на котором выделялись красные пятна крови.  
– Кажется у меня снова неприятности. – Пробормотала она.  
– Гиафа, Ангейя, за мной! – Рыкнула профессор.  
Кагерасу отправился первым, состроив невозмутимую мину.  
– Локи, что ты натворила? – зашипела Леер, хватая ее за руку. – Ты проиграешь дуэль. Я же говорила тебе с ним не связываться!  
– А с чего ты взяла, что я проиграю? – нахмурилась Локи и вывернулась из ее цепкой хватки. – У него что – сотня духов?  
– Всего один.  
Локи передернула плечами. Поднялся сильный ветер и швырнул им в лица пригоршню вишневых лепестков. На камне появились первые отметины дождя, постепенно сливаясь в одно темное пятно.  
– Это дракон.  
Неприятная слабость в коленях заставила Локи срочно прислониться к кофейному автомату.  
– И как же…  
– Если прилюдно покаешься – он великодушно простит, – сказал Гин, невозмутимо вытирая краем рубашки морось с очков.  
– Ни за что, – четко выговорила Локи и подняла лицо навстречу холодным каплям дождя. – Это дело чести.  
– В первый же день устраиваешь такую заварушку, какой уже не было несколько лет. – проворчал Штейн с оттенком уважения в голосе.  
– А что было?  
– Шесть лет назад из Биврёста с треском вылетела сестрица Гиафы, Рейвен, – Гин водрузил очки на нос и, кажется, снова собирался читать.  
– А за что? – Ангейя отбросила с глаз мокрую челку и проследила за танцующем на ветру кленовым листом.  
– Кто знает. Я слышала версии, радикально отличающиеся друг от друга. От того, что Рейвен кого-то убила до того, что забеременела от преподавателя. Но знающие люди говорят, что именно после этого случая характер Гиафы стал портиться. Не смотри на меня так! Да, я сплетница, знаю, – фыркнула Леер. – Это взрослым кажется, что школа простое дело. – Над Биврёстом расцвела радуга, и выглянуло солнце. Дождик тихо стучал по листьям и в его каплях переливался свет. Вокруг ног статуи девушки в старинном платье вились ранние алые розы, придавая ей несколько жутковатый вид. Ее лицо, стертое временем и изъеденное эрозией, напоминало традиционную театральную маску шута.  
– Тебе нужно персональное приглашение, Ангейя? – Вёлунд-ас выскочила из-за угла так неожиданно, что все вздрогнули. – А ну немедленно за мной. А вы, Герд и Штейн, лучше бы готовилась к пересдаче, а не прохлаждались.  
***  
– В 1522, через пять лет после битвы у Осенней стены, Айра Блосфельд и Мэй Менг основали школу «Черный дрозд», в которую принимали всех, кто хотел учиться. После тотального контроля клана Мэнг «Черный дрозд» стал настоящим прорывом в области бесплатного образования и формировании обособленности Срединных земель как независимого государства, которое не разбирает – ас ты или турс, варден или монах. Миробель Жемчужный дракон выполнила данное перед битвой обещание и ежегодно посещала школу, читая лекции по теологии, и общалась с учеными со всех ветвей Игга. После Великого пожара в 1548 спасенные книги перевезли в Хеймдалль, в дом Киарана, который, как вы знаете, лежит в основании Биврёста.  
Лекции Миробель в память о монахе Джоне всегда завершала так: «Асгард – дар и жизнь. Срединные Земли – добро и зло, двуедины. Альфхейм – разум. Свартальфхейм – граница, путь, переход. Хель – смерть и возрождение. Нифльхейм – вода и лед. Муспельхейм – огонь и солнце. Ванахейм – силы природы. Йотунхейм – мощь и сила воли. Один для девяти, девять – едино». На этом и мы закончим лекцию, – сказал профессор Райан и постучал бумагами по столу.  
Студенты встрепенулись, зашептались, засобирались, чтобы успеть на обед. Леер уже приплясывала у выхода, ожидая, пока Локи запихнет лекционную тетрадь в сумку и пойдет с ней на обед. Джет давно умчался вперед, Гин читал на ходу и успевал по карточкам готовить Штейна к коллоквиуму по введению в рунознание.  
«Хель не просто богомерзкое государство, оскверняющее священный Асгард своим соседством, но и непригодная область для жизни духов. Разве может противная самой природе земля быть правой? Разве может…» – натужно кряхтело радио в кафетерии, безрезультатно пытаясь перекричать студентов, которые дружно жевали и звенели столовыми приборами.  
– Стив, выключи эту ерунду! – заорала Леер на парнишку, сидящего в радио-будке. Для достоверности погрозив кулаком, она дождалась, когда радио закашляет и переключится на популярную передачу «Спроси Сиф». Ведущая как раз заканчивала интервью.  
«Значит ли это, что вы наденете свое дизайнерское платье на вечеринку в доме Ангейя?».  
«Ох, если Мать-ас пришлет приглашение, то конечно же. Думаю, могу и вам подобрать».  
«Правда? Ах, ловлю на слове. Вы слышали, уважаемые радиослушатели? Сама Брингильда-ас сошьет мне платье на предстоящее торжество в Доме Ангейя. Давайте в честь этого послушаем весенний хит».  
Они сидели впятером в кафетерии под мостом после того, как Локи под пристальным присмотром профессора Вёлунд-ас написала объяснительную и обязалась отсидеть вечером три часа в классе наказаний. Джет уплетал вторую порцию картошки с салатом, Гин, переменив вид деятельности, писал сочинение, а Штейн лениво развалился на стуле, периодически постанывая о тяжелой доле должника. Взъерошив шевелюру, он мрачно воззрился на Леер и Локи, словно бы они были виноваты.  
– Мне не сдать этот коллоквиум.  
– Почему? – Герд нацепила на вилку подозрительно вида овощ.  
– Языки и руны мое слабое место. В голове не укладывается как можно читать на всех этих древних языках и не сойти с ума, – Штейн тяжело вздохнул и снова откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Тут нужна система. Занимайся каждый день, учи слова, читай. – посоветовала Локи.  
– Тебе просто говорить, ты-то свартаи знаешь.  
– Меня папа учил, он водил дела с людьми из Цверги. Думал, что я когда-нибудь продолжу его бизнес.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Локи сделала вид, что ее не заметила, поморщилась и перевела тему:  
– Что это за кошачий вой из колонок? Лучше уж «Патриотическая пятиминутка».  
– Нет, не лучше, – Леер подперла щеку кулаком и отвела взгляд в сторону. – Они вещают одну и ту же чушь разными словами пятнадцать лет. Об этом не принято говорить, но политическая обстановка в городе отвратительная, – Герд понизила голос.  
– В самом деле?..  
– Как у вас в Срединных землях с информацией? – подал голос Джет, отодвигая тарелку.  
– Иногда ловится что-нибудь по радио или торговцы-турсы приносят старые столичные газеты. На практически ничего, кроме официального, – ответила Локи.  
– Великие Дома Хеймдалля всегда цапались, а Девять Матерей плели интриги друг против друга, но вооруженные столкновения седьмого года что-то сломали. Ну, по истории-то мы все учили, что убийство отца Матери Ярнсакс было подстроено Хелью. А вышло, что официально возник повод выяснить отношения и вспомнить старые обиды. И хоть вроде все налажено, – Леер помешивала ложечкой в остывшем кофе, – связи между домами сильно подгнили. А это сказывается на Биврёсте. Вардены тренируются вместе, чтобы учиться работать в команде, а получается, что из-за личных размолвок страдают все.  
– А еще этот Гиафа, – пробормотал Штейн. Локи взглянула на него.  
– А что с ним?  
– Тебе мало, что ты с ним сегодня дерешься? – зашипела Леер и ударила Локи кулаком в плечо.  
– Ауч!  
– То-то же! Привыкай к боли. Ладно, – Герд развела руками и снова вздохнула, – расскажу я тебе эту байку. Мортис-ас, ну наша директриса, выходит из побочной линии семейства Иргиафы, которая сейчас зовется просто Гиафой, поэтому-то принц-ледышка имеет некоторое влияние в Биврёсте. Он вызывает на дуэли слабых учеников и после проигрыша требует, чтобы те покинули академию. Так семья Гиафа проводит законным путем чистки, при этом получая неплохой взнос от поступающих. Но, как я тебе уже говорила, если прилюдно поклянешься в вечной верности Гиафе на семейном оружии, он разрешает остаться.  
– То есть, – Локи нахмурилась, – Патлатый оставляет в академии либо сильных, либо верных до щенячьего визга?  
– Именно. Многие готовы сапоги ему лизать, лишь бы не вылететь, ибо обучение дорого, а слабые дома получают в таком случае нехилую финансовую поддержку.  
– Это так мерзко.  
– А то, – Леер откинула со лба волосы. – Все это мне очень не нравится. Такое чувство, что Биврёст превращают не в школу, а в солдат для семьи Гиафы.  
– А что говорит их Мать?  
– Мать Ринфе-ас только формальное лицо.  
Локи подалась вперед, внимательно слушая Гина.  
– Так говорят. – он отвел глаза в сторону, понижая голос. – Что вроде бы всем заправляет отец Кагерасу, Эгир-ас. А Мать – его марионетка, выступающая только на официальных мероприятиях. Она давно болеет и редко появляется на заседаниях в Имин Рёге.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – в один голос протянули Леер, Зик и Джет. Гин замахал руками:  
– Мать работает в канцелярии и иногда болтает с отцом, когда думает, что я не слышу. Но слухов ходит много и один безумнее другого, так что информацию надо просеивать дважды.  
Некоторое время за столом молчали, переваривая сказанное. Вокруг плескалось людское море, в воздухе витал смех и пустая болтовня, а запах кофе вызывал тошноту. Громадина Биврёста вдруг предстала перед Локи скользкой гадиной.  
– Я положу этому конец, – Ангейя ударила кулаком по столу, а Джет от неожиданности выплюнул газировку в лицо и на рубашку Штейну.  
– Ты что, совсем?!  
– Прости-прости, я нечаянно! – Джет протянул другу салфетку.  
– О чем ты, Локи? – Леер подозрительно сощурилась.  
– Сегодня я выиграю у Гиафы дуэль и прекращу эти глупости!  
– А не слишком ли громко сказано?  
– Я Ангейя. Если нас не слышат, мы привлекаем внимание ударом кулака в лицо.  
– Ой, что это за тумблер кровожадности включился? – с опаской пробормотал Гин.  
– Это семейный девиз? – усмехнулась Герд.  
– Можно и так сказать, – усмехнулась в ответ Локи. – Никакой двусмысленности. Только правда.  
Послеобеденные занятия прошли быстро: Ангейя даже не успела заметить. На тренировке она не рассчитала силы и хорошенько приложила партнера боккэном, а Гарм снес тренировочный инвентарь.  
Отсидев наказание и выполнив домашнее задание, Локи отправилась в общежитие. Конечно, она могла бы жить у официального опекуна или в доме Ангейя, но не хотелось никому мешать. Особенно их домашнему координатору Мириам Лайт – ас, будущей дядиной жене. Она слишком беспокоилась и суетилась, превращаясь в личную горничную пополам с заботливой тетушкой, а Локи это было ни к чему.  
Комнату Ангейя делила с тихой и необщительной девушкой из второстепенной линии Гиалп. На все расспросы она отвечала односложно и, сославшись на домашнее задание, ушла в комнату самоподготовки, чтобы успеть до отбоя дописать эссе по теологии.  
Уныло осматривая выделенный угол: кровать, тумбочку, шкаф и крошечный стол со стулом, Локи робко расстегнула перевязь с катарами и бережно положила на кровать. На одном лезвии стилизованный волк пытался откусить от солнца, на другом – тоже волк хватал зубами луну. Папа говорил, что оружие для быстрых и ловких идеально подходит для мелкой девчонки. Поймав себя на мысли, что вот-вот расплачется, Локи прикусила губу и решительно вытерла мокрые глаза рукавом. Слезами не вернуть прошлого, а в будущее надо смотреть ясными глазами. Решительно улыбнувшись, она пристегнула перевязь и, открыв окно, тихонько шепнула катару с солнцем:  
– Фенрир!  
Руки обдало привычным холодом, печать вспыхнула и погасла. Огромный волк с хозяйкой на спине с трудом протиснулся в узкое окно и мягко спрыгнул вниз, оставляя после себя быстро тающий иней на траве. Вложив оружие в ножны, Локи, стараясь избегать открытых участков, обогнула здание общежития и нос к носу столкнулась с Леер, Штейном, Джетом и Гином.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Группа поддержки, – Герд выразительно похлопала себя по бедру, где покоился ее духовник – хлыст с серебряной рукоятью.  
– Но почему?  
– Штейн настоял, – хихикнул Джет и получил подзатыльник.  
– Ой, да заткнись! – Локи показалось, что он покраснел. – Я… не то чтобы волнуюсь… да хватит вам ржать! Просто…  
– Ш-шш, – Герд закрыла ему рот ладонью и указала на дверь: поздняя проверка.  
Когда все стихло они, насколько позволяла нерасторопность Джета, прячась по мокрым кустам, пробрались к старой арене. Это был небольшой полуразрушенный амфитеатр всего на сотню зрителей. Посреди арены росло молодое деревце, упорно пробиваясь сквозь каменный пол. Локи видела в этом какой-то зловещий символизм. Иггдрасиль, выложенный камнем, разрушен деревом живым.  
Луна отражалась в большой луже у входа, но нога Штейна в тяжелом ботинке разбила ее на тысячи осколков.  
– Ты опоздала.  
Гиафа стоял на ступеньках амфитеатра, а яркий лунный свет разливался вокруг него, внушая странный трепет: только белки глаз сияли. Локи вышла на середину арены и подняла катары в приветственном жесте.  
– Привела себе группу поддержки, Мелкая? – Гиафа медленно спустился вниз, не обращая внимания на бормочущую ругательства Леер.  
– Мы пришли не трепаться, а биться, помнишь? – Локи приняла защитную стойку, закрывая лицо и грудь.  
– Х-ммм, – протянул Кагерасу и положил руку на рукоять меча. – Мои условия ты должно быть уже знаешь, – короткий взгляд в сторону Герд. – Проигрываешь – убираешься из академии. Вместе со своими дружками.  
– Что? – Штейн подскочил, но его сдержал Джет. – Так нечестно!  
Локи почувствовала, как по хребту пробежала дрожь. Руки, словно плети, упали и повисли ненужным грузом.  
– Я не согласна…  
– Ты не можешь отказаться. Вызов принят.  
– Но…  
– Я знал, что ты жалкая слабачка. – Кагерасу убрал руку с меча и в притворном разочаровании коснулся пальцами лба. – Что ж, ты можешь поклясться дому Гиафа в верности перед всеми, хотя не уверен, что такая как ты, нам пригодится.  
Локи скрипнула зубами от досады. Беспомощно обернувшись, она взглянула в лица приятелей. Леер растеряно прижала ладонь к губам, не зная, что сказать. Штейн потупил глаза: для него вылететь из Биврёста значило поставить крест на всей жизни. Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, он, кусая губы, качал головой, обмениваясь взглядами с Джетом.  
– Если собралась драться – дерись, – спокойно сказал Гин, поправляя очки. – Соблюдай дуэльный кодекс. Докажи, что Ангейя не хуже Гиафы. – Он невозмутимо сел на второй ряд.  
Лицо Леер прояснилось. Она схватила Джета за рукав и потянула в первый ряд.  
– Не смей проигрывать, – буркнул Штейн, усаживаясь с Гином, и сцепив руки за головой.  
– Но почему? – Локи искренне удивилась такой резкой смене настроения.  
– Потому что я тебе верю, – просто ответил Гин. Леер с Джетом закивали, а Штейн громко фыркнул.  
– Как мило, – прервал их Кагерасу. – Так ты будешь сражаться или нет?  
Локи еще раз обвела взглядом друзей, уже друзей, и решительно развернулась.  
– Я атакую. Если выиграю, ты прекратишь свою грязную игру.  
– Согласен. Это будет интересно.  
Локи ритуально поклонилась и произнесла официальный вызов:  
– Под ветвями Иггдрасиля я бросаю вызов тебе, Кагерасу Гиафа из народа асов.  
Гиафа поклонился в ответ.  
– Над корнями Иггдрасиля я принимаю вызов твой, Локи Ангейя из народа асов.  
Катана и катары с чудовищным скрежетом столкнулись. Локи провела несколько ложных выпадов, проверяя противника, и Кагерасу с легкостью отразил простые атаки. Локи всегда рассчитывала не на силу, а на ловкость и быстроту, нанося молниеносные колющие удары, и уклоняясь от контратаки. Катана пронеслась рядом с ее левой щекой, обдавая ледяным воздухом. Еще немного и ей бы снесли голову. Расплавленная луна отражалась в гладкой стали, воздух полнился скрежетом металла и тяжелым дыханием. Локи нравился сам процесс драки. Когда ты видишь противника как на ладони, читаешь его эмоции и познаешь его через бой. Кагерасу же был фехтовальщиком идеальным, как по учебнику, аж тошно становилось. Мама говорила, что варден может понять другого вардена через бой. Узнав его чувства, можно познать мотив и управлять им. Каге придерживался выверенного, безэмоционального боя.  
Выбив из рук Ангейи кинжалы, Кагерасу схватил ее за горло, вынуждая пятиться и упереться спиной в дерево. В его стиле читалась усталость. Никто не мог его победить, никто не мог помочь. Просил ли он помощи? Что с ним случилось? Кто мог победить его? Его пропавшая сестра? Слыша словно из другого мира крики друзей, она вдруг ощутила пробежавший между ними холод, будто дунуло сквозняком с улицы. Зрение помутилось, задвоилось, утроилось, словно изображение в разбитом зеркале, окружающий мир побледнел и подернулся дымкой. Каге впервые за дуэль удивился, и Локи смогла направить его эмоцию в свою пользу.  
– Гарм! – отчаянно прохрипела Локи, не надеясь без физического контакта даже приоткрыть Утгард. Но мир между ними послушно дрогнул, заставив Гиафу отступить.  
– Как?.. – удивленно буркнул он, когда пес сдавленно рыча и скалясь, повалил его на землю, неотрывно следя за каждым движением Гиафы. Локи тяжело дышала, цепляясь пальцами за кору. Когда пес исчез, Кагерасу неторопливо поднялся, вернул катану в ножны для удара и замер.  
– У тебя прекрасный дух-хранитель.  
– О-оо! Комплимент? – Локи нашла в себе силы сползти вниз по стволу, нащупывая в траве один из катаров. – Может, призовешь своего духа?  
– Не думаю, что это потребуется, – Гиафа тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с лица длинные волосы. – Я прикончу тебя своими силами.  
– Болтаешь много, – пробормотала Локи, и, морщась от вспыхнувшей между глаз боли, призвала Гарма. Пес навис над Гиафой, вынуждая его опустить меч.  
– Сдавайся! – устало сказала она.  
В ответ он лишь тихо рассмеялся и сплюнул кровь, которая наполняла разбитый рот.  
– Локи-иии!!! – воздух взорвался предупреждающим криком Леер.  
Девушка едва успела отскочить в сторону от острых когтей змееподобного дракона. Точнее, запнулась о собственные ноги и грохнулась, спасая голову от неизбежного отделения от тела. Гиафа уже поднялся и встал перед нею. Лунный свет нестерпимо бил в глаза, обрисовывая тень огромного Ямата-но-Орочи. Для дракона этот был еще маленьким, всего-то метра два в холке.  
– Гиафа, ты сбрендил? А если бы ты ее убил? – тем временем орала Леер, которую держал за пояс Гин. Джет помог Локи подняться, а Штейн спокойно встал рядом, загораживая их собой.  
– Убирайтесь, – голос Гиафы презрительно дрогнул, растрепанные волосы налипли на лицо. – Это наш с Мелкой бой. Он вас не касается. Правила…  
– Да плевать я хотела на правила, – зарычала Леер. – Эта девчонка нашла в себе силы противостоять тебе, когда все мы покорно смотрели.  
– Что?.. – пробормотала Локи, приходя в себя. – Он прав, это наша дуэль, я разберусь...  
– Вот вы где, нарушители правил! – резкий голос Киры раздавался от левого входа. – Что за бойню вы тут устроили? Гиафа, Ангейя!  
Она решительно направилась к ним со своим блокнотом для наказаний, но едва она ступила в круг амфитеатра, как все духовники вспыхнули и духи разом появились на арене, тут же исчезая и сливаясь в один сияющий вихрь. Кагерасу, Локи и Кира на долгую минуту оказались в месте, наполненном холодом и тьмой. Реальный мир плыл где-то на краю зрения, с неба сыпались крупные хлопья снега. Гиафа заворожено поднял руку, ловя снежинку и как-то восторженно, по-детски поймал взгляд Ангейи.  
Мир вернулся в норму. У Киры подогнулись колени. Локи сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, стряхивая с себя снег. Холодное, ядовито-насмешливое лицо Гиафы исказилось. Он так и стоял с поднятой по-идиотски рукой; глаза его стали злыми.  
– Что это было?.. – Штейн помог Кире встать.  
Локи сделала несколько шагов Кагерасу навстречу, тронула за предплечье, хотела спросить, все ли в порядке, но в глотке пересохло и слова не желали покидать рот. Он обернулся и взглянул на нее устало и пусто. Грубо сбросил ее руку, нагнулся, чтобы поднять катану и, с трудом распрямившись, словно с камнем на шее, побрел к выходу с арены.  
– Даже волк под дождем пахнет псиной, – громко прошептала Герд.


	2. Ворон в очи бил выти волчьей.

– Мать Ангейя-ас Скай, – низкий церемониальный поклон. Он всегда обращался к начальницам в старинной форме, противореча своему стремлению к прогрессу.  
– Исполняющий обязанности Матери, регент Эгир-ас, – старуха едва кивнула головой, отчего дряблая кожа на шее колыхнулась. Эгир Иргиафа, ныне Гиафа, мысленно проклял момент, когда ноги понесли его не через малый вход, как обычно, а именно по главной лестнице.  
Утреннее совещание перенесли на завтра, и Эгир решил заскочить в Имин Рёг и забрать несколько папок с документами и поработать дома. День складывался прекрасно: солнце ярко било из витражей, разливалось цветными узорами по мраморной лестнице и утопало в мягком ковре на ступеньках. Внешняя безупречность регента Гиафы-аса, его белоснежная рубашка, идеально сидящий костюм-тройка и дорогий плащ, его русые волосы с ноткой седины и аристократическая бледность будто были созданы для этого чиновничьего мира. Мира, где его боялись и восхищались, которое он считал заслуженно своим, потому что отвоеванным у злобных ведьм. Но пора привыкнуть, что не бывает приятных дней.  
Мать величаво взглянула ему в глаза, и Эгир чуть не скрипнул зубами от досады. Долгие годы тренировок заставили лицевые мускулы сократиться в вежливой участливой улыбке.  
– Говорят, Вы быть нездоровы. Как Вы чувствуете себя сейчас, Мать Ангейя-ас? – лишний раз подчеркнул, что разговор ведется на самых официальных тонах. Ему становилось жарковато в плаще.  
– Всего-то запор, а эти олухи уже трезвонят, что я собралась помирать, – старуха фыркнула и достала из длинного портсигара тонкую сигарету, хотя курить в здании администрации строго воспрещалось. Чиркнула спичкой и, прикурив, точным щелчком отправила ее в урну.  
– Рад, что ничего серьезного, – она смерила его саркастическим взглядом, уловив скрытую иронию. – Хорошо, что слухи просто слухи. А то иногда говорят интересные вещи.  
– Да? – Черный брючный костюм, подчеркивающий хищную сухопарость, оттеняли тяжелые золотые украшения в ушах, на шее, пальцах. Отвлекающие, слепящие символы власти.  
Они вместе спустились на пролет, и Эгир распахнул перед Скай-ас тяжелую дверь в вестибюль, вымощенный плиткой с узорами Вседрева и девятью рунами для девяти стран Игга. В детстве, навещая мать на работе, он любил пропрыгать по кругу с руны на руну и только потом подняться по лестнице.  
– Ну, всякие глупости.  
– Старухам только дай посплетничать.  
– О том, что Ваша правнучка вернулась из Срединных земель, поступила в академию Биврёста.  
Ангейя выпустила дым изо рта и насмешливо изогнула выщипанные брови. Стук ее каблуков резал ножом по тактичной бюрократической почтительности Имин Рёга, заставлял вздрагивать мелких клерков за прозрачными окошками. Казалось, она нарочно идет громко, словно йотун на водопой, каждым своим жестом приказывая всему живому забиться подальше. Эгир шел на почтительном шаге позади. Ангейя чуть повернула голову, прикрывая глаза:  
– Да, девчонка появилась. Но официально еще никому не представлена.  
Девушка-администратор выскочила из-за стойки и начала кланяться, осыпая старуху лестью и поклонами, которых она не заслуживала.  
– Да не мельтеши ты, – отмахнулась Скай-ас. – Сообщи лучше водителю, чтобы готовил машину.  
Девушка бросилась к телефону.  
Затушив недокуренную сигарету о каблук, Ангейя взглянула Эгиру прямо в душу своими ярко-синими, не старушечьими глазами. Тяжелые золотые серьги колыхнулись в такт движению головы. Внезапно Эгир увидел то, что раньше совсем не бросалось в глаза. Духовник – длинная рапира у правого бедра. Единственным украшением была блестящая гладкая голова волка на вершине эфеса. О, такое пренебрежительное пожелание не встревать не в свое дело. Мать дома есть Мать дома: в ее крови яд, в ее сердце – холод Утгарда. Он чуть не скривился, потому что эту присказку подсознание выдало ему голосом отца.  
Пришел водитель и помог надеть пальто. Натягивая черные кожаные перчатки, старуха напоследок обронила как подачку:  
– Официальная часть состоится в конце месяца. Приглашение уже выслано, но Матери Ринфе-ас будет приятно получить его из ваших уст, – она растянула тонкие губы в усмешке.  
– О да.  
– Тогда бывайте.  
Она круто развернулась и вышла, кутаясь в роскошное пальто, отороченное мехом йотуна.  
Эгир был в ярости. В холодной, выверенной ярости того, что привык скрывать свои истинные чувства за маской почтительной покорности. Эгир умел ждать и таился, словно паук, дергая за нужные ниточки. Половина Матерей уже была на его стороне, а другая побаивалась, предпочитая пакостить исподтишка. Ангейя же всегда указывала и всячески демонстрировала, что его козни лишь шалости за детским столом во взрослой столовой кровожадных ведьм. Одним лишь наклоном головы она срывала все его тщательно выстроенные барьеры и маски и заставляла почувствовать ничтожеством. Она не играла в интриги, она всегда шла напролом.  
– Эгир Гиафа - ас, – несмело окликнула секретарша. Бесшумно выдохнув, он спокойно обернулся.  
– Да? – о, это было самое хладнокровное «да» в истории стен Имин Рёга.  
– Вам звонят из Биврёста. Что-то по поводу вашего сына…  
Эгир принял трубку и с каменным лицом выслушал сбивчивый рассказ о том, что его сын снова опозорился.  
– …драка с Локи Ангейей-ас.  
– Как вы сказали? – перебил школьную секретаршу Эгир.  
– Драка с Ангейей.  
– Сейчас буду.  
– Это необязательно, – затараторили на том конце провода.  
– Сейчас буду, – женщина заткнулась и пролепетала свое: «Как скажете».  
По дороге едва не врезавшись в столб, он наспех припарковался перед Биврёстом и ворвался в здание академии. Студенты разбегались от одного его вида, хотя он держался крайне спокойно, но от этого спокойствия веяло холодом Утгарда.  
Мелкого ублюдка по указанию какой-то девчонки он нашел в охотничьих у клетки с вороном. Рядом никого не было, а кто был, мигом убрались подальше. Почувствовав его приближение, Кагерасу обернулся. Бледный и черноволосый смазливый ублюдок – копия своей матери, этой богатой наследницы из Муспельхейма, но с глазами Иргиафы. Вцепившись в плечо сильными пальцами, Эгир затащил сына в слабо освещенную каморку, в которой стояли полупустые мешки с землей и садовый инвентарь. Не утруждая себя доставать духовник, Эгир ударил сына кулаком в лицо. О, старуха явно вывела его из себя. Каге свалился как подкошенный: кровь хлынула из носа и разбитого рта. Зубы остались целы? Сейчас исправим…  
– Кто здесь? – откуда-то выскочила мелкая девчонка с ведром и загородила собой Кагерасу. – У вас как с головой: все в порядке? Может вылечитесь, а потом зайдете? – ведро, полное грязных тряпок, угрожающе покачнулось в ее руках.  
– Уйди, Мелкая, – прохрипел Каге плохо слушающимися губами, зажимая разбитый нос рукой.  
– Ага, чтобы этот псих тебя прикончил? Я позову учителей! – она подала руку.  
– Это мой отец, – он, пошатываясь, встал, игнорируя помощь. Вся рубашка залита кровью. – И я… упал. Запнулся и упал.  
– Что? – У Локи округлились глаза. – Я же сама видела…  
– Уходи. Слышишь? – зеленые глаза сузились. Локи нахмурилась, громко стукнула ведром об пол.  
– Как ты, сын? Врача вызвать? Ты иногда такой неуклюжий, – заботливым голосом спросил Эгир, бережно поддерживая его под локоть.  
– Нет, я в порядке. Кровь почти остановилась.  
Локи поджала губы, автоматически сняла с шеи темно-зеленый платок и подала Гиафе.  
– Возьми, я сейчас, за врачом.  
– Нет, – холодные, запачканные кровью, пальцы сжались на ее запястье. Кажется, он был напуган. Хотя в свете единственной слабой лампочки наверняка не ясно. – Просто… уходи.  
– Приложи что-нибудь холодное, чтобы снять отек, – посоветовала она, опустив глаза, и несмело отошла. У самого выхода обернулась напоследок. Сжимая платок, Каге с каменным выражением лица слушал что-то тихо говорящего отца. Сделала несколько шагов и врезалась в Леер.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
– Ш-шш! – Локи схватила ее за предплечье и потянула наружу. Только оказавшись возле статуи девушки с розами, Локи выдохнула.  
– Леер, он ему врезал!  
– Чего-оо? – Герд уставилась на нее, как на умалишенную. – Кто, кому, за что?..  
– Этот… – Ангейя наморщила лоб, вспоминая. – Эгир-ас влетел в охотничьи, как дикий йотун, и со всей дури вмазал Гиафе.  
– Его папаша? – Герд от удивления подпрыгнула. – Ну не хель себе… Прямо по лицу?  
– Ага. – Проходящие мимо студенты с интересом взглянули на возбужденно жестикулирующую Локи, но Герд так на них зыркнула, что те словно в Утгард испарились. – А он такой: «Я просто упал, уходи». Что это значит, Леер, скажи мне?  
– Значит, что Гиафа сына своего ненавидит.  
– Это что из-за драки нашей что ли? – Локи от досады пнула камешек на дорожке, но не попала, а лишь чиркнула носком кеды по асфальту.  
– Возможно.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотала Локи, потом резко развернулась и собралась рвануть.  
– Эй, ты куда?  
– Но я ведь тоже виновата. Пусть и на меня злится.  
– Ты, что – дура? А может святая? – Герд перехватила ее за шиворот и вернула в прежнее положение. – Не лезь в семейные дрязги, это не твое дело.  
– Но… – Локи растеряно моргнула. – Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня злился его отец.  
– Не лезь не в свое дело, Мелкая. Твоя болтливая подружка права.  
Они обернулись. Гиафа стоял перед ними. Нос распух, а рядом с губой, на левой щеке, расплывался кровоподтек. Подошел к фонтанчику, смыл с лица кровь, но рубашка–то пропиталась насквозь. Достал из кармана платок, выронив половину фотографии.  
Локи не могла представить, чтобы ее отец или мама взяли и ударили ее, хотя в последние годы они и причиняла много неприятностей. Этот странный парень уже не казался ей злым или равнодушным. Сейчас он выглядел как мокрый затравленный зверек, который отчаянно хотел попросить помощи, но не мог или не умел.  
Локи подобрала фотокарточку: улыбающаяся темноволосая девочка в тренировочном костюме показывала язык кому-то на второй половине.  
– Это Рейвен? Твоя сестра? – вопрос сорвался с языка сам, непроизвольно. Ангейя даже не поняла, почему решила, что это именно та самая Рейвен Иргиафа, о которой ни слуху, ни духу вот уже шесть лет. Каге вырвал карточку с такой силой, что часть осталась у Ангейи в руке.  
– Не трогай мои вещи. Не лезь в мои дела. – Процедил он разбитыми губами. Он тяжело дышал от злости.  
– Мог просто попросить, – Локи пожала плечами и положила кусок фото ему в нагрудный карман. – Наверное я все-таки дура, но мне тебя жаль, ледышка.  
– Что?! – Каге схватил ее за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Ты жалеешь меня?  
– Да, Гиафа. – Локи стукнула костяшкой указательного пальца ему по лбу. – Я тебя не боюсь, не старайся.  
Кагерасу отвел взгляд в сторону и повторил уже без злости, лишь из чистого упрямства.  
– Не лезь в мои дела, Ангейя. И не думай, что это поможет тебе отвертеться от дуэли. Она еще не закончена.  
– О, жду с нетерпением, – Локи подарила Гиафе свою самую сияющую улыбку.  
***  
«В апреле будет двадцатая годовщина «Нежной резни», устроенной Великим Домами в 1907 году. Напомним, что консорт Гиалп был убит в собственном доме, а с ним и три потенциальные Наследницы. Официальное расследование вскоре зашло в тупик, но Мать Гиалп публично обвинила в убийстве Дом Атла, что повлекло грандиозный дипломатический скандал, дошедший до вооруженных столкновений в Имин Рёге. Конфликт расколол Великие Дома на три лагеря: Гиалп поддержали Ангейя и Грейп, а Атлу Эйстла, Имд и Ульфрун. Дом Иргиафа до последнего сохранял нейтралитет. Несколько недель Матери ожесточенно разрушали город, пока Ринфе Игриафа не провела свое расследование и не приволокла хельского диверсанта. Так хрупкое равновесие было восстановлено. Матери принесли друг другу официальные извинения и восстановили Хеймдалль из собственных карманов. Казалось бы, вопрос был исчерпан, но хельский засланец повесился в камере, предварительно вырезав себе на груди кровавое око».  
Скомкав дрожащими руками «Лист М.», Локи сунула его во внутренний карман куртки и выпрыгнула из трамвая.  
– Глаз, Глаз, – бормотала она, пробираясь сквозь толпу: в выходной многочисленные студенты Биврёста выбрались прогуляться по улицам Хеймдалля.  
Город не нравился ей своей вычурностью, своей суетливостью и затхлостью. Привыкшая к небольшим поселениям Свободных земель провинциалка находила всю эту массу многоэтажек давящими на психику великанами. Локи задирала голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть здания, но они словно насмешливо наклонялись, загораживая небо.  
День собирался быть теплым и солнечным, весенняя влажность окутывала людей и оседала вместе с вишневыми лепестками в волосах. Воздух наполнялся музыкой из репродукторов, автомобильными гудками, продавцами побрякушек и звоном приборов из первых летних кафе, обслуживающих туристов.  
Дождавшись, когда трамвай прозвенит и тронется, Локи перебежала дорогу и некоторое время ошеломленно глазела по сторонам, стесняясь своего восторженного и немного испуганного благоговения. Плотные прямые ряды домов, яркие вывески, чугунные решетки, ведущие во дворы, цветочные клумбы со статуями и фонтаны с облезлой позолотой, свежеразмеченные пешеходные переходы, даже свет – все вело в центр, вглубь, к Имин Рёгу. Солнце пригревало спину и икры, маленькая сумка била по спине и бедру, катары чуть звенели в ножнах, приятно оттягивая перевязи. Локи вдохнула полной грудью, взглянула на себя в витрину кофейни, оценивая серьезность образа, и последовала по главной артерии к сердцу Хеймдалля.  
На пешеходной площади возвышался колосс с изображением Ярлодина: огромный бородатый мужчина в боевом доспехе с лиловыми глазами-кунцитами, с молотом, а под ногами у него сидят девять дев в морской пене и тине. Локи поежилась под его неприветливым, истертым временем взглядом. Дома здесь, в центре, были не выше пяти этажей, поэтому колосс казался особенно угнетающим. Страсть местных архитекторов к гигантизму навевала мысли о комплексах, но на самом деле статуя служила напоминанием о том, что город является не просто столицей Асгарда, а главным источником варденской мощи и приемником Ванхеймской империи. Впрочем. одного драгоценного глаза у каменного великана уже не хватало, а а плечо, облюбованное птицами, побелело от помета.  
Одно из административных зданий, военное министерство, второе по важности, опутали строительные леса. Кажется Локи читала где-то о проекте по реконструкции исторической части города. Третье и четвертое здания выглядели скромнее и новее, отвечая на науку и образование и культуру и искусство. Пятое здание, самое массивное, старое и мрачное, привалилось боком к Имин Рёгу, но Локи не знала, к какой части бюрократического мира относилось оно.  
Посыльный еще не появился, но Ангейя специально пришла раньше, чтобы понаблюдать за людьми. От нечего делать она осматривала толпу, оживленно толкавшуюся перед ступеньками Имин Рёга. На небольшой трибуне молодая женщина под строгим взором каменного Ярлодина проводила пресс-конференцию.  
Мать отвечала на вопросы журналистов, стараясь выглядеть внушительно, хотя невысокий рост и хрупкое телосложение делали ее похожей на подростка. Мягкие каштановые волосы обрамляли лицо, острое и маленькое, как у куклы. Голос женщины звучал неуверенно, словно бы она сомневалась в своих словах. Изредка она оглядывалась на пресс-секретарей Дома, ожидая поддержки.  
Вопросы журналистов касалась недавних громких событий. Возле Лунного квартала полгода назад начали пропадать дети. Сначала уличные воришки из Нифльхейма, а затем и отдаленные родственники великих домов. Ярнсакс-ас дрожащим голосом отчиталась, что ВСБ занимаются расследованием и уже провели несколько операций по поимке, но, к сожалению, Крысолов пока остается неуловим.  
– Мы делаем все возможное, – наконец закончила Мать. – Крысолов будет пойман, наши дети будут в безопасности. Матери защищают свой город.  
Локи непроизвольно скривилась. Мать Ярнсакс-ас даже не старалась скрыть ложь, а журналисты делали вид, что поверили.  
Пресс-конференция закончилась, и Мать под вспышками фотоаппаратов скрылась в стенах Имин Рёга.  
– Где же посыльный? – пробормотала Локи, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и почувствовала, как на нее пялятся. В двадцати шагах от статуи на скамейке сидел странный мужчина в потрепанной шляпе с пером. Он сдвинул на нос очки: левое стекло прозрачное, правое – темное, с выцарапанным изображением глаза. Из-под шляпы выбивались волосы цвета меди, похожие на львиную гриву. Рука в идеально белой перчатке придерживала за плечо кормившего голубей хмурого мальчика в восьмиклинке и шарфе, плотно намотанном на шее, несмотря на теплую погоду. Локи чуть помедлила, неторопливо подошла и присела на скамейку, доставая из кармана газету. Некоторое время мальчишка бросал крошки, созывая на обед все больше гомонящих птиц.  
– Прекрасный день, не правда ли? – мужчина встал и по-светски поклонился, осторожно придерживая видавшую виды шляпу. Некогда темно-зеленое перо на ней качнулось. – Мой братишка вам не докучает? Он бывает грубоват.  
– Нет, что вы, – удивленно отозвалась Локи. – Я просто жду кое-кого.  
– Правда? – мужчина хлопнул в ладоши. – И мы кое-кого! Но вот этот кое-кто задерживается, а у нас дел невпроворот, а времени катастрофически не хватает.  
– Мори! – мальчик надвинул кепку на глаза еще ниже. Мужчина засиял от радости, как медный таз, и снова хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Да ты умница, Рем! Не зря матушка тебя хвалила!..  
– Да какая к хели матушка, идиот? – буркнул мальчишка. – Ты моей матушки и не знал!..  
– Простите…  
– Притащила за собой хвост, дурища! Ну кто так делает? – Рем картинно закатил глаза.  
Но эти двое ее не слушали и на пальцах разыграли очередь. Выпало Мори, и он, постанывая и покряхтывая о том, что он уже старый для всей этой ерунды, широко расставил длинные ноги, завязал шнурки на ботинках на двойной узел, размялся и рванул с такой скоростью, что Локи только глазами хлопнула.  
– Стойте! – крикнула Локи.  
– Идиот! – пробормотал Рем, хлопая себя по лбу. – Кто же так уводит хвост?  
– Пес поглощает солнце. – Локи на всякий случай сказала пароль.  
– Волк заглатывает луну, – отозвался Рем, а потом его лицо вытянулось. – Послание у этого придурка! Почему он ничего без меня сделать не может? А ты куда смотрела?  
– Э-ээ! Да я причем?  
– Бежим за ним! – Рем потянул ее за рукав. – Я знаю, куда он сиганул.  
– Не бежим. Подожди секунду.  
Она достала катар с солнцем, точным и выверенным движением рассекла воздух, выбивая снег из Утгарда, и давая Фенриру выйти наружу. Клацая когтями по асфальту, волк дернул инистой шкурой и на мгновение прижался к хозяйкиной руке. Запрыгнув Фенриру на спину, она протянула руку, чтобы помочь Рему забраться на волка. Несколько прохожих недовольно зацокали, когда волк скакнул по пешеходному переходу в одну из боковых улиц. Кажется, дядя говорил, что езда на духах в общественных местах не очень прилична.  
Пробежав несколько кварталов по указанию Рема, волк остановился, свесив красный язык, потому как мальчишка, бормоча, признался, что не знает куда дальше. Волк трусил по мрачной кривой улочке мимо пыльных витрин и помятых рож. Из-за Фенрира автохтоны болтались на периферии, зыркая недобрыми глазами на девушку и мальчика. Удивительно, как цветущий центр мгновенно превратился в кладезь неприятностей.  
– Сворачивай, – посоветовал Рем, спрыгивая с волка и сплевывая на грязную стену, измазанную чем-то красным.  
Локи последовала совету и отправила волка в Утгард. Подняв воротник куртки, она шла за Ремом сквозь дымящиеся канализационные люки, вслушиваясь в гудение проводов, всматриваясь в узоры асфальта, прореженные пучками чахлой молодой травы. Изредка проносились скутеры, вихляя помятыми боками. В итоге, после получаса бесполезных поисков, они уперлись в заложенный кирпичом тупик.  
– А ты уверен, что нам сюда? – спросила шепотом Локи, держа руки на рукоятях катаров. Струйка холодного пота стекла по виску за шиворот.  
– Не совсем, – пробурчал он и выглянул за угол, натягивая козырек кепки на самый нос. – Ой! – испуганно пискнул, когда мускулистая рука утянула его за шиворот и приподняла над землей.  
Гориллоподобный парень с классической шеей молодого бычка и тусклыми уставшими глазами меланхолично держал Рема на вытянутой руке и внимательно разглядывал. Вторая рука висела на перевязи, отдавая подозрительной синюшностью. Локи выскочила, доставая оружие. Что-то промелькнуло на краю зрения, и к ее горлу прижался острый кунай. Локи сглотнула, но все же пискнула:  
– Что вам от него нужно? Он всего лишь мальчишка!  
Из-за парня-гориллы, который прижал Рема к стене одной рукой вышла высокая девушка в ярко-красном ципао и куртке с чужого плеча. Прикрывая лицо боевым веером, она брезгливо и обреченно вздохнула.  
– Где твой придурковатый приятель, мальчик? – голос ее был спокойным и ласковым с легкой ноткой усталости. Говорила она с мягким южным акцентом, похожим на говор свартаи. Локи попыталась чуть повернуть голову, но лезвие куная сильнее впилось в кожу, а тихий спокойный голос около уха заставил ее похолодеть: «Даже и не думай. Если хочешь жить».  
– Не знаю, – тем временем выдавил Рем. Горилла встряхнул мальчика так, что у того клацнули зубы.  
– Правда, не знаю! – от страха его голос дрожал. – Мы всего лишь доставляли посылку.  
Горилла на мгновение опустил Рема на землю и ударил кулаком рядом с его головой. На кроваво-кирпичной стене остался отпечаток, крошево посыпалось в репейные заросли.  
– Да кто вы такие? – заорала Локи, несмотря на струйку крови, которая уже противно текла ей за воротник куртки. – Говорите со мной!  
– А ты кто такая, чтобы я уделяла тебе внимание? – девушка усмехнулась и сложила веер, открывая ужасный шрам, что тянулся через правую сторону щеки к глазу.  
– Эй, Даану, оставь облезлого вороненка. Старый ворон у нас, – очередной голос возник с той стороны, откуда они с Ремом пришли. Горилла похлопал мальчика по плечу и тот сполз по стене.  
Шею Локи повернуть не могла, поэтому скашивала глаза до боли, лихорадочно думая, как выйти из положения. Рядом шлепнулся Мори, поправляя съехавшую шляпу. На белоснежных перчатках запеклась свежая кровь.  
– Да оставь ты ее, старик! – нога в тяжелом ботинке опустилась на его спину, и Мори грузно свалился в грязь. Очки отлетели в сторону, прямо к ноге Даану. Девушка поморщилась и наступила на прозрачное стекло острым каблуком.  
– Ба! Да вы посмотрите!  
Перед Локи возник обладатель тяжелого сапога. Рыжеволосый парень в плаще на голое тело и линялых джинсах. Все-таки она видела его где-то. Но вот никак не могла вспомнить, где…  
– Отличная работа, Даану.  
– Мы… встречались раньше? – Локи нахмурилась, стараясь припомнить, где же она могла его видеть.  
– Х-мм? – рыжий прищурился и схватил Локи за подбородок, рассматривая со всех сторон. На его лбу прорезалась глубокая складка. Пошарив в карманах, он достал измятую газетную вырезку и приложил к лицу Ангейи, сравнивая со снимком.  
– А-ааа! – Локи сдула бумажку, холодно прищуриваясь. – Я тебя в газете видела, в «Листе М.»… Лидер «Воронов», да?  
– Помолчи! Вот удача! – Рейк залепил ей такую затрещину, что в ушах зазвенело. – Кто ты такая? Почему она хочет найти тебя? – он схватил ее за грудки. Кунай давно исчез от ее шеи, но положение лучше от этого не стало.  
– «Она»? – пробормотала Локи.  
– Отвечай, когда Рейк спрашивает! – угрюмая остроносая девица натянула тетиву лука. На ее щеке красовался свежий синяк.  
– Локи Ангейя я, – буркнула она.  
– Ангейя? – удивленно пробормотал Мори. Рем настороженно покосился на нее.  
– Из… из Великого Дома Хеймдалля? – недоверчиво прошипела Даану, отступая. – Может, не надо? Это все-таки Ангейя.  
– Струсила? – Миста ослабила тетиву и грубо пихнула ее плечом. Сварта тычка будто бы и не заметила, продолжая рассматривать Локи.  
– С чего бы? – осклабилась Даану. – Я просто не хочу лишних проблем.  
– Зря Рейк вообще тебя подобрал, хелева шавка. Сидела бы в своих горах и дружила с козами.  
– Заткнитесь обе, – холодно оборвал перепалку Рейк. Девушки замолчали. – Мы уже не можем отступить. С такими расторгают сделки только ценой жизни. Мы доставим ей девчонку и получим деньги.  
Даану опустила глаза, пробормотав что-то на свартаи: не то молитву, не то проклятие, а потом выругалась уже на асгарди, когда Мори, чуть покачиваясь на пятках, отбросил полы своего поношенного плаща. Под ним был целый оружейный магазин: коллекция тычковых ножей и три пистолета. Пошарив по карманам, Мори хохотнул и бросил в Рейка дымовую гранату. Рем юркнул в сторону и бросился под ноги Даану. Ничего не видя и кашляя из-за дыма, Локи кинулась на землю и поползла прочь. Чья-то рука нащупала ее локоть и с силой потянула наверх.  
– Вызывай своего волка! – приказал Рем.  
– Я постараюсь.  
Вытирая рукавом выступившие слезы, Ангейя открыла Утгард. Фенрир с рыком выскочил, и Локи с разбега запрыгнула на него. Рема она с трудом, но все же втащила сама, а увлекшегося Мори волк осторожно толкнул мордой, дождался, когда тот заберется, и понесся в сторону, которая показалась Локи наименее опасной.  
– Не дайте девчонке уйти, – заорал кашляющий Рейк. – И старика держите!  
Миста тут же натянула тетиву лука и выпустила одну за другой пять стрел, напрягая дугу оружия до предела. Одна из стрел застряла в шляпе Мори, вторая чиркнула по мостовой перед лапами Фенрира.  
– Тенешаг! – взвыла Даану, раскрывая веер и топая ногой. Из-под земли, прорывая асфальт, выворачивая камни, вылезли зеленые побеги и, переплетаясь, понеслись вперед, а по ним пробежал Тенешаг, метая кунаи.  
Лоб Локи покрылся испариной: сегодня она вызывала волка слишком часто. Упрямо мотнув головой, стиснула зубы, сжимая рукоять катара, как спасательный круг и надеясь, что в голову ничего острого не прилетит. Но силы таяли быстро, волк исчез на повороте, и они кубарем свалились на мостовую.  
– Сюда! – Рем сориентировался раньше всех и, помогая Мори подняться, указал на неприметную дырку в заборе, скрытую кустами. С трудом протиснувшись, они оказались в узком дворике, со всех сторон окруженные домами, в ловушке.  
Аоз ударом превратил забор в щепки.  
– Нет, не трогайте их, – Мори выскочил вперед, загораживая собой остальных. – Вам нужен я…  
– Ой, а старик-то погеройствовать решил, – усмехнулась Миста.  
– Прошу вас… Договоримся!  
– Заткнись, идиот! – колючие лианы оплели их, не давая пошевелиться. – Я с тобой еще разберусь.  
Локи вздрогнула, когда шипы вонзились в руки и ноги.  
– Я скажу, я все скажу! Отпустите детей.  
– Говори, что за посылку передал! – лианы лениво сдавливали их тела. Рейк начинал терять терпение.  
– Это не посылка даже. Послание девочке Ангейе.  
Мори взглянул Локи, словно просил прощение.  
– Это ерунда какая-то. Бред!  
– Не говори ей! – пробормотала Локи: слова дались с трудом. Их приходилось выталкивать из горла силой.  
Взвыла сирена, предвещая приход ВСБ, внутренней службы безопасности, всевидящих вёльв Хеймдалля.  
– Вёльвы! – заорал Рейк. – Миста со мной, остальные по двое. Прикрывайте друг друга. Встретимся в убежище.  
– А что с этим? – Сет тряхнул Мори за шиворот.  
– Докторша заплатила нам за посылку. Пусть ее и получит. Про девчонку ни слова, не успеем. Даану, справишься?  
– Есть! – с помощью лиан они привязали Мори к Аозу.  
«Вороны» растворились, будто бы их и не было, а Локи и Рем пытались собрать дрожащие колени в кучу и щурились от яркого света прожекторов ВСБ.  
Громкий голос в рупор потребовал бросить духовники на землю и держать руки на виду. Вскоре с десяток варденов в черном с синим форме ВСБ, выломав остатки дохлого заборчика, скрутили Рема с Локи и закинули в фургон.  
– Куда нас везут? – опомнившись, пролепетала Локи, пытаясь сбросить с плеча цепкую хватку одного из вёльв.  
– В Имин Рёг, куда еще, – буркнули в ответ, и дверь с бешеным лязгом захлопнулась.  
– Хеееель! – взвыла Локи, ударяя кулаком в стену фургона. – Только этого мне еще не хватало! Я же обещала дяде больше не влипать в неприятности.  
– И что? – Локи, щурясь в полутьме, повернулась на сердитый голос Рема. – Тебя–то поругают и отпустят восвояси. А меня задержат как минимум на неделю, а потом сошлют в приют. Как я теперь найду Мори? – в его голосе звенели слезы отчаяния.  
– Рем, – ласково проговорила Локи, – ты думаешь, я дам им тебя в обиду?  
– А какая тебе от меня польза? – он сердито шмыгнул носом.  
– Я же должна заплатить вам за посылку, – невесело хихикнула Локи и, ругаясь сквозь зубы, чуть не свалилась, когда фургон резко развернулся. – Не дрова везете, олухи! – заорала она. Потом помолчала, присела на краешек жесткой скамьи и очень серьезно продолжила: – Давай начистоту, Рем. Что это за люди? Кто передал вам послание?  
Рем насупился, опустил козырек на глаза, раздумывая. Долгое время он молчал, а когда открыл рот для ответа, фургон резко затормозил, раздались голоса и хлопнули дверцы. Их вывели наружу, к неприметной двери в боку серого здания рядом с Имин Рёгом. Огрызаться Локи уже и не думала. Странно было такое внимание к мелким нарушителям порядка.  
– Шевелитесь, – сухим и скучным голосом посоветовал конвоир.  
Серый облезлый коридор, тем не менее, хорошо освещенный, привел в гудящий офис. Вёльвы принимали звонки, пили кофе, писали отчеты на дребезжащих старых машинках. Локи даже показалось странным, что агенты ВСБ похожи на людей, а не на сверхъестественных существ. Обыкновенные мужчины и женщины, выполняющие свою работу, имеющие настолько жесткую и хорошую разведывательную сеть, что их прозвали всевидящими вёльвами, как волшебницу из детской сказки.  
Кое-кто на мгновение оторвался от работы, скользнул взглядом, поприветствовал их конвоира и снова уткнулся в бумажки.  
– Куда вы нас ведете? – в очередной раз спросила Локи. Конвоир шикнул и слегка подтолкнул в сторону лестницы слева. Рем хотел последовать за Локи, но цепкие пальцы сжались на его плече.  
– А тебя нужно поставить на учет в детскую комнату.  
– Он пойдет со мной, – Локи прищурилась.  
– Нет. Приказ был только насчет девушки.  
– Или он идет со мной, или я никуда не иду.  
Начали подниматься головы. Мужчина – конвоир не потерял самообладания, снял с головы мешающую фуражку. Седой усталый варден с жесткими серыми глазами.  
– Приказа по поводу мальчика не было, – упрямо повторил в который раз.  
– Тогда я остаюсь, – Локи поняла, что может диктовать условия. До поры.  
– Я тут должна торчать все утро? – грубоватый голос принадлежал спустившейся с лестницы старухе в синем костюме. Увидев Локи, скрестившую руки на груди в знак протеста, она удивленно приподняла брови.  
– Что это здесь происходит, старший лейтенант Реймар? – за старухой появилась сурового вида темноволосая немолодая женщина в форме ВСБ.  
– Барышня протестует, полковник, мэм. – Объяснил мужчина, отдавая честь и щелкая каблуками. – Не хочет идти без парня, – Рем поежился, когда старуха на него насмешливо посмотрела. Захохотав, она закурила, смахивая слезы и размазывая по лицу косметику.  
– Ох, вылитая мамаша. Бери своего дружка, и дуйте за мной. Полковник Риан, дайте-ка нагоняй своему адъютанту за то, что он не выполняет приказы наследницы дома Ангейя.  
– Кто, кто вы? – старуха подала Локи руку в светло-серой перчатке.  
– Твоя прабабка, вот кто, – усмехнулась она. – Что стоишь, парень, вперед!  
– Я, пожалуй…  
– Иди, кому говорят! – шикнула на него полковник Риан.  
Когда все трое оказались в небольшом кабинете полковника Риан, Скай–ас удовлетворенно оглядела девушку с ног до головы. Локи все еще переваривала «твоя прабабка, вот кто», Рем испуганно забился в уголок, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. У обоих внезапно заболели все ссадины, царапины и синяки и накатила смертельная усталость. Девушка посмотрела на мальчика, взглядом напоминая, что свои обещания она не забыла и сдержит. Старуха с интересом наблюдала за переглядками.  
– Значит вы – Мать Скай Ангейя-ас, – Локи с некоторой неприязнью взглянула на нее. От родителей она никогда не слышала о Матери Ангейя ничего плохого, но и хорошего тоже. – Чего вы от меня хотите?  
– А что так грубо? Не хочешь обнять бабулю? – она выдохнула струйку дыма. Рем закашлялся и, поймав ее взгляд, проглотил кашель.  
– Устраивайтесь. – Скай села на краешек облезлого стола и ногой пнула стул на колесиках. Локи поймала его и присела. – А теперь рассказывайте.


	3. Глава 3. Без солнца.

Жужжала муха. Сначала она не обращала на насекомое внимания, но вскоре назойливое жужжание стало невыносимым. Муха села на стол, потерла передние лапки, и бесславно закончила свою жизнь под кулаком у Скай. Испачканная перчатка отправилась в урну вместе со своей парой, а Мать меланхолично ответила на резко взвывший телефонный звонок.  
– Угу. Поняла. Кто?.. Уже иду.  
Положила трубку и посмотрела на притаившихся детей. В дверь постучали и, получив добро, в комнату зашла полковник Риан и подала Скай какие-то папки.  
– Неохота читать, отрапортуйте, – отмахнулась она, присадиваясь на краешек стола.  
– «Рем Хугин, двенадцать лет, год рождения 1918. Отец неизвестен, мать Вероника Хугин, годы жизни 1897-1925. После смерти матери был определен в приют св. Гудрун, но через год сбежал. Замечен в составе банды «Цепные птички», а потом в обществе Мори Мунина (возраст неизвестен, родители неизвестны) по прозвищу Проводник».  
– Скромно и совершенно бесполезно, – заметила Скай.  
Рем пожал плечами.  
– Вам нужен Мори.  
– И это верно, – Скай кивнула, и тяжелые золотые серьги сдержанно блеснули в тусклом свете. Локи отметила длинные седые волосы, стянутые в пучок на затылке, хищный взгляд синих глаз, небрежно засунутые в карманы руки. Мать Скай Ангейя-ас чем-то неуловимо напоминала маму. Не внешностью, но солдатской выправкой и гордо расправленными плечами. От этого Локи стало не по себе.  
– Но его похитили «Вороны». Я не знаю, где он.  
– Выяснить, где – наша работа. Твоя – провести нас в Нифльхейм своими путями, раз уже вы сорвали всю операцию.  
Рем сдавленно сглотнул, потупился, внимательно изучая вышарканный пол. На лбу выступила испарина, и мальчик раздраженно вытер ее ладонью, стянул с головы кепку и скомкал.  
– Как вы будете искать Мори? – Локи, молчавшая все это время, решила подать голос.  
– Поверьте, – Скай усмехнулась, – эти ребята, – кивок в сторону Риан, – профессионалы и не зря получают бюджетные деньги.  
Раздался еще один телефонный звонок. На этот раз трубку взяла половник, внимательно выслушала голос на той стороне провода и вопросительно взглянула на Мать.  
– Птица согласна показать условное место. Но готова вести только двух.  
– Двух? А не слишком ли многого она хочет?  
– Она пытается обезопасить своих людей, Мать Ангейя-ас, - объяснила Риан.  
– А какой там толк от двух людей в Нифльхейме? – Скай слезла со стола и постучала пальцем по лбу, хмурясь от невыгодного положения, в которое они попали.  
– Сейчас для нас главное – разведка, – ответила Риан. – Узнать и запомнить как можно больше. Двух будет более, чем достаточно. Но…  
– Так и знала, что будет «но», – буркнула Скай, но Риан проигнорировала замечание.  
– … эти люди не должны привлекать к себе внимания обитателей Нифльхейма.  
– А это значит, что послать на разведку двух качков с квадратными непроницаемыми лицами вы не можете, – Скай начала нервно мерить шагами комнату.  
– Совершенно верно, Мать Ангейя-ас, – полковник даже бровью не повела.  
– Я пойду, – Локи взглянула на Рема. Она обещала.  
– Ты в своем уме, девчонка? – Скай смерила ее долгим, тяжелым взглядом.  
– Не уверена.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере, ты признаешь это. Но тебе-то толк какой от старика?  
– Я обещала Рему, что помогу спасти Мори. Продержи я Фенрира подольше, мы бы выбрались, – Локи умолчала, что на самом деле ей важнее узнать послание.  
– Фенрир? Хорошее имя для духа. – Похвалила Скай.  
– Спасибо. Это у меня от мамы. – Сухо ответила Локи.   
– Лара знала, на что шла, – вдруг хрипло буркнула Мать. – Знала, что если послушает старого идиота, то я ничего не смогу сделать.  
Локи не верила своим ушам. Она моргнула, усваивая информацию, но все же решила спросить, пока Мать расщедрилась на откровения.  
– Вы… о… – Сглотнула, облизала пересохшие губы. – О Воре?  
Скай чуть усмехнулась и покачала головой, ни то отрицая, ни то не желая отвечать.  
Телефон прозвенел в третий раз, и Скай раздраженно попыталась поднять трубку, но сбросила ее на пол. Оттуда раздался мужской голос, призывающий Мать немедленно явится в комнату допроса для встречи с первым консулом Гиафой.  
– Не портите городское имущество, Мать Ангейя-ас, – сухо попросила Риан, заложив руки за спину.  
– Подумаешь, телефон… – под нос пробормотала Скай, потом уже громко. – Что скажете, полковник? Эта девочка подойдет?  
– А вы сами как думаете, Ангейя-ас?  
– Определенно нет, но у нас не так много времени на выбор. К тому же девочка она не сахарная – не растает. Тренироваться должна. Рем Хугин! – она прорычала его имя так громко, что мальчишка подскочил, запнулся о табуретку и грохнулся. – Ты готов вернуть наследницу дома Ангейя в целости и сохранности? – Рем, держась за ушибленный лоб, с трудом поднялся. – Ты готов привести назад мою внучку?  
– Д-дда, – заикаясь, пролепетал он. Другого ему не оставалось.  
– Отлично! – Скай хлопнула его по плечу и первой выскочила из кабинета. Локи с Ремом поспешили за ней, а последней вышла невозмутимая полковник Риан.  
Комната допроса находилась в подвале. Яркая лампочка слепила. Прикрывая глаза рукой, Локи с удивлением увидела злую, помятую Даану, сидящую на дальнем стуле. Ципао висело на ней лохмотьями и, видимо, все-таки старший лейтенант Реймар накинул ей на плечи свою форменную куртку.  
– Ангейя – ас, Мать, – холодный, полный почтения голос Эгира заставил Локи вздрогнуть.   
Первый консул Дома Гиафа сидел на втором стуле и даже и не думал вставать, как полагается по этикету. Слева от него стоял Кагерасу, изучая веер Даану. Легкие деревянные ребра, внушительные стальные пластины сверху, расписанные в развернутом виде журавлями – не типичное для севера оружие-духовник. Локи мысленно передернуло: касаться чужого духовника это в некотором смысле касаться чужой души. Ну, не совсем души, но очень неприятно.  
– Эгир – ас, – сухо поздоровалась Скай.  
– Должно быть вы видели моего сына Кагерасу, – Эгир наконец встал и положил руку сыну на плечо. Каге чуть вздрогнул.  
– Слышала, – не стала отпираться Скай. – Молодой человек с большими талантами и амбициями. Это Локи, моя правнучка из Свободных земель.  
– Мы виделись, – Локи стало не по себе от его холодной улыбки и жесткого взгляда, пробирающего до костей, – в Биврёсте.  
– Обмен любезностями окончился? – зашипела Даану.  
– Ориентировки совпали, милая моя. – проворковала Скай. – Хочешь, чтобы мы выдали тебя Цверги?  
Даану упрямо стиснула зубы и помотала головой. Черные волосы налипли на лицо.  
Эгир молча улыбнулся, пропуская Мать к стулу. Старуха развернула его и оседлала. Внимательно посмотрела на девушку в ципао, в глазах которой ненависть смешалась со страхом. Она была из сварта – обитателей Сваратльхейма далеко на юге от Асгарда. Даану выговаривала гласные в точности так, как коренная жительница Цверги.  
– Как я понимаю, Эгир – ас, вы здесь затем, чтобы ваш сын... постажировался.  
– Я бы выразился иначе, но в целом верно. – Локи вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам и только сейчас обратила внимание на содранную на запястье кожу. Поймала взгляд Каге и прищурилась. Он слегка поднял брови, оценивая ее помятый внешний вид. Рем испуганно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, лихорадочно соображая, в какое болото втянули его взрослые.  
– … мы не договаривались о таком, – зашипела Даану. – Если двое в Нифльхейме еще как-то смогут сойти за случайную группу, то больше – уже банда. Выбирайте двоих и точка.  
– Ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия, – начал Эгир, но Скай остановила его взмахом руки.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что нам не пройти незамеченными, так?  
– Так.  
– А что, если мы хотим, чтобы нас заметили? Что, если мы создадим свою… банду.  
– Ангейя – ас, – вкрадчиво и очень спокойно заговорил Гиафа, наклоняясь к уху старухи, – вы понимаете, что это не прогулка по коридорам Имин Рёга? Это Нифльхейм, изнанка Хеймдалля, подземный город, полный не только подростков с ржавыми духовниками и контрабандистов, но и мутировавших духов. И вы хотите послать туда свою наследницу.  
– А вы своего наследника, – Локи показалось, что Эгир скрипнул зубами. – Моя девочка родилась в Свободных землях среди йотунов и духов-мутантов. Я ей полностью доверяю. – На секунду старуха взглянула внучке в глаза. Сердце Локи участило бег. – Если она хоть капельку похожа на свою мать, то нам совсем не о чем волноваться. А ваш Каге… что-то там, справится?  
– Несомненно, – голос Гиафы мог бы заморозить океан.  
– Вот и славно. Полковник Риан?  
– Да, Мать Ангейя – ас?  
– Подготовьте все необходимое. Мы с Гиафой – ас отправляемся в Нифльхейм.  
– Но, Мать…  
Отметя жестом все возражения, Скай широко улыбнулась и хрустнула шейными позвонками.  
– Давно мечтала размять старые косточки и поохотиться на крыс в канализации.  
***  
После нескольких напряженных часов ожидания в офисе полковника Риан, Локи и Рема позвали вниз, усадили на заднее сидение неприметного автомобиля и повезли в стремительно погружающийся в сумрак город. По дороге Скай травила в тягостную тишину салона пошлые байки, а напоследок раздала инструкции. Детям предстояло смотреть, слушать и запоминать и не отходить ни на шаг от взрослых. Когда полковник Риан выключила двигатель и решительно вышла из машины, Локи невольно передернула плечами.  
Райончик был одним из неприметных злачных мест города, утыканный ночными барами и стрип-клубами, как торт свечками. Бар «Цербер» не был исключением из правил, исторгая из хлопающих дверей шум и нетрезвых посетителей. Внутри воняло смесью пота, выпивки, густого табачного дыма. На сцене ярко-накрашенная девушка пела о вечной любви и прочих радостях под аккомпанемент двух трубачей и отчаянно не попадающего в такт барабанщика. Семейство Гиафа, старший лейтенант Реймар и Даану уже были на месте.  
Скай свое появление обставила громко, выскочив на сцену, разрубив трубу и столкнув певицу вниз. Пока перепуганные посетители в панике пытались выбраться наружу, она пинком, игнорируя бармена, открыла подсобную дверь и даже подняла руки, когда на нее наставили хельское оружие. Дохнуло холодом, и подпольные игроки-наперсточники осели на вышарканный ковер, бессмысленно таращась в пустоту. Скай подняла опрокинутую бутылку и, понюхав, поморщилась. Впрочем, это не помешало ей сделать пару глотков из горла.  
Методично, комната за комнатой, подсобка за подсобкой, они перерыли бар и нашли люк в туалете, ведущий в Нифльхейм. Хозяин заведения даже сопротивляться не стал, только робко попросил не ломать двери.  
Первыми спустились по ржавой шаткой лесенке полковник, старший лейтенант и Даану. Объявив, что все чисто, они позволили спуститься Скай и Гиафе, который сохранял уж слишком спокойное выражение лица. Такой даже на поле боя следит за чистотой перчаток. Локи он внушал какой-то нездоровый страх. За ними полез Каге, предварительно стянув свои длинные волосы в хвост. Локи едва слышно фыркнула и получила уничтожающий взгляд. Они с Ремом лезли последние. Неяркий круг люка, похожий на больную луну, уменьшился. Темнота, разгоняемая слабым фонариком, прикрепленным к воротнику, сдавливала виски и обостряла чувства. Некоторое время она лишь слышала свое дыхание, пыхтение Рема внизу и тихий лязг шатающейся лестницы. Когда люк превратился в из больной луны в больное яблоко, Локи услышала, как Рем спрыгнул на землю, а вскоре уже сама почувствовала, что опоры для ног нет.  
– Осторожно, Локи-ас, ступенек нет, – предупредил голос Реймара снизу. Локи повисла на руках и мягко приземлилась. Скай и Эгир что-то негромко обсуждали с Даану, которая, как показалось Локи, страшно оживилась в подземельях Нифльхейма.  
– Локи? – прошептал рядом Рем. Голос мальчика был взволнованным.  
– Да? – девушка тем временем хлопала по ножнам, проверяя оружие, и отрегулировала фонарик.  
– Как думаешь, мы спасем Мори?  
– Спасем. Я обещаю.  
– Честно?  
– Честно.  
Неяркий свет выхватывал небольшое помещение, заваленное ящиками с контрабандным алкоголем. Сломав замок и, с трудом сдвинув заклинившую от сырости дверь, Реймар вышел и вскоре вернулся.  
– Дальше – коридор. Если верить схеме, то должен вести к подъемникам и тоннелю с рельсами.  
Риан сделала знак двигаться. Гуськом, иначе в узком коридоре не получалось, они пересекли длинный коридор, провонявший плесенью, и вышли теперь уже к настоящим воротам ада. Один из лифтов не работал, рассыпая искры в том месте, где должны быть пробки.   
– Что думаете, полковник? – спросила Скай.  
– Вы, Эгир Гиафа - ас, старший лейтенант и Даану спуститесь на лифте. Остальных поведу я по тоннелю. В случае чего они смогут вернуться на поверхность.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – согласилась Скай. – Рем, что скажешь?  
Мальчик дернулся.  
– Тоннель ведет к Озеру. Там обычно всякие собиратели мусора околачиваются: на группу не нападут. Лифт ведет на второй уровень под Озеро. Я там толком не бывал, но ничего хорошего не ждите, – мальчик передернул плечами. – Я – то мелкий и смогу сбежать через вентиляцию, а вот вы…  
– Славный крысеныш, – фыркнула Даану.  
– Заткнись, уродина, – Рем еще не забыл, как Аоз прижимал его к стене по ее приказу.  
– Жаль, такой талант пропадает, – Реймар хорошенько встряхнул ее, и Даану стиснула зубы, отчего ее лицо уродливо перекосилось.  
– Ладно вам, мы же просто болтаем.  
– В хели поболтаешь, – злобно буркнул Эгир, взглянув на нее своим особым ледяным взглядом.   
– Отлично. Старший лейтенант Реймар, как запустить эту штуку?  
Когда им удалось справиться с визжащим от старости и сырости механизмом, и створки подъемника разъехались пред ними в разные стороны, Скай что–то тихо сказала Риан и та кивнула.  
– Пока, ребятки. Связь здесь пошаливает, так что на нашу помощь не рассчитывайте. Увидимся в аду.  
Когда лифт уехал, Риан обвела всех троих серьезным взглядом. Достала карту и разложила перед ними на полу.  
– Теперь слушайте меня. Этот уровень давно изучен нами и все, что нам нужно, это постараться не навести шуму, а тихонько, пока Гиафа – ас и Ангейя – ас отвлекают внимание, навести справку и послушать, что говорят внизу.  
– Но я думала, что мы подеремся, – расстроено вздохнула Локи.  
– Дура ты, Мелкая, – Гиафа не мог не вставить свое слово. – Эта девчонка в ципао уже послала своим сообщение. У нее же дух, связанный с землей.  
– Все верно, Кагерасу – ас, – кивнула Риан. – За время подготовки к операции Рем Хугин связался с тем, кто нам поможет заполучить нужные сведения.  
– А, так вот куда вы уводили Рема, – облегченно вздохнула Локи. – А я уже паниковать хотела. – Ладно, молчу, – примирительно подняла она руки, получив предупреждающий взгляд Гиафы.  
– Хорошо, – Риан продолжила. – Весь план довольно прост. Встречаемся с информатором, затем убираемся, желательно незамеченными. Проблем возникнуть не должно, – Риан при этом мельком взглянула вверх, – но вы должны выбраться. Все трое. Поняли? Даже если вам придется бросить меня.  
Локи растеряно заморгала.  
– Но…  
– Без но. Это приказ Скай-ас и Эгира-ас. – Девушка вздрогнула. Она назвала обоих по именам. Сглотнула тугой комок в горле. – Не слышу?  
– Понял, – спокойно ответил Каге.  
– П-понял, – неуверенно отозвался Рем.  
– Локи – ас?  
Молчание.  
Риан посмотрела на нее исподлобья.  
– Поняла, – буркнула девушка.  
– Отлично. Все за мной.  
Поправила кобуру с пистолетом и четким шагом направилась к вагонеткам. За ней пошел Гиафа, Локи и Рем, переглянувшись, следом. Поколдовав с панелью управления, Риан смогла запустить вагонетку. Когда их средство передвижения тронулось, Локи покрепче сжала рукояти катаров, жалея, что сегодня потратила так много энергии. В медицинском пункте вёльв ее немного подлатали, но усталость все еще чувствовалась.  
Освещение в тоннеле было неважным, и путь пролегал через редкие пятна света, расположенные как попало. Скрип колес нагонял на Локи тоску: казалось, что их визг слышно по всему подземелью. Кое-где сверху капала вода, гудели трубы, потрескивала проводка. Однажды прямо перед ними пробежала и скрылась в груде хлама у стены огромная белая крыса. Локи почти по-девчачьи взвизгнула, но увидев снисходительно поднятую бровь Гиафы, сдержалась. Но когда в темноте что-то с громким жужжанием пронеслось над их головами, Локи вместе с Ремом дружно заорали и вцепились Гиафе в футболку.  
– Да отпустите вы меня… Да, хель!.. – шипел он, силясь разжать пальцы Локи на своем локте.  
– Тихо! – Риан перед ними встала во весь рост, выключая фонарик, и ребята замолчали. Пальцы Локи сами разжались от удивления.  
Они приехали.  
Вагонетка остановилась возле небольшой платформы, на которой накренилась будка с неработающим телефоном. Обрезанные провода, словно кишки, печально вывалились наружу. От платформы расходились дороги влево и вправо. Одна понижалась, а другая повышалась, и Локи, подойдя к краю платформы и взглянув вниз, поняла, почему. Нижний город, адское место, был похож на огромную винтовую лестницу с черной бездной посередине. Противоположная сторона терялась где-то во тьме, и Ангейя даже не могла представить себе, как глубоко пролегают ее уровни. Ей стало страшно. Как жители Хеймдалля вообще могут спокойно жить, зная, что под ними есть целый город? Слышался шум воды и стоял специфический запах канализации. Наверняка, это и есть то озеро-отстойник, в который стекают сточные водопады.  
– Добро пожаловать в Нифльхейм, – Рем картинно указал на тьму внизу. – Город, в котором нет солнца.  
– Будьте внимательнее, – предупредила не теряющая время полковник. Она уже осмотрелась и вернула пистолет назад в кобуру. – Куда, Рем?  
– Сюда, – мальчик указал налево, и первый стал спускаться.  
Дорога вела сквозь переплетение труб, груды хлама и нагромождение железных листов, из которых кто-то явно пытался построить убежища. Перешагивая через черную с зеленым лужу, Локи скорчила скорбную мину, вспоминая долины и горы Свободных земель. Рем ушел далеко вперед: его спина мелькала в просветах между развалинами. Мальчик чувствовал себя здесь превосходно.  
Риан подняла руку, призывая остановиться. Локи сделала несколько шагов и замерла. Рем разговаривал с низеньким человеком в плаще. Из-под натянутого до самого подбородка капюшона торчал лишь бугристый серый нос. Они говорили слишком тихо, чтобы девушка могла что-то расслышать, но судя по всему, это и был тот самый информатор.  
Каге остановился чуть позади Локи, настороженно всматриваясь в лабиринт труб.  
– Ты помирился с отцом? – шепотом спросила Локи.  
Он поперхнулся и воззрился на нее с недоумением. Потом презрительно сощурился.  
– Я тебя уже предупреждал…  
– Да знаю я, – отмахнулась она, задумчиво почесала нос и фамильярно хлопнула Гиафу по плечу. – Не будь таким противным. Я же беспокоюсь.  
– Бес… беспокоишься? – казалось, что Каге задохнулся от возмущения. – С какой это стати?  
– Да ладно, мы же можем с тобой подружиться…  
Каге разъярился и схватил ее за воротник куртки, становясь похожим на своего отца.  
– Друзья?! – зашипел он. – Ты серьезно не понимаешь, кто я такой? Что я Гиафа?  
– А кто ты? – искренне удивилась Локи. – Фамилия не делает тебя кем–то особенным. Это ты ее делаешь.  
Каге открыл рот, закрыл, нахмурился, разжал кулак.  
– Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы я разочаровалась, – чуть улыбнулась Ангейя, пожимая плечами.   
Она прервала саму себя, замечая как по бетонной стене с металлическими нашивками, которая уходила далеко наверх и терялась в темноте, ползет нечто темное и быстрое, едва уловимое краем глаза. Как ящерка бежит по камню, преследуя зазевавшегося жучка. Оно пробежалось прямо над уродливой ржавой трубой над головами и скрылось в хламе у стены. Локи обуял настоящий, дикий ужас, когда оно встретилось с ней горящими угольками глаз. Тело сработало быстрее разума. Она навалилась на остолбеневшего Гиафу, и тот от неожиданности подался назад, рухнул на спину, увлекая Локи за собой. Мимо того места, где секунду назад находились их головы, что-то просвистело и врезалось в трубу позади, разломив ее пополам. Железные обломки, чиркнув по полу, укатались в темноту.  
Риан рефлекторно выстрелила в темную тварь, но ни разу не попала; гильзы, дымясь, разлетелись, бряцая по металлу. Юркая бестия скользнула в темноту, разбрасывая вокруг себя ошметки дерева, стекла, тряпок, запчастей и затаилась.  
Стряхнув с себя Локи, Кагерасу выхватил меч и ловко залез на трубу, высматривая ее сверху. Что-то ударило его в плечо так быстро, что он не успел заметить. Боль пронзила всю руку до запястья. Каге пошатнулся и снова был атакован на этот раз со спины. Удар пришелся в поясницу. Ржавая труба ненадежно скрипела под ногами, обещая развалиться при малейшей возможности. Гиафа упал на одно колено. Локи ругнулась, лихорадочно следя за волнением хлама, который, словно море по время бури, гудя и поскрипывая, ходил ходуном.  
Риан выстрелила еще раз, когда тварь пробежалась по низу трубы. Бестия взвизгнула и свалилась, шипя и извиваясь. Похожа она была на огромную ящерицу размером с крупную собаку. Только вот вместо лап ящерка довольствовалась грубо, но талантливо пришитыми человеческими руками. Из ее пасти вывалился длинный язык, с которого капала, кажется, не слюна – кислота.  
Полковник наставила на нее оружие.  
Тварь была умна. Она выжидала, не сводя с пистолета глаз.  
Каге встал, зажимая пропитанный кровью бок. Локи чуть отошла в сторону, оценивая возможные пути отступления твари и отрезая ей путь. Никому не хотелось, чтобы это потом преследовало их по темным коридорам, шлепая по влажным стенам лапками и следя злыми, очень умными глазами.  
– Локи! – тоненько взвизгнул Рем, и в тот же миг что-то оплело ее ногу и дернуло с такой силой, что девушка, выронив катары, рухнула на землю, обдирая пальцы. Боль в ноге была такой сильной, что потемнело в глазах. Тварь длинным языком, как хлыстом, тянула добычу к себе сквозь камешки, железки и вонючие рыхлые грибницы, питающиеся ржавчиной и кровью. Локи заорала, забрыкалась, чувствуя запах горелой ткани и – Ярлодин! – собственной кожи. Сдерживая рвотные позывы, она ухватила какую-то железку и швырнула в тварюгу, вызвав лишь секунду замешательства. Этого, впрочем, хватило полковнику Риан, чтобы выстрелом отвлечь гадину от Локи.  
Каге на мгновение замешкался, раздул ноздри от ярости и рванул по трубе направо на голос мальчика. Риан схватила девушку за руку, опасаясь стрелять. Тварь мотнула головой, и они обе ударились о стену. Ангейя, застонав, поползла, швыряя в тварь обломки асфальта, камни, железки, комья земли, отвлекая ее от оглушенной Риан, плача от боли и беспомощности. Очередная железка кольнула знакомым холодом катара.  
– Гарм! – прохрипела Локи, и печать вспыхнула ярким светом, и вонючий пол под ними покрылся налетом изморози Утгарада, и огромный четырехглазый пес возник рядом. Он бросился на тварь, и та отпустила ногу девушки.  
Локи кое-как встала на четвереньки и затрясла Риан за плечо.  
– Полковник! Полковник!  
Она уже приходила в себя, хоть кровь из раны на лбу заливала правый глаз – от ран на голове всегда много крови. Обернулась на Гарма, который вцепился твари в голову. Вся его морда покрылась зеленой шипящей слизью. Пес догадался, что нельзя допускать, чтобы она открывала рот, наполненный кислотной слюной. Та вцепилась лапами ему в горло, сдавливая его, как сдавливал бы человек. Гарм рычал, не разжимая мощных челюстей, но ящерица повалила его на пол, подняв тучу пыли.  
Сам он не справится – это Локи понимала, хотя кружилась голова, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а нога постепенно немела.  
– Гарм, к железной трубе! – приказала она. Пес вырвался из хватки, двумя мощными прыжками забрался на трубу, по которой убежал Каге, и замер. – Жди. – Попросила Локи.  
Тварь конечно же выпустила язык, целясь в пса, и тогда Локи медленно отпустила Гарма в Утгард, примораживая язык к трубе. Катар, звякнул, упал на землю, оставляя ее безоружной. Тварь не поняла, почему противник исчез, не поняла, почему примерз ее язык. Она заревела, замотала головой, засучила лапами, брызжа слюной и кровью.  
Три пули Риан вонзились твари в голову и глотку. Тяжело дыша, полковник выпустила пистолет из слабеющих пальцев. Тварь дернула головой, отрывая язык, и затихла, скрючив человекоподобные лапки.   
Раненая нога подкосилась, и Локи упала. У нее стучало в висках, а завтрак просился наружу. Риан подползла к ней и осторожно прикоснулась к плечу.  
– Ты как?  
– Я в порядке, – девушка попыталась улыбнуться сквозь слезы. Вытерла рот рукавом, скривилась от боли в ноге. – А вот Рем…  
Лицо женщина исказилось.  
– Надо было отговорить Скай - ас брать с собой вас, детей.  
– Глупости, это же был наш выбор. К тому же никакие мы не дети…  
– Это я никакая взрослая, – глаза полковника оставались сухими и суровыми. – Раз я не могу защитить детей.  
– Полковник… – растеряно прошептала Локи.  
– Нам нужно найти Рема и Кагерасу-ас, – женщина достала из сумки медицинский набор с несколькими ампулами и вколола Локи приличную дозу.  
– Ау!  
– Этого хватит не так уж и надолго, – она осторожно задрала остатки штанины. Обезболивающее еще не начало действовать, и девушка заскрипела зубами от боли. Там, где кислотный язык прожег плотную ткань, виднелся сильный ожог. Риан цокнула языком, достала початую бутылку воды и, открутив крышку зубами, плеснула на рану, нейтрализуя реакцию.  
– У вас как? Сотрясения нет? – Локи помогла полковнику наложить повязку на голову.  
– Не уверена. – упаковала все на место и поднялась. – Ты видела, куда пошел Гиафа – ас?  
– По трубе, туда, – Локи поднялась тоже и указала рукой направо. – Как вы думаете, что это была за тварь?  
– Обычный чистильщик, – пожала плечами полковник. – Но необычно было его встретить его здесь.  
– Чистильщик?  
– Хорошо очищают канализацию от мелочи вроде крыс.  
– Мелочи? – буркнула Локи. – Такой запросто с парой-тройкой людей расправится. Его напустили специально?  
– Безусловно, – полковник ловко взобралась наверх.  
– И этот кто-то связан с «Воронами»? – Локи осторожно присела на раненую ногу, попыталась ее выпрямить. Обезболивающее подействовало и место ниже колена занемело. Ангейя прошаркала по полю боя, разминая ногу, примеряясь к новым ощущениям, отыскала катары. Погладив печатку с луной, она бережно вложила кинжалы в ножны. Полковник пожала плечами, забралась на трубу, с которой мерзко свешивался оторванный язык и, шипя, что-то капало. Локи залезла следом, стараясь не смотреть на начинающую пованивать тушу.  
Труба, толстая и ржавая, плавно спускалась вниз и уходила в неприметную дыру в стене, искусственно расширенную для того, чтобы мог пролезть взрослый человек.  
– Знакомый почерк, – кисло заметила Риан, указывая рукой на что-то внизу. Локи проследила за ее взглядом и ее замутило. Информатор Рема бесформенной кучей лежал в собственной луже крови.  
– Что?  
– Это Крысолов.  
– Подожди здесь.  
Риан спрыгнула и направилась к тому, что осталось от носатого человека. Сдерживая рвотные позывы, Локи предпочла не смотреть, как Риан переворачивает тело, чтобы исследовать карманы. Заткнув за пояс окровавленные перчатки, полковник вернулась назад, отрицательно покачав головой.  
Осторожно двигаясь следом, девушка краем глаза заметила мелких падальщиков, похожих на серых крабов, которые уже деловито принялись исследовать предложенный ассортимент.  
***  
Каге скорчился в своем ненадежном убежище, стараясь не дышать и даже не думать. Зажмурился, когда в очередной раз мимо него прошел, сотрясая пол, гигант в маске. Мокрая от пота челка противно липла ко лбу, а ожоги на спине и груди иногда ныли так сильно, что хотелось завыть в голос. Но он только сильнее стискивал рукоять катаны, путеводной нити спокойствия. Кажется, у него начинался жар. И ему было страшно. Кто бы мог подумать: ему было страшно! Ему! Кагерасу Гиафе! Он не понимал, что здесь происходит. Почему дыра в стене привела его к лифту, а лифт на нижние уровни, которые кишели охраной в одинаковых черных боевых костюмах со знаком глаза на спине.  
Этот же гигант (а может и другой, из-за маски не было ясно) прошел назад и Каге понял, что больше прятаться он не может, иначе просто потеряет сознание от боли и страха. Протиснувшись в узкую щель между стеной и холодной трубой, он почувствовал, как между лопатками потекла струйка пота. Или крови. Быстро оглядевшись, он на полусогнутых ногах проскочил через дверь вместе с гигантом и юркнул в узкую щель вентиляции. Отдышался, вытер лоб. Вынул гладкое лезвие меча из ножен, используя его блестящую поверхность как зеркало, и посмотрел, куда гигант направился. Коридор дальше разветвлялся.  
Некоторое время Каге прислушивался до боли в ушах. Выдохнул, облизал пересохшие губы. Осторожно выглянул, выпрямился во весь рост и, уже не таясь, дошел до развилки и повернул направо. Дверь была небрежно приоткрыта, приглашая внутрь.  
Кагерасу вошел и оказался на небольшой террасе со смотровой вышкой. Справа была глухая стена, слева пространство комнаты обрывалась и металлическая шаткая лестница вела вниз, в довольно большое углубление, похожее на бассейн без воды. Смотровая комната имела дверь, которую, судя по оставленном на полу следам, недавно наспех закрывали. Мутные от пыли окна закрыла металлическая сетка.  
– Ка-ге-ра-су – ас! – нараспев прокричала она, приложив руки ко рту рупором.  
Гиафа вздрогнул, не веря, что слышит знакомый голос женщины, которую считал своей второй матерью. Мертвой второй матерью.  
– Доктор Ай? – выдавил он, криво усмехаясь.  
Доктор Ай сидела на плече громадины в маске. На ней был сияющий в плохом освещении белоснежный докторский халат с излишне глубоким декольте, а на светлых волосах ровно сидела накрахмаленная шапочка медсестры. Болтая в воздухе ногами, она разгладила невидимые складки на халате и спрыгнула на пол.  
Каге не торопился спускаться, а она не торопилась подниматься.  
– Что с вашим глазом, доктор Ай?  
Она заулыбалась, покраснела, словно ей сделали комплимент, поправила белую повязку, покрывающую левую сторону лица.  
– Небольшой эксперимент, – она приоткрыла повязку, показывая механический глаз, который бешено вращался во все стороны, отчего ее довольно красивое лицо словно раскалывалось пополам.  
– Что вы задумали, доктор? – Каге решил не тянуть, делая шаг к лестнице. – Говорите немедленно!  
Доктор Ай зацокала языком и покачала пальцем около лица.  
– Какой же ты злой, Кагерасу – ас, – вздохнула. – После стольких лет разлуки вот берешь и обижаешь меня?  
– А вы меня не обидели? – он скрипнул зубами от злости. – Предательство не считается? А Рейвен?  
– Бедный мой мальчик. – забормотала Ай. – Ты же ничегочешьки не знаешь. Совсем ничего не знаешь. Давай мамочка прижмет тебя к груди, – она раскрыла приглашающие объятия, но Каге ядовито усмехнулся.  
– Как-нибудь в другой раз, доктор.  
– У тебя кто-то появился, да? У моего бедного мальчика кто-то есть, – запричитала она и ударила своего помощника по ноге. – Слышал, Понго? Это все ты виноват!  
Помощник сердито зарычал.  
– Доктор Ай, – Каге начинал терять терпение. – Вы похитили мальчика. Где он?  
– Мальчика? – доктор недоуменно заморгала длинными ресницами. – Мальчика? Понго, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? Не знаешь? Бестолковая горилла, что с тебя взять? Дубина, зачем я тебе только плачу? Как не плачу?  
– Каге, это ты? Я здесь! – раздался приглушенный голос Рема из-за двери. – Каге, спаси меня!  
– Рем? – Гиафа подергал ручку. – Ты как?  
– Все нормально, но мне страшно. Эта тетка обещала мне отрезать ноги и пришить руки гориллы.  
– Не бойся, ничего она тебе не сделает, – пообещал Каге. – Отойти в сторону, – вынул катану и с легкостью разрубил дверь наискосок, оставляя в металле след инея. Немножко испуганный Рем, поцарапанный, но живой, чуть ли не кинулся ему на шею. – Да отцепись ты, мелочь!  
– Как там полковник? А Локи? – зачастил Рем, приклеившись к правой руке Гиафы.  
– Не знаю, опусти.  
– Ка-ге-ра-су – ас? – Доктор Ай сложила руки на груди, и в ее облике не осталось ничего инфантильного. Каге медленно завел Рема за спину, вернул катану в ножны.  
– Ты забрал моего милого мальчика, Кагерасу – ас. Мне нужен мой милый мальчик. Мой чудесный сынок.  
– Каге… – прошептал Рем, но Гиафа не обратил на него внимания.  
– Рем не ваш сын.  
– Нет, не мой. Но у него чудесные ручки, которые пригодятся моему сыночку.  
– К-ккагеее, – Рем усиленно дернул его за рукав.  
– Что вы имеете ввиду? Где Рейвен? Она связывалась с вами?  
Ай улыбнулась и простерла руки к несуществующему здесь солнцу.  
– Я сделаю новые ручки моему сыночку. И новые ножки. И глазки. Он оживет и будет послушным мальчиком для мамочки. А потом мы вместе отомстим Иргиафам, верно?  
Голова Каге загудела. Он резко повернулся, чтобы вовремя встретить сонм кишащих крупных пауков с человечьими глазами по всему мохнатому телу. Глаза моргали и гноились, беспрестанно вращались, как у хамелеона.  
– Ты почему мне раньше не сказал? – заорал Каге, отмахиваясь на небольшом пространстве мечом от лезущих изо всех щелей пауков.  
– Я пытался! – В ответ заорал Рем, вооружившись обломком трубы.  
– Ненавижу пауков! – Каге скривился от отвращения, когда они начали лезть на ноги.  
– А кто их любит? На плече!  
Гиафа несолидно взвизгнул, попытался стряхнуть с себя тварь, оступился и рухнул вниз, но не разбился, а приземлился прямо в подставленные ладони гиганта в маске. В глазах все помутилось, но Гиафе удалось выдавить из себя:  
– Беги, идиот! И найди эту хелеву Ангейю!..  
– Ангейю?.. – одними губами прошептала Ай.  
Рем кивнул, перепрыгнул через паучью шеренгу и юркнул за дверь.  
Гигант сжал Каге своими ручищами и тот задохнулся от боли. Не хватало еще прибавить к ожогам пару сломанных ребер.  
– Понго, стой! – гигант неохотно разжал руку, и Каге, застонав, свалился мешком на измазанный чем-то красным пол, неловко вывернув руку. Голова у него гудела, а от потери крови мутилось зрение.  
– Не дайте мальчику уйти, – крикнула где-то рядом доктор Ай. Потом села рядом с Каге на корточки и сочувственно спросила: – Она с тобой не попрощалась, верно?  
Каге попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Принял сидячее положение, переждал легкое головокружение и криво усмехнулся.  
– Вы что-то сказали ей… ополчили на отца, на маму. Она затеяла ту дуэль из-за вас. Вы помогли ей сбежать! Вы виноваты! – он не хотел, но слова лились сами – горькие, детские, полные обиды и непролитых слез.   
Ай задумчиво поправила повязку, расстегнула пуговку на груди. Повернулась и обнажила спину. Гиафа заткнулся, сбился, покраснел то ли от смущения, то ли от ярости, но невольно скользнув взглядом, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Выжженный шрам, похожий на глаз, алел на спине доктора Ай.  
– Я знаю. – тихо сказала Ай и медленно застегнулась.  
– Она оставила вам этот шрам? – догадался Каге.  
– Я заслужила. – ее голос на какую-то минуту стал прежним. Кроткая грустная женщина, ученый, преданный науке. Женщина, которая была им с сестрой единственным другом. – Прости. Я зашла слишком далеко и должна закончить исследование. Он не прощает ошибок.  
Договорить она не успела. Раздался едва уловимый звук, и полстены разорвало, осыпав их обломками металла и сетки. Из дымящейся дыры вышел Эгир, держа в руках сияющий духовник. Каге повезло, что его загородила колонна, а вот доктора накрыло обломками металла.   
– П-понго?.. – из его спины торчал металлический лист и на пол уже натекла огромная лужа крови, превратив белоснежный халат Ай в алый. Перемазанными руками она сняла с него маску. Понго был генетически измененной гориллой. Когда он завалился на бок, выпуская изо рта и носа кровавые пузыри, Ай заплакала и прижала к себе его огромную мохнатую голову.  
– Как же долго пришлось тебя выслеживать! Шесть лет прошло, да?  
Эгир схватил обмякшую от слез доктора за руку и заставил ее подняться.  
– Отец, – Кагерасу поднялся, схватился на колонну, чтобы не упасть. – Где остальные?  
– Я немного смошенничал. Мать Ангейя справится и сама. Пусть старушка немного развлечется.  
– Но как ты меня нашел?  
– Предложил пташкам немного больше денег за информацию о заказчике. И о курьерах.  
Каге промолчал, чуть прищурив глаза.  
Ай перестала плакать. Она вцепилась острыми ногтями Эгиру в руку и процедила сквозь зубы:  
– Мори Мунин может вернуть моего мальчика! Я должна закончить исследование!  
Эгир стряхнул ее, и она свалилась на Понго.  
– Ты все-таки окончательно свихнулась, – безразлично констатировал Эгир, встал на одно колено и связал Ай руки.  
– Ведь ты убил его, верно? – Ай снова подала голос и медленно встала. – Ты тогда поджег лабораторию, где был мой мальчик, верно?  
У Каге зашумело в ушах, он прислонился к стене, не доверяя подрагивающим ногам.  
– Ты подавала такие надежды, Санни, – Эгир брезгливо осмотрел остатки арены, вздернул доктора на ноги и повел в единственную дверь внизу. Каге шел за ними по тусклому коридору, кишащему крысами с лишними лапами, хвостами и даже головами. – Я ведь помог тебе получить эту должность. Порекомендовал тебя профессору. И ему, – голос Эгира зазвучал так по-отечески, словно ему действительно было жаль.   
Свернули направо, прошли металлический мостик, перекинутый через тепловые трубы. Каге обдало жаром. Некоторое время они шли в лабиринте коридоров, и Эгир выбирал только ему ведомое направление.  
– Помогал тебе во время беременности.  
Остановились перед дверью с усиленной охранной системой.  
– Терпел твое нытье и прикрывал все твои провалы. Доверил тебе моих детей.  
Отпустил плечо Ай и бережно развязал врезавшийся до крови ремень. Доктор, которую трясло крупной дрожью, не с первого раза удачно набрала код, и за это Эгир залепил ей оплеуху. Каге опустил голову. Ему не хватало воздуха, грудь жгло, но отвернулся он не из-за боли. Он почти ощущал почти физическую боль от неспособности что-либо сделать.  
– Ты забрал моего мальчика. Я забрала твою девочку, – зашипела она едва слышно.  
Эгир грубо схватил ее за шею, всматриваясь в здоровый глаз, в сетку морщинок и тенету шрамов.  
– Ты стала такой уродиной. Да к тому же растеряла остатки мозгов.  
Она засопела от боли и удушья.  
– Отец, не надо… – выдавил из пересохшего горла Каге, холодея от собственной смелости. Эгир переключился на сына. – Если, если она отключится, то мы дальше не пройдем.  
Гиафа-старший сжал руку сильнее, а затем ослабил хватку. Ай судорожно вдохнула воздуха и зашлась в кашле.  
– Ты прав.  
Дверь бесшумно распахнулась. За ней было еще несколько кодовых дверей, который доктор набирала уже твердой рукой.  
– А раньше твоя лаборатория была больше, – заметил Эгир.  
Небольшое помещение с несколькими дверьми и выглядело пустоватым, если не считать огромной холодильной установки, от которой шли в разные стороны уродливые, покрытые инеем провода. Часть оборудования стояла не распакованной. Каге слышался запах медицинского кабинета и свежей краски.  
Мори Мунин восседал на койке в углу, читая потрепанную книжонку с обнимающейся на обложке парочкой.  
– Аха-ха-ха! – рассмеялся он, приподнимая залатанную шляпу для приветствия. – Давно не виделись, дамочка. А вы кто? – спросил он старшего Гиафу. – От вас пахнет ложью и кровью.  
– Ты и есть тот самый… курьер. – Эгир не собирался играть в игры. – Какую посылку ты передал?  
– Что? О чем вы? – Мори не очень убедительно сыграл удивление.  
– Не рассказывай им, Мори Мунин, – Доктор Ай, запачканная кровью Понго, испуганно проверяла показания холодильной установки на мониторе, – не рассказывай им. Пожалуйста.  
Что-то сверкнуло в руках Эгира. Пульт управления взорвался, осыпая доктора снопом искр, из установки повалил дым. Доктор завизжала от ярости, бросилась к холодильнику и распахнула дверцу вручную, ломая ногти и оставляя кровавые полосы на металле. Оттуда вывалилось уродливое существо, которые только при развитой извращенной фантазии можно было назвать человеком. Скроенное из кусочков кожи разных животных, оно хрипло испустило дух, разваливаясь на глазах. От смрада у Каге защипало глаза.  
Причитая и плача, доктор попыталась собрать останки, но они уже начали гнить при взаимодействии с воздухом.  
Мори вздрогнул.  
– Женщина будет следующей, – предупредил Эгир. – Я думаю, что она уже успела околдовать тебя своей трагической историей.  
Мори несколько растеряно наклонил голову набок, словно старый ворон. Серьезно, спокойно и тихо он заговорил.  
– Когда Пес поглотит Солнце, когда Волк заглотит Луну, Балор откроет Глаз и дети его затопят кровью все ветви Иггдрасиля.  
Эгир не перебивал его, но старик затих на долгое время, силясь продолжить. Каге показалось, что в воздухе звенит стальная нить, готовая вот-вот порваться. Или это в голове у него звенело от легкого сотрясения.  
– Молодец, Эгир, – дверь плавно распахнулась, и внутрь вошли Скай и Реймар, а чуть позади стояла полковник, которую поддерживали Локи с Ремом. Мальчик бросился к Мори и тот, захохотав, вновь принял свой дурашливый вид.  
Стальная нить обмякла. Каге одновременно стало и лучше, и хуже. Голова закружилась, рот заполнился вкусом желчи. Его подхватила Локи. Девчонка выглядела ужасно: вся в синяках и ссадинах, руки в ожогах.  
– Не трогай меня, – буркнул он, отстраняясь от протянутых рук.  
Но она проигнорировала его слова, наблюдая за Мори и Ремом. Дрожащими губами она выдала кривую улыбку:  
– Как же я рада, что со всеми вами все в порядке. И с тобой, Каге.  
Должно быть, он потерял слишком много крови, раз в ответ захотелось расплыться в дурацкой неуместной улыбке.


	4. Глава 4. Их семьи.

Впереди расстилалось море вересковых пустошей. Оно плескалось около деревушки, стоящей на отшибе, стремясь время от времени захлестнуть травяной волной человеческие домишки. Днем жарило солнце, а ночью с прохладой приходили духи. Они сторонились взрослых, но охотно играли с детьми, оставляя иней возле колыбелей. Все росло, все менялось, все пребывало в гармонии. Мертвые тянулись к теплу, солнцу, свету, к человеческим радостям, а живые изучали мертвых, чтобы не испытывать страха перед смертью.  
Под крыльцом спал огромный черный Пес, смежив в полудреме четыре глаза. Его шкура, гладкая и прочная, светилась под звездным светом. Волк ночами рыскал в лесах, а утром приходил, чтобы разбудить ее своим холодным мокрым носом. Встряхивался от росы, орошая ледяными звездными брызгами, а она смеялась под ворчание мамы. Отец улыбался и отправлялся в мастерскую: чинить очередную машину.  
Она требовала правды.  
Они поссорились.  
Она сбежала.  
А когда вернулась, море травы превратилось в море крови. Оно перелилось через край и унесло их всех, оставив ее по колено в красной грязи. Мама шептала окровавленными губами, чтобы она нашла «Глаз», ее ледяная рука прижалась к ее щеке.  
Волк и пес взвыли и исчезли.  
– Локи! – девушка с трудом сфокусировалась на чем-то белом. Бледное лицо Леер и белый халат, накинутый на школьную форму.  
– Очнулась наконец-то, – с облегчением выдохнул Штейн. Сегодня он был более растрепанным, чем обычно.  
– Что?.. Где?..  
– Ты в больнице, – он отодвинулся, давая Ангейе место, чтобы сесть. – Нам так и не сказали, почему.  
Гин отложил в сторону книжку, Джет жевал огромный бутерброд, Штейн и Леер сидели на краешке ее койки.  
– А, – промямлила Локи, с трудом села, провела рукой по волосам и заметила щупальце капельницы в вене. Глухая, ноющая боль начиналась в ноге, поднималась в правую руку и охватывала голову тяжелым железным обручем, концентрируясь в затылке и приглашая снова лечь на удобную прохладную подушку.  
– Так что же случилось? – наконец спросила Леер.  
Покачав головой и вздохнув, она отвела взгляд. Пауза затягивалась. Леер нахмурилась, открыла рот, чтобы выдать тираду, но ее прервал Кагерасу, выскользнувший из неприметной двери уборной. Ноги, руки, шея, – все, что оставалось незакрытым одеждой, было перевязано бинтами. Рассеянный взгляд и неуверенная походка говорили о количестве принятых обезболивающих лекарств. Проковыляв ко второй койке, он задернул полог. Скрипнули пружины, зашуршало одеяло и все стихло.  
– Дела Домов? – хмыкнул Гин.  
– А почему вы вообще в одной палате? – несколько ревниво спросил Штейн под хихиканье Джета.  
– Полковник Риан сказала, что нас так проще охранять, – сердито ответила Локи.  
– Полковник Риан? – хором спросили Гин и Леер.  
Из-за занавеси раздалось саркастическое покашливание. Локи прижала палец к губам и выразительно указала глазами на ширму. Не успела Леер ответить, как дверь в палату распахнулась и внутрь ворвалась Кира Гиалп, поправляя съехавшие очки.  
– Вот ты где, Зик Штейн! – выпалила она. – Выздоравливай, Ангейя! – она бросила Локи яблоко. Леер закатила глаза.  
– Пришла, кого не звали, – простонал он. – Я отбыл все наказания, что тебе еще надо?  
Кира покрылась лихорадочным румянцем.  
– Твой сосед по комнате жалуется, что ты разводишь антисанитарию.  
– Гин, ты на меня жалуешься? – удивился Зик. Гин досадливо поморщился, потому что ему мешали читать, снял очки с носа и засунул в карман.  
– Ну, пару раз пожаловался Джету, что ты обожаешь разбрасывать свои вещи по комнате…  
– Так ты подслушиваешь личные разговоры? – хихикнула Леер, чуть прищурившись. – Или только те, в которых говорится о Штейне?  
Кира покраснела еще больше, и было неясно: от гнева или от смущения  
– Я… я…   
– Во имя Ярлодина!.. – Гиафа сорвал шторку, раздраженно оглядывая участников спектакля.  
– Вы можете выяснять свои личные отношения в другом месте? И мне, и Ангейе нужно поспать. А вам, староста-ас, лучше проследить, чтобы все виноватые были наказаны вовремя, – сказал, как отрезал и задернул полог.  
– Не хочется соглашаться, но он прав, – сказала Леер, подмигивая Кире. – Завтра после занятий к тебе Джет с Гином забегут.  
– А вы с Зиком?  
– Мы пересдаем экзамен у профессора Вёлунд, – вздохнула Герд.  
Когда они вышли, Локи некоторое время сидела, уставившись в стену и прокручивая в голове сон, слова Мори Мунина и доктора Ай, которую вёльвы затолкали в фургон возле бара. Рассеяно скользя взглядом по стенам, она заметила свою куртку, аккуратно сложенную на стуле. Из кармана все еще торчал клочок записки. Протянув руку, она осторожно выдернула ее и перечитала: «У Ярлодина скажи пароль. Держи Глаз открытым». Что должен был передать Мори Мунин? Несмотря на отчаянные крики внучки, Скай передала Рема и Мори старшему лейтенанту Реймару и захлопнула перед Локи дверцу автомобиля. Не в силах выдержать тяжелый взгляд Рема, Ангейя вперилась в свои кроссовки и испачканные в крови руки. Предательница.   
Вялые мысли сменились удушливым лекарственным сном без сновидений. Вечером снова зашел дядя в сопровождении помощницы. Громогласный координатор Ангейя краснела и заикалась, теребила воротник, прятала половину лица за водопадом темных волос и вообще выглядела так, словно бы пришла знакомиться с родителями жениха. Локи показалось это забавным, и она громко объявила, что совершенно не против их с дядей союза и шлет им свое благословение. Женщина раскраснелась еще больше, а дядя смущенно кашлянул в кулак.  
– Когда я поправлюсь, может, сходим вместе куда-нибудь, втроем? – предложила Локи. – Мы же теперь семья, Лайт – ас.  
– К-кконечно, Ангейя – ас! – она радостно закивала и сжала дядину ладонь.  
– Ты точно не против? – тихо спросил Клауд.  
– Я очень за вас рада. И зовите меня просто Локи.  
– Вы чудная девочка, Ан… Локи.  
После дяди на секунду забежала Скай в сопровождении полковника Риан. Повязку полковник сняла, оставив лишь пластырь. Испытав огромное облегчением от того, что рана не серьезная, Локи расслабленно наблюдала за тем, как старуха носится по палате, уточняя, хорошо ли ведет себя медицинский персонал и не надо ли кого-нибудь поколотить. Локи сухо поблагодарила ее за заботу, не забывая о Реме и Мори. На выходе Скай протянула визитку с перечнем номеров, по которым ее можно найти в любое время и вышла, неуклюже прикрывая дверь. Полковник кивнула, когда Локи пожелала ей поправляться, и отправилась заступать на дежурство.  
Выбрав апельсин побольше из оставленной Лайт-ас и Клаудом корзинки, она очистила его от шкурки, выкарабкалась из-под одеял и нетвердой походкой направилась к скучающему за ширмой Гиафе. После визита Скай он все равно еще не успел заснуть, и Локи решила хоть как-то принести извинения за доставленные неудобства. Осторожно отодвинув занавеску липкими от сока пальцами, она взглянула Каге прямо в глаза. Он выглядел еще более осунувшимся и измученным, чем утром.  
– Чего тебе? – недовольно спросил он, откладывая в сторону «Око Хеймдалля», ежедневную газету столицы, стянутую со стойки в вестибюле.  
– Я… вот. – Она протянула апельсин в знак того, что потревожила его не просто так. Он никак не отреагировал, изучая что-то за ее плечом.  
– Можно мне присесть?  
Ответа не последовало, но Локи решительно села на самый краешек кровати. Каге дернулся, отодвигаясь к стене, пряча лицо за волосами.  
– Прости… Но я не могла не заметить, что к тебе никто не пришел.  
Он вздрогнул.  
– И что? – стискивая пальцами газету, тихо добавил: – Глупая жалость и вежливость.  
– Да брось! Приятно, когда о тебе заботятся во время болезни. Когда ты слаб, когда тебе плохо – тебе хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь пожалел тебя, обнял и сказал добрые слова.  
– Мне не нужны…  
Она не дала ему закончить фразу, а просто обняла за шею и прошептала на ухо:  
– Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  
От нее пахло апельсинами, а ее пальцы липли к волосам. Каге напрягся и окаменел, словно застигнутый солнцем великан. Даже дышать перестал. Пусть ему и было противно или неприятно, но Локи не хотела легко сдаваться. Наконец, он просто обмяк, комкая газетный лист, ожидая, когда она его отпустит, но не предпринимая никаких попыток вырваться.  
Локи отстранилась и протянула половинку апельсина.  
– У меня целая корзина всяких вкусностей. Так сказать, искупление вины за шумных посетителей.  
– Уходи, – буркнул он, вжимаясь в угол кровати, пряча глаза и трясущиеся руки.  
– Каге, я… – Локи поспешно встала, видя, как она шарит рукой в тщетных поисках катаны.  
– Убирайся! – взвизгнул он, задергивая полог.  
– Да на здоровье! – заорала Ангейя.  
От обиды внутри все заклокотало. Она же помочь хотела, приободрить. Ну и ладно, пусть сидит в углу, как паук. Хлопнув дверью ванной, она включила холодную воду и долго умывалась, приходя в себя. Она запретила себе злиться. Что, если что-нибудь произойдет и они расстанутся вот так? Из-за глупости наорав друг на друга и не успев попрощаться?  
Как можно тише забравшись под одеяло, Ангейя мысленно приказала себе расслабиться. А потом пришла медсестра, сделала перевязку и дала снотворного, погрузившего терзаемое сотней мыслей сознание в холодную тьму.  
Локи скучала. Проснулась рано, долго смотрела в потолок, соображая, где она и почему в пижаме. Вздохнула, сходила в ванную умыться, привела себя в порядок и накинула больничный халат. Каге еще спал, тихонько посапывая за своей занавеской. Поджав губы, она выскочила из палаты, не желая с ним говорить, и тут же схватилась за ногу и кое-как доковыляла до ближайшей скамейки.  
В вестибюле было прохладно и пустынно, только возле неработающего в холле фонтана сидели ранние пациенты. Взгляд Локи скользнул на доску объявлений, где вешали фотографии разыскиваемых. Больше всего было предупреждений о Крысолове и обязательном комендантском часе для несовершеннолетних.  
Рядом с Ангейей остановился санитар в синем халате и медсестра с блокнотом. Они не заметили Локи из-за высокого растения, продолжая свой разговор.  
– … а ведь самое грустное, что я ее знала, – печально вздохнула медсестра, отряхивая юбку от несуществующей пыли. – Была лучшей студенткой на курсе, хоть и из бедной семьи турсов.  
– Докторская степень в двадцать пять! – поддакнул санитар. – А такая красивая была... Да и без глаза она ничего…  
– Шлюхой она была, – недовольно буркнула медсестра. – Доктор Ай сама во всем виновата. Интрижка с профессором отняла все ее блестящее будущее. Никогда бы не подумала, что она все еще жива, хоть и не совсем в своем уме. И я теперь выношу за ней утки и ставлю капельницы.  
Они немного помолчали.  
– Странно, что у нее такая охрана, ты не находишь? – спросила женщина.  
– Эгир Гиафа – ас просто святой: сначала спас ее из пожара, потом из лап нифльхеймких банд, а сейчас оплачивает ей лечение и отдельную палату на шестом.  
Локи все это время старалась не шевелиться и не дышать. Почему доктор Ай здесь? Разве она не должна быть под личным надзором Эгира и всей службы безопасности? Промаявшись и обдумывая разные варианты побега, Локи вздохнула и поплелась на завтрак.  
Джет и Гин, как и было обещано, явились после уроков и вывели Локи на крышу, где только начинал зеленеть и цвести больничный садик. Пациенты неспешно прогуливались по дорожкам из гравия, радуясь первым цветам и возможностью вырваться из пропахших медикаментами и унынием палат.  
– Локи!.. я… они… ты слышала?.. – отчаянно жестикулируя, Джет пытался одновременно отдышаться и говорить.  
– Джет, конечно, она слышала! – буркнул Гин. – Сядь и помолчи! – Джет успокоился и так сел на скамейку, что Локи подпрыгнула.  
– В чем дело-то?  
– Ты не в курсе? В честь тебя закатывают вечеринку на весь Хеймдалль.  
– Что-оо?! – голос Локи неестественно пошел вверх. Она закашлялась.  
– Скай Ангейя – ас устраивает грандиозный прием, чтобы представить высшему свету свою правнучку и наследницу.  
– Наследницу!.. – выдохнула сокрушенно Локи. – Только этого мне не хватало. Мне сейчас совершенно не до того.  
– Ты не хочешь сказать нам, что у тебя за дела? – Гин сверкнул умными глазами из-под очков. Непонимающий Джет смотрел то на него, то на Локи.  
Она смущенно опустила глаза.  
– Пока не могу, простите.  
– Хорошо, – Гин деловито поднял брови. – Расскажешь, когда посчитаешь нужным.  
– Спасибо, ребята. Я ценю это. Очень.  
– Эй, эй! – Джет похлопал ее по спине. – Не плачь. Почему ты плачешь?  
– Я не плачу, просто рада. Так что там с вечеринкой? – попыталась она сменить тему.   
– Приглашены все главы Домов с наследницами, консорты, журналисты, радиорепортеры, министры, консулы.  
– Бабуля решила взять быка за рога, – вздохнула Локи, потирая рукой нахмуренный лоб. – И когда это все будет?  
– Через пять дней. Как раз, когда тебя выпишут из больницы.  
Они некоторое время молчали.  
– Да! – простоватое лицо Джета осветилось улыбкой. – Мой брат служит в СБ и только сейчас я понял, что он имел ввиду.  
– Ты о чем это? – спросил Гин.  
– Все же в курсе про похитителя из Лунного квартала?  
Гин с Локи закивали.  
– Сегодня ночью проведут масштабную операцию по его поискам.  
– И какое это отношение имеет?.. – Гин, насмешливо изогнув бровь, указал глазами на Локи. – Или это меры безопасности? Перевернут половину Нифльхейма, чтобы все на некоторое время затаились в своих норах?  
– Что-то вроде того,– закивал Джет.  
– У меня почему-то возникает чувство, что все это неспроста, – Локи покачала головой и сложила руки на груди. – Это часть чего-то большего и я тут дело десятое. Они ведут свои игры, в которые нам лучше не соваться. Гин! – она посмотрела в упор на Киоту.  
– Ты можешь найти о нем все, что известно?  
– И я могу! – вызвался Джет. – Попробую поговорить с братом.  
– Только осторожно! – в один голос переполошились Локи с Гином, и все трое рассмеялись.  
– Молодые люди! – строгого вида медсестра решительно направилась к ним. – Это вам больница или школьный коридор?  
– Простите, мы больше не будем, – примирительно поднял руки Гин. – Нам пора, да, Джет?  
– Пора? Разве? У-уу, не бей меня! А, конечно пора!  
– Завтра тебя кто-нибудь навестит, – пообещал Гин под строгим взглядом сестры. Она проводила их до выхода, потом вернулась и велела Локи идти на перевязку.  
Вернувшись в палату, она застала, как Каге, уже переодев пижамные штаны на форменные, натягивает рубашку. Поправив воротник, он тщетно пытался завязать галстук, тихонько зверея от своей нерасторопности.  
– Ты куда это? – удивилась Локи.  
– Тебе стучать не учили? – коротко бросил он. Кажется, их отношения откатились на уровень словесных перепалок. Но и этому Ангейя была рада.  
– Но ты еще не поправился!  
– Мне хватает своей мамы, еще одна мне не нужна, – он, наконец, справился с узлом и опустил воротник рубашки.  
– Если останешься, расскажу кое-что интересное! – выпалила Локи. Каге никак не отреагировал. Сложил больничную одежду аккуратно на подушку и пошарил в тумбочке, выискивая номерок от ячейки хранения оружия.  
– Про Крысолова.  
Каге равнодушно пожал плечами, поправляя идеально сложенную одежду, и слушая, как Локи тараторит о том, что узнала от друзей.  
– Закончила? – уловив момент, когда Локи замолчит, он достал номерок.  
– Да куда ты?  
– Тем более мне нужно идти.  
Локи вздохнула и подняла примирительно руки:  
– Подожди пять минут, ладно? Нет, две минуты!  
Она подхватила одежду и скрылась в уборной. Переодеваясь, она молила всех духов, чтобы он не ушел. Каге стоял, делая вид, что теперь поправляет постель.  
– Я с тобой! Какой у нас план? – бодро зачастила Ангейя, забрасывая больничные вещи комом под подушку.  
– План? У нас? – ядовито переспросил Каге. – Не помню, чтобы я приглашал тебя с собой.  
– На шестом этаже держат доктора Ай. Ты не думаешь, что это слишком показушно?  
Гиафа замялся. Наконец-то она зацепила его внимание.  
– В том смысле, что больница – это не тюрьма? – Локи кивнула. – Что доктор может запросто выбраться? – еще кивок. Каге почесал лоб, хмурясь. – И сегодня будет большой переполох в Нифльхейме. И охота на Крысолова, верно?  
– Кажется они хотят, чтобы Ай выбралась.  
– Возможно, – Каге, кажется, в первый раз за все время посмотрел на нее с уважением. Подхватил мысль. – Или чтобы кто-нибудь помог ей.  
– Возможно, – хмыкнула Локи, наблюдая, как Гиафа мечется по маленькой палате из угла в угол, размышляя над ее словами.  
– Мне совершенно не нравятся эти «случайные» совпадения, – Кагерасу сотворил пальцами виртуальные кавычки, заставив Локи прыснуть от смеха. Но один строгий взгляд вернул ее к серьезности происходящего.  
– Я должна поговорить с доктором. Сейчас.  
– Здравая мысль, – одобрил Каге, прекращая свои метания. – Но это нужно сделать после отбоя, но до операции. Мне тоже нужно поговорить с доктором. Она что–то знает.  
– О чем? А, прости, – Локи замахала руками, – не мое дело, меня не касается, верно?  
– Ты быстро учишься, обезьянка, – похвалил ее Гиафа. Потом поднял на нее задумчивый взгляд. – Обезьянка. Мне нравится.  
– Знаешь, «Мелкая» было не так обидно, – буркнула Локи, чтобы скрыть волнение. Даже не обратила внимание, что он пытается шутить в своей своеобразной манере. Теперь она начала мерить шагами палату, прихрамывая на раненую ногу. Возможно ли, что она отыщет убийцу родителей? Возможно ли, что Глаз – это ключ ко всему?.. Возможно?..  
– Ангейя, сядь! – приказал, морщась, Каге, вырывая Локи из омута догадок. Она беспомощно подчинилась, слишком взбудораженная, чтобы возражать.  
Снова пришлось переодеться в пижамы.  
Остаток дня они провели в напряженной тишине, изредка обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами. Локи пыталась читать, но не могла сосредоточиться, когда как Каге сделал притащенное Кирой домашнее задание и даже попытался объяснить Ангейе сложное место из философского трактата.  
– Дерешься ты не очень. В науке тоже так себе. В чем вообще ты вообще преуспеваешь? – его сарказм Локи совершенно не задевал. Она начала испытывать удовольствие, наблюдая как он раздражается и закатывает глаза.  
– Я умею договариваться с людьми. Вот мой талант.  
– Да, умение попрошайничать на улице, когда тебя не возьмут на работу. – он отхлебнул из чай из кружки.  
– Нет, умение заболтать, подсыпать снотворного и ограбить. Или привязать волосы к спинке кровати.  
Каге закашлялся, подавившись чаем. Локи невозмутимо уткнулась в книжку.  
– Это же просто личная интерпретация девятиединства с точки зрения религии Муспельхейма. Давай дальше, я поняла.  
После вечерней перевязки, с трудом дождавшись официального отбоя, Локи с Каге напряженно вслушивались в засыпающую больничную жизнь. Еще некоторое время ходили медсестры, хлопали двери, но и это постепенно стихло.  
Гиафа, решив на этот раз не заморачиваться с галстуком, вышел из ванной уже в форме и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Ангейя вскочила и тут же ойкнула от боли в ноге, игнорируя ядовитый взгляд.  
Сначала надо было достать оружие. Так, на всякий случай. Локи надеялась, что применять его не придется. Они тихонько вышли из палаты и прокрались по полутемному коридору к прохладному вестибюлю. Юркнули за стенд с указателем расположения палат, пережидая, пока огромный врач в синем хирургическом костюме пройдет в туалет.  
Камеры хранения стояли слева от фонтана, а рядом, в каморке с ключами, тщательно заполняла журнал выдачи молоденькая медсестра и уходить с дежурства не собиралась. Когда она подняла голову, неслышно шевеля губами, Локи узнала ее. Легкомысленная болтушка Нимуэ Лайк. Легкомысленная, но строгая в соблюдении правил.  
– Отвлеки ее, – прошептала Локи Каге на ухо. Парень недовольно дернулся. Они выглянули из-за угла и тут же спрятались в нише за кадкой с диффенбахией.  
– Почему я?  
– Потому что Нимуэ обожает длинноволосых парней.  
– Что? – Каге нахмурился.  
– Нет времени на разговоры, – зашипела она, закрывая ему рот левой рукой, а правой стягивая с волос резинку. – Пофлиртуй с ней, отвлеки.  
– Нет! – его глаза округлились от ужаса. – Дай сюда! – он попытался забрать резинку, но Локи спрятала ее за спину.  
– Когда достанешь оружие. – И чтобы у него не было путей к отступлению, толкнула вперед.  
– Кагерасу – ас? – раздался удивленный голос Нимуэ. – Был же отбой… Что вы здесь делаете?  
«Давай же!» – мысленно подгоняла его Локи, скрещивая пальцы.  
– Я… не мог уснуть. – «Неплохое начало», – одобрила про себя Ангейя. Каге сделал шаг вперед, мысленно проклиная ее.  
– Позвать доктора? Может, хотите снотворного? – Нимуэ вышла из каморки.  
– Нет, не стоит! – слишком поспешно возразил Кагерасу.  
– Вам не следует здесь находиться. Я должна позвать доктора.  
– Я… – Каге не верил, что это произносит. Тряхнув волосами, он постарался придать голосу мягкость, что было очень сложно, учитывая его раздраженное состояние. – Я не мог заснуть из-за вас, – выдавил он, отчаянно краснея от стыда. «Вот это да!» – Локи тряслась от беззвучного смеха, выглядывая из-за кадки.  
Девушка захлопала густыми ресницами, делая вид, что не совсем понимает, но при этом очаровательно розовея. Локи аж зависть взяла: вот это природный талант!  
– О чем вы, Каге-ас? – Гиафа сделал несколько шагов вправо, изображая растерянность. Чтобы видеть его лицо, Нимуэ пришлось повернуться спиной к Локи. Девушка осторожно выбралась из укрытия и на цыпочках стала пересекать вестибюль. С раненой ногой это оказалось сделать труднее, чем ожидалось.  
– Как только закрываю глаза, – Каге не верил своим ушам, – вижу вас. И сразу начинает кружиться голова. И в жар бросает. – Это говорит не он! Ангейя у него получит.  
– Ах, это очень странно, – удивилась Нимуэ. – Давайте, померю вам температуру, – она собралась вернуться к своему посту. Локи, застывшая на полпути, отчаянно взглянула на Каге.  
Его ответный взгляд говорил, что она ему дорого за это заплатит.  
– Нет! – он схватил ее за руку и прижал к своей щеке. – Постойте.  
Ее замешательства хватило, чтобы Локи смогла юркнуть в каморку и нашарить под стойкой ключи для ячеек три и восемнадцать.  
– Да что вы себе позволяете, юноша! Я приличная девушка! – в ее голосе звучало одновременно негодование и самодовольство.  
– Мне плохо. Помогите мне присесть, – Нимуэ все-таки была медсестрой. Она помогла ему сесть на край фонтана, спиной к ячейкам. Локи третью открыла быстро и вытащила катары. А вот с восемнадцатой вышла проблема. Ростом девушка не вышла. Вставить ключ-то она вставила. А повернуть не получалось даже на цыпочках.  
– Воды, принесите воды! – прохрипел Каге.  
– Вам так плохо? Не переживайте, я же ради вашего блага. Я же простая медсестра, а вы наследник Гиафы! – искренне расстроилась Нимуэ. – Вы, безусловно, симпатичный молодой человек, благородный и талантливый, но я не могу ответить на ваши чувства.  
– Я понимаю, – Каге уже тошнило от самого себя. – Принесите мне воды.  
– Не расстраивайтесь, Каге-ас. Вы найдете себе кого–нибудь по возрасту и положению. Кого-нибудь из Грейп или Ярнсакс, – задумчиво протянула она. Локи тем временем изо всех сил пыталась повернуть ключ.  
– Подождите здесь, я принесу вам воды и снотворного.  
Каге уныло кивнул. Едва она скрылась за углом, он перемахнул через вестибюль, открыл дверцу, вынул катану и швырнул ее Ангейе. Локи пискнула от облегчения и схватила ключ у Гиафы, едва он закрыл ячейку. Раздались шаги Нимуэ. Локи не придумала ничего умнее, как упасть на четвереньки и заползти за фонтан. Пока медсестра уговаривала Каге не расстраиваться, а тот пытался увести ее подальше, Локи, улучив момент, юркнула за угол и тяжело привалилась к стене, а через минуту к ней присоединился Каге, злой, как все дикие духи Утгарда. Молча схватил ее за локоть и протащил к лифту, который находился в другом конце коридора и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас очень хочу тебя убить?  
– Ага, – согласилась девушка. – Но ты просто мог просто попросить анальгетиков, а не изображать: «Как только я закрываю глаза, так вижу вас!». – Ангейя театрально заломила руки и, хихикая, увернулась от тычка рукоятью катаны.  
Каге больно перехватил ее запястье и сдернул резинку.  
– Ау! – возмутилась Ангейя.  
– Ш-шш, – Гиафа сделал хвост и нахмурился. – Слышишь?  
– Нет. Ничего, – ответила Ангейя, повертев головой.  
– Именно, – он вышел из лифта, а Локи, чуть помедлив, следом.  
В вестибюле шестого этажа горела лишь лампа над постом дежурной медсестры. Локи заглянула за стойку и заметила небрежно повисшую на спинке стуле кофточку, а на столе чашку с чаем, который уже покрылся холодной пленкой. Каге тронул дверь и она, чуть скрипнув, открывалась внутрь. Локи осталась на страже, нервно осматривая указатели расположения палат и кабинетов. Склизкий клубок змей в животе не ушел даже после того, как она стиснула рукояти оружия. На этот раз приятный холод Утгарда только мешал, не давая сосредоточиться.  
– Шесть три шесть, – шепнул Каге, дергая ее за рукав.  
– Постой. – она обернулась. – Где врачи и пациенты? Мы опоздали?  
– Не знаю, – он помотал головой. – И знать не нужно. Просто найдем доктора Ай. Ты идешь со мной или нет?  
Локи решительно закивала и быстрым шагом пересекла вестибюль. Пусть не думает, что она испугалась. Чего вообще бояться в полутемном пустом коридоре, в котором каждый звук раздается как оглушительный выстрел, а собственное сердце бухает, как кузнечный молот? Где нет ни единого человека? Даже вентиляция работала в этот вечер особенно тихо, словно боясь быть обнаруженной. Украдкой вытерев вспотевшие ладони о штаны, Локи вслед за Гиафой вошла в палату 636. Бережно прикрыв дверь, она увидела доктора Ай, утыканную трубками и проводами. Искусственный глаз вынули, и глазницу закрыла марлевая повязка. Приборы показывали ровный слабый пульс, а капельница с успокоительным давно опустела.  
Яркая вспышка заставила уродливые тени взбрыкнуть на стенах. Громыхнуло, и в окно брызнули первые капли дождя. Ресницы здорового глаза Ай дрогнули.   
– Доктор Ай, – Каге сел на прикроватный стул. – Это я, Кагерасу. Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
– Мальчик мой, – прошептала Ай. Ее глаз увлажнился, а пульс на приборах участился. – Уходи отсюда, прошу.  
– Где сестра? Вы знаете?  
– Уходи, – застонала она, отворачиваясь.  
– Пожалуйста, ответьте. Вы знаете, где она?  
Она захныкала, когда он попытался повысить голос. Каге схватил ее руку и ощутимо сжал, заставляя доктора вскрикнуть и дернуться.  
– Хватит, – зашипела Локи, хватая Каге за плечо. – Не делай ей больно.  
– Отвали, – огрызнулся Гиафа, пытаясь стряхнуть ее руку, но Локи впилась пальцами, заставляя его повернуться.  
– Ты? – Ай приподнялась на кровати, схватила Локи за воротник рубашки, вглядываясь в лицо. – Моя бедная девочка, девочка-Балор, но так и не стала им, – губы скривились, пальцы беспорядочно ощупывали лицо Ангейи. – Зачем ты пришла? Зачем ты укоряешь меня? Я не хотела, не хотела. Слышишь, дрянь? – разъярившись, Ай замахнулась для удара, но Каге перехватил ее руку и сжал. Ангейя вырвалась из хватки, в ужасе прижимая ладони к груди. Доброе и красивое лицо Ай исказилось безумием, животной злобой и гневом.  
За окном полыхнуло так, что, казалось, это не гроза бушует, а выстрелила пушка. Дождь хлынул сплошным потоком, заливая комнату сквозь открытое окно.  
– Кто такой Балор? – спросил Каге.  
Локи осторожно отступила к окну, не в силах больше видеть красивое лицо доктора, искаженное сумасшествием. Выглянув, она едва слышно ахнула. Госпиталь оцепили военные, сверкая неясными силуэтами винтовок в кратких проблесках уличных фонарей.  
– Каге, нужно идти.  
– Кто такой Балор? – с нажимом повторил Гиафа.  
– Не могу! Не могу!.. Синяя тьма идет! – забилась в истерике доктор, вырывая щупальца капельниц.  
– А кто может? Кто может сказать?  
Этот вопрос отрезвил доктора. Рядом раздались выстрелы. Локи вздрогнула. Доктор Ай села и опустила на пол голые ноги. Слишком проворно для слабой на вид женщины, она подскочила к Локи и, склонившись, горячо зашептала ей в лицо сквозь спутанные волосы:  
– Смотри двумя глазами, смотри вверх. От корней до кроны. Пройди на север и вниз, от луны и до солнца и стань единым целым с собой. – Потом уже громко. – Дождь очистит.  
Резво для своего состояния вскочила на подоконник, расцветающий узорами инея.  
– Доктор Ай! – предостерегающе прорычал Каге.  
– Мне очень жаль тебя. Жаль Рейвен. Жаль всех моих деток. Я хотела как лучше. Прости меня, сынок, прости...  
По окну поползли изящные льдистые узоры, оплетая раму и подоконник. Воздух колыхнулся, словно марево в жаркий день, и грязная четырехпалая рука с обломанными до мяса ногтями втянула доктора в Утгард.  
Приглушенную дождем ночь разрезали звуки выстрелов.  
Каге навалился на Локи, увлекая на пол. Над их головами пронеслось несколько пуль, разнося больничную стену в клочья. Взвыла пожарная сигнализация. Больница встряхнулась, захлопала дверьми, закричала на сотни голосов. Раздался низкочастотный звук, вызывающий боль в зубах – открылся Утгард. Внизу что – то взорвалось. С потолка посыпалась штукатурка, лопнуло окно, осыпая их стеклом, взвизгнули внешние сирены.  
– Каге, слезь с меня! – запыхтела Локи, уткнутая носом в ковер. Острый подбородок Гиафы, впивавшийся ей в плечо, исчез, а за ним исчез и обладатель подбородка.  
Они синхронно подскочили к окну.  
Рядом с больницей, прямо на месте статуи Ярнсакс, зияла дыра, которая уже наполнялась кипятком из развороченной трубы. Сновали агенты СБ, вытаскивая товарищей из груды искореженных машин. Несколько врачей уже оказывали первую помощь.  
– Ты видишь ее? Каге, ты ее видишь? – Локи судорожно осматривалась, высунувшись из окна наполовину.  
– Осторожно! – она чуть не выпала из окна, сильно перегнувшись через подоконник, и ему пришлось за локоть втащить Ангейю в комнату.  
– Спасибо, – Локи передернула плечами. – Ты видел? Она открыла Утгард!  
– Для нее открыли, – уточнил Каге. Топот ног за дверью заставил их вздрогнуть. – Пойдем отсюда, пока есть возможность. Надо сообщить кому-нибудь из СБ то, что мы видели.  
Незамеченными они выбрались из палаты и направились к лестнице. На первом этаже полным ходом шла эвакуация, а пострадавших перевязывали прямо на месте. Многие получили ранения от осколков стекол, другие были просто напуганы и жались к раздраженному персоналу.  
Каге схватил Локи за запястье и потащил наружу. Яму уже огородили, а пронырливые журналисты требовали, чтобы их пустили поближе. Один их них прорывался особо рьяно и получил дубинкой под ребра. Каге потянул девушку дальше, но она выскользнула и бросилась к журналисту. Помогла ему подняться, пока его не затоптала напирающая толпа.  
– Сюда! – рыкнул Каге, оттаскивая Ангейю в сторону, за перевернутую взрывом машину. Но проворный журналист ухитрился пролезть вслед за ними. Это был высокий молодой человек, лохматый и взбудораженный.  
– Ты спасла меня, ас!  
Локи удивленно воззрилась на него. Смуглая кожа, светлые волосы, брови, ресницы, светло–серые глаза. Турса легко узнать, но трудно встретить. В Лофт они заезжали редко, остановились на несколько недель, давали представления, торговали, покупали, чинили свои фургоны и машины. Нередко такие заезды заканчивались дебошами и поножовщиной между местными и кочевым народом. Разбойничья репутация Псов Кулана и Детей Лира бросала тень на весь немногочисленный народ турсов, которые, впрочем, не стремились оправдаться.  
Вот и Каге окатил турса презрительным взглядом.  
– Ничего особенного, – улыбнулась Локи.  
– Но я же турс! – удивился он.  
– Закончили с любезностями? – буркнул Каге. Турс резко развернулся, мигом утрачивая все дружелюбие.  
– А ты кто такой, ас?  
– Меня зовут Локи, а этот хмурый тип – Каге, – вмешалась Ангейя. – Давайте отойдем подальше, а то толпа нас снесет.  
– Я должен позвонить.  
– Не думаю, что сейчас получится пройти, – покачала она головой.  
– Вы что-то знаете? – у турса загорелись глаза. Он достал карандаш. – Можете прокомментировать?  
– Какой ты сразу стал вежливый, – сузил глаза Гиафа. – Идем!  
Он без дальнейших разговоров потащил Локи через толпу. Надоедливый репортер вскоре отстал, потому что Каге, который взглядом заставлял людей расступиться, шел напролом.  
Перед ограждением он окликнул ближайшего офицера СБ.  
– Мне нужно позвонить.  
– Здесь оцеплено, дети. Уйдите за ограждение, – сказал мужчина, устало протирая рукой слезящиеся глаза.  
– Это займет три минуты, – упрямо заладил Гиафа.  
– Дети, не мешайтесь, – офицер схватил Каге за локоть и, откинув ленту, вытолкнул подальше.  
– Сама пойдешь? – Офицер сердито сплюнул. Локи кивнула и пролезла под лентой, решив, что возражать сейчас – последнее дело.  
– Вы не понимаете! Это очень важно! – Кагерасу пошатнулся, хватаясь за поврежденные ребра.  
– Твои раны…  
– Неважно, – он отмахнулся и в то же мгновение накренился от головокружения. Ангейя подхватила Гиафу под руку и помогла выбраться с площади. Мимо проехала новая порция оглушительно визжащих сиренами машин. Включился репродуктор и попросил сохранять спокойствие и расходиться по домам.  
Они свернули на юг и прошли по маленькой улочке, где дома плотно прилегали друг к другу, прошли на запад по извилистому проспекту и остановились только на мосту, под которым с грохотом проехал поздний трамвай. Каге затравленно озирался по сторонам и, хватаясь за ребра, почти бросился к поблескивающей в неярком свете фонарей таксофонную будку. Рывком распахнув дверь, он пошарил по карманам, выискивая мелочь и вытащил две монетки. Набрав номер, бледнел на глазах, ожидая ответа.  
– Алло. Слушаю. Дом Гиафа, – раздался сонный голос. Положив трубку на рычаг, он почти счастливо улыбнулся и медленно сполз по стене на воняющей мочой пол. Локи застыла, сжимая кулаки. Сначала она хотела заорать, что у нее обожжена нога кислотой чистильщика из Нифльхейма и поэтому бегать за всякими гиафами по темным улицам не намерена, но передумала, когда услышала его тихое бормотание: – Она пропустила свои процедуры. Глупая.  
Устало вздохнув, она предложила вернуться в больницу.  
– Нет. СБ весь район прочесывают. Нас туда не пустят. – Он встал, отряхнулся и протянул монетки. – Звони домой.  
Похлопав себя по карманам, Ангейя вытащила визитную карточку Скай, бросила одну монетку и положила трубку на рычаг.  
– Звони, – Каге поднял брови.  
– Если вместо одинов у нас введут пуговичную валюту, позвоню, – буркнула, показывая пуговицу. – И как нам теперь попасть домой? Я плохо ориентируюсь в Хеймдалле, а уж ночью и подавно.  
Каге судорожно прошарил карманы еще раз, отыскав пару ниток, проездной билет и скомканный клочок бумаги. Пнул от досады стенку будки. Трубка, соскочив и повиснув на проводе, жалобно заныла короткими гудками. У Локи в карманах ниток не оказалось, но был билет в оперу, которую они с дядей и Лайт–ас собрались посетить после выписки.  
– Хель! – выругался Каге. – Попробуем дойти до отделения СБ.  
– Ага, так тебе и дали позвонить.  
– Знаешь, я вообще-то пытаюсь придумать выход!  
– Знаешь, – передразнила Локи, распахивая дверь будки, – если бы не ты, мы бы не потерялись! Зачем надо было звонить и сразу вешать трубку?  
Каге хотел продолжить перепалку, но замолчал, когда перед ними выросли семь зловещих фигур, воняющих дешевыми сигаретами и пойлом.   
– Так-так, – ближайший тип, лицо которого тонуло в тени, нагнулся над Локи, обдавая перегаром и каким-то мерзким одеколоном. – Смотрите, какие у нас здесь милашки. – он протянул руку, чтобы потрогать волосы Локи и получил рукоятью катаны по пальцам.  
– Убери лапы, хелев сын, – процедил Каге.  
– Ого! – тип заулыбался щербатым ртом, дуя на пальцы. – Так эта куколка с коготками!  
– Он парень вообще-то, если вы слепой, дяденька, – сообщила Локи, переводя внимания снова на себя.  
– Какие наглые дети пошли!  
– Мы не хотим неприятностей, – на всякий случай сказала Локи. – Мы просто заблудились и хотим попасть домой. Не найдется монетки?  
– Не хотим неприятностей? Заблудились? – засюсюкал щербатый тип. – Вы совершили большую ошибку, детки.  
– Мы тебе не детки!.. – рыкнул Каге.  
– Ш-шш, – Локи успокаивающе положила ладонь на его руку, готовую вынуть катану. – Давайте поговорим, а?  
– О чем? Две деточки с хорошими духовниками потерялись на территории «Адских псов». Думаю, говорить не о чем, да, парни?  
Тени закивали. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, но Локи заметила блеснувший в свете фонаря наперсток главаря и громко, зловеще шепнула:  
– Наперстки!  
Щербатый прервал наступление.  
– Ты же состоишь в ордене черной розы, да? – быстро заговорила Ангейя. – Третий ранг? А не хочешь сыграть с орденом горечавки? Пятого ранга?  
– Пятый ранг? – захохотал главарь. – Думаешь, я поверю, что такая мелкая девчонка имеет пятый ранг?  
– Давай проверим, а? Что ты теряешь? Ты только приобретешь, если сыграешь. Ставлю наши духовники.  
– Ты с ума сошла? – дернул Каге ее за рукав.  
– Доверься мне, я умею договариваться, – шепнула она и потом громко. – Давай! Два отменных духовника и победа над пятым рангом ордена горечавки против одной монетки на телефонный звонок.  
– Это очень соблазнительно. – вздохнул главарь. – Но я хочу получить все!  
Наблюдая как «Адские Псы» достают оружие, Локи поняла, что отделаться легко не получится. Каге вышел чуть вперед, сутулясь от тугой повязки на ребрах. Щелчком большого пальца поддел гарду, опасно прищурился, откинул за спину волосы, схватил Локи за руку и рванул с такой скоростью, что «Псы» остолбенели. Очухались они тогда, когда Каге перебежал улицу с указателем «Лиловый проезд» перед самым носом у взвизгнувших тормозами машин, шмыгнул в ближайший дворик и затолкнул Локи под грязную лестницу дворницкой. Облюбовавший вонючую темноту кот зашипел, выгнул спину, напугав их по полусмерти. Зажимая Ангейе рот, Каге сквозь прорези между ступеньками следил за улицей.  
– Потеряли, наверное, – выдохнул он, осторожно отпуская Локи, словно боясь, что она выскочит и заорет. Сверху капало что-то липкое и душное, так что они поспешили вылезти из–под лестницы.  
Локи пошарила по карманам в надежде отыскать хоть что-нибудь и с удивлением снова нащупала плотный кусок картона – визитку Скай. Щурясь в неярком свете, она пробежалась глазами по десятку номеров и нескольким адресам.  
– Лиловый проезд, да? – Каге заглянул через плечо. – Я видел вывеску «Лиловый проезд 29».  
Они прошли полквартала, прячась в тени и шарахаясь от любого резкого звука – будь то собачий лай или скрипнувшая форточка. Разглядывая блестящие в свете фонарей таблички, они сунулись в не тот двор и замерли, наблюдая пару секунд как огромный мужик в драном пальто снимает с головы шапку, громко вздыхает и, взвалил на плечо лопату, уходит с лунного пятачка в темноту между домами. Его шаркающие шаги долго отдалялись, оглушительно разрезая ночной воздух. Каге толкнул остолбеневшую Локи и тихонько вывел на освещенную улицу, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Вытерев покрытый испариной лоб, молча указал на двухэтажный дом через дорогу. Каждая квартира имела отдельный вход с крыльцом и нумерацию, что существенно облегчало поиск. Робко постучав в облезлую дверь под шатающейся десяткой, ноль которой лениво накренился вправо, Локи сжала визитку с руной «С» во вспотевшем кулаке. Неохотно и нескоро дверь открылась, хлынул яркий желтый свет, омывший в дверном проеме высокую всклокоченную фигуру. Редкие волосы на макушке светились, как хохолок одуванчика.  
– Что? – хрипло спросил одуванчик.  
– Мы это… – заробела Локи, – мультипропуск… – но руку с визиткой так и не подняла. Каге пришлось вырвать картонку у нее из рук и протянуть.  
Фигура взяла карточку, покрутила в руках и, качнувшись, махнула рукой, углубляясь в желтый океан света.  
– Убирайтесь! – дверь захлопнулась.   
– Нам нужен хелев телефон! – всхлипнула Локи, добитая отказом. Предательские слезы помутили зрение. Каге покосился на нее, и постучал еще раз.  
В узкую щелку просунулась рука с недвусмысленным жестом, выкидывая карточку. Каге раздраженно рванул на себя дверь, вваливаясь в прихожую. Не сделала Локи и пару шагов, как запнулась и с грохотом опрокинула стопку книг, на которых покоилась гордая троица бутылок.  
Собственно из книг и бутылок вообще состоял весь интерьер. Потертое зеркало в прихожей, кухня и две комнаты: одна была вроде кабинета с удобным столом и хаосом книг, другая совмещала в себе функции столовой, распространяя вонь немытой посуды, и спальни. На замызганном диване похрапывал упитанный старый бигль, пуская слюни на подлокотник.  
Хозяин смахнул с табуретки еще пару бутылок и сел, сверкая из-под халата серой от грязи майкой и волосатыми ногами. Разглядев мужчину при свете, Локи нахмурилась: оплывшее лицо, заросшее неровной щетиной, пушистые волосы, не скрывающие обширной лысины.   
– У вас должна быть веская причина врываться в мой дом! – Локи видела, как он нервничает, покрываясь истеричной крапивницей. Чиркнул спичкой, закурил.  
– Скай Ангейя – ас дала мне эту карточку, сказала, что по ней могут помочь.  
– А я причем? Я ей ничего не должен!  
– Успокойтесь, нам просто нужно позвонить, – попыталась объяснить Локи, но мужчина соскочил с табуретки, запнулся о стопку книг и ударился об угол шкафа. – Это экстренный случай. Поищу телефон. Извините.  
Аппарат нашелся на кухне под грудой полотенец. Пока Ангейя звонила, Каге хмуро наблюдал как мужчина, охая, поднимается. Прикрыв один глаз, он преобразился, зацепившись взглядом за гарду катаны.  
– А ты у нас Гиафа, да? – захихикал он. – И как Гиафа связан с Ангейей?  
– Не ваше дело. Джейкоб, – Каге вспомнил имя на карточке.  
Джейкоб, несмотря на похмелье, проворно подскочил и прижал Гиафу за горло к стене, не обращая внимания на катану, упирающуюся в живот. Джейкоб тяжело задышал Каге в лицо перегаром и табаком. Глаза налились кровью, вена на виске вздулась.  
– Так удачно, – забормотал он, – так просто! Гиафовский выродок сам пришел – надо же! Сверну эту шейку и все – расчет получен. Никаких чаевых!  
Каге медленно холодел от страха и злости.  
– Каге, полковник Риан нас… – Локи запнулась, увидев, как Джейкоб медленно сжимает пальцы на горле Гиафы, потея и сипя сквозь зубы. – Фенрир! – волк зарычал, прижимая уши и смахивая мощным хвостом бутылки. Бигль перевалился через край дивана и ушел, клацая когтями по полу.  
– Фенрир? – на лбу Джейкоба прорезалась вертикальная морщина.  
Каге скользнул вдоль стены под защиту волка.  
– Спасибо за телефон. Мы уходим, извините, – нервно сказала Локи, пятясь к выходу и надеясь, что мужчина за ними не погонится.  
Дожидаясь за кустами машину Риан, Локи села на землю и обхватила колени руками, замечая как Каге украдкой потирает шею.  
– Ты как?  
– Нормально. – Пожал плечами. – Никому не нравится Гиафы.  
– Извини. Глупо вышло.  
– Ерунда. – молчание. – Ты молодец.  
– Спасибо. Ты тоже ничего, – она чуть пихнула его плечом и успела заметить ухмылку в уголке рта. – Про что говорила доктор? Балор какой-то.  
– Не знаю, но выясню обязательно. – Каге устало потер ребра. Локи сделала вид, что не заметила. Пощадила его самолюбие, которые сегодня и так пострадало.  
Они помолчали, обдумывая все, что произошло за этот длинный вечер.  
– Насчет фамилии. – вдруг вырвалось у Локи. – Ты вон Гиафа, но совсем не похож на своего отца, как бы ни старался. Ты другой, ты… лучше.  
Каге не успел ответить, потому что она услышала взвизгнувшие тормоза и ругань Скай. Поэтому искреннее гиафовское удивление досталось шмыгнувшей вдоль тротуара крысе. Деловито отряхнув штаны, он нацепил обычное равнодушие, полагающееся наследнику древнего Дома.


	5. Глава 5. Перебранка Локи.

Тишина пронизывала прохладный воздух вестибюля и собиралась в районе лопаток застывшим комком. Здесь говорили излишне почтительно, боясь разрушить молчаливый блеск портретов предыдущих Матерей. Любой, кто заходил в Дом Ангейя, тут же натыкался взглядом в ведущую на второй этаж мраморную лестницу, застеленную темным ковром, над которой насмешливые старухи в черном равнодушно взирали из тяжелых золотых рам разной степени потертости.   
Ежась под пристальными взглядами почивших правительниц, Локи прошла галерею, перебежала главную лестницу и юркнула в левое крыло. Жить в доме, который больше походил на музей, она бы не хотела. Даже Скай почти не приходила, предпочитая либо съемную комнатку в двух шагах от Имин Рёга, либо собственный кабинет.  
Выглянув в окно между двумя сдвинутыми после уборки статуями, Локи несколько минут наблюдала, как координатор руководит разгрузкой радиоаппаратуры. Подготовка к предстоящему торжеству шла полным ходом. Лайт-ас уверяла, что вечеринка должна укрепить старые союзы, найти новые и, чего уж таиться, показать Локи как достойную претендентку на звание Наследницы. Думать о таком не хотелось, но Клауд с самого начала намекал, что у племянницы большие шансы. Она еще успеет разобраться с проблемой будущей должности. Сейчас бы найти способ пробраться в кабинет Скай и поискать, куда упрятали Рема и Мори.  
Гарм встретил ее довольным тявканьем, и, клацая когтями по деревянному полу тренировочного додзе, прыгал и носился совсем как настоящий пес. Если бы не размер, четыре глаза и иней Утгарда на шкуре, можно было бы подумать, что Ангейя завела щенка. Локи засмеялась, когда Пес повалил ее на пол и, дыша холодом, облизал лицо, радуясь вызову после трехдневного перерыва. А ведь шесть лет назад он был совсем другим: рыскал среди руин древней крипты, раскинувшейся на западе от Лофта. Старожилы называли ее Тенетой печали и говорили, что там похоронен великий воин, современник самой Миробель. Пес сбежал через одну из трещин Утгарда и не хотел возвращаться назад, искал что-то. Его пытались приручить, но он не давался, скалился, рычал и избегал людей. Одичав, обессилев и обозлившись, он принялся нападать на людей днем и выть ночью. Не раз жители Лофта обращались к отцу с просьбой изловить духа, но он отказывался, ссылаясь некий кодекс, который, Локи знала, сам же и придумал. Мать тоже просила отца разобраться, но он упрямился. Тогда они впревые крупно поссорились. Жители Лофта изловили Гарма самостоятельно, посадили на цепь и заперли в клетке. Отправили за монахом, который мог бы изгнать духа в Утгард.  
Ночью Локи пробралась к клетке. Верхняя губа пса поползла вверх, обнажая клыки, заставляя кожу на носу морщиться.  
«Уходи!» – распахнула дверь. Пес недоверчиво уставился на нее. – «Уходи, иначе тебя отправят в Утгард. Глупый, глупый Гарм».  
Дух напал.  
Если бы цепь была немного длинней, пес оторвал бы девочке руку. Отец захлопнул клетку, подхватил дочь и встряхнул словно куклу:  
«Это дикая тварь, Локи! Его не приручить, слышишь? Я уже пытался». – Он закатал рукав и показал замотанный бинтом укус. – «Дух и варден должны быть едины. Вместе идти по жизни. Вместе терпеть неудачи и одерживать победы. Познавать мир. Сближать миры и отдалять энтропию. Он – дикая тварь».  
«Это Гарм, – упрямо глотая слезы, сказала Локи. – Он будет моим другом».  
Пес сидел на том же месте, не сводя с нее настороженного взгляда четырех глаз.  
«Ты дала имя?» – спросил он. Локи удивилась, потому что духи вступали в диалог очень редко.  
«Я хотела бы звать тебя так».  
«Почему?».  
«Потому что ты будешь моим другом».  
«Могу тебя сожрать», – рыкнул он, оббежав клетку из угла в угол. – «Не боишься?».  
«Ты был одинок и напуган. Я не виню тебя».  
Пес еще раз взглянул на нее и, прянув ушами, ушел в тень. Через день явился толстый монах и, тряся знаком Девяти, начал ритуал по изгнанию. Локи ревела в объятиях отца.  
«Я Гарм» – взвыл пес. Монах остановился, недоуменно взглянув на мэра.  
«Кто его варден? Почему вы вызвали меня ради домашнего духа?».  
Народ зашептался, а Хант подтолкнул дочку к монаху.  
«Я его варден» – утирая лицо рукавами, она освободила пса от цепи и осторожно положила свою крошечную руку на его огромную косматую голову. Она не спросила, почему он передумал, а он не говорил об этом. Возможно, не хотел в Утгард или просто ему стало интересна зареванная девчонка в красном платье, а, возможно, он нашел то, что искал у крипты. Но это не было важно, потому что для дружбы не бывает причин.  
– Локи-ас?  
Ангейя отсалютировала катаром, отправляя Гарма в Утгард. Лайт – ас стояла на пороге тренировочного зала. Почти вся подготовка лежала на ее плечах, и женщина бегала, контролировала и постоянно отвечала на звонки.  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
– Мать Ангейя - ас просит, чтобы вы примерили платье для ужина.  
– Платье? – простонала Локи. – Для ужина?  
Вечером состоялся маленький семейный сбор. Скай запаздывала из-за дел в Имин Рёге, Клауд, как представитель пресс-центра Ангейя, готовился к интервью, Лайт ругалась с поставщиками цветов, поэтому Локи сидела в окружении незнакомых людей, которые были ее двоюродными и троюродными родственниками. В начале вечера каждый представился и выразил запоздалые соболезнования по поводу гибели «бедняжки Лары и ее мужа», часто даже не вспомнив, как именно его звали. Девушка кивала, пытаясь запомнить хоть часть имен, отметив для себя полную даму в черном платье, рассматривающую сервировку стола с нескрываемым отвращением, высокого носатого мужчину в полосатом костюме, который, несмотря на каменное выражение лица, заставлял Локи чувствовать себя неловко и путать салатные вилки с вилками для морепродуктов, и светловолосую девочку лет девяти (видимо, дочь носатого). Носатый ни на шаг не отходил от хрупкой беременной жены, а девочка усадила на отдельный стул плюшевого зайца и существо, похожее на мышь. Когда зайцу подали чашку чаю и пирожное, Локи поперхнулась, забрызгав соком свое серое платье. Выскочив из-за стола, она направилась в ванную, включила воду, задумчиво провела мокрой рукой по пятну, изучила уставшее лицо в отражении и громко вздохнула. Накрахмаленные полотенца гнездились на вешалках послушными солдатиками. Испортив одного из них, Локи закрыла воду.   
Раздраженно попрыгав то на одной ноге, то на второй, сняла неудобные туфли и с удовольствием прошлепала по холодному паркету галереи, выходившей окнами в сад. Стену покрывали пыльные старые гобелены, уменьшая переход, а тяжелые портьеры скрывали свет закатного солнца, заставляя Локи ежиться от визуальной тесноты. Она хотела растянуть путь от ванной до столовой и не стремилась быстро возвращаться к скучным разговорам о политике и, если вспоминали ее, о школе. Негромкие голоса и шаги настигли на полпути. Скай, Эгир и Кагерасу, отстающий на шаг по этикету, прошли через сад и не хотели, как и Локи, сразу направляться к гостям. Каге выглядел уже намного лучше и большую часть бинтов заменили пластыри. Черные брюки, белая рубашка с галстуком и собранные волосы делали его похожим на мальчика из хора церкви Девяти. Едва заметно кивнув в знак приветствия, он заложил руки за спину, ожидая, когда взрослые договорят.  
– Добрый вечер, Скай – ас, Гиафа – ас… и Гиафа – ас, – Локи, держа туфли в руках, сделала реверанс и попыталась прошмыгнуть в коридор.  
– Куда это ты собралась, деточка? – Скай положила ей на плечо руку и круто развернула к себе.  
– Да я… вот. – Локи хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда. Стоит тут, наследница Дома, забрызганная соком, с туфлями в руках. – Эгир – ас, – фамильярно обратилась она к Гиафе – старшему. Локи могла поклясться, что он удивился, хотя внешне это была очень почтительная заинтересованность. – У нас с вашим сыном вышло недоразумение. Я была зачинщиком дуэли и принимаю на себя всю ответственность.  
– Думаю, что мой сын тоже сыграл свою роль. Не беспокойтесь, Локи – ас, недоразумение улажено. И никакой обиды на вас я не держу.  
Это он уже сказал, глядя Скай в глаза. Старуха чуть улыбнулась, милостиво принимая его слова.  
– Позвольте мне отлучиться на минуту, а потом я расскажу вам много интересных историй про мигрирующих йотунов.  
– К сожалению, мы зашли, чтобы уладить кое-какие дела, – улыбнулся Эгир.  
– Очень жаль! – Локи с трудом удалось изобразить почтительное разочарование. От застывшего взгляда неофициального главы Гиафы ей становилось не по себе.  
– Пока мы с регентом решаем дела, покажи молодому Гиафе дом, – ухмыльнулась Скай и сделала рукой приглашающий жест.  
Когда взрослые удалились, Локи откашлялась.  
– Надеюсь, экскурсия не нужна.  
– Нет, – Каге отвел глаза, изучая узоры паркета.  
– Как твои ребра?  
– Заживут. – помолчал, скосив взгляд на изящную вазу возле окна. – Твоя нога?..  
– В порядке. Сегодня начала тренироваться. – Локи похлопала по ножнам.  
Темы для разговора иссякли, и в воздухе воцарилось неловкое молчание. В голове у Локи роились сотни вопросов, но она не решалась задать их, чертя босой ногой по полу узоры. Интересно, узнал он что-то о Балоре? Решив, что пора обуться, натянула туфли и, покачиваясь, поправила юбку, ловя на себе быстрый взгляд из-под челки.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Странно выглядишь. – Чуть усмехнулся Каге, прислоняясь к подоконнику.  
– Ты мне тоже не нравишься, – огрызнулась Ангейя, которой и так претил этот несуразный наряд.  
Каге засунул руку в карман брюк, словно хотел что-то достать, но голоса Скай и Гиафы-старшего стали снова приближаться. Поклонившись Матери, Эгир кивнул сыну и, взглянув на Локи, произнес:  
– До встречи, Локи-ас.  
– До свидания, Эгир-ас.  
Подождав, когда они скроются за поворотом, Скай устало прислонилась к стене.  
– Я скажу банальность, но ты похожа на мою любимую правнучку, – Скай закурила тонкую сигарету.  
– Мне все говорят.  
– Но Мать Дома в первый раз, верно?  
Локи закашлялась от дыма.  
– Что с Ремом и Мори? Что с доктором Ай? Крысоловом?  
– Не слишком ли много вопросов, детка? – Скай недовольно качнула головой.   
– Я могу говорить честно? – получив кивок, Локи продолжила. – Вы приняли меня в семью, поселили в своем доме – спасибо. Но я никогда этого не хотела.  
– И чего же ты хочешь? – дым обволакивал ее хищную фигуру.  
– Найти того, кто три года назад вырвал сердца моим папе и маме.  
Скай нависла над ней, грозная, страшная, огромная, выпуская из ноздрей струю горького дыма. «Как дракон» – промелькнуло в перепуганном сознании девочки.  
– Я дам совет, детонька, – Локи стало не по себе от ее пронзающего взгляда. – Не верь никому. Не верь мужчинам, женщинам, Матерям Домов. Особенно Матерям. Они лживые политические сучки, – она чему-то хрипло рассмеялась и, зажав сигарету зубами, положила руки в карманы и снова откинулась на стену. – Не лезь во взрослые дела. Пока ты не стремишься к ним, взрослые тебя не замечают. А как только высунешь нос и – ам! – тебя сожрут и костями в зубах поковыряют. Будь ребенком до самого последнего момента. А уж если собралась играть на взрослом поле, то не жди помощи. Никто не положит перед тобой ответов, никто за ручку не отведет.  
Сжав кулаки, юная Ангейя удивленно распахнула глаза. Значит, Скай помогать не собирается, но и запрещать не будет.  
– Какой она была в детстве?  
– Дикое чудовище, – Скай, кажется, впервые искренне улыбнулась и вокруг ее глаза собрались морщинки. – Мое любимое дикое чудовище, самое чудесное чудовище. Никогда бы его не обменяла на послушное и скучное дитя.  
На этом старуха подскочила и неспешно пошла в столовую. Краем глаза Локи уловила, как на ее бедре покачивается духовник – тонкая, острая, как осиное жало, рапира.  
Утром Локи разбудил шум подъезжающих машин, крики и топот. Наспех помыв голову, она натянула футболку с джинсами, обулась и неторопливо спустилась вниз. На кухне Гудрун с помощниками уже возились с закусками, но, увидев Локи, проворно поставили тарелку с яичницей, тосты, сыр и стакан сока. Завтракая в уголке, Ангейя с каким-то отчаянным интересом вникала в сплетни. Нанятые девушки обсуждали последнее радиошоу «Спроси Сиф», разгромную статью ежемесячного толстого номера «Ока Хеймдалля» о подпольной фабрике духовников, о том, какой милашка капрал Левски, о наряде, который наденет Мать Ярнсакс. Правда через пятнадцать минут у Локи разболелась голова и появилось желание сбежать в сад. Поблагодарив Гудрун, Ангейя столкнулась в дверях кухни с полковником Риан. Толстая неприятная дама требовала выделить отдельную комнату для аппаратуры. Полковник с каменным лицом выслушала и спокойно сказала, что она не координатор, а начальник Службы Безопасности.  
– Да вы знаете, что я – Сифрон Ангейя? – задохнулась дама, сотрясая воздух тремя подбородками.   
– Да хоть Айра Блосфельд. Найдите координатора, – приветливо кивнув Локи, она прошла через кухню и вышла в сад, оставив Сифрон побагроветь от ярости.  
– Мадам Сиф, ас! – из коридора выскочил знакомый турс. – Я нашел место, где установить студию.  
– Это вам кухня или двор проходной? – заорала Гудрун и огрела турса по спине мокрым полотенцем.  
– Моя мигрень. Я должна выпить микстуру от мигрени! – взвыла Сиф, выплывая вон.  
Локи выскочила вместе с турсом.  
– Я ведь так и не представился тебе, ас. Ки Иогма. – И протянул руку, широко улыбаясь.   
– Локи Ангейя, – улыбнулась и она. – Так где будет студия?  
– Прямо над залом я нашел балкончик. – он утянул ее в левое крыло и на втором этаже действительно нашлось отличное место.  
Помогая Ки разбирать коробки, Локи слушала его болтовню.  
– Это так необычно, что вы с Сифрон – ас родственники, – тараторил он, подсоединяя провода. – Вы совсем не похожи. – он изобразил ее утиную походку, вызывая у Локи приступ сдавленного хрюканья.  
– У меня много родственников.  
– Оно и видно. Такие приготовления, ас. Полгорода соберется с окрестностями. Не боишься? – утерев уголком футболки пот со лба, он хитро глянул на Ангейю.  
– Я умею быть незаметной.  
– Проверь оборудование внизу, Ки! – крикнул волокущий огромную колонку мужчина.  
– Иду! Прости, ас. Мы же еще встретимся? Ты дашь мне интервью, ас? Это станет началом моей карьеры!  
Локи засмеялась и кивнула. Его акцент веселил ее, и привычка быстро говорить делала его речь почти неразборчивой.  
– Вот ты где, Локи-ас! – крикнула Лайт снизу, забавно перепрыгивая через струящиеся змеи проводов. Лайт позволяла себе быть слабой и тихой только при Клауде. Во все остальное время главный координатор дома Ангейя жестко правила полусотней людей. – Тебе пора приводить себя в порядок. И не делай такое обреченное лицо: я выбрала платье из ткани, которая легко отстирывается от соков, кофе, чая и соусов.  
Как ни странно, но вечер проходил сносно. Рядом с Локи постоянно находился кто-то знакомый и представлял гостям. Учтивые голоса, смех, музыка, звон бокалов, щелканье затворов фотоаппаратов какофонией кусали уши. Локи стояла на лестнице прямо под портретами старух, улыбалась и старалась запомнить многочисленные имена и титулы. Но, как только Лайт отвлеклась на очередную порцию гостей, девушка сбежала в туалет. Вернувшись, Локи набрала закусок и притаилась за статуей, поглощая огромные креветки.  
Незримой тенью сновали сотрудники СБ. Скай в неизменном брючном костюме разбрасывалась пошлыми шуточками и отбирала диктофоны у журналистов. Остальные Матери держались сдержаннее, не забывая о репортерах. Высокая, похожая на фонарный столб, Мать Вера Эйстла-ас передергивала костлявыми плечами в меховой накидке. Толстуха Мэрион Атла-ас основательно налегала на альвхеймкое золотистое, заказанное Лайт за три месяца до мероприятия. Остальных Матерей близко Локи не успела рассмотреть, хотя и была уверена в том, что это и к лучшему. Была и Фрейя Мортис-ас. Директриса устало и громко расписывала родителям многочисленных студентов о талантах отпрысков. Локи видела, как Фрейя грустнеет, прикладывается к алкогольным коктейлям, а потом снова начинает улыбаться и рассыпать комплименты.  
Локи отложила в сторону тарелку, когда заинтересованный шепоток прошелся по залу. Семейство Гиафа немного припозднилось. Откуда-то выскочила Лайт и потащила опешившую девочку навстречу. Скай уже разговаривала с невысокой иссохшей старушкой в больших круглых очках, восседающей в кресле-каталке. Землистый цвет лица, взбухшие лимфатические узлы на шее указывали на затяжную болезнь. Матери живут очень долго, но и они не бессмертны.  
– Это моя правнучка Локи, дочка Лары. А, с днем рождения, Эгир – ас. – Он кивнул, качнув остроносой головой, как стервятник. Сегодня старший Гиафа казался еще холоднее. Зато Скай, видимо, искренне веселилась.  
Локи учтиво протянула руку для рукопожатия.  
– Мать Ринфе Иргиафа – ас, – прошелестела старушка. Девушке пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать. Протянутая рука осталась без внимания. Старушка медленно повернула голову. – Регент Эгир – ас, сын моей сестры, покойной Ририн.  
– Мы знакомы, – холодно отозвался он.  
– Жена его Ран-ас, – из-за плеча Эгира вышла хрупкая черноволосая женщина. Каге бережно, но крепко поддерживал ее под руку. Он был ее копией, мужским вариантом во всем, кроме глаз. Льдистая зелень по праву принадлежала Эгиру.  
– Поболтайте пока, детки, – сказала Скай. – А мы обсудим скучную политику рядом с баром. Выпьешь сегодня, Ринфе? А вы, Эгир?– она выдернула ручки каталки у координатора. – Что там с вашим папенькой? Есть новости?  
В отличие от остальных, Ран отпустила сына и протянула маленькую, болезненно прозрачную руку Ангейе.  
– Мне приятно познакомиться с вами, Локи – ас. Я слышала о ваших родителях, – на ее лице проступила искреннее участие, – позвольте принести соболезнования.  
– Спасибо, – Локи осторожно, под пристальным взглядом ее сына, пожала предложенную руку. – Я рада познакомиться с вами.  
– Ваша мама была моей подругой.  
– Правда? – удивилась Локи. – Мама редко рассказывала о годах ученичества.  
– Мы с ней жили в одной комнате. Вместе сбегали на концерты Талиесина, – улыбнулась Ран и сильно закашляла. Согнувшись пополам, она прижала ко рту платок.  
– Мама! – Каге метнулся к женщине и схватил ее за руку. – Присядь. Ты пила сегодня лекарство? – в его глазах вспыхнула паника, когда на платке показалась кровь. – Надо было тебе остаться дома, – сердито буркнул он.  
– Все хорошо, – она слабо улыбнулась, принимая из рук Локи стакан воды. – Спасибо. Не могла же я остаться в стороне, когда устраивается такое торжество.  
– Ран-ас, моя мама, она, какой она была? – чуть заикаясь от волнения, пробормотала Ангейя.  
– Нам было весело. Она всегда умела даже в самом скучном деле найти веселье. Однажды нас наказали и заставили вычищать стойла йотунов, – Каге недоверчиво уставился на мать, глаза которой заблестели, а бледные щеки покрылись румянцем, – а она устроила соревнование, кто быстрее уберет весь навоз.  
– И кто же победил? – Локи захихикала, когда леди Гиафа сделала торжественное лицо.  
– Я, конечно. Никогда Ангейе не обставить наш Дом.  
Мимо прошли два сотрудника СБ. Локи невольно оглянулась, чувствуя неприятную тяжесть в желудке. Списав все на креветки, она заметила в толпе Киру Гиалп. Староста Биврёста приветливо помахала рукой. Локи помахала в ответ и улыбнулась. Кира была сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, ни на шаг не отходя от своей сестры, юной Матери Дома Гиалп.  
И в это мгновение раздался едва заметный низкочастотный звук, от которого заныл затылок, и окна дома Ангейя лопнули, осыпая гостей осколками. В разных местах зала возникли люди в черной форме со знаком ока на спине, как заметила Локи. Они наставили на высокопоставленных гостей хельское оружие и духовники.  
Каге подскочил, загораживая мать, тщетно ища отсутствующую катану. По протоколу только Матери, регенты и консорты могли пронести оружие на прием.   
На плечо Локи легла горячая рука и знакомый голос зашептал:  
– Спокойно, ас. Не дергайся.  
Рядом со Скай, Ринфе и Эгиром из темноты и холода Утгарда соткалась молодая черноволосая женщина с повязкой на правом глазу. Женщина отряхнулась от инея, переступила через опрокинутую салатницу, вынула из ножен катану и лениво сказала в наступившей тишине:  
– С днем рождения, папочка.  
– Рейвен Иргиафа, – чуть насмешливо протянула Скай. – Добро пожаловать на праздник, но, к счастью, я не поставила для тебя приборов. – Она почти с сожалением развела руками.  
– Мать Ангейя – ас, – вежливо кивнула Рейвен. – Вы, как всегда, шутите.  
– Что поделаешь, девочка, что поделаешь. Юмор – это то, что держит тебя в здравом уме, когда ты на краю могилы.   
Рейвен холодно улыбнулась и направила обнаженный клинок на грудь своего отца.  
– Я не забыла про твой день рождение и даже принесла тебе подарок. Дай, думаю, в дом Эгира приду, раздор принесу, разбавлю мед злобой. А ты не только замки сменил и фамилию, но и ушел, не оставив записки. – Рейвен сделала несколько шагов навстречу. – Ты сказал всем, что я опозорила твое имя, но никто не знает, как все было на самом деле. Все вы, – она указала катаной на притихшую толпу, – в этом замешаны и понятия не имеете, как. Почему ты молчишь?  
Эгир действительно не сказал ни единого слова, он не шевелился и, казалось, даже не дышал.  
– Рейвен? – прошептала Ран, делая несколько неуверенных шагов из-за спины сына.  
– О, ты и мою дорогую мамочку притащил? Эта стерва еще не померла? При ее своеобразном образе жизни это так удивительно!  
– Закрой рот, – прошипел Каге.  
– Все еще корчишь из себя наследника своего отца? Выполняешь любую его прихоть? Ты не заслужишь ничего, верность для него пуста как моя глазница. Отец попользуется твоей щенячьей преданностью и бросит. Ни Санни, ни я не идут иллюстрацией?  
– Рейвен! Прекрати этот фарс!  
– О! – женщина резко обернулась и наставила катану на директора Биврёста. – Мортис – ас, вы что-то хотели? Извините, но у нас серьезный семейный разговор. А, – Рейвен хлопнула себя по лбу, – вы уже истратили те деньги, которые мой папа заплатил, чтобы я вылетела из Биврёста. Еще хотите? Вам надо арены отремонтировать? Скажите папе, он оплатит.  
– Рейвен, оставь, – на сцену вышел мужчина средних лет, почти беловолосый, высокий, с аристократической осанкой. Он не был одет в форму, которая была на других террористах «Ока», его одежда скорее напоминала старый покрой формы вёльв. На его лице время оставило слабые следы. В нем безошибочно угадывалась кровь хельхейм – жесткие темные глаза и такой же жесткий рот. В отличие остальных он не носил оружия: оно было ему ни к чему.  
– Простите, доктор Смит, сэр. – Рейвен вытянулась по струнке, словно вышколенный солдат. – Я плохо себя сдерживаю, когда речь заходит о семье.  
Он улыбнулся уголком жесткого рта и поднял руку, привлекая внимание.  
– Мы пришли сказать слово, – он знал, что все микрофоны, диктофоны и глаза направлены на него. Сифрон–ас вышла из-за своей радиобудки со странным выражением лица, с каким-то благоговейным надрывом. – Мы зовемся «Око» – те, кто следят за правдой и справедливостью. Ради правды мы готовы на все. Мы не герои, но судьи, что вершат приговор. И сегодня, здесь, расскажем то, что скрывалось.  
Сердце Локи билось так часто, что казалось, сейчас вывалится из приоткрытого в ужасе рта. Ки Иогма все еще держал ее за плечо, не давая двигаться. Его пальцы нырнули к скрытой подмышкой кобуре, стойка стала расслабленной, почти ленивой. Так дрались на улицах – полное упоение дракой без всякого скрытого смысла.  
– Мать Атла–ас, – обратился сэр Смит к высокой, полной женщине в кричащем красном платье. Ее руки в черных перчатках были унизаны украшениями, а на серых, жидких волосах сидела неровно диадема с зеленым камнем. – Как продвигается война с Хелью?  
– С Хелью заключен пакт о ненападении, – холодно ответила Мать Атла-ас. По ее широкому лбу скатилась капелька пота.  
– Давно мне так не было весело, спасибо, Мать Атла–ас. – сказал он. – Война с Хелью идет уже больше десяти лет, изредка прекращаясь на пару-тройку месяцев, чтобы найти новых рекрутов. Проблема проста: вардены не могут сражаться на территории Хели, где почти нет доступа в Утгард, а техническое оснащение армии застряло на винтовках десятилетней давности. Слухи о летающих машинах до нас не доходили, нет?  
– К чему вы клоните? – осмелилась спросить Мать Кэрол Гиалп. Она походила на аспирантку Нильгартского университета, прилежную ученицу, но не на Мать Дома.  
– А к тому, Мать Гиалп–ас, что сегодня «Око» покарает лжецов и остановит войну, которую начал один из вас по своему тщеславному самолюбию. Великий Асгард! Страна, благословенная богами и проклятая людьми.  
– Довольно.  
Доктор Смит обернулся к источнику голоса. Эгир вышел вперед. В его руке сиял духовник, полуторный меч, покрытый легкой изморозью.  
– Не двигайся, папа, – Рейвен выставила перед собой катану. – Мне не хотелось бы убивать тебя сейчас.  
Эгир даже бровью не повел.  
– Разве ты еще не понял?  
Лицо Смита не изменилось, но Локи была уверена, что он забеспокоился.  
– Все кончено. СБ уже разобрались с вашими ублюдками снаружи. Вы, как малые дети, попались, думая, что на приеме все будут без оружия и это облегчит вам задачу. Все ваши действия, все ваши агенты и замыслы давно известны. Верно, Сифрон – ас? – тетушка замолчала и, обливаясь потом, недоуменно заморгала.  
– Мы – Девять Матерей этого города, – сказала Скай. – Мы прирожденные лгуньи и все такое. Рейвен Игриафа–ас, Джон Смит, вы арестованы. Сами знаете, почему. Терроризм, подстрекательство к бунту, убийства, государственная измена. – Скай устало качнула рукой, подавая знак вёльвам не двигаться.  
Уголки рта Джона Смита виновато опустились.  
– Жаль, что мы не сможем понять друг друга. Жаль, что никто из вас не хочет понять истину. – Джон Смит разрезал ребром ладони воздух до самого пола, разрывая завесу и впуская Утгард. Обернувшись напоследок, он исчез в снежном вихре. Оконосцы сцепились с сотрудниками СБ, Рейвен бросилась на Эгира, так яростно размахивая катаной, что слышно было, как зазвенел воздух. Кагерасу схватил побледневшую Ран и увлек в сторону, не давая смотреть, как отец скрещивает меч с дочерью. Ки Иогма дернул Ангейю вниз и влево, за колонну.  
Мать Атла–ас создала вокруг разрыва барьер, который поглотил большую часть выброшенной энергии, но главный зал дома Ангейя все равно выглядел плачевно. Столы и стулья в хаосе осели на дальнем конце зала, преграждая путь в сад. Разбитая посуда, выбитые стекла вперемежку с отломанными у статуй конечностями, остатки еды бесформенной массой покрыли пол. Кое-где таял утгардовский снег, алея то ли от пролитого вина, то ли от крови. Кашляя от оседающей пыли, Локи содрогнулась от боли, пронзившей правую руку. Выдернув из ладони осколок бокала, она поморщилась. Ки Иогма что-то бормотал, приходя в себя.  
– Локи–ас! – Ран, дрожа, попыталась подползти поближе, но Каге, кашляя, преградил матери путь.   
– Вы в порядке! – облегченно выдохнула Локи, неловко протягивая руку женщине.  
– Я должна остановить их. Они же семья, они семья, они корни и кроны одного дерева, – продолжала причитать она, с ужасом наблюдая, как Рейвен, получив ранение в руку, сбежала в Утгард, подарив напоследок взгляд, полный ненависти и безумия.  
– Прекрати, мам, – Каге покачала головой, не смотря, как Ран утирает текущие без остановки слезы. – Она пыталась тебя убить, помнишь? Бросила нас. Напала на отца.   
– Она моя дочь, – Ран закашлялась до крови, сползая на пол.  
Локи беспомощно сжимала и разжимала кулаки.  
– Мне лучше, – Ран попыталась улыбнуться. – Нужно помочь, кому сможем…  
– Уводи ее, – тон подоспевшего Эгира не терпел возражений. Высокий, страшный, как разъяренный йотун, он подхватил жену под локоть и поставил на ноги. Каге сжал зубы, проследив как духовник отца, обоюдоострый полуторный меч, покраснел от крови сестры.   
Локи замутило. Прижимая руки ко рту, она не поняла, кто толкнул ее, но это спасло от просвистевшего возле уха кинжала. Разворачиваясь к противнику лицом, Локи успела краем глаза заметить как Каге заламывает руку одному из оконосцев. Когда стилет выскальзывает из пальцев, Локи перехватывает оружие. Легкий холодок прошелся по кончикам пальцев и ласково охватил запястье.   
– Ран, уходи. – Эгир бесцеремонно оттолкнул жену.  
– Больные ублюдки! – зашипела тетушка Сиф. Правый уголок рта дернулся от тика, по лбу и щекам струился пот вперемешку с косметикой. – Вы заплатите! Никто из вас не знает, что скоро настанет новый мир. Кровь прольется по всему Иггу, и только один дарует спасение.  
Локи недоуменно взглянула на нее, на кинжал, на Ки Иогму, который уже вскочил на ноги и, кажется, горел желанием исполнить желание любого подчиненного – наподдать боссу. Сифрон подняла над головой жезл с навершием в форме змеиной головы. Глаза-смарагды покрылись инеем.  
– Стой на месте, – тяжелая рука Эгира легла на плечо и до хруста сжала тонкие косточки. – Жди. Наблюдай.  
Ангейя широко распахнула глаза.  
– Каге разберется.  
Гиафа-младший выбил из рук тетушки жезл и, поддев носком ботинка, ловко перехватил. Тетушка Сиф презрительно скривила рот.  
– И что же ты сделаешь, змееныш? Убьешь меня?  
Каге растеряно и вопросительно взглянул на отца. Локи дернула плечом, сбрасывая руку Гиафы-старшего с плеча.  
– Убей ее, сын, – равнодушно сказал он. – Она предательница. Враг.  
Каге заметно побледнел. У Локи в глазах потемнело. Рука, сжимающая рукоять чужого духовника, задрожала, и он сильнее стиснул ее, не давая страху прорваться наружу. Сифрон широко ухмыльнулась. Эта усмешка и нечто, промелькнувшее на лице Эгира, заставили Каге медленно отвести жезл назад, готовясь к атаке. Локи хотела вмешаться. Хотела закричать, загородить тетушку Сиф собой, ударить Кагерасу, оттолкнуть Эгира, но она стояла, как примерзшая к полу, широко раскрыв глаза и наблюдая, как Каге делает шаг и еще шаг, чтобы убить. По руке прошел легкий холодок, пальцы покрылись изморозью. В нос ударил резкий запах псины и леса, прояснив голову и заставив непослушное тело действовать. Бросившись под ноги Сиф, Локи повалила ее на пол. Тетушка завизжала, а удар Каге пришелся в пустоту. Отхватив кинжалом клок волос, Локи, тяжело дыша, швырнула его вместе с кинжалом под ноги Эгиру. Древний асгардский ритуал, всплывший на краю сознания: отдать волосы – значит признать поражение.  
– Вы чтите традиции, Гиафа-ас. Она повержена как варден.  
Тетушка Сиф завизжала, оттолкнула Локи и неожиданно осела на пол, недоуменно скосив глаза. На ноге расплылось красное пятно. Ки твердыми руками сжимал крошечный ругер, который дымился от выстрела.  
Взбешенный Эгир возвысился над Локи, загораживая свет, и только белки глаз светились, словно ледяная завеса самого Утгарда. Так длилось всего лишь мгновение, а потом Эгир взял Каге за плечо и подтолкнул к выходу. Гиафа-младший напоследок обернулся и Локи, которую трясло и мутило, показалось, что в глазах его ужас смешан с облегчением и благодарностью.  
– Вот это да, ас, – пробормотал Ки Иогма. – Я выстрелил, не задумываясь, защищал тебя. Все нормально?  
– Да. Нет. Не знаю. Надо подышать воздухом.  
Ки помог ей встать и, твердо взяв за плечи, вывел наружу. Свежий воздух пьянил не хуже вина, но не мог прогнать стальной запах крови и холод Утгарда. Локи стошнило в клумбу тюльпанов, а потом еще долго колотило в болезненном ознобе.  
Следующие несколько дней Локи проторчала в больнице по настоянию Скай. Друзья навещали почти каждый день, приносили домашнее задание и старались развеселить как могли. Вскоре Локи пошла в школу, и жизнь вошла в привычное русло, если развороченный Дом Ангейя можно было считать самым обычным делом. Но зато преступность после грандиозной чистки будто бы присмирела, хотя, вернее, залегла на дно, не решаясь попадаться вёльвам на глаза. Газеты и радио могли еще долго мусолить тему террористической атаки «Ока», но Мать Скай-ас позвонила в пару редакций и толпы журналистов, поджидающих наследницу Ангейя возле школы, испарились. Каге в Биврёсте не появлялся. Официально объявили, что он сильно пострадал и пока находится на домашнем обучении. Так что Локи ничего не смогла узнать ни о Рейвен, ни о Сифрон, которую увезли в Хельгард, особо охраняемую тюрьму. Ки Иогма пропал, и ни Скай, ни полковник не знали (или не говорили), где он.  
Закончился апрель. Семейство Ангейя на время восстановления Дома перебралось во вторую резиденцию, которая находилась на юго-восточной окраине города. Жить в общежитии Локи запретили, поэтому теперь каждое утро она встала в шесть, чтобы успеть на занятия. Иногда ее подвозил Клауд или Скай, если спешили в сторону Имин Рёга. Но чаще всего она ездила с полковником Риан, которая, похоже, выполняла роль ее телохранителя. Задерживаться после занятий не разрешалось, и черная машина всегда ровно в три стояла под окнами Биврёста. Если Локи опаздывала хотя бы на пять минут, Риан тактично и завуалировано ее отчитывала, не выходя за рамки субординации. При этом не выказывала, что охранять сопливую девчонку ей нравится не больше, чем девчонке надзор.  
Когда Локи заикнулась Скай-ас, что неплохо было бы оставить ее в покое, Мать пришла в ярость и, аргументируя свою позицию разбитым о стену телефоном, навсегда закрыла эту тему.   
Вновь и вновь сопоставляя все свои записи, Локи сидела в кафе во время обеда. Поимка Вора снова стала одержимостью. Все свободное время она посвящала имеющимся в школе газетным архивам. Единственная ниточка, ведущая к нему, оборвалась вместе с исчезновением Санни Ай. В новостях по радио передавали, что она погибла от теракта в больнице. На прошлой неделе Локи ускользнула вроде бы как повидаться с Лайт, но на самом деле она под шумок ремонта покопалась в документах Скай, не найдя ничего путного. Попросить Риан о доступе в СБ-архив она не решилась. Не хватало, чтобы ее в комнате заперли, снабжая обедами и домашкой. Выливая ярость в тренировках с катарами, она стала второй в промежуточном экзамене по кэн-джуцу. Комкая листы, слушала студенческую суету и смех, звон столовых приборов, до боли стискивая зубы от бессилия. Каге, будь он рядом, наверняка сделал бы язвительное замечание. Но Каге дома…  
– Ангейя! – взревела Леер. Сама она плюхнулась рядом, со скрипом двигая стул поближе. Локи поспешно сгребла листы и поставила на них чашку с нетронутым чаем.  
– Леер, – улыбнулась она. – Как там твои долги? Можно поздравлять?  
– Все сдано, – расплылась она в улыбке. – Но вообще-то я по делу.  
– Хм? – подозрительно протянула Локи.  
– У меня к тебе письмо от тайного обожателя, – Леер вынула из кармана бумажку и помахала перед носом.  
– Чего?  
– От Джета это, от Джета.  
Локи выхватила записку и быстро пробежала глазами по строчкам. Наскоро нацарапанная карта части Нифльхейма, находящаяся под Лунным кварталом, с пометками, где обосновались банды. А внизу был переписан крупным почерком Джета короткий рапорт-отчет:  
«Х. К. был замечен вчера в 00.19 в окрестностях Лунного квартала. Ранен, но не серьезно. Разведчик проследил за ним до Нифльхейма. После Х. К. удалось скрыться. Прилагаю карту возможного местонахождения».  
Локи перечитала несколько раз и, сжав записку в кулаке, резко встала.  
– Передай Джету от меня огромное спасибо.  
– Ты куда? Занятия еще не кончились. Как же твой конвой?  
– Мне нужно кое-кого повидать. Леер, – подруга взглянула на нее настороженно, – помоги мне. Я должна вернуться к трем. Задержи полковника, если не успею. И, прошу, узнай у Киры адрес поместья Гиафы.  
Леер неодобрительно покачала головой.  
– Не знаю, какие такие у тебя дела, но, видимо, очень важные, если ты пытаешься обмануть свою охрану. Я помогу, если дашь списать математику.  
– Леер! – взвизгнула Локи от радости, быстро обняла ее и выскочила из кафе. Герд проводила ее горьким смешком, допила остывший чай и поднялась в кабинет старосты.  
Локи, расталкивая студентов, извиняясь на ходу, добежала до ворот, на мгновение обернулась на академию и размеренным шагом вышла за ее пределы. Крысолов знал, где доктор Ай. Найти его в Нифльхейме могли только Рем и Мори. Поэтому Локи, садясь на стрекочущий трамвай до площади Ярлодина, решила зайти издалека: с банды «Воронов». Часы на Имин Рёге показывали без четверти двенадцать. Не так уж и много времени осталось.  
Трамвай остановился возле Центральной площади. Локи на красный перескочила улицу, шутливо поклонилась статуе Ярлодина справа и направилась прямо к Имин Рёгу, который успела изучить. Сотрудник ВСБ у вращающейся двери узнал ее и кивнул, позволяя пройти внутрь. Локи поблагодарила его и проскользнула в вестибюль.  
Девушка-администратор выскочила из-за стола.  
– Локи-ас, как поживаете? К сожалению, Мать Ангейя–ас отсутствует по делам, но Вы могли бы…  
– Могу я ее подождать? – ослепительно улыбнулась Локи.  
Администратор удивленно нахмурилась, при этом продолжая подобострастно улыбаться.  
– Простите, но я должна знать цель визита.  
– Личный, – шепотом сказала Локи, отводя ее в сторонку от главного входа. – Понимаете, у бабушки скоро день рождение, и мне нужна записная книжка, чтобы пригласить ее друзей… Пожалуйста! Вы же знаете, как она усердно работает: приходит первой, уходит последней. Ей нужно расслабиться.  
Администратор вздохнула, прикидывая в уме варианты и, выбрав наиболее оптимальный, понимающе кивнула. Приклеенная улыбка странно сочеталась с напряженной работой мысли. Девушка рассчитывала, что помощь в организации праздника шефу положительно скажется на карьерном росте.  
– Да, вы правы. Мать Ангейя–ас трудоголик, каких поискать. Позвольте, провожу вас.  
Они поднялись на третий этаж и, пройдя по коридору, завернули за угол. Секретарь в форме ВСБ кивнул им и молча пропустил. Когда неприметная дверь с истертой табличкой «Ангейя» захлопнулась, Локи перевела дыхание, проклиная время, которое утекало сквозь пальцы. С чего начать?  
Кабинет Скай-ас был до нелепости аскетичен в обстановке. Кроме потертого кресла и широкого стола, заваленного папками и бумагами, остальное пространство занимали шкафы, на полках которых в беспорядке громоздились книги, папки и бумаги. Исчерканный прошлогодний календарь с выцветшими котятами криво украшал единственную свободную стену. Во всем этом хаосе не было ни единого намека на систему, и найти, куда Скай отправила Рема и Мори, оказалось просто непосильной задачей. А сомнений в том, что она обменяла их свободу на выгодный шпионаж, не было.  
Девушка сделала несколько неуверенных шагов по скрипучему полу навстречу погребенному под бумагами столу. Обойдя его, она увидела заваленный машинописными листами телефон, обвешанный записками с номерами. Видно, что Скай совсем не утруждала себя запоминанием цифр. Локи быстро пробежалась глазами от номеров Домов до парикмахерской. Скрипнув зубами от досады, проверила несколько ящиков стола, но обнаружила только то, что бабуля страдает бессонницей и рисует на полях блокнотов неприличные картинки.  
Отодвинув стул, Локи села на корточки, чтобы осмотреть стол на предмет потайных ящиков. В этот момент резко взвизгнул телефон. От неожиданности Локи сильно треснулась головой - на пол посыпались бумаги, и подскочила трубка, в которой раздались громкие гудки. Потерев голову, она вылезла из-под стола, положила трубку на рычаг и огляделась по сторонам. Взгляд ее зацепился за неудачно торчащую слева папку, которую Скай явно в спешке пыталась вернуть на место в шкаф. Локи поднялась на цыпочки, осторожно ухватилась за уголок, опасаясь, что остальные папки свалятся на голову, но обошлось.  
«Личное дело Локи Ангейя. Секретно».  
Сердце Локи Ангейи подпрыгнуло в груди. Дрожащими пальцами она развязала веревочку на тонкой папке. Личные данные, данные на духов, данные на родителей. Детские фотографии, карта прививок, результаты вступительных экзаменов, нарисованные открытки маме и папе на дни рождения. И фотография. Она думала, что во время переезда потеряла ее. Папа, мама, она и их духи все вместе перед домом под старым деревом. И рядом фотографии ВСБешного протокола с места их смерти.  
«Личное дело Локи Ангейя – ас. Пр. «К.», добр.  
Отец – Хант Смит.  
Мать – Лара Ангейя-Смит-ас.  
Дата рождения: 7 мая 1914 г.  
Место рождения: Свободные земли, г. Лофт.  
Первого духа запечатлела в восемь лет. Волк Фенрир был пойман Хантом Смитом для продажи, но Локи стала его варденом. Никаких особых способностей не проявлено. Второй дух запечатлен в двенадцать. Пес Гарм не поддавался на запечатление и должен был быть изгнан в Утгард. Локи дала ему имя. Особых способностей не проявлено.  
В 1920 году поступила в начальную школу Лофта им. Трюма. В 1923 сдала экзамены в среднюю школу. В 1925 заняла второе место в городских соревнованиях по кэн-дзюцу. 26 сентября 1926 задержана местным отделением ВСБ за драку.  
9 октября 1926 года Лара и Хант Смиты были убиты Вором (см. досье). Оборвана связь с духами. Локи видела их смерть и, приостановив открытие Врат Утгарда, получила ценные сведения (неизвестны) от матери. Лишилась сознания и была в коме трое суток. После реабилитации в госпитале Лофта взята на опекунство Клаудом Ангейей-ас (брат Лары Ангейи-Смит-ас) и прожила в Лофте до февраля 1927 года, восстанавливая здоровье. После - закончила среднюю школу в частном пансионате при церкви Девяти.  
15 марта 1930 г. успешно сдала вступительные экзамены в Биврёст.  
Драка… Нифльхейм… проявила себя… отношения с Кагерасу Гиафой-ас…».  
Последние строчки запрыгали перед глазами набором бессмысленных слов. Вся жизнь в помятой папке, заботливо собранная ее бабкой вместе с метрикой роста и фотографиями места убийства ее родителей. Что значат эти приписки рядом с ее именем? Что за кавычки и «Б»? Локи почувствовала тошноту и прикусила ладонь, чтобы справиться с рвотными позывами. Перевела дух и стала перебирать папки. Через десять минут она нашла то самое досье на Рема, дополненное корявым почерком: «Спроси Гиафу».  
Тем более, Каге нужно навестить. А то скучает по ней, наверное.  
Наведя порядок, Локи оглянулась, чтобы удостовериться, что ее поиски не будут слишком заметны. От Скай это все равно не укроется, но какое-то время поможет выиграть. Помедлив, она с сожалением вложила фотографию на место.  
Когда внучка выскочила из Имин Рёга, Скай за углом покупала дешевые сигареты. Локи нашла телефонную будку и дрожащими пальцами набрала телефон приемной Биврёста.


	6. Глава 6. Корни и кроны.

Когда Каге позвали в гостиную, тишину дома Гиафа разрезал взрыв смеха. Смеха. В доме Гиафа. Он упрямо мотнул головой, хмурясь. По привычке считая холодные мраморные ступеньки, провел рукой по перилам и шагнул на мягкий ковер. Он ненавидел этот ковер. Дом Гиафа должен воплощать максимальное упоение прошлым величием и быть неудобным реликтом, а этот ковер, купленный мамой, намекал на семейный уют, которого здесь не было. Дубовый пол нагрелся от солнца, от распахнутого окна в прихожую врывался холодный весенний воздух, светло-синий тюль развевался, взметая пылинки. На лужайке перед домом лаяла собака, садовник что-то возбужденно доказывал горничной и их живые, пронзительные голоса заставили Каге устало морщиться.  
Осторожно выглянув, он увидел, как мама наливает чай Локи Ангейе. Невозмутимая и насмешливая сидит в его гостиной в школьной форме и грязных кедах. Один из гольфов собрался у лодыжки, перевязь катаров снята и небрежно лежит рядом. Галстук ослаблен и съехал на бок, светлые волосы растрепаны сегодняшним весенним ветром. Словом, буднично и очень по-дружески, будто бы у него действительно была подруга, которая после школы могла бы зайти в гости.  
– Присоединяйся к нам, сынок, – сказала Ран, улыбаясь. Сегодня ей было лучше: халат заменило свободное домашнее платье, а на обычно бледных щеках играл румянец, волосы свободно лежат на плечах. Неужели появление девчонки так на нее подействовало? Или, если судить по раскрытым альбомам с фотографиями, счастливые далекие воспоминания?  
– Садись, Каге, – Локи дожевала кекс и запила его чаем. Гиафа опасливо сел в кресло напротив, поджал под себя босую ногу, излучая недоверие и настороженность. Даже дома, в футболке и потертых джинсах, с кое-как собранными в хвост волосами он был полон напряжения. Будто кот в незнакомой обстановке.  
– Что тебе надо? – грубо бросил он, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте. Руки в свежих мозолях – тренировался в фехтовании больше обычного и перестарался.  
– Кагерасу! – возмутилась Ран. – Не груби своей подруге!  
– Она не мой друг. И ее сюда никто не звал.  
– Я просто хотела расспросить о моей маме. Она редко рассказывала о жизни в Хеймдалле, – Локи говорила искренне.   
– Он сегодня не в духе, – мягко шепнула Ран, заправляя за ухо прядь черных волос, а Локи понимающе кивнула, хлюпая чаем. Каге взял поданную мамой чашку, понимая, что это безумное чаепитие придется выдержать.  
– Ран-ас, – в комнату заглянул дворецкий. – Вам пора принять лекарство.  
– Извини, Локи–ас. Я выйду на минутку.  
– Конечно, Ран–ас, – она подскочила, горячо размахивая руками.  
– Каге, веди себя вежливо с гостьей, – кротко улыбнулась Ран.  
– Я попробую, – буркнул он, поставив полупустую чашку на стол.  
Так только Ран вышла, Локи схватила Кагерасу за грудки, вжала в мягкую спинку кресла, угрожающе нависла, для верности чувствительно ударяя правым локтем в горло.  
– Где Рем и Мори? Где они работают? – зашипела она.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, – невозмутимо просипел Гиафа, совсем не пытаясь вырваться. Скорее с интересом наблюдал за развитием ситуации. На что она пойдет? Что сделает?  
– Шутки кончились, Каге. Мне важно знать, где они. Я... сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Я, – Локи сглотнула, выдавливая из горла слова, которые не хотели покидать гортань, – если хочешь, уйду из Биврёста.  
Каге недоверчиво прищурился. Совсем недавно она зубами вырывала право быть в академии, а теперь так просто отказывается от него. После событий в доме Ангейя ее лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли темные круги. Она в отчаянии кусала губы, ожидая ответа и, казалось, вот-вот расплачется.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептала она едва слышно, стискивая у его горла футболку. – Мою маму убили. И папу. Я должна узнать, за что.  
Она опустила голову. Каге окаменел. Его лицо стало словно восковым. Он не знал этого. Возможно когда-то такая новость ходила по Хеймдаллю, но он не обратил внимания.  
– Ничего не знаю.  
Ее рука разжалась, и сама она обмякла. Потерянная, жалкая, с этим нелепым гольфом и совершенно не похожая на ту Локи, которую он привык видеть: шумную, болтливую, очень честную. Она не вписывалась в паттерны аристократической жизни Хеймдалля, несмотря на свое происхождение. Она ошеломляла своей эмоциональной открытостью. Не боялась казаться глупой или неуместной и просто… чувствовала. Вот сейчас сломленная, она пришла умолять о помощи. Отец был бы доволен, что наследница Ангейи унижается перед ним, перед Гиафой. Не это ли та победа? Не это ли делает его Гиафой? «Все еще корчишь из себя наследника своего отца? Выполняешь любую его прихоть? Ты не заслужишь прощение для своей мамочки. Отец попользуется твоей щенячьей преданностью и бросит тебя». Слова сестры заставили содрогнуться его всем телом. Он должен защитить честь Дома и свою мать. Должен, потому что кроме него у нее нет никого.   
– Ты можешь воспользоваться правом скальдической дуэли.  
Локи показалось, что она ослышалась. Моргнув, уставилась на Гиафу, который за эти минуты, похожие на часы, будто изменился. Он выглядел уставшим и измученным физически, но лед в его глазах треснул. Она отступила, запустив руку в волосы.  
– Идем, – Каге поднялся, прочистил горло деловым кашлем. – Возьми оружие. И подтяни этот хелев гольф, он меня убивает.  
Они вышли в сад. Шум фонтанной воды приглушал звуки, а живая изгородь отлично скрывала от любопытных окон дома. Статуя печального бога какой-то темной, дохеймской эпохи, обвитая плющом и виноградными лозами, проводила их вглубь зеленого лабиринта слепыми каменными глазами.  
Они встали напротив друг друга, серьезные и строгие. Локи особо скальдическими способностями не блистала, но на этот раз решила постараться. Глядя Каге в глаза, мысленно сформулировала несколько вопросов, потасовала внутренние рифмы и слова с нужным количеством слогов. Села на колени, вынула и положила перед собой оружие. Ветер, пахнущий цветами и пылью, качнул изгородь, потрепал одежду и умчался. Солнце согревало макушку и шею, трава щекотала и колола лодыжки. Совсем рядом вспорхнула птица, громко чирикнув и качнув кусты мощью маленького тельца.  
– Трудно сыскать  
Во всем народе  
Мужа, кому бы  
Можно верить,  
Ибо предаст  
Предатель подлый  
Братню персть  
За перстень малый.  
Каге кивнул, сел на колени, положил перед собой катану в ножнах, слушая продолжение.  
– И вотще хощу я  
Честь изведать мщенья.  
Прошло наверное несколько минут, прежде чем Гиафа заговорил, повинуясь древнему кодексу. Варден не мог уклониться от скальдически сформулированного вопроса или просьбы, не мог отказаться от вызова, иначе он сам и дом его лишался чести. Кагерасу схитрил: верность Дому Гиафа не позволяла раскрывать секреты отца, и только скальдическая дуэль, более древняя, чем Хеймдалль, позволяла снять ограничение.  
– Связанный верностью Дому я не скажу всего, но скажу только правду. В городе их нет и нет давно. Они ищут что-то в Лофте, что-то важное.  
– В Лофте? – взвизгнула Локи. – Почему в Лофте?  
– Не знаю, – он сверкнул глазами. – Я не слышал разговора целиком. Вскоре случится нечто ужасное. Отец хочет это остановить, и ему нужно то, что в Лофте.  
Он замолчал. Локи стиснула кулаки.  
– Я должна попасть в Лофт. – она вскочила, попрыгала, разгоняя кровь по затекшим ногам, кое–как засунула катары в ножны.  
– Постой, – Каге схватил ее за рукав. – Я поеду с тобой.  
– Что? Зачем?  
– Просто… встретимся на вокзале вечером. В семь же отходит поезд, да? В шесть. Я буду там в шесть.  
– Нет, – отрезала Локи. – Сначала объясни.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, покрываясь красными пятнами от злости.  
– Рейвен. Я хочу встретиться с сестрой, ясно? Ее видели в том направлении.  
– Ясно, – мягко отозвалась Ангейя. – Пойдем в дом, пока Ран-ас не вернулась.  
Тишина гостиной нарушалась лишь тиканьем часов да шорохом шторы, которую тревожил сквозняк. Старательно пряча глаза, они держали остывшие кружки и в напряжении не услышали, как зашла Ран. Она деликатно кашлянула, заставив обоих дернуться.  
– Я не помешала? – обеспокоенно спросила она, ставя на столик перед диваном поднос с кексами. При этом на ее лице было совершенно гиафовское выражение: какое-то потаенное глумление. – Вы не поссорились?  
– Н-нет, с-сс с чего ты в-взяла? – забормотал Кагерасу.  
– Не скучали без меня?  
– Мы с ним просто болтали, ничего такого, – пришла на помощь Локи, запихивая в рот половину кекса. – Да, Каге? Он по мне очень скучал, как оказывается.  
Ран спрятала улыбку за изящной ладонью, а Кагерасу устало откусил кекс и выплюнул обратно тарелку.  
– Не любит изюм, – шепнула Ран, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– И стричься не любит, – поддакнула Локи. Каге сдался. Если уж и Ран против него, то он окончательно проиграл. Быть Гиафой – это не быть, как его отец. Гиафа – это его мать.  
Снова повисла, как плохо натянутая веревка, тишина, которую разрезало лишь назойливое тиканье часов. Это тиканье заставило Локи очнуться и взглянуть наверх. Двадцать минут третьего.  
– Хель побери, не успеваю!  
– Вам нужно обратно в академию? – спросила Ран.  
– Да. – Локи заметалась по комнате.  
– Я подвезу. Успеем, не бойся. – Улыбнулась Гиафа-ас. – Дай пять минут.  
– Мне жаль твоих родителей, – сказал Каге, когда Ран ушла. Локи взглянула на него из-под ресниц. Он сидел прямо и был серьезен. Ни тени насмешки. Казалось, что он хочет сказать что-то еще, но не может подобрать слов.  
– Спасибо.  
– Спасибо… за тот раз, – он скосил глаза в сторону. – За то, что не дала убить Сифрон Ангейю.  
– А ты бы убил ее? Смог бы?  
Каге вскинулся, скрипнул зубами, помолчал.  
– В тот момент, думаю, да. Но теперь – не знаю. – произнес он медленно, будто бы не веря самому себе. И спросил, осторожно и тихо: – А ты бы? Убила его, того, кто лишит тебя родителей? – Взглянул открыто и честно.  
Локи нервно пожала плечами и покачала головой.  
– Не знаю. Раньше думала, что знаю, а теперь… просто хочу знать правду.  
– Я хотел…  
– Я готова! – Ран-ас предстала в джинсах и кожаной куртке и кинула Ангейе мотоциклетный шлем. Ангейя от восторга потеряла дар речи.   
Всю дорогу до гаража Каге уговаривал маму передумать, но она лишь улыбалась и, натянув шлем, отмахивалась. Локи устроилась позади женщины, ухватилась за ее куртку и кивнула Каге.  
– Если с ней что-нибудь случится… – угрожающе прошипел он.  
– Не случится, милый, – ответила Ран. – Это же «Бледный». В гонках с Ларой он ни разу не подвел.  
Каге закатил глаза, бормоча под нос перечень лекарств, которые мама забывает принимать.  
Хеймдалль проносился смазанными пятнами мимо. Ран ехала быстро, но аккуратно, ловко срезая по грязным переулкам. Локи впервые за год разложила все по полочкам, а четкий план в дальнейших действиях вселял уверенность. Рем и Мори ищут в Лофте нечто важное Эгиру, и это нечто ищет и Рейвен. Она должна съездить домой и найти это быстрее.  
Они успели почти вовремя. Черная машина полковника Риан ожидала у главных ворот. Припарковавшись на газоне, они с Ран, крадучись, завернули на угол. Она помогла Локи перелезть через забор.  
– Спасибо вам за все, – сквозь железные прутья прошептала Ангейя.  
– Это тебе спасибо, Локи-ас. За моего сына, – Ран надела шлем, и она не успела рассмотреть ее глаза. – Он же собирается ехать с тобой? Прости, в моем доме от меня нет секретов.  
– Это его решение.  
– Я знала, что он пойдет за Рейвен. Я постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.  
– Ран-ас, скажите честно, почему вы мне помогаете? Вы разве не поддерживаете мужа?  
– Я поддерживаю мужа. Но я поддерживаю и моих детей, и мой город. Скоро грядет страшное. Корни и кроны хочу сохранить. – глухо вздохнула она. И, просунув руку сквозь прутья, погладила Локи по щеке, – Лара гордилась бы своей дочкой.  
– Постойте, «корни и кроны»? – переспросила Локи, но Ран уже махнула рукой на прощанье. Через секунду раздался рев мотоцикла.  
Вздохнув, Ангейя побрела к воротам. Предстояло сделать еще столько дел до отъезда. У нее были кое-какие сбережения на билет и гостиницу хватит. Интересно, а сезон дождей уже начался? Наверняка их огород уже покрылся цветами.  
Сев в машину, Локи почувствовала себя такой выжатой, что даже спорить с полковником Риан не хотелось. Сумку бросила в ноги и сползла по сиденью.  
– Да-да, опоздала. Извините, я устала, давайте потом оправдаюсь…  
– Барышня, простите. Я сегодня за нее.  
От неожиданности Локи подскочила.  
– Старший лейтенант Реймар?  
Он улыбнулся в зеркало заднего вида.  
– А что с полковником?  
– Она приболела. – грустно сообщил голос слева. Локи дернулась, треснулась головой об стекло. Рядом сидел могучий старик почти двухметрового роста. Как она его не заметила? Чтобы поместиться в маленьком автомобиле, ему пришлось немного наклонить голову набок. Широченные плечи, огромные мозолистые руки, которые покоились на рукояти сабли, тяжелые армейские ботинки почему-то не создавали впечатление грузности, скорее он был похож на дерево. Старое, но все еще изящное дерево с гибкими ветвями. На голове старика не было ни единого волоска, но зато лицо украшали роскошные пшеничные бакенбарды и не менее роскошные, чуть завитые кверху усы. Форма вёльв сидела на нем, как влитая, не скрывая могучих мускулов.  
– А вы кто? – наконец выдавила из себя Локи.  
– Не узнаешь меня, внученька? – расстроился старик. – А я помню, как ты меня всего описала, когда я пеленки тебе менял. – Вздохнул, словно прощая. – Я Бенедикт Ангейя, бывший муж Скай. Ну и генерал-фельдмаршал Асгарда. О-хо-хо, – он засмеялся грудным, гулким смехом.  
Реймар тронул машину. Двери защелкнулись.  
– Вы меня похищаете?  
– Нет, скорее это родственное напутствие.  
– Куда мы едем?  
– Увидишь, – что-то в голосе заставило Локи замолчать и отвести взгляд. Бенедикт тактично смотрел в окно, насвистывая популярную песенку.  
Ехали долго, петляя узкими улочками, пока Локи наконец не стала узнавать места. Это был южный выезд из города, тот, по которому она сюда приехала. Возле железнодорожного вокзала Реймар легко остановился и вышел первым. Открыв дверь, он выпустил Локи. Бенедикт вышел следом, шумно разминая затекшую шею. Старший лейтенант остался возле машины, тщательно осматривая местность. На них никто не обращал внимания: только что пришел пятичасовой поезд и многочисленные встречающие толпились возле перрона. Тяжелая рука человека, который назвался ее дедом, легла на плечо и чуть подтолкнула к кассам.  
Отстояв очередь, он обворожительно улыбнулся всеми зубами.  
– Четыре билета, будьте добры. На ближайший поезд в Лейк-таун.  
Локи пронзило током.  
– Что? Нет, вы не можете.  
Бенедикт сделал вид, что не слышит ее.  
– Ближайший поезд в девятнадцать ноль-ноль, – отозвалась женщина за стеклом.  
– Отлично, будьте любезны, барышня.  
Получив билеты, генерал-фельдмаршал широким шагом отправился в кафе неподалеку.  
– Я никуда не поеду! – зашипела Локи, но Бенедикт мягко взял ее за локоть и потащил к стеклянной двери.  
– Если вы меня не отпустите, я закричу.  
– Кричи, – разрешил он, открывая дверь и с улыбкой пропуская девушку с грудным ребенком. – Какой у нас прекрасный малыш! А его мама еще прекраснее! – засюсюкал он под улыбку молодой женщины.  
Они вошли внутрь. Помещение было небольшое и тесное, что не мешало ему быть битком забитым посетителями вокзала. Каким-то образом им удалось найти свободное место, и только тогда Бенедикт отпустил локоть внучки и галантно предложил сесть напротив.  
– Вам как обычно, Бенедикт-ас? – Спросила подскочившая официанта, кокетливо подмигивая.  
– Охохо, Милли-ас, я же с внучкой.  
– Это ваша внучка? Какая милая девочка!  
Милая девочка сидела, насупившись, только ногой от злости не топала.  
– Тогда принесу вам чай и яблочный пирог.  
– Чего-нибудь покрепче еще.  
– Вам же доктор запретил, – укоризненно покачала головой девушка. – При вашем давлении пить противопоказано.  
– Но, Милли-ас, – заканючил дед. – Капелюшечку. За мою внучку.  
– Нельзя. Два чая и два фирменных яблочных пирога дяди Окулуса. И пирожное за свет заведения.  
Когда она ушла, Локи процедила сквозь зубы:  
– Что это значит?  
– А то, что ты, милая моя девочка, – Бен устало снял перчатки и положил на стол, – вляпалась по самые уши в то, от чего я старательно защищал тебя шестнадцать лет. Я говорил Клауду, что везти дочку Лары в столицу не следует, но Скай решила иначе. Хотела ввести тебя в общество.  
– Защищали? Решила?  
– Потому что ты – ключ от врат, все отпирающий. Я – пес, поглощающий Солнце.  
– Откуда вы знаете?.. – обескуражено прошептала Локи, не понимая абсолютно ничего.  
Бенедикт взглянул на нее хитрыми карими глазами.  
– Потому что наша с Ларой кодовая фраза. Была.  
– Но что она значит?  
– Это значит, что ты можешь мне доверять.  
– Но Скай сказала…  
– Скай… Это ее любимое занятие – портить мне жизнь, а заодно и всем окружающим. Никогда ни с кем не советуется и делает все по-своему.  
Принесли заказ. Бенедикт с аппетитом вонзил вилку в пирог и осыпал Милли комплиментами. Локи рассеянно мешала ложкой чаинки и сахар на дне.  
– Но откуда мне знать?..  
– Ты слышала про «Око», Локи? Про «Балора», «Копье»?  
– Террористы Джона Смита носят символ «Ока». – Локи умолчала, что это же слово прошептала мама перед гибелью.  
– Правильно. Я – создатель «Копья», внучка, – Бен невозмутимо отправил в рот последний кусочек и отхлебнул чаю.  
– Создатель?  
– Да, секретного проекта «Копье». Давай, я начну сначала.  
Допив чай одним большим глотком, тихим, деловым голосом, без тени былой смешливости Бенедикт Ангейя заговорил:  
– Как ты знаешь, с Хелью у Асгарда всегда были сложные отношения. Под Хелью почти нет трещин Утгарда, и они не могут рассчитывать на варденов. Пока мы совершенствовали печати и придумывали новые способы ковки духовников, хельхейм занимались наукой и инженерным делом. Мы не понимали их, а они нас. А непонятное всегда проще уничтожить. Лет семьдесят назад меня, как способного вардена, отправили в Хель в составе отряда «Регинлейв». Из-за ошибки командования мы попали под обстрел собственных несовершенных орудий. Меня сильно ранило, но я не жалею о времени, проведенном в больнице. Потому что я смог вернуться к твоей бабушке. Скай отличалась от молодых Матерей открытостью взглядов, и именно она вместе с тогдашней Иргиафой протолкнула возможность выписывать из Хели ученых. Они проложили нам железную дорогу, научили строить электростанции, запустили первый автомобиль по Хеймдаллю.  
В 1903 году в Асгард приехал полный надежд Джон Смит, аспирант из Хельского технического университета. Он, несмотря на кажущийся абсурд, изучал Утград и то, как можно открыть врата без помощи духовника. Ему повезло, и его работой заинтересовался один влиятельный человек. Хейм Иргиафа профинансировал исследования и отобрал группу таких же молодых и амбициозных ученых.  
– Игрифа? Он?..  
– Да, отец Эгира Гиафы.  
Локи начала догадываться, к чему вел Бенедикт. Комкая в руках салфетку, она не отрывала глаз от деда.  
– Работа продвигалась с трудом, результаты не соответствовали ожиданиям, и Джону Смиту грозила потеря места и закрытие проекта. А еще его подружка Санни Ай, одна из докторов-помощников, сообщила, что беременна. Смит будто взбесился. Он перешел грань, которая отличает ученого от живодера. Началось все с сироток из Нифльхейма, а закончилось своим собственным ребенком. Санни Ай, которая из-за своей любви не видела ничего, была верным помощником даже тогда, когда все покинули Смита. Он действительно нашел способ на утробном уровне усилить способности вардена до такой степени, что ему в будущем не потребуется духовник.  
Исследования не удалось завершить: вмешался посторонний фактор. Юный Эгир Иргиафа влюбился в красавицу и умницу Санни Ай и, обезумев от ревности, поджег лабораторию, но не рассчитал и вместо Смита там оказалась доктор. Санни потеряла ребенка, Джон Смит пропал, а все результаты были уничтожены. Кроме тех, которые сохранились в помешанной от горя голове Санни Ай. И это помогло ей вырастить двух особых детей под пристальным наблюдением Хейма. Эгир поплатился на неповиновение отцу.  
– Рейвен и Каге, – едва слышно ахнула Локи. В глазах подозрительно защипало.  
– Да, – Бенедикт устало потер подбородок. – Кроме них были еще сиротки из Нифльхейма, но кому есть дело до пропавших сироток? Санни работала потому, что была уверена, будто сможет отыскать в Утгарде свое нерожденное дитя. Как ты знаешь (надеюсь, в школе это еще рассказывают), завеса между нашим миром и Утгардом состоит как бы из двух стенок: с одной стороны ее открывает варден, а с другой – дух. Так что пройти из одного места в другое можно только по обоюдному согласию. Джон Смит понял, что дитя в утробе живет сразу в двух мирах, потому что тело его здесь, а душа в Утгарде. Рождаясь, одни дети теряли эту способность, а другие сохраняли, но для поддержки использовали духовник из звездного железа и печати из коры Вседрева. Джон Смит нашел способ усилить способность вардена, но пока что для работы требовалось два человека. Один Балор – он видит, где открыть завесу, где она тоньше. Другой – Копье – рвет завесу.  
Я догадался о планах Хейма слишком поздно. Только Санни Ай могла повлиять на Хейма через Эгира. Не без моей помощи она узнала, кто поджег лабораторию, и попросила помочь с созданием идеального вардена, который смог бы открыть завесу в одиночку. Только проект «Луг» смог бы противостоять и «Балору», и «Копью». Представь себе: идеальная армия, способная воевать без оружия на территории Хели!.. Невероятная сила в неправильных руках!..  
Но была проблема: нужны были дети в утробе, чьи матери согласились бы на подобный эксперимент. Много матерей. – Бенедикт прикрыл лицо. Его могучая рука заметно дрожала. Наконец, он справился с собой и в упор посмотрел на внучку.  
У Локи внутри все похолодело.  
– Вместе с Хантом, твоим отцом, она следила за активностью приспешников Смита в Срединных землях и передавали данные время от времени. Узнав о «Балоре» и «Копье», она вызвалась помочь. Хотела изучить влияние сыворотки. Хотела помочь понять как управлять такой силой. Твоей силой.  
– М-моей?  
– Да. Но из тебя не вышел «Луг», потому что Лара была на поздних сроках беременности. Вышел еще одно «Копье».  
Помолчав, генерал-фельдмаршал, продолжил:  
– Вскоре я узнал, что Джон Смит выжил. Не обратив должного внимания на эту новость, я сосредоточился на «Луге» и неожиданно появившихся нифльхеймских сиротах с большими способностями варденов. Когда объявился Крысолов, я снова медлил, убеждая себя, что это просто маньяк, и он никак не связан с Джоном Смитом. Но, когда выяснилось, что все жертвы были беременными женщинами, я понял, что сглупил и поплатился за свою нерешительность. Я запретил Ларе и Ханту покидать Лофт и связываться с кем-либо, кроме нас с Матерью Ангейей-ас. Вместе со Скай мы устроили облаву в Нифльхейме, дерзко выманили Крысолова можной информацией, но во время борьбы он свалился в подземную реку и сгинул. Скай была ранена и, заботясь о ее здоровье, я убедил ее, что он погиб. Но пришлось все ей рассказать: про Лару и тебя. Я никогда не видел ее в таком гневе, думал, что она убьет меня и готовился принять эту кару. Но твоя бабушка всего лишь подала на развод.  
Три года назад Крысолов, или Вор, как записано в протоколах, убил твоих родителей. Я не знаю, как он выжил и добрался до Лофта. Связи там почти никакой, а Лара с Хантом жили тихо и не высовывались. Думаю, он хотел выманить меня из Хеймдалля, а, может, узнал про тебя. Примерно в это же время Рейвен Иргиафа узнала и проекте «Копье» и через Санни связалась с Джоном Смитом и его «Оком», поставив своей дуэлью с отцом на уши весь Хеймдалль .   
Локи не сдерживала слез. Они текли по щекам, противно собираясь на подбородке и капая на колени. Всхлипывая, она прижала руки ко рту.  
– Я подвел твою маму. Я подвел тебя, Локи, – глухо сказал дед. – Я не прошу у тебя прощения, потому что не заслужил его. Тогда я думал лишь о том, чтобы любой ценой остановить Хейма и Смита. Снова подвергать опасности я тебя не стану. Ты уедешь сначала в Лейк-таун, а затем в Лофт. Полковник Риан защитит тебя.  
– А если я откажусь? – слезы мгновенно высохли, и в ней начал закипать гнев.  
– Помоги мне помочь тебе. Один раз.  
– Нет. – Локи резко встала. – Вы уже помогли мне. Помогли маме и папе. Это все из-за вас. Это не Крысолов убил маму и папу, а вы. Я… я – чудовище!  
Она выскочила из кафе и чуть не пришибла дверью дежурившего у входа старшего лейтенанта Реймара. Бенедикт бросился следом, но Реймар остановил его и покачал головой.  
Локи бежала, куда глаза глядят, до тех пор, пока ноги не подкосились. Она прислонилась к прохладной колонне вокзала, не в силах даже снова заплакать. В голове не умещалось, на что способны взрослые ради власти. Как можно верить им? Как собрать осколки жизни воедино? Как осознать, что она какой-то урод, трикстер, выращенный ради эксперимента? Зачем мама это сделала? Это получается… Локи убила их?  
Она в ярости ударила колонну кулаком, и пронзившая руку боль отрезвила. Ей все равно нужно в Лофт, чтобы отыскать Рема и Мори. Придется подчиниться деду и как-нибудь сбежать из-под конвоя нянек. Она некоторое время побродила по вокзалу, в смятении разглядывая поезда и людей. Если она «Копье», то, получается, что-то делать с Утгардом. Она взглянула наверх, на крышу здания вокзала, толкнула плечом прохожего, пошатнулась.  
– Мелкая?  
Она обернулась на хриплый оклик. В трех метрах от нее стоял Каге. Под красными глазами залегли глубокие тени, одна рука до боли сжимала ножны с катаной, вторая ерошила остриженные волосы. На левой щеке цвел свежий кровоподтек.  
– Где твои волосы? – Локи поспешно вытерла глаза, чтобы он не узнал, что она тут рыдает.  
Он не ответил, но сделал четыре широких шага и обнял ее свободной рукой. Он дрожал.  
– Это было обещание, – тихо сказал на ухо. – Я не смог его выполнить.  
Локи очень сильно хотелось вывернуться из объятий и спросить, почему, но она не стала этого делать, а лишь покрепче сжала ворот его рубашки. Они стояли так некоторое время, а вокруг кипела жизнь: звучали голоса, смех, грохотали тележки с багажом, бормотало радио. А мир Локи сузился до белого воротника рубашки и руки, которая обняла ее тогда, когда ее жизнь рухнула. Он такой же урод как и она – какое облегчение. Захотелось смеяться.  
– Вот парочка! – хихикнули рядом. Это заставило обоих очнуться.  
– Думаю, на сегодня хватит физического контакта, – пробормотал Каге, и резко отошел в сторону. Выглядел он при этом подозрительно смущенным.  
– Да ладно, объятий много не бывает. – вздохнула Локи, расправляя складки на юбке.  
– Я не привык. Это слишком.  
– В смысле? Тебя что, никто не обнимал?  
Каге отвел глаза в сторону и, кажется, покраснел. Похоже, он тоже был немного не в себе, раз так разоткровенничался.  
– Кроме тебя, никто.  
У Локи отпала челюсть.  
– Да быть такого не может. Ладно твой чокнутый (без обид!) папаша, но Ран-ас очень тебя любит!  
– Она много болела, – Каге закрыл глаза рукой, пряча смущение. – И вообще это…  
– Не мое дело? – устало закончила за него Локи. – Еще как мое. Иди сюда. Я буду тебя лечить. – Она повисла у него на шее, бормоча, что это как прививка и он еще привыкнет, а он отбивался и сердито ворчал и ойкал от синяков до тех пор, пока рядом не раздалось вежливое покашливание.  
Они разлетелись в разные стороны. Реймар старательно разглядывал вокзал, Бенедикт расплылся в какой-то глумливой ухмылке, которую он, видимо, подцепил у бывшей жены, но быстро посерьезнел.  
– Тебе пора. Поезд отправляется через полчаса.  
Локи помрачнела.  
– Я же сказала, что никуда не поеду.  
– Сын Гиафы, верно? – спросил Бенедикт. – Откуда ты здесь?  
Каге молча протянул ему записку с плохо отпечатанным гербом Гиафы. Бенедикт пробежался глазами, аккуратно сложил записку и отдал Каге.  
– Да, она сказала, что вы поможете выбраться из города. – с нажимом произнес он, не отрывая глаз от генерала-фельдмаршала.  
– Хорошо. Я должен был сопровождать вас, но планы изменились. Бери мой билет, юный Гиафа. И береги мою внучку, парень, – сказал он Каге. Он изменился в лице и очень серьезно ответил:  
– Так точно, ас.  
Сопротивляющуюся Ангейю запихали в купе. Поезд гудел и дрожал, предвкушая дорогу. Реймар сдал их оружие в специальный вагон и раздал номерки ячеек. Бенедикт, положив могучую ладонь на рукоять сабли, кивнул и махнул рукой на прощанье. Локи поджала губы и отвернулась. Наконец, поезд тронулся, и вокзал быстро исчез из виду. Локи еще некоторое время смотрела, как Хеймдалль остается позади, как уплывают серые высотки и изящные старинные особняки. Древность и современность переплетались в городе как руки влюбленных, уродство рабочего района Муравейника, роскошь особняков Великих Домов, чиновничья простота Имин Рёга и тихая красота площади Искусств. Статуи дев, обвивые виноградным лозами и листовки, вербующие в банды.  
Вдруг в голове у нее что-то щелкнуло.  
– Четыре билета, Каге. – Локи резко развернулась и едва не заехала ему рукой по лицу.  
– О чем ты? – буркнул он, отводя ее руки в сторону.  
– Бенедикт покупал четыре билета. – она снова взмахнула рукой, и Каге пришлось сдвинуться на самый край, чтобы ему не прилетело.  
– Привет, ас, – рядом с Реймаром на сиденье плюхнулся Ки Иогма собственной лохматой персоной и развалился рядом со старшим лейтенантом.   
– Так тебя Бенедикт прислал следить за мной? – зло буркнула Ангейя.  
Ки Иогма самодовольно улыбнулся. Каге нахмурился.  
– Не следить, а присматривать.  
– Не хочу ничего знать, – проворчала она, поджимая под себя ноги.  
– Ты веришь этому турсу? – спросил шепотом Каге, дергая Локи за локоть. Она взглянула ему в лицо, сощурилась и пожала плечами.  
– Он помог мне, когда начали оконосцы.  
– Тогда успокойся и не привлекай внимание. Нам всю ночь ехать. Попробуй поспать.  
– А ты случайно не моя мамочка? – съязвила она.  
– Твой папочка. Спи, во имя всех духов Утгарда!  
Локи надулась и, скрестив руки на груди, отвернулась к окну. Ки Иогма хмыкнул. Реймар устало вздохнул, и Локи стало стыдно. Чуть-чуть.  
– Простите, старший лейтенант.  
– Не извиняйтесь, барышня, – он улыбнулся.  
– Зовите меня просто Локи. Эти формальности поперек горла.  
Он кивнул.  
Быстро стемнело, зажегся свет. В вагоне кроме них было негусто: пожилая пара, девушка и мужчина с ребенком – ничего удивительного после недавних нападений турсов на поезда. Локи задремала, но потом ее разбудил Реймар и предложил перекусить. Наевшись бутербродов, она стянула кеды и подобрала под себя ноги, забившись в угол сиденья. Так было очень неудобно, но выбирать не приходилось. Рядом едва слышно сопел Каге. Этот день был длинным для них обоих, но что–то подсказывало, что он еще не кончился.  
Посреди ночи Локи проснулась от холода. Тело одеревенело от неудобной позы. Реймара не было, а Ки развалился на его сиденье, накрывшись с головой курткой. Локи моргала, силясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в полутьме. В груди поселилось гнетущее чувство опасности, и с каждой секундой все усиливалось.  
Напряжение звенело, словно натянутая нить. На лбу Локи выступила испарина, в ушах назойливо жужжало. Нить лопнула – закашлял и заворчал репродуктор:  
– Прошу простить меня, господа, – вагон испуганно встрепенулся. Каге шевельнулся в полумраке. – Ваш поезд захвачен бандой «Вороны». Сохраняйте спокойствие, и никто не пострадает. Мы просто потолкуем с парочкой старых друзей, и тогда с машинистом ничего не случится. Через час мы ждем друзей в предпоследнем пассажирском вагоне. Иначе я раздавлю машиниста, как гнилое яблочко. Мы же не хотим этого, правда?  
Репродуктор издал высокочастотный звук и затих.


	7. Арка вторая. Срединные Земли. Глава 7. Дитя девяти матерей.

Ничто так не навевало на Скай Ангейю скуку, как поздние заседания совета Матерей в Имин Рёге. Почти откровенно зевая, она тарабанила пальцами по столу и грызла кончик карандаша, вызывая раздраженное цоканье ближайшей соседки Елены Ульфрун-ас. Даже Вера Эйстла, строгая и чопорная, как учительница средних классов, слушая нудный доклад Триссы Имд о важности разгрузить трафик центральной части города, клевала длинным носом, на котором сидели очки-половинки.  
Позевав еще пару минут, Скай окинула взглядом конференц-зал. За круглым столом сидели семь Матерей и Эгир вместо болеющей Ринфе. За каждой примостилось по паре секретарей или консортов, превращая заседание в шуршащий и шепчущийся балаган. Сейчас это все было еще более нелепо, чем прежде. Эгир наверняка знает, что его сын сбежал из города, но даже и бровью не ведет. Сидит себе, конспектирует, вставляет ядовитые замечания. Бенедикт сообщил, что отправил Локи прочь из города, как она и просила. Скай на мгновение прикрыла глаза, чтобы не усмехнуться. Размякла, старуха, от радости, ох, размякла. Один шах не значит выиграть партию.  
– Давайте прекратим это! – Скай удивленно вскинула брови. А ведь это не она сказала, а молодая Гиалп. Девочка сердито вскочила, хлопнув ладонями по столу. В коротких светлых волосах сверкнула алмазная заколка. – Как вы можете спокойно обсуждать количество трамваев, когда посреди дня совершается теракт, когда «Око» угрожает нашим жизням и назревает что-то ужасное?  
– Что вы предлагаете, Мать Гиалп? – сухо протянула толстуха Атла, качая головой. Ее толстые щеки и пара подбородков заколыхались в такт. Мать Атла-ас всегда была себе на уме и откровенно подыгрывала тем, кто сильнее.   
– Обнародовать результаты расследования для начала. И, кстати, – Кэрол дерзко взглянула на Гиафу, – это касается вас в первую очередь. Что вы узнали от Сифрон Ангейи-ас?  
Скай захотелось похлопать. Смелая. Но глупенькая еще.  
Эгир отодвинул свои записи и сложил вместе кончики пальцев. Единственное, что выдавало проведенные на работе ночи – это неестественная бледность.  
– Не думаю, что личные дела Дома касаются, гмм, «народа».  
– Это не личные дела Дома, Эгир-ас, – заметила Мать Гиалп. – Это дела государственной безопасности. Кто этот доктор Джон Смит и почему с ним ваша дочь?  
– Рейвен больше не носит фамилию моего Дома, – глаза Эгира оставались холодными и пустыми.  
– Точнее, это Дом больше не носит ее фамилию.  
По залу прошелся шепоток.  
– Достаточно! – строго одернула Гиалп Трисса Имд. – Уважайте «Кодекс Девяти», Мать Гиалп-ас.  
– Я требую расследования!  
– Возможно стоит проверить этих… это «Око», – предложила Мать Эйстла-ас. Если уж Эйстла, которая даже в носу без веского основания не поковыряет, такое сказала…  
– Ваша возмутительная и грубая клевета совершенно лишена оснований, – сухо парировал Эгир.  
– Да, у вас есть основания, Мать Гиалп-ас? – поддакнула Ульфрун.  
– У меня предложение, – дрожащим голосом пискнула Юки Ярнсакс. – Предлагаю провести внутреннее расследование о причастности дома Гиафа к теракту в доме Ангейя.  
– Но это противоречит «Кодексу», – фыркнула Эстер Грейп.  
– Если только не проголосовать о временном отстранении Дома Гиафа от управления Асгардом. Поправка 63 к «Кодексу». – От высказанного вслух Кэрол Гиалп повисла неловкая тишина. Девочка для достоверности достала из ближайшего шкафа толстенный «Кодекс» и швырнула на стол.  
– За, – сказала Ангейя, решив, что от ее курения в конференц-зале атмосфера хуже не будет, и сделала пару затяжек.  
– За! – подняла руку Кэрол.  
– Против! Это полный бред, – заворчала Ульфрун.  
– Против. Это противоречит «Кодексу», – продолжила гнуть свое Грейп.  
– За, – робко сказала Юки Ярнксакс.  
– Против, – Эйстла все–таки не пойдет против закона.  
– Против, – махнула рукой Атла.  
Трисса Имд некоторое время молчала, потом выкатила свои и без того рыбьи глаза.  
– За.  
Это удивило Скай. Трисса была женщиной осторожной и хитрой, держа в своих рыбьих плавниках половину легкой промышленности Асгарда. Уж она-то никогда не станет делать то, что не приносит прибыли.  
– Поровну, – громким шепотом подытожила Ярнсакс. – Занесите в протокол.  
Некоторое время стояла полная тишина, только слышно было как секретарь судорожно стучил по клавишам печатной машинки. Эгир, казалось, улыбается, но это можно было списать на освещение. Одна из дверей в зал тихонько распахнулась, и Ран Гиафа вкатила Мать Ринфе-ас на инвалидном кресле. Щеки ее ввалились, дыхание было тяжелым и сиплым, но глаза ясными. На мгновение Скай увидела перед собой ту задиристую Иргиафу, с которой вместе училась в Биврёсте и провернула многие политические нововведения.  
– Я пропустила что-то? – спросила она и разразилась долгим мучительным кашлем. Ран тут же положила ей руки на плечи, окутывая лечебной варденской поддержкой.  
– Мы тут против тебя голосуем. Временно отстранить хотим, – сказала Скай, с сожалением потушив сигарету по просьбе одного из секретарей.  
– Вы не должны были приходить, – зашипел Эгир. – Ваше здоровье…  
– Так я за отстранение, – Ринфе проигнорировала племянника и махнула Ран рукой, чтобы та подвезла ближе к столу. – Надо бы разобраться с сотней внутренних долгов.  
– С перевесом в один голос Великий Дом Хеймдалля Гиафа на три недели отстраняется от управления Асгардом до выяснения обстоятельств. – Эйстла зачитала официальный документ и устало сняла очки-половинки. – Мать Гиалп-ас, вам предстоит провести полное расследование и представить доказательства своим словам или опровергнуть их через три недели. Если ваши слова не подтвердятся, вы предстанете перед советом Матерей за клевету на Великий Дом.  
Кэрол нервно кивнула, не поднимая глаз. Эгир неохотно уступил Ринфе место за круглым столом, избегая смотреть на жену. На красивом, словно мраморном, лице Ран застыла вежливая улыбка примерной домохозяйки. Все это время Скай считала ее милой и услужливой дурочкой, но не зря на гербе ее муспельхеймских предков дракон с разинутой пастью обвивал катану. Эта женщина решила, похоже, вступить в игру и сразу пошла с козыря.  
– Заседание объявляю закрытым. Все свободны.  
Скай первая сорвалась с места, проклиная мочевой пузырь. На секунду встретившись взглядом с Ран Гиафой, она мысленно попросила поддержать в Ринфе жить еще на некоторое время. Они не готовы к новой резне.  
В коридоре Ангейю догнала Гиалп.  
– Мать Скай-ас, вы должны мне помочь.  
– С чего бы? – Скай не сбавляла хода, ловко лавируя в толпе.  
– Ради… ради наших родных.  
– И? Не думаю, что твоя авантюра стоит моей политической карьеры.  
Кэрол смешалась. Какая же еще она еще неопытная.  
– Моя сестра Кира. Она одна из… тех детей.  
Скай забыла о мочевом пузыре, схватила Гиалп за шкирку и запихнула в первую попавшуюся дверь. Три девицы, устроившие чаепитие посреди рабочего дня, поперхнулись.  
– Пошли вон! – рявкнула Мать так громко, что девицы испуганно выскочили, опрокидывая стулья.  
Ангейя швырнула Кэрол к стене и тихим спокойным голосом спросила:  
– Каких таких «тех детей»?  
– Я все знаю, – Кэрол сглотнула и собрала в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы взглянуть Ангейе в глаза. Это уже не был взгляд перепуганной девочки. Это был взгляд Матери Дома. – Бенедикт-ас работал с моей семьей. Говорил, что ее способности слабые и нестабильные, но… в тот день, когда «Око» напало, она смогла на мгновение приоткрыть Утгард. Я видела. И хуже того, видели они. Вы же слышали отчет Ярнсакс-ас? Крысолов ищет таких детей по Нифльхейму, а на прошлой неделе пропал один из детей Имд… Думаю, что рано или поздно он явится и за Кирой.  
Кэрол выпалила это чуть ли не на одном дыхании. Скай медленно отступила и схватилась за голову. Пройдясь взад вперед по тесному кабинету, она ударила кулаком по стене рядом с Кэрол, оставив в ней небольшую выемку с расходящимися, словно кругами на воде, трещинами. Сегодня Гиалп вела не смелость, отнюдь. Страх и отчаяние, смешанное с тонким расчетом. Убийца придет за Кирой Гиалп, придет на живца.  
– Из тебя выйдет отличная Мать, – Кэрол не поняла, похвалили ее или облили помоями.  
– Так вы поможете мне?  
– Нет. На сегодня у меня другие задачи. Но твою сестру мы не оставим без защиты. – Скай взяла трубку и набрала телефон главного офиса СБ. – Соедините меня с… эээ, – Скай вытащила из кармана скомканную бумажку и вчиталась, – капралом Йоханом Левски.  
***  
После внезапного отъезда Локи и без того мрачный Биврёст превратился для них в обитель нытья. Леер с трудом удавалось удерживать друзей от постоянных жалоб. Штейн стал еще более невыносим, от этого раздражался Гин, а Джет искренне думал, что Локи уехала из-за записки, которую он передал и постоянно просил переубедить его.  
Уроки сегодня тянулись бесконечно, а освоение последней стадии контроля над духом давалось Леер тяжело. К тому же стихийник, доставшейся от дедушки, был своеволен и сварлив, всеми силами пытаясь превратить трудное обучение в невыносимое. Она никогда не старалась быть лучшей. Зачем девушке, которая учится на социальную стипендию СБ, стараться? Ее семья не была бедной, и дедушка, дослужившийся до полковника и погибший на задании, обеспечил им с бабушкой и родителями теплое место под покровительством дома Ангейя. Выгнать ее за плохие оценки не могли, так что Герд с удовольствием получала свои средние баллы, ходила на пересдачи и тайком занималась постыдной вещью, о которой догадывалась лишь бабушка да младшая сестра. Она не хотела быть варденом и пойти на государственную службу, как того хотела ее семья. Она мечтала о музыке. Даже тренировки с ворчливым келпи были скорее танцевальными, чем боевыми.  
Сегодняшний разговор с отцом выбил ее из колеи. Он звонил каждую неделю и отчитывал ее. Леер привыкла, что она никогда ничего не делает для него идеально. Если она не старалась, это хотя бы не было так обидно. Он жаловался на ее оценки, на ее поведение, на ее окружение, на ее сестру и на свою работу. Леер привычно выслушивала это и обещала, что оценки исправит, а окружение поменяет, но ее будто бы не слышали. Потом трубку брала мама и начинала рассказывать в тысячный раз как ее дед погиб, чтобы Леер могла получать свою социальную стипендию. Как будто она просила дедушку погибать. Она даже не помнила его совсем!  
Слишком расстроенная и злая, она схватила духовник и отправилась на арену выпустить пар.  
Официально келпи обитал в духовнике-хлысте с посеребренной рукоятью, невероятно неудобном и вычурном оружии деда, но больше всего духу нравилось тренироваться с флейтой. Так как для стихийных духов нужна была открытая арена, Леер уходила подальше к водоемам, где никто стал бы смеяться над ней. Иногда к ним присоединялся, как и сегодня, Зик и отрабатывал технику своего феникса.  
Леер фыркнула, вспоминая, как они познакомились на очередной пересдаче. Штейн потел, стараясь не провалить и этот тест, потому что ему нужна была стипендия. Староста Кира Гиалп вызвала ее в коридор и попросила передать ему правильные ответы. Она, обычно такая собранная и громкая, мялась и мычала.  
«Отдай это Штейну, Герд. Не говори, что это я».  
«Зачем? Разве ты не должна следить за тем, чтобы не списывали?»  
«Герд! Передай и все». – она швырнула в нее лист и круто развернулась на каблуках.  
После этого Штейн прилепился к Герд и при каждом удобном случае вспоминал, как она спасла его от отчисления. Леер сначала это раздражало, потому что она не собиралась заводить друзей в Биврёсте, но потом она привыкла к нему. И привыкла к его странным друзьям, которые стали и ее друзьями. Гин казался полной противоположностью Штейна и его идейным оппонентом во всем, а Джет их усмирял и уравновешивал.  
Амфитеатр был маленьким, мест на сто, рядом с заросшими осокой прудами. Где-то в зарослях покрякивали утки, высиживающие птенцов, поверхность воды изящно рассекали лебеди. Иногда они начинали шумно чистить перья, громко взмахивая большими крыльями, а уточки без единого всплеска ныряли за насекомыми.  
– Во имя Ярлодина! – Герд испуганно дернулась, отбросив флейту. Кира Гиалп стояла в тени арки, почти не различимая среди камня, и пялилась на нее снизу. – Не пугай так!  
Леер сидела во втором ряду, сложив ноги на сиденье первого.   
– Прости. – Кира смущенно поднялась и нерешительно присела на краешек скамьи, изредка бросая взгляды на пыхтящего внизу Штейна. – Не хотела мешать.  
– Умм, – промычала Леер, поднимая флейту с присыпанного сухой травой и вишневыми лепестками пола. Заметила под скамьей старое птичье гнездо.  
– Ты так хорошо играешь.  
– Зато учусь плохо. – Леер издала несколько высоких трелей.  
– Да разве учеба важна? – Кира всплеснула руками. – Вот ты или Штейн совсем не беспокоитесь об оценках…  
– Еще как беспокоимся. Если Штейн не получит средний балл, то вылетит из академии. А если я буду учиться слишком хорошо, то попаду на госслужбу. А я не хочу на госслужбу. Унылая работа, из-за которой не смогу видеться с семьей по полгода. Но ведь ты не такая. Тебе нравится быть лучшей…  
– Вовсе нет! – она резко обернулась, сжав пальцами кромку юбки. – Я… должна быть лучшей не потому что хочу, а потому что… Дом Гиалп смотрит на меня и мою сестру.  
– А, молодая Мать.  
Кира кивнула. Штейн громко отдал команду и феникс огненным колесом взвился в небо и рухнул, рассыпаясь искрами.  
– Она не была самой лучшей из Наследниц, но выбрали ее. Так что сейчас идет испытательный срок.  
В центре арены, в искусственном пруду, бесновался келпи, разбрызгивая воду, словно бился прибой. Он был не доволен, что Леер прервала игру, и пытался напомнить о себе, стуча копытами и шумно раздувая ноздри. Штейн отправил феникса обратно в Утгард и выдохнул. Кира украдкой покосилась на него.  
– Все мы чем-то связаны, – уныло подытожила Леер, сыграла для келпи гамму и продолжила, – семьей, долгом, честью. Я бы хотела просто быть, как вот сейчас: играть на флейте, слушать прибой. – Поймав удивленный взгляд старосты, она усмехнулась. – Не похоже, да?  
– Да, – согласилась Кира. – Мне всегда казалось, – она смущенно потерла нос, – что тебе плевать на правила…  
– Потому что я эдакая бунтарка? Бунтари идут вперед, а я наоборот, ничего не делаю. Я как он, – кивок в сторону келпи, – просто плыву по течению.  
– А твои родители? Как они реагируют?  
– Очень плохо, – засмеялась Леер, откидывая голову назад. – Они бы хотели, чтобы я старалась лучше, чтобы выворачивалась наизнанку.  
– Это так несправедливо. – рассеянно поддакнула Кира, увлеченная больше подглядыванием за тем как Штейн заканчивает тренировку, чем разговором.  
– Почему ты ему не признаешься?  
– Что? Кому? В чем? – Кира стала заикаться, вызывая у Герд приступ смеха.  
– Ты вроде бы умная, но иногда глупее меня.  
– Я не понимаю…  
– Ладно, давай лучше о весеннем бале? Какая там тематика в этом году? Надеюсь, не будет той этнической лабуды как в прошлом году.  
Они болтали о всякой ерунде еще очень долго, но их прервали парни. Штейн шумно жаловался подошедшему Джету, что Гин не дает ему свои конспекты, а вот Локи всегда делилась. Гин же делал вид, что его это не касается. В последнее время он выглядел еще более уставшим и осунувшимся и стал ужасно раздражительным. Леер пыталась выяснить у Джета, в чем дело, но друг отмахивался и даже шоколадки разговорить его не могли.   
Резкий звук и боль в зубах заставили всех замолчать. У Леер похолодело в животе от предчувствия беды.  
– Снег, – изумленно пробормотала Кира, протягивая ладонь. – Откуда в мае снег?  
Редкие, густые хлопья лениво падали на землю, а трава покрылась легкой изморозью. Герд встала и позвала келпи в духовник. Они с Кирой переглянулись.  
– О, нет. Утгард, – прошептала Гиалп. – Это невозможно.  
– Девчонки, вы чувствуете? – Штейн подбежал поближе, указывая в сторону главного корпуса Академии.  
– Как будто разом сотня человек прошла через Утград, – прошептала Кира.  
– Берегись! – Штейн сбил Киру с ног за секунду до того, как над ее головой просвистел добрый десяток кунаев. Они скатились с лестницы и упали на арену амфитеатра.  
– Что?.. – Леер не успела и моргнуть, как перед ней возник высокий парень в черном с метательными ножами на изготовке. Гин чуть присел, готовясь к атаке. Джет растерянно вытаращился.  
– Нам нужна только Кира Гиалп. – Рейк положил руку Джету на плечо, заставив его мелко задрожать. Скверные мешки под глазами, свежие синяки и глубокая рана на щеке, заклеенная медицинским пластырем. – Маленькая богатая девочка…  
– Кто открыл вам проход? – спросил Гин. Леер тоже пришла эта мысль на ум.  
– О чем ты, очкастый?  
– Вокруг Биврёста стоят барьеры Матери Атлы-ас. Сильнее охраняется только Имин Рёг.  
Рейк ухмыльнулся, развел руками.  
– Меня такие мелочи не касаются. Мое дело – забрать девчонку. – он в упор взглянул на Леер. Она внутренне похолодела: он принял ее за Киру.  
– Зачем? – спросила Герд. Штейн моргнул, придерживая Гиалп за плечи. Она испуганно косилась то на него, то на Рейка.  
– Нет-нет-нет. – он сделал знак Тенешагу, который спустился на несколько ступеней, держа Леер в поле зрения. – Это ты нам скажи.  
– Что?  
– Почему в наш Нифльхейм повадились заходить богатые хеймдалльские крысы со своими указаниями? Какой хели вы угрожаете нам? – с каждым словом Рейк приближался и, когда он оказался так близко, что Леер почувствовала исходящий от него остаточный холод Утгарда, схватил ее за воротник формы и тряханул. Никогда еще Герд не было так страшно. Она чувствовала его ненависть, его бессильную злобу, его ярость, еле сдерживаемую под маской мнимой спокойной улыбки.  
Кира дрожала от ужаса, не в силах перебороть себя и признаться. В глазах Леер застыла безмолвная мольба: «Скажи им! Скажи, что это ты!».  
– А ну не трогай ее! – Гин перехватил руку Рейка. И тут же вскрикнул, когда рядом чиркнул кинжал, едва не задев его.  
Знакомое покалывание ощутили все: щиты захлопнулись, отрезая возможность уйти через Утгард дальше двора академии. Рядом с Джетом появился мужчина в форме СБ. Он стряхнул иней с духовника–сабли и наставил хельское оружие на Рейка.  
– Брат! – воскликнул Джет.  
– Уходите! – Йохан дернул головой. Растерявшийся на мгновение Штейн понял и, кивнув, подхватил Киру и нырнул через арку в заросли. Бритологолый последовал за ними, а Леер уловила момент, чтобы схватить духовник и юркнуть за спину Гина. Колени ее дрожали. Одно дело – тренироваться с манекенами, а другое, когда перед тобой живой человек с мыслями и с чувствами. Учителя в Биврёсте всегда говорили, что вардены – это защитники. Они не нападают первыми, они защищаются. И Леер была согласна никогда ни на кого не нападать. Ее ладони вспотели, несмотря на холод духовника-хлыста, а мысли, всегда такие спокойные и вялые, превратились в вязкое болото. Леер Герд всегда плыла по течению, не думая о последствиях, о словах и поступках, существуя в мире, которого не касались войны или драки. Почему Кира не призналась, почему втравила ее? Все эти разборки домов Герд не касаются. Хлюпая носом, Леер вытерла рукавом застилающие зрение злые слезы.  
Вакидзаси Рейка рубануло Гина в плечо, призывая достать духовник. Но Гин не сделал этого, уклоняясь от удара со спокойной холодностью. Леер вцепилась ему в рубашку, зашипев:  
– Дерись, почему ты не дерешься?  
– Рано, – коротко бросил он, поправив очки.  
– О, а богатый мальчик решил со мной голыми руками расправиться?  
– Леер, зови духа.  
– Я не могу, – прошептала она. – Я боюсь… прости… – Герд медленно сделала несколько шагов назад и собралась бежать.  
– ЛЕЕР! – она успела обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как гориллоподобный урод замахивается для удара. «Конец!» – успело мелькнуть в ее мозгу.  
Но удара не последовало. Между ней и смертью встал Джет, и, дрожа от напряжения, отразил удар щитом.  
– Уходи. Уходи скорее! – пропыхтел он. Герд отползла в сторону, плача от осознания собственной трусости и бесполезности. Если бы она не на флейте играла, а тренировалась больше, то сейчас бы сражалась вместе со своими друзьями.  
Тем временем Йохан предупреждающе выстрелил в ноги Тенешагу. Когда «Ворон» замешкался, сотрудник СБ грубо схватил Герд поперек туловища, но не успел подняться, потому что кунай чиркнул его по ноге. Они свалились на ступеньки, и Леер оказалась со своим страхом снова один на один. Надо было как-то отвлечь противника, выиграть время, пока Йохан не очнулся. Она стояла, шумно дыша ртом, беспомощно сжимая и разжимая руки. Гин бился с Рейком, нанося точные, красивые, выверенные удары. Джет с трудом сдерживал удары Аоза: пот валил с него градом, а доброе, простоватое лицо исказилось от усталости. Думай, Леер, думай. Варден – это защитник. Он дерется не грубой силой, а своей личной способностью, талантом. Что у тебя получается лучше всего, Леер? Кто ты какая, Леер? Ты всегда была слабачкой, всегда скрывалась, всегда молчала. Всегда плыла по течению, оттягивая разговор с родителями до последнего, всегда кивала и мямлила. Так перестань же быть той, какой тебя хотят видеть. Варденом в стенах Имин Рёга, перебирающей бумажки. Бунтуй, Леер, бунтуй, стань не бревном, плывущим по реке, а стань самой рекой.  
Леер выдернула хлыст, оставив рукоять духовника, серебряную, с тонкой гравировкой, изображающей морских животных.  
– Морег! – шепнула она, поднимая рукоять наверх. Кажется, она плакала от жалости к себе и облегчения.  
Руки пронзил холод, в арену ударила молния, и прогремел такой оглушительный гром, что у Герд заложило уши. Хлынул дождь. Поток воды был такой силы, что едва не снес ее с ног. Она медленно опустила духовник вниз, направляя поток, похожий на стадо пенных лошадей. За секунду Рейка, Аоза и Тенешага смыло вниз, а Гина, Джета и Йохана вода обступала, словно натыкаясь на невидимую преграду.  
Рукоять покрылась инеем и лопнула. Герд рухнула, прижимая к груди синеющую руку. Когда Йохан открыл глаза, вода покраснела.  
***  
Они бежали. Штейн тянул задыхающуюся Киру за руку, не давая ни секунды передышки. Когда арена удалилась на достаточное расстояние, резко остановился, не выпуская руки. Кира наткнулась на его спину, отчаянно ловя ртом воздух. Начался дождь.  
– Сигурд, мы бросили их, – с трудом вытолкнула языком слова из пересохшего горла. – Надо вернуться.  
– Нет.  
– Они приняли Леер за меня. А я не призналась.  
– Именно. – она вздрогнула. Он сказал это так сухо и безразлично, что слезы брызнули из глаз.  
– Ты ненавидишь меня, верно? Все, все меня ненавидят. Я не знаю, я не знаю, что им надо, я испугалась...  
Штейн ничего не ответил, часто дыша и вытирая с лица пот и дождевую воду.  
– Знаю, я отвратительная. – Кира закрыла ладонями лицо, но Штейн рванул ее за руки, заставляя охнуть.  
– Мои друзья рискуют жизнью, а ты все думаешь о себе, – буркнул он. – Возьми себя в руки. Где та Кира, которая лепила мне выговоры за каждый чих?  
Гиалп покачала головой.  
– Вот я и нашел вас, – Сет угрожающе выставил перед собой посох. – Давайте, детки, обратно на арену.  
– Беги, я задержу его, – он отодвинул ее в сторону, доставая духовник-меч. – Доверься мне, ну?  
Кира не успела сбежать. Сет вонзил посох в землю, и земля вздыбилась волнами, и рассыпалась трещинами, хватая ее за лодыжки, затягивая в свое темное лоно, лишая движения и воздуха. Она не могла вздохнуть, не могла пошевелиться, не могла думать. А затем, через сотню лет, все закончилось. Кира дышала и дышала, и слезы лились из ее глаз.  
Директор Мортис-ас стояла спиной к ней и смотрела на пожилого мужчину, опустив молот.   
Гиалп медленно встала. Сет с неестественно выгнутой рукой лежал чуть поодаль, сжимая треснувший посох. Штейн так же, как и она, тяжело дышал.  
– Директор?.. – просипела Кира. С лица Мортис-ас исчез любой намек на несерьезность и насмешливость. Она сжимала рукоять молота с ненавистью.  
– Никто не смеет нападать в моей школе на моих учеников, – процедила она. – Ты зашел слишком далеко, Иргиафа. Я больше тебе не подчиняюсь.  
– Ты же умная женщина, Фрейя,– сказал мужчина. Кира никак не могла рассмотреть его лица: зрение мутилось, она чувствовала, что вот-вот упадет в обморок. – Зачем тебе лишние проблемы? Ты можешь сохранить жизни всем ученикам в обмен на маленькую Гиалп.  
Фрейя подняла на макушку очки, готовясь к атаке. И Кира поняла, что сейчас может сделать самый героический и самый глупый поступок в жизни. Она поправила съехавшие очки, вытерла сопли и слезы, которые смывали кровь с ободранного подбородка.  
– Я пойду с вами, – дрожащим голосом сказала Кира Гиалп. – Только оставьте их в покое.  
– Вот видишь, Фрейя? Она умная девочка.  
– Нет, Гиалп!  
– Нет, Кира! – прошипел Штейн, хватая ее за руку.  
– Я спасу тебя, – Кира улыбнулась сквозь слезы. – И ребят спасу. Ты мне очень нравишься, Сигурд.  
– Нет, нет, дуреха!..  
Она на негнущихся ногах доковыляла до прохода в Утгард, открытого стариком, и исчезла.  
– Кто это был? Директор, отвечайте! Что это значит?! – взвыл Штейн, хватая ее за плечи. Женщина сглотнула слюну и, взвыв, отшвырнула молот.  
– Хейм Иргиафа объявил войну.


	8. Глава 8. В поезде.

Поезд плавно скользил на юг, разрезая ночь. Пару раз капнул дождь, оставляя на стекле мутные разводы. Стук колес и сонное мигание лампочек не сочетались с волной страха, прокатившейся между рядами.   
— Где старший лейтенант Реймар? — спросил Каге, принимая вертикальное положение. Внешне он был спокоен и сосредоточен, будто бы и не спал.  
— В туалет вышел, не знаю, — пожал плечами Ки Иогма. — Ты чем-то недоволен, ас?  
Реймара усадили на место через пять минут после объявления требований «Воронов», предварительно вытряхнув арсенал огнестрельного оружия. Мужчина и высокая женщина в старой военной форме: «Око». Старший лейтенант переоделся в гражданское, так что его не посчитали стоящим внимания. «Око» преградили выходы и стали ждать.  
Все оружие заперто в сейфах багажного вагона: меры предосторожности, от которых всегда было больше вреда, чем пользы. Так что придется придумывать как достать. Реймар вроде бы случайно задел локтем стакан: вода выплеснулась, заливая стол и привлекая внимание молодцов «Ока». Быстрым движением он начертил водными разводами круг и линию, что могло значить только одно — Балор и Копье.  
— В чем дело? — хрипло спросил мужчина, на всякий случай наставляя на Реймара винтовку.  
— Стакан уронил. — Растеряно пробормотал старший лейтенант, указывая на разлитую воду, которую Ки Иогма уже начал протирать рукавом.  
— Смотри у меня, — буркнул мужчина и для надежности ткнул Реймара прикладом в шею. — Только дай повод, я…  
— Понял, понял, — Реймар примирительно поднял руки, показывая покорность.  
Когда он отошел, Локи едва слышно спросила:  
— Как мы это сделаем?  
Реймар поднял указательный палец, призывая сосредоточиться и наблюдать. Локи последовала совету. Мужчина был несдержан и сильно нервничал: так только кто-нибудь начинал кашлять или испуганно шептаться, тут же начинал тыкать в них пушкой и угрожать. Мальчик испуганно жался к отцу, намереваясь зареветь. Женщина расслаблено держала винтовку, цепко осматривая заложников и подмечая малейшее движение. Через пять минут она отчиталась в рацию. Даже если вырубить этих двоих, то вскоре нагрянут новые. К тому же без духовников вардены беспомощны, а стрелять в вагоне наобум – только задеть кого-нибудь рикошетом.   
Каге думал о том же. Раздраженно скрестив руки на груди, он уставился в одну точку, анализируя наблюдения. Только Ки Иогма недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого и пришел к выводу. Всю свою жизнь он провел в нищих районах Хеймдалля и научился быть незаметным, как насекомое или мох на камнях. Он сновал по узким улицам города, добывая информацию и продавая тому, кто больше заплатит. Однажды он подрабатывал уборщиком в дешевом мотеле и стал свидетелем тайной встречи парочки высокопоставленных чиновников из Имин Рёга, обсуждающих совсем не любовные дела. В «Оке Хеймдалля» его слова не восприняли без доказательств. Сифрон Ангейя хмыкнула и сказала, что он просто щенок, а не журналист. Склад с поддельными духовниками Ки нашел легко, но попасть туда не смог: охранники подстрелили его в бок. Истекающий кровью Ки еле уполз в какую-то дыру и там бы и умер, если бы не Бенедикт Ангейя, которому случайно попалась на глаза подготовленная Иогмой статья. Грязные, мелко исписанные листы передали в СБ, а сам генерал отправился в разведку и в подворотне нашел окровавленного подростка, прижимающего к себе поддельный духовник.  
После реабилитации Ки пинком распахнул дверь редакции и швырнул Сифрон на стол поддельный кинжал и свою статью, которую обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке в больнице. Он стал внештатным репортером «Ока Хеймдалля», но верен был только одному человеку. Следить за Сифрон Ангейей было просто: радиоведущая не считала Ки умным или хитрым. Ее презрение к беспризорному турсу сыграло на руку и сломало «Оку» несколько планов.  
Ки Иогма умел быть незаметным, но сейчас требовалось стать заметнее курящей на заседании Имин Рёга Скай Ангейи.  
Вынырнув из-за стола, он вытащил крошечный ругер и выстрелил женщине в плечо. Реймар среагировал как настоящий солдат: повалил мужчину и прижал к полу, перехватывая винтовку. Старушка вскрикнула, заревел малыш, прижимаясь к вспотевшему от страха отцу, девушка прижала руки ко рту. Женщина зашевелилась, зажимая поцарапанное пулей плечо, но Ки мгновенно навел на нее револьвер.  
– Прекратите! Они же убьют нас! – попытался возразить старик, но Реймар, приставив винтовку ко лбу мужчине из «Ока», четко, по-солдатски оценил ситуацию.  
– Нужно сойти с поезда – выхода нет.  
– Но как, ас? – Ки на всякий случай держал скрипящую зубами женщину на прицеле.  
– Мы попробуем достать духовники, – сказал Каге, помогая Реймару привязать противника к сиденью.  
– Так вы эти? – выдохнула девушка. – Из-за вас они напали?  
– Мне очень жаль, – холодно сказал Каге. – Сколько у нас времени, младший лейтенант?  
– Столько, сколько нужно.   
Каге кивнул, схватил Локи чуть повыше локтя и прошел по вагону до служебного помещения, такого крошечного, что там еле хватило места. Старушка и отец проводили их полными слез глазами. Каге выставил за дверь пару ведер и швабру, а сам сел на пол, поджав под себя ноги. Локи втиснулась следом и, прикрыв дверь, села напротив. Приглушенные голоса взорвались возмущенным требованием сдать группу бунтовщиков и спасти машиниста. Локи надеялась, что Реймар сможет решить эту проблему.  
— Что теперь? — спросила она после минутных гляделок. — Как это провернуть?  
— Я откуда знаю? — буркнул он, разминая затекшую шею. — Представь, что я твой… катар. Как тебя учили в детстве открывать врата?  
— Сначала отец рассказал мне миф о сотворении мира.  
Каге чуть поднял брови, поудобнее устроился, чтобы не задевать ее коленями.  
— Слушаю.  
Локи немного помолчала и начала тихо говорить, заново открывая для себя давно известную историю.  
— Вначале был только свет, вода и тепло, и больше не было ничего. Но постепенно ничто остыло, застыла вода. И на самом большом осколке льда выросло Вседрево, Иггдрасиль. Оно простирало свои ветви к свету, а корнями взгрызалось в лед до тех пор, пока не обвило собой все. И там, где ветки были особенно густыми, свет запутался и стал сгущаться. Так возникли звезды. В ветвях было горячо, а в корнях холодно и вертикальная трещина пошла вверх по телу Иггдрасиля, и вытекло из недр его девять капель смолы, отгораживая часть коры от беспощадного зноя звезд и от ледяного холода у корней. Но только одна из капель смолы прижилась на ветке на самом краю трещины Утгарда. В пророчестве Вёльвы говорится, что в конце времени Утгард дойдет до кроны Вседрева, расколет го пополам и настанет конец Иггу.  
— А дальше? — Каге слушал внимательно, словно на уроке, чуть склонив голову.  
— Дальше он говорил о варденах. О предназначении. Не давать трещине расползаться, замедлять энтропию, отдалить Рагнарёк.  
— Каким образом?  
— Смотреть, слушать, наблюдать Утгард. Дышать его воздухом, изучить, стать его частью.  
— Утгард — это смерть. — возразил Каге.  
— Нет! — Локи поняла, что ей очень важно донести мысль отца до Гиафы. — Это не смерть, это… другое. Не жизнь, но и не смерть. Утгард — это возраст жизни Вседрева. Чем старше древо, тем больше трещина. Это время.  
Эта мысль пронзила ее. Она ощутила холод в ладонях, который бывает при открытии врат. Протянув руку, Локи неловко прикоснулась к плечу Гиафы, и он понял.  
— Варден заключает договор с духом Утгарда и впускает его сюда, чтобы сблизиться, понять, стать союзниками и бороться не против друг друга, а против самого главного врага — конца Иггдрасиля, конца времени.  
Стены тесной каморки покрылись изморозью. Изо ртов варденов вырвались клубы холодного пара. Локи несколько раз моргнула слипшимися от мороза ресницами, чувствуя, как начинают коченеть пальцы, как щиплет щеки и нос. Каге сидел близко, но она не ощущала его рядом, а как будто смотрела через толстое мутное стекло, как будто шла в бурю против ветра. Ужас сковал ее, лишил воли. Внезапно она ощутила указания Каге, его четкий голос командовал, указывал, где она должна сломать это стекло.  
Балор и копье.  
Как только ее пронзило понимание, чувство близости Утгарда исчезло. Локи накренило в сторону. Гиафа потрясенно сжал голову руками.  
— Ты… почувствовала? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Да. Отвратительно.  
— Меня мутит, — Каге схватился за живот, зажимая левой рукой рот. — Будто я весь стал хелевым глазом. Видел, кажется, все… буквально! — он сглотнул подступающую к горлу желчь и закашлялся.  
— Вот значит, что они сделали… с этими детьми. — Локи усилием воли подавила слезы. — Это противоестественно.  
— Мы должны открыть врата, — Каге устало вытер рукавом испарину со лба.  
— Скажи, что ты задумал?  
— Наше оружие находится в другом конце поезда. Мы должны его забрать.  
— Это невозможно! У нас даже не получилось врата приоткрыть!  
— Попробуем еще раз.  
— Ты спятил, — Локи рванулась выбраться из душной кладовки, но Каге единым движением вскочил, схватил ее за грудки и встряхнул.  
— У тебя есть другой план?  
— Да. Сдаться «Воронам» и сойти с поезда. — Локи сердито отцепила его руки.  
— Это ты спятила, — зло сузив глаза, Каге отошел на полшага. — «Вороны» здесь выполняют приказ. Просто так они не отпустят людей, которые видели их и слышали. Я знаю, тебе страшно, — Каге переменил тактику, заговорив тихим, доверительным голосом. Локи подозрительно уставилась исподлобья. — Мне тоже страшно. Уже давно я не чувствовал себя… ребенком. Вокруг столько взрослых, которые пытаются не замечать этого, что я забыл какого это — доверять им свою жизнь. Я поверил твоему деду. Поверь и ты в меня.  
Локи стало немного стыдно. Когда она попросила помощи, он не отказал, хотя мог бы.  
— Мне очень страшно. — она сглотнула комок вязкой слюны. — Так близко я видела Утгард только…  
— Когда погибли твои родители, — закончил Каге. Локи обхватила себя руками и вздохнула, покачав головой. — Поэтому постараемся находиться там как можно меньше.  
Несколько минут они молча обдумывали варианты.  
— Даже если мы и откроем Утгард, то как попадем в нужное место?  
— Я уже думал об этом, — Каге пошарил по полкам и нашел клочок бумажки и огрызок карандаша. — Для этого нам нужна Даану. Это она говорила по рации? — Локи кивнула, следя, как он быстро чертит шестнадцать прямоугольников. — Если меня не подводит наблюдательность, Даану сможет контролировать пространство Утгарда у движущегося объекта. А так как я все-таки был лучшим на курсе, то помню, что работа эта кропотливая и требует много силы. Так что мы здесь. — Он обвел в кружок четвертый от головы вагон. — Багажное хранилище здесь. — Обвел предпоследний, пятнадцатый вагон. Затем провел под поездом черту и оттуда вертикальные линии, которые изображали лианы.  
— А, в местах, где лианы переходят в Асгард, должны быть разрывы, — догадалась Локи. — Но как мы поймем, где именно нам… «выходить»?  
— Тут все просто. Я посчитал, что в длину вагон примерно тридцать четыре моих шага. Умножим на 15 и получим 510 шагов. Удлиним на места сцепления и отнимем пять-шесть, чтобы не проломить стену.  
— А зачем ты считал?  
— Привычка, — уклончиво ответил Каге.  
— Значит, пройдем по Утгарду мимо «Ока», заберем духовник и обезвредим? Вроде все просто.  
— Не просто. Даану сначала нужно найти и как-то заставить нам помочь.  
— Не беспокойся. Возьму это на себя. — Локи широко улыбнулась и рывком распахнула дверь каморки.  
Споры стихли. Красный от гнева старик молчал, девушка уже пересела к мальчонке и сердито прижимала его к себе, а горе-папаша зажимал разбитый нос.  
Локи взяла одну из раций и сунула ее нервному «оконосцу», скрипящему от боли зубами. Женщине перевязали рану и усадили напротив. Ее бледность и кровь на лбу наглядно показывали, как она пыталась сбежать и что в вагоне, наконец, решили довериться Реймару.  
– Скажите, чтобы Даану шла в наш вагон. Скажите, что возникла проблема, которую только она может решить.  
– А если я откажусь? – процедил мужчина не столь уверенно.  
– Не откажешься, ас, – Ки взвел курок и приставил к его голове. Мужчина, обильно потея, дернулся. – Вы же наемники. Я знаю таких как вы. Разве стоит твоей жизни, ас, одна маленькая просьба?  
Женщина засопела, когда ее напарник взял рацию под присмотром Ки и заговорил:  
– «Четыре-один» вызывает «Первого-один». Как слышно? Прием!  
Рация зашипела и отозвалась с сильными помехами:  
– «Первый-один» слушает, прием. Какие-то проблемы?  
– Непредвиденная ситуация. Нужно ваше вмешательство. Прием.  
– Прячьтесь, – посоветовал Реймар пассажирам.  
Рация помолчала. Локи искусала все губы, пока не раздалось: «Иду». Реймар и Каге запихали наемников в каморку. Через долгие минуты скрипнула дверь вагона, запуская холодный воздух.  
— Я ожидала чего-то подобного. — Даану не была настроена на шутку. С ее лица и рук еще не сошли синяки, а яркое ципао заменило черное платье, подчеркивающее болезненный вид. Локи ощущала, с каким трудом она держит врата открытыми и почувствовала острый приступ жалости. А вот Каге это не тронуло. – Сынок не лучше папаши. Есть разговор. Вот духовник. – она положила веер на пол вагона и подняла руки, сдаваясь.  
— Разговор? — переспросил Каге.  
Даану нервно усмехнулась, складывая руки на груди. Знак неуверенности и попытка защититься.  
— Миста — дура, преданная Рейку до гроба. Сделает все, что он прикажет и потом хвостом завиляет, когда он ее пнет. Я же никогда приступами верности не страдала и влезать в политические разборки не буду. Работать на Гиафу я больше не хочу, а на Рейка и его новую хозяйку тем более.  
Локи прошиб холодный пот.  
— Мой отец нанял тебя?  
— Думаешь, он выпустил меня по доброте душевной?  
— А кто же дает команды «Воронам»?— сухо спросил Кагерасу.  
— Ты знаешь, — проникновенно ответила Даану, приближаясь. — Корни и кроны, мальчик, корни и кроны.  
— Нет, — лицо Каге перекосилось от бешенства, глаза налились кровью. — Ты лжешь.  
— Зачем мне лгать? — Даану пожала плечами и встала к нему вплотную, наслаждаясь беспомощной яростью Гиафы. — Сестренка передает тебе привет, — прошептала она. — По бледному лицу Каге прошла судорога.  
— Помнишь, что ты безоружна, ас? — встрял Ки, и был встречен холодным гневом.  
– Я не ас, турс. – процедила Даану. – Не сравнивай меня с… – она вовремя осеклась и сменила тон. – Мне нравится быть под каблуком у «Ока» не больше, чем вам. — Она указала на многочисленные синяки. — Рейк будет клевать любую падаль, если это хоть на шаг приблизит его к мечте.  
— О чем ты?  
— Стать варденом. Получить покровительство богатой семейки и перебирать бумажки в Имин Рёге.  
— Чего хочет сварта Даану? – саркастически буркнул Каге.  
— Домой, снова увидеть Небесные Мосты и горы. Я присоединилась к «Воронам», потому что в стае легче выжить.  
— Но мне плевать на твои мосты и горы, — процедил сквозь зубы Каге. — Ты работаешь на мою сестру.  
— Если поможете пересечь Срединные Земли, расскажу все, что знаю об «Оке». И о твоей сестре. Я могу дать гейс.  
Каге застыл.  
— Стой, Гиафа, не поддавайся. Возможно, это уловка. – Ки наставил на сварту револьвер.  
– Ой, если бы хотела причинить вам вред, сделала бы это сразу как зашла. Я отдам духовник и сделаю, что скажете. – она подтолкнула носком ботинка веер к Каге.  
– Старший лейтенант?  
– Она может помочь осуществить наш план.  
– Бери духовник, – приказал Каге, – и слушай. Мне нужен ориентир в пятнадцатом вагоне. Протяни лиану через Утгард. Хоть одна промашка, и я сдам тебя, куда следуют.  
– Маленький злой Гиафа – как мило, – пробормотала Даану, но послушалась.  
– Стой! – сказал Каге. Даану дернулась. – Скажи гейс. Скажи, что расскажешь мне о ней.   
– Я, Даану, накладываю требование на правду о Рейвен Иргиафе. Гейс этот закрепляется временной передачей моего духовника Кагерасу Гиафе. Гейс накладывается при свидетелях, двое из которых – вардены. В случае нарушения жизнь моя будет во власти Утгарда. Все?  
Каге неторопливо кивнул. Она села на пол, взяла веер, раскрыла, заставляя журавлей заструиться по ткани.  
– Все, – передернула плечами. – Но поезд движется. Какой толк?  
– Увидишь. Ки, дергай стоп-кран.  
— Готовы? — спросил Ки, срывая предохранитель со стоп-крана. — У вас будет не больше пяти-семи минут, чтобы пройти до пятнадцатого вагона.  
— Давай! — Каге взглянул на Локи. Она кивнула. – Как только поезд остановится – уходите. Мы следом.  
— Внимание! — сказал Ки. — Держитесь за что-нибудь. — И дернул.  
Хоть Ангейя и уцепилась за сиденье, инерция вжала ее в кресло. Испуганные, злые глаза пассажиров следили за каждым движением варденов. Глаза ребенка, не совсем понимающего, что происходит, заставили Ангейю неловко отвернуться. Когда поезд остановился, она, глубоко вздохнув, расфокусировала зрение, как если бы смотрела книжку с волшебными трехмерными картинками. Так продолжалось около минуты, и она чувствовала, что вот-вот от усилия лопаются капилляры в глазах. Каге толкнул ее вперед, и она почувствовала, что с трудом распахивает плотно закрытую дверь. От усилия они вывалились в сугроб.  
Она видела Утгард яснее, чем Игг, и, хель возьми! — это был прекрасный, совершенный мир. Шел снег, но смертельного холода она не чувствовала. Каге на мгновение замер, осматривая бесконечную ледяную равнину, наполненную снежной белизной внизу и черной бархатной глубиной космоса сверху. Созвездия, ясные, умытые, будто приблизились. Локи разглядела Деву со щитом, Зайцев и Радужный Плащ, который состоял из десятка ярких белых и красных звезд. Ветви Вседрева покрывали небо как тенета гигантского паука, создавая ощущение спокойного равнодушия. Вдалеке синели смутные намеки на горы. Локи догадалась, что рельеф Утгарда повторяет рельеф настоящего мира, а эти горы скорее всего Хребет Великана, который проходил на границе Срединных земель и Альвхейма и уходил на восток своим возвышением. То, что показалось Локи на первый взгляд бесконечной белизной, не было таким уж и белым. Там и здесь она видела присутствие деятельности варденов: в некоторых местах местность двоилась, рябила, словно поверхность озера под слишком сильными порывами ветра. Так действовал духовник. Он разрезал хрупкую границу Утгарда и склеивал обратно — не всегда ровно, а иногда небрежно, будто не до конца прикрыли форточку. Но больше всего Локи удивило отсутствие духов, полная безжизненность. Она полагала, что Утград должен кишеть ими, но местность оказалась стерильна и непоколебима как тьма между ветвями Вседрева.  
Они молча шли, совсем не увязая в снегу, даже следов не оставляя. Будто бы их и не было. Каге едва слышно считал шаги, ориентируясь на разрывы, оставленные духовником Даану. Там Локи видела внутренности поезда четче.  
– Здесь. Будем открывать. — сказал он, подсчитав шаги. Изо рта вырвалось облако пара, на ресницах забелел иней.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да.  
Уходить не хотелось. Локи почувствовала тоску и усталость. Как было бы здорово остаться здесь и не возвращаться в мир, где есть смерть, предательство, боль. Остаться навечно, слушая, как падает снег и разглядывая звезды. Предназначение вардена — отдалять энтропию и сближать миры. И она понимала, что упускает нечто важное. Почему здесь нет духов?  
— Локи!  
— Да-да, — она встрепенулась и дождалась, пока Каге толкнет ее вперед, словно щит. В момент перехода их обдало холодом и осязаемой тьмой космоса.  
Гиафа и Ангейя возникли точно между стеллажами ячеек, моргая смерзшимися ресницами и отряхивая с одежды снег.  
— Ты слышал? — голос раздался совсем близко. Каге невольно загородил Ангейю собой, хватаясь за отсутствующий меч. — Сначала стоп-кран, а теперь…  
— Тьебе показалос, — оборвал его голос с мягким южным выговором Альвхейма. — Зачьем мы тут? Никого ньет. Мастер сказала, что вьсье контролироват… контролирует.  
— Твой акцент меня бесит, — проворчал первый скорее дружелюбно, чем враждебно.  
Второй мягко рассмеялся и прошел первому навстречу.  
— О! Откуда ви?..  
Договорить темноволосый альв не успел. Каге ударил его в лицо, а когда он схватился за разбитый рот, дернул за воротник плаща и отбросил в проход между стеллажами. Альв покачнулся, ударился плечом о ящики и неловко упал, громко ругаясь на своем языке. Второй, высокий и огромный турс, смуглый и светловолосый, устремился к Гиафе, целясь дубинкой в горло. Локи обогнула Каге и метнулась турсу под ноги. Он ожидаемо запнулся и упал, а Ангейя скользнула в боковой проход, выискивая ячейку П78 — правый седьмой ряд восьмой по порядку.  
Альв, которому кровь залила воротник, достал кастет и ударил, метя Каге в голову. Гиафа увернулся, и удар оставил вмятину в ячейке, покорежив дверцу.  
— Фомор! — выругался турс, вставая. — Сдавайся, глупый мальчишка-ас!  
— Ни за что, — глаза Каге недобро сверкнули, — хелевы ублюдки.  
— Вот гадьеныш! — альв снова ударил, и на этот раз Гиафа перехватил его руку и мягко отвел в сторону.  
Среагировать на турса он успел, но места для маневра не было, и дубинка пришлась Гиафе в правое плечо. Он зашипел от боли. Тем временем Локи нашла ячейку и трясущимися руками ввела пароль. Заполучив катары, она словно вдохнула свежего горного воздуха.  
— Га-ааарм! — заорала она, бросая катар перед собой. Вспыхнула печать, дохнуло холодом, и четырехглазый пес злобно залаял, брызжа на противников слюной.  
Каге, пользуясь замешательством, пнул турса в живот, но удар вышел слабым, к тому же Гиафа был скорее стройным, чем мускулистым, несмотря на тренировки с раннего детства. Гарм прижал турса когтистой лапой к полу, рычал, но не трогал, а Локи ввела второй пароль и…  
— НЕ СМЕЙ ЕЕ КИДАТЬ! — предупреждающе взвыл Каге, но смог поймать катану невредимой рукой и неуклюже отразил удар альва ножнами.  
Ангейя, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает усталость удержания врат, сделала катаром несколько ложных выпадов и в итоге прижала его к шее альва.  
— Сдавайтесь. Все кончено.  
Если турс все еще трепыхался, несмотря на Гарма, и звал ее «проклятым фомором», то альв чуть улыбнулся и отступил, поднимая руки в мирном жесте.  
— Ты чьестно победила, искорка.  
Локи нахмурилась, когда он, протянув руки, выпустил кастет. Альвы, в отличие от асов с их жесткой военной системой или дикарски воинственных турсов, славились на все ветви Игга боевыми монахами, которые несли слово божье с помощью крепкого кулака. Как и ожидалось, одна сторона головы у него была выбрита, а другая заплетена в девять кос по одной на каждую страну круга мира. Ходили слухи, что, если удавалось обратить в веру девять человек из каждой страны, косы сбривались и монах становился наставником монастыря.  
— Ты не убьешь менья, искорка? — он искренно удивился, когда она стянула пояс его формы и крепко связала подставленные руки.  
— Нет, святой отец, с какой стати? — она слегка подтолкнула его к турсу, и они вместе с Каге, который морщился от боли в руке, привязали их друг к другу.  
— Лорел, ты опять несешь свой бред? — турс был раздосадован поведением напарника больше, чем боялся провала задания.  
— Это чьестныи исход битвы. Один стал сильнее, другой — смерть.  
— Нас побил тощий пацан и мелкая девчонка!  
— Сила не есть мускулы. Сила воина – ум.  
— Ох, заткните ему рот! — взвыл турс.  
— С удовольствием, — проворчал Каге, вставляя обоим кляпы.  
Локи обшарила их вещи и нашла рации. Кинув одну Гиафе, она с минуту послушала рапорты.  
— Поезд тронется через пару минут, мы не успеем той же дорогой. — Локи испытала огромное облегчение, что больше не надо лезть в это жуткое место. К тому же она чувствовала головокружение и тошноту — признак крайнего истощения сил. Не свалиться бы по дороге.  
— Пойдем напролом, — Каге заправил катану за пояс и, придерживая раненую руку, вдруг рванул к пленникам и вытащил кляп у брата Лорела. — Кто такая Мастер?  
Левым большим пальцем он поддел гарду катаны, принимая защитную стойку. Локи не думала, что он искусно фехтует обеими руками, но Гиафа держался уверенно.  
— Она — око истины, она — корни и кроны.  
— Ты лжешь, — он схватил альва за воротник.  
— Каге, у нас нет времени, — Ангейя мягко прикоснулась к его плечу. — Мы должны помочь остальным.  
Гиафа с трудом разжал пальцы и выразительно вытер их об альвову рясу. Локи вызвала Реймара по рации и в этот момент поезд тронулся. Каге распахнул дверь вагона. Ветер ударил в лицо.  
– Идем!  
– Но как же машинист?  
Каге не стал спорить, а просто подхватил Ангею и выпрыгнул. Они скатились с насыпи в придорожную пыль. Реймар, Ки и Даану вылезли из укрытия в высокой траве. Кашляя и задыхаясь, Локи отпихнула Гиафу.  
– Зачем ты это сделал? Мы могли помочь им!  
– Не могли. – отрезала Даану. Подошел Ки и подал руку. – Наемников в каждом вагоне как минимум двое. И Миста бросит поезд как только поймет, что меня и вас там нет.  
Утро только начиналось. Локи проигнорировала руку турса и поежилась от предрассветного холода: тонкая форменная рубашка не спасала. Местность смутно походила на ту, которую они видели в Утгарде, только более испещренная человеческой деятельностью.   
– Я должен доставить вас в безопасное место, — сказал старший лейтенант.  
— В безопасное место, – передразнила она, пиная в раздражении куст.  
— Локи-ас, я выполняю приказ генерала-фельдмаршала, а он четко говорил, чтобы никаких задержек в пути.  
— И как же мы доберемся до Лейк-тауна? — язвительно спросил Гиафа.  
— До ближайшей станции пешком два-три часа. Оттуда мы сможем позвонить полковнику Риан. Заодно ВСБ вызовем. Пусть помогут поезду.  
— Серьезно? Пешком?  
— Боишься мозоли на пятках натереть, ас? — насмешливо протянул Ки. Каге побагровел от злости.  
— С тобой мы еще не закончили, турс.  
— Прекратите! — Локи встала между ними, отвешивая обоим чувствительные удары кулаками. — Если бы вы так ногами двигали, как языками мелите, мы бы давно были в Лейк-тауне.  
— Спасибо, барышня, — Реймар вытер пот со лба. Парни посверлили друг друга ненавидящими взглядами и отступили. — Я правильно понимаю, что ваш захват поезда должен был задержать нас?  
— Он прав? — Каге бросил короткий взгляд на Даану.  
— Их, – поправила сварта. – Да. Мы должны были доехать до Лейк-тауна и ждать, пока не подоспеют основные силы.  
— Кто отдал приказ? Какие силы?  
— Задание поступило от Рейка, так что я не знаю.  
— И толку от тебя?.. — буркнул Каге, придерживая раненую в схватке руку.  
— Но можете предположить? — подсказал Реймар.  
— В Хеймдалле грядут большие волнения. Нифльхейм жужжит как развороченный улей. Я даже представить боюсь.  
— С вами мы разберемся позже, а пока Локи-ас присмотрит за вашим духовником, — старший лейтенант обернул платком изъятый у Даану веер и вручил его Ангейе. Она осторожно приняла его и спрятала в рюкзак, в котором бесполезно болтались школьные тетради.  
— Ваше лицемерие передается вместе с формой? — буркнула Ангейя.  
Реймар вздохнул.  
– От Бенедикта набрались? — продолжила она.  
– Не надо, ас, – Ки тронул ее за плечо. – Генерал хороший человек.  
– Не лезь, турс, если ничего не знаешь. – Ангейя сбросила его руку. Ки расстроено поджал губы.  
Сначала Локи нравилось идти пешком: утреннее солнце постепенно разогнало холод и стало припекать левый бок, пташки гомонили в кустах, а насекомые разбегались в разные стороны. Реймар вел их по тропинкам, но скоро они исчезли, и все стали путаться ногами в высокотравье, спотыкаться о густорастущий кустарник и обливаться потом от солнца, которое решило сегодня устроить погожий летний денек.  
Девушкам приходилось хуже всех — школьная юбка Ангейи едва доставала до колен, так что ветки и репейники оставляли на ее ногах царапины, а Даану мешалось длинное платье, которое она, впрочем, без тени смущения порвала по шву для удобства. Закатав рукава, Локи устало переставляла ноги и зевала, потому что ночью они толком не поспали. Вот бы призвать Фенрира и поспать на его широкой горячей спине… Локи чуть вынула катар из ножен, но рукоять осталась теплой. Открытие Утграда сильно истощало, так что это была глупая идея. Вздохнув, она вернула клинок в ножны.  
Ки Иогма, не стесняясь, стащил рубашку и завязал на голове. Локи успела заметить свежий шрам у него слева на боку.  
— Хорошая идея, — пробормотал Каге позади, и вскоре Локи на голову прилетела рубашка.  
— Это еще что? — она брезгливо стянула рубашку, оборачиваясь к Гиафе.  
— Если не хочешь солнечный удар — делай, как этот турс. - Ки, услышав слова Каге, хмыкнул.  
— А ты?  
— У меня есть кепка. — он невозмутимо полез в рюкзак и достал головной убор левой рукой. Реймар вправил плечо, но рука покоилась на перевязи и все еще причиняла ему ощутимую боль.  
Локи и забыла, что он, в отличие от нее, выдернутой в одних трусах прямо из школы, снаряжен на все случаи жизни. Поэтому поворчав, что рубашка потная и вообще что за нежности и заботы, она все-таки нацепила ее.  
— Будь я обыкновенной девчонкой, подумала бы, что обо мне заботишься, — не смогла не съязвить.  
— А ты не обыкновенная? — не менее язвительно отозвался Гиафа.  
— Я Локи Ангейя и этим все сказано, — хмыкнула она. — К тому же…  
— Тихо! — Реймар поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и Локи прикусила язык. Даану настороженно встрепенулась.  
Они прошли больше половины пути до станции, и разнотравье стало настоящим морем. Локи не могла видеть, что заметил старший лейтенант, но Ки Иогма напрягся. Его пальцы потянулись к поясу, к оружию, но потом расслабились.  
— Стойте здесь, я заберусь на рельсы, оглянусь.  
— Постой, лейтенант, я это сделаю, — Ки одним гибким движением взлетел на насыпь. Он горел желанием быть полезным.  
— Ты, — Даану схватила Локи за запястье и потянула вниз, — слушай землю с помощью моего духовника. Ощути корни трав. Почувствуй их голоса.  
Рухнув вниз, Ангейя послушно прижала ухо к земле, слушая далекие сообщения. Да, топот и вибрации, но не от поезда. Это не был четкий голос технологий. Это был голос из ее детства. Сев, Локи потрясенно тряхнула волосами, в которых запутались травинки и веточки. Даану удовлетворенно хмыкнула, словно научила ее чему-то важному и подняла палец вверх, призывая запомнить.  
— Впереди клан кочевых турсов, — сообщил Ки, спрыгивая перед Реймаром.  
— Ты понял, какое это племя?  
— Я вырос в трущобах Нифльхейма, но точно знаю, что это Псы Кулана, — уверенно заявил он, отряхивая колени.  
— Откуда? — подозрительно спросил Каге.  
— Отсюда, ас, — передразнил его Ки, поворачиваясь спиной и показывая большими пальцами на бледные буквы «Cú» между смуглыми лопатками. — Хоть я и пес безродный, но бабка чтила корни и хотела, чтобы я знал, откуда был ее папаша родом.  
— Значит, ты сможешь убедить их не убивать нас, — мрачно изрекла Локи. — Псы Кулана — самое дикое племя турсов, обитающее в Свободных землях. Они пару раз нападали на Лофт и воровали наших духов.  
— Наверняка их привлек остановившийся поезд. — предположил Реймар. Он был спокоен, и его уверенности передавалась детям. — Постараемся обойти, не привлекая внимания. Но если они нас заметят, то…  
— Лучше бы не заметили, — пробормотала Локи.  
– То, — Реймар вгляделся в лица детей, — сдадимся в плен. Ни в коем случае нельзя проявлять агрессию.  
— Вы правы, — Даану сложила руки на груди, — если мы их не задержим, они разграбят поезд до прибытия ВСБ и уберутся восвояси.  
Локи прошиб холодный пот.  
— Мы можем как-нибудь помочь, старший лейтенант Реймар? Хоть на этот раз?  
— Чем быстрее мы найдем телефон, тем быстрее придет помощь. — смягчился Реймар.  
— Я могу их отвлечь, — предложила Даану. — Если отдадите духовник.  
— Угу, и сбежать к своим дружкам, — буркнул Гиафа. — Хель тебе соратница.  
— Я могу последить за ней, — сказал Ки Иогма, срывая травинку, и пялясь на голые ноги сварты. — Люблю компании красивых девчонок. — Даану сделала вид, что ничего не услышала.  
— Нет. Мы идем на юг и никаких отговорок. Со станции попрошу вызвать подмогу. — отрезал Реймар, и на этот раз Локи решила не возражать. — Нельзя спасти всех. Это я говорю как солдат. Так не бывает, Локи-ас. Иногда нужно отступить, выждать, изучить, если силы не равны.  
Он был прав. Они ничего не смогут сделать, потому что они всего лишь дети. Каге ранен, Локи истощена, Ки Иогма вообще не варден, а Даану они не доверяют. Да, Мисте нет нужды держать в заложниках поезд, но все же пассажиры… она помнила их перепуганные глаза.  
Гиафа чуть отошел в сторону, и Локи заметила, как вспыхнула печать на катане.  
— Ямата-но-Орочи не один дух, а девять духов в одном. Надеюсь, Четвертый отвлечет их на некоторое время. — пробормотал он смущенно, заметив, как Локи на него смотрит.  
— Спасибо, Каге, — улыбнулась она. — Я… спасибо. Прости, что наорала тогда.  
— Не надо благодарностей, — он устало вздохнул, — я ничего особенного не сделал.  
— Каждый делает то, что в его силах. Даже если силы и невелики. Старший лейтенант прав.  
— И все же мы слишком слабы. Нужно тренироваться, чтобы открывать Утгард подольше…  
— Слабы?.. – Локи вдруг поняла, что вот-вот разревется. Отчего-то слово это кольнуло сердце. – А если я так и останусь маленькой и слабой? Я не очень хороший боец – ростом не вышла, знаю, но…  
— Эй, ты чего? — Каге вдруг изменился в лице – это был испуг. Искренний, какой-то детский страх.  
– Если по моей вине страдают люди, если я не могу спасти их, то зачем вообще быть варденом?  
– Думаешь, я знаю ответ? – он беспомощно улыбнулся уголками губ. – Я – Гиафа, сын своего отца, трусливая, лживая тварь.  
Локи отшатнулась и поняла, что Каге переживает не меньше нее, что он тоже не хотел оставлять поезд, но при этом не ноет и не жалеет себя. Она привстала на цыпочки и тихо ответила, чтобы никто не услышал.  
— Нет. Ты — не твой отец. Ты Кагерасу Гиафа, сын Ран Гиафы. И уж конечно не трус и не лжец.  
— Эй, голубки, не отставайте! — крикнул Ки Иогма, размахивая руками: они отошли уже довольно далеко.  
Локи молча развернулась, оставляя Гиафу переваривать высказанное, и закусила губу от досады. Она злилась, но уже скорее на себя, чем на него или на Реймара. Хватит ныть и размякать. Как там говорила Скай? Если уж решил залезть в ведьминскую хижину, то не жди, что тебя пожалеют и дадут поблажку. Либо играй по взрослым правилам, становись сильнее и умнее, либо сдайся и позволь ведьмам тобой закусить.


	9. Глава 9. Семейный портрет.

Срединные Земли всегда называли Свободными не только потому, что никакой централизованной власти там отродясь не было, но и оттого, что эту страну отделала от Утгарда грань настолько тонкая, что духи свободно проходили и жили рядом с людьми. Церковь Девяти называла Срединные Земли Колодцем Духов и часто отправляла паломников именно на Западную равнину, к развалинам Времен Года – четырем крепостям, которые смотрели на стороны света и соответствовали, как и полагается из названия, времени года, природному элементу и стороне света. Так на север смотрела Зимняя Крепость, вода, на запад — Весенняя Крепость, земля; на юг — Летняя Крепость, огонь, а востоку осталась Осенняя крепость – воздух. В центре стоял Колодец Духов – единственный видимый глазу известный ученым разлом в Утгард. Место непредсказуемое и опасное, но стратегически важное. Многие ярлы древнего Ванхейма дрались за этот клочок земли. Так дрались, что в итоге перебили друг дружку, измельчали и исчезли, уступив первенство кланам Муспе. Четыреста двадцать лет назад Осеннюю крепость разрушила Миробель Жемчужный Дракон, чтобы не допустить к Колодцу генерала Лу Менга, одного из аристократов Муспе, претендующего на господство в Срединных землях. Айра Блосфельд и Аска-из-тени обрушили перекрытия, чудом не погибнув. Локи читала, что до сих пор пять статуй, поставленные Церковью Девяти — Миробель Жемчужный Дракон, Айра Блосфельд и ее брат Киаран Сокол, Мэй Мэнг Искусная и отступник Аска-из-тени преграждают путь тому, кто посмеет использовать Колодец для выгоды.  
Телефона на станции не оказалась, как, впрочем, и самой станции, которая представляла собой небольшой, заросший травой асфальтовый прямоугольник с муравейником в углу. Указатели ветвились на два пути: деревенька Херн на восток и Лейк-таун на юг. Решено было зайти в деревню, купить еды, переночевать и найти машину или другой способ связаться с полковником. От станции они шли четыре часа по дороге, кое-как покрытой щебнем. Иногда, будто смущаясь, она зарастала зеленью и ныряла в песчаные овраги, превращаясь в болотистую тропку, отдающую гнилой травой и глиной. Перекусив остатками бутербродов, пачкой соленого печенья и водой из колонки, они усердно переставляли ноги, потому что, чем быстрее придут, тем быстрее все это нежданное путешествие закончится.  
Смотря, как солнце нехотя заволакивают тучи, Локи запнулась. И виной тому была не перемешанная колесами грузовика грязь, застывшая в агонии, а осознание того, что она почти дома. Ветер стих. Резко похолодало, как бывает только весной, когда земля все еще отдает накопленный за зиму холод. Кутаясь в гиафовскую рубашку, Ангейя слушала пташек, которые дерзко защищая гнезда, выскакивали прямо перед путниками и исчезали в высокой траве, громко хлопая крыльями.  
С трудом выбираясь из очередного оврага, они с облегчением заметили вспыхивающие недалеко огоньки. Дорога плавно упиралась в низкие плотные домишки, покосившиеся заборы, амбары и огороды. Псы, чуя чужаков, громко залаяли, так что появление десятка крепких, плотно сбитых мужчин, вооруженных ружьями, карабинами и лопатами, никого не удивило. Высокий старик в надвинутой на затылок кепке вонзил в землю лопату прямо перед старинным дорожным столпом, отделяющим Херн от остального мира.   
– Кто такие и зачем крадетесь? – спросил он.  
– Держим путь в Лейк-таун, но наш поезд задержался, так что пришлось продолжить путь пешком. – спокойно ответил Реймар. – Хотим найти место, где можно переночевать, поесть и позвонить.  
– Позвонить, предположим, есть, где. Но гостиниц в деревне нет, а чужаков брать под крышу никто не будет.  
– Мы заплатим.  
– Отчего-то вы, столичные, думаете, что все можете купить! – вспылил высокий носатый парень, угрожающе сжимая в руках кирку.  
– Остынь, Маршал, – одернул его старик. Похож он был на горняка, но выправка солдатская и голос командный.  
– Прошу вас, – Реймар понизил голос, – это же дети.  
– Дети, – проворчал старик уже не так враждебно. – Такие дети запросто могут служить в армии.  
– Если мы их прогоним, – вмешалась невысокая женщина, – то чем будем лучше того дельца? – Она неопределенно качнула головой.  
Старик закашлялся, харкнул и махнул рукой.  
– Идете к Роэну, короче. Пусть мастер решает. Маршал, проводи их. И без глупостей, понятно? – он выдернул лопату и угрожающе постучал по столбу, отряхивая от земли.  
Маршал зло скривился, но послушался.  
– Не отставайте, вардены, искать вас никто не будет. И восхищайтесь лучшей кузницей середины земли.  
Деревня раньше примыкала к цепи шахтерских поселений добывающей компании «Цваральг», выкупившей по дешевке земли лет тридцать назад. Шахты и заводы тянулись намного восточнее, в отдалении от главной железной дороги, что не мешало компании богатеть и высасывать право на ресурсы у местных простаков. А те, кто отказывался служить «Цваральгу», хирели и вымирали от безработицы. Дети уезжали в крупные города на заработки, а старики уносили секреты выплавки руды в могилу. Так что уныние и запустенье Локи совсем не удивили. Зато Каге хмурился больше с каждой облезлой собакой и облупившейся дверью.  
Телефонов в деревне было два: один в фельдшерском пункте, другой в сторожке шахтерского бригадира. Маршал довел до крошечной избушки перед возвышающейся над деревней кузницей. У Локи сжалось сердце: дым не шел, горн не пылает огнем, а вместо жара – холод и пустота, будто распоротое брюхо погибшего дракона. Пока Реймар звонил полковнику, Ки упорно боролся со сном, привалившись к облупленной кирпичной стене барака. Над навесом вилась мошкара и носились черные крупные жуки. То и дело пикируя в волосы взвизгивающей от отвращения Даану, они с сердитым жужжанием пропадали в траве.  
– Эй, что насчет еды, ас? Где можно купить? – спросил Ки у Маршала. Тяжелый путь, пережитый в поезде страх, мужики с ружьями – все это не произвело на него впечатления. – У нас со вчерашнего дня ничего в желудках не было.  
– Ваши проблемы.  
– Эй, Маршал! – крупная светловолосая женщина, перемазанная грязью и машинным маслом, приветливо махнула рукой и остановилась рядом. – Кто там у тебя?  
– Пришельцы из большого города, Рут, – язвительно отозвался он. – Старик разрешил им позвонить от нас. Как дела с трещиной?  
– Так себе, – Рут покачала головой. – Мы с твоим отцом уже головы сломали, как лучше ее обойти, не потревожив духа.  
Локи навострила уши. Один из жуков спикировал в железное ведро и упрямо забился о стенки.  
– Вы сказали, вам трещина мешает? – спросила она, протирая слипающиеся глаза.  
– Да, – Рут, в отличие от остальных, взглянула на Ангейю вполне дружелюбно.  
– У нас сварта с духом земли, – Локи указала на Даану, которая сердито обернулась через плечо, видимо ожидая увидеть еще одну сварту.  
– И?  
– Может, мы поможем с проблемой, а вы нас ужином угостите и пустите переночевать?  
– Вот прыткие, – усмехнулась Рут. – Я спрошу у Роэна. – Она отошла и через минуту привела плотного низкорослого старика, заметно прихрамывающего на левую ногу. Щурясь, он недоверчиво уставился на них, перекатывая из одного уголка рта в другой помятую сигарету, одновременно нащупывая грязными пальцами спичечный коробок.  
– Обойти трещину сможете, говоришь? – без предисловий начал он, закуривая и выдыхая удушливое облако дыма. Борода у него была измазана грязью.  
– Ты сможешь, Даану?  
Сварта пожала плечами.  
– Пока не могу сказать. Надо взглянуть на трещину. Проводите?  
– Завтра утром до начала смены. А пока переночуете у меня.  
– Дед, ты из ума выжил? – Маршала перекосило.  
– Не помню, чтобы ты был таким послушным раньше, Маршал. – язвительно буркнул он.  
– Но они же городские! Аристократишки! Ты сам говорил, что такие не лучше этих из «Цваральга»…  
– Цыц, щенок! – старик отдал внуку звонкую затрещину и, пока тот обиженно потирал затылок, подошел к Реймару, который закончил разговор и хотел объяснить ситуацию.  
– Мы благодарны за ваше гостеприимство. И рады, что наша помощь пригодится. – Он даже чуть поклонился, приглашая Рут пройти вперед.  
– Экий вежливый, – пробормотала Рут, с улыбкой наблюдая за разговором. – Да еще и красавчик.  
Реймар запнулся и, покраснев, начал заикаться. Дед и Маршал, который все еще дулся, повели их через бараки на холм. В холмах темнеет быстро, а со скрытым в тучах солнцем еще быстрее. Широкая удобная дорожка услужливо вилась в высокой траве. По обеим сторонам дорожки примостились домики шахтеров, уютно мигая желтыми окошками. То и дело слышался детский смех, собачий лай – деревенская идиллия и только. Локи, с трудом переставляя гудящие от усталости ноги, в пол-уха слушала разговор Реймара с Рут и Роэном. Наверху она обернулась, с удивлением отмечая приличную высоту. Отсюда пустая кузница еще больше походила на умершего змея.  
В доме Роэна, большой двухэтажной развалюхе с пристроенным сараем, горел свет. На крыльцо вышла красивая маленькая женщина, качая на руках сонного младенца.   
– Вы опоздали, – заметила она, поджимая губы точь-в-точь как Маршал.  
– Прости, дочка, работка выдалась трудной, – Роэн расплылся в глупой улыбке и потрепал зевающего ребенка по светлой голове.  
– А это еще кто? – женщина кивнула в сторону четырех грязных подростков и одного огромного мужчины.  
– Эстель, помнишь, я запрос в Лофт посылал? По трещине. Так они нам помогут. Дориан у себя?  
Роэн тщательно вытер ноги и увлек хмурую женщину за собой в дом. Рут приказала немедленно идти умываться, ловко лавируя между мальчишками-близнецами лет десяти. Оббежав с криками: «Слева, тетя Рут!», «Справа, тетя Рут!», – они повисли на шее у Маршала, рассказывая, как вместе со школьными друзьями бегали на реку. Реймар решительно вытер ботинки и переступил через порог в желтый уют электрического света.  
– Дети, Маршалу надо умыться! – рыкнула Эстель из кухни, ухитряясь схватить свободной рукой одного из близнецов за ухо. – Рори, накрывай на стол! Маркус, зови отца ужинать. И чтобы бросил свои чертежи немедленно, иначе без еды оставлю.  
– Ма-аам, я Маркус! – захныкал мальчишка. – Собственных детей не отличаешь!  
Но Эстель не поддалась на провокацию, отпустила ухо еще раз и легонько шлепнула Рори по заду.  
– А ну без болтовни, йотун!  
– П-ааап!  
Вопли, смех, крики Эстель, запах еды кружили головы. Кагерасу слабо ругнулся, когда, кажется, Маркус пихнул его в живот, с визгом улепытывая от стегавшей всех подряд полотенцем матери. Мальчик испуганно взглянул снизу вверх, покосился на катану в ножнах и широко ухмыльнулся. Гиафа чуть улыбнулся в ответ, тая от какой-то особенной атмосферы, пропитавшей стены и сам воздух этого дома.  
– Девочки, идемте за мной, – сказала Рут, подталкивая Локи и Даану наверх. – Маршал, покажи, где парни могут умыться.  
После душа, переодевшись в чистую одежду Эстель (все рубашки Рут оказались велики), девушки сели за большой гомонящий стол. Ки всячески угождал Даану, а Маршал пялился на ее голые ноги, торчащие из-под платья. Реймар любезно беседовал с Роэном и Рут. Кагерасу проглотил все, что предложили, не чувствуя вкуса. Глаза его странно блестели, когда Дориан ласково трепал сыновей по голове.  
Перед сном близнецы долго не могли успокоиться, не отлипая от болтавшего без умолку Ки, а Эстель затеяла большой скандал по поводу сверхурочной работы мужа. Маршал увел приунывших братьев наверх. Рут, вздохнув, прикрыла дверь и повела зевающую Локи и Даану в свою комнату на первом этаже. Локи счастливо растянулась на старом матрасе, застеленной скрипящей от чистоты простыней. Даану устроилась на паре теплых одеял, побурчала что-то на свартаи (в последние часы родной язык прорывался только ругательствами) и затихла. Реймар захрапел солдатским сном на диване в гостиной, а рядом, ворочаясь, пытались уснуть Ки и притихший Каге. Локи в приоткрытую дверь могла видеть его макушку. Вздохнув, она натянула одеяло до самого носа и провалилась в сон, наполненный лязгом металла, запахом свежего снега и тоской. Проснувшись с бухающим в груди сердцем, вытерла вспотевший лоб и, стараясь никого не разбудить, вышла на улицу, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Грязные деревянные доски приятно охладили ступни и прогнали остатки сна.  
Ночь ласково обволакивала деревенские улицы, звезды ярко сияли, далекие и равнодушно-спокойные, совершенно не похожие на те, что светили Утгарду. В Игге не было ветвей Вседрева, но теперь Локи знала, что мир намного меньше, чем казался. И намного уязвимей. Ей, как никогда, захотелось защищать его, защищать спокойствие этих людей. К тому же она чувствовала, как что-то дикое и чуждое разрушало гармонию холмов.  
Локи обулась в стоптанные тапки и сошла с крыльца, морщась от холода. Нудели сверчки, скрипнула далеко дверь, рыкнул пес. Ангейя втянула носом свежий воздух, всматриваясь в дорогу за забором. Неприятное чувство камнем сдавливало грудь и щупальцами впилось в затылок.  
– Не спится? – спросила Даану, вынырнув из-за угла сарая. Ангейя вздрогнула и пожала плечами. – Земля беспокоится, – почему-то пояснила Даану. – Тонкая завеса.  
– Да. Будто… в двух местах сразу.  
– Точно описала, – кивнула сварта.  
– Я все детство прожила в Срединных землях, но ни разу не ощущала себя так уязвимо.  
– Привыкай. – В голосе сварты появились стальные нотки. – Я живу так постоянно.  
– Все-таки не пойму, что тебе нужно, – протянула Ангейя. – Сначала хочешь прикончить меня, потом просишь помощи. Ты не просто заблудшая сварта, верно?  
– Не обязательно знать все. – Белки глаз Даану безумно блестели в свете звезд.   
Локи смерила ее долгим взглядом.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что одно мое слово, и отправишься тюремным поездом в Хеймдалль? Или лучше сразу Рейку тебя сдать?  
– Не угрожай мне, – сварта осклабилась. – И не думай, что я забыла о духовнике и гейсе. Я не шпионка, если маленькую Ангейю это так беспокоит.  
– И чему мне поверить? Твоим словам?  
Даану вдруг похлопала ее по плечу.  
– Я просто хочу вернуться домой. Поверь, тебе еще понадобится моя помощь. К тому же Гиафе я дала гейс. Сварта держат слово.  
Локи махнула рукой, понимая, что Даану ничего не скажет и продолжать разговор не имеет смысла. Скинув тапки, девушка бросила еще один короткий взгляд на напряженную фигуру сварты, темнеющую на фоне неба.   
Больше этой ночью кошмары никого не преследовали.  
Рано утром Рут тронула Ангейю за плечо. Зевая, она наспех умылась, позавтракала обжигающей кашей и выпила кружку крепчайшего горького чаю. Морщась, она вымыла посуду и присоединилась к сборищу в гостиной. Дориан разложил на диване и журнальном столике ворох карт и план штольни, по которой проходит разлом. Даану слушала Дориана и Роэна и иногда советовалась с Реймаром. Локи мало что смыслила в горном деле, но все-таки даже ей было понятно, что разлом появился не так давно и отрезал штольню от основного места выработки. Общими усилиями разлом обогнули, но он стал расползаться, не давая горнякам спокойно работать. В итоге Даану решила, что сначала осмотрит разлом, а на месте решит, как лучше поступить.  
Когда Роэн, Рут, Дориан, Реймар и Даану ушли, Маршалл отправился на подработку, близнецы в школу, Эстель грозно насупилась и, чтобы оставшиеся не сидели без дела, раздала по заданию. Каге отправили подлатать забор, а Ки Иогму чистить курятник. Локи помогала Эстель на кухне, а затем, признанная бесполезной, была сослана выполоть грядки редиса и петрушки. Мурлыча под нос песенку из репертуара бара «Цербер», Ангейя достойно сразилась с сорняками, хлопая на себе разъяренную мошкару.  
– Эстель сказала, что нужна помощь, – прохрипел Каге, снимая кепку и утирая запястьем пот.  
Локи кивнула, приглашая к грядке с петрушкой. Они не разговаривали со вчерашнего дня: просто не представлялось возможности. Да и говорить не хотелось. Через минуту прилетел Ки Иогма, вереща, что больше в жизни курятины не отведает.  
– Они невыносимо воняют! – жаловался он, становясь коленями прямо на горячую от солнца землю.  
Легкий ветерок приятно овевал лица, но совсем не влиял на мошкару. Через полчаса трескотни Ки, жалящего в глаза и лезущего в нос гнуса Локи взвыла, со стоном разогнула ноющую поясницу и влетела на веранду под защиту москитной сетки.  
– Закончили? – подозрительно спросила Эстель, которая, видимо, хотела дать еще работы. Она стояла в дверях, вытирая выпачканные в муке руки.  
Локи робко кивнула, пытаясь почесать и колено, и шею.  
– Зови остальных.  
Когда Каге и Ки неловко зашли на кухню, Эстель поставила перед ними три запотевших от холода стакана с лимонадом. Кислая ледяная влага показалась Локи настоящим нектаром.  
– Отдыхайте, – разрешила она. – Через полчаса вернется Маршал с близнецами. Пообедаем. Так что умойтесь хорошенько. Особенно ты, – она наслюнявила уголок фартука и начала оттирать со щеки Каге грязное пятно. Гиафа, оторопев, даже съязвить ничего не смог. Ки откровенно заржал, тыкая Локи, сдерживающую смех из последних сил, локтем в бок.  
Через сорок минут явились злые запыхавшиеся близнецы, ворча, что Маршал их не встретил. Эстель молча накрыла на стол и, хмурясь, выбежала к заплакавшей Амелии.  
– Он всегда забирает вас после школы? – спросил Каге после пяти неловких минут тишины, нарушаемой лишь стуком ложек о тарелки.  
Один из близнецов, Рори, тот, что носил кепку козырьком назад, кивнул.  
– Всегда забирает. Иногда опаздывает на пять-десять минут, если старик задержит в магазине, но всегда приходит.  
– Что за магазин? – продолжал допытываться Каге. Локи пнула его под столом, но он и бровью не повел.  
– У нас не так-то много магазинов. «Бакалея под холмом» называется.  
– Она на окраине деревни? Ближе к железной дороге?  
– Да, – отозвался Маркус.  
Каге отложил ложку в сторону и встал.  
– Передайте маме, что обед был очень вкусным.  
Локи догнала его в прихожей перекидывающим перевязь с катаной через плечо.  
– И куда ты собрался?  
– Надо кое-что проверить.  
– Я с тобой! – Ангейя метнулась за катарами, но Каге перехватил ее руку и развернул к себе.  
– Оставайся с Эстелью и ребятами. Я быстро, потом все расскажу. Пожалуйста, – он умоляюще положил ей руку на плечо. – Ты нужна им. Как варден-защитник.  
Она тяжело вздохнула, стряхнула его руку и буркнула:  
– Иди. Возвращайся скорее, дубина.   
Каге кивнул, натянул козырек пониже на глаза, выскользнул во двор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
– Куда он ушел? – Ки плечом подпирал дверной косяк.  
– К магазину, наверное.  
– Я за ним.  
– Нет! Лучше не лезь – он упрям как йотун. Только ворчать будет неделю – уши завянут. – Ангейя вздохнула.  
– Глупости!..  
– Ки, мне привязать тебя к забору?  
Он фыркнул, примирительно поднимая руки.  
– Лучше пусть это сделает крошка Даану. Ладно, ас, уговорила. Присматриваешь за ним, как нянька. Что ты в нем нашла?  
– Думаю, мы похожи. Странно, да?  
– Нет, ас. – Ки был серьезен. – Просто будь осторожна.  
Вскоре вернулись остальные, и отсутствие Каге за рассказами осталось незамеченным. Эстель подошла к Роэну и, покачивая капризничающую Амелию, тихо сказала, что Маршал еще не вернулся.  
– Он взрослый парень. Наверняка завел подружку и бегает за ней. Я в его возрасте ухлестывал сразу за двумя и они были не прочь…  
– Папа!.. – возмутилась Эстель. – Не при детях же!  
Стемнело. Локи сидела на ступеньках веранды, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в любой шорох до тех пор, пока Эстель не запнулась об нее и, наорав, не отправила в дом. Она переживала, но страшно не хотела казаться в глазах отца или Рут паникершей. Близнецы носились по дому вместе с Ки Иогмой, играя в «поймай турса». Даану громко спорила с Дорианом. Реймар слушал Роэновы шахтерские байки. Локи пыталась читать «Сказки черного дрозда», погрызенные Амелией, но за час продвинулась не дальше третьей страницы, рассеянно перечитывал один и тот абзац несколько раз. В голове разыгралось три сотни сценариев, в каждом из которых фигурировала Рейвен, и ни один не закончился хорошо.  
Хлопнула входная дверь и на порог ввалились Маршал и Кагерасу. Грязные, все в ссадинах и насмерть перепуганные. Локи никогда не видела в младшем Гиафе такого ужаса. Потная челка прилипла по лбу, дрожащие пальцы стиснули рукоять меча, давая призрачное ощущение контроля. Маршал еле держался на ногах и, пройдя пару шагов, рухнул на колени, поднялся и уставился на притихшее семейство.  
– Пить, – прохрипел он, и Рут метнулась на кухню. Эстель перехватила у сестры стакан и, подавая сыну, порывисто провела рукой по его голове.  
– В чем дело, сын? – Дориан усадил его в кресло и присел рядом на колени. Каге сел на свернутые после сна матрасы, прижав сжатые как в молитве руки ко лбу. Колени перепачканы травой, на кедах налипла грязь. Ангейя отложила книгу и незаметно встала рядом с Гиафой. Он коротко взглянул снизу вверх и заметно расслабился, через силу отложив духовник и засовывая подрагивающие ладони подмышки.  
– Хель, не знаю, с чего начать, – забормотал Маршал, икая.  
– Что мы говорили про ругательства, молодой человек?  
– Не сейчас, Эстель. Начни сначала, – подсказал Дориан.  
Маршал беззвучно пожевал губами, словно решаясь, бросил на Каге отчаянный взгляд и, получив кивок, быстро заговорил.  
– Ушел к семи в «Бакалею» как обычно. Открыл магазин, протер товар, расставил все по полочкам ровно, как старик любит. С утра пришла только Верунья-ас и Грегори с Миком. После двух старик подменил меня. Я хотел зайти к «Минни», купить Маркусу с Рори леденцов как обещал, и свернул через поля, а не по дороге. Почти сразу почуял дым. Пожар – дело серьезное, так что я пошел на запах гари, поднялся на пригорок и увидел… – Маршал перевел дух, – Псов Кулана.  
– Быть не может, – отчеканил Роэн. – Старейшины заключили договор. Они не могут заходить на территорию деревни.  
– Но были, – Маршал нервно хмыкнул. – Сначала хотел бежать со всех ног к старику, предупредить его, но почему-то остался. Лег в траву и подполз поближе. Я насчитал авангард из едва ли десятка крепких турсов. Я разглядел двух девушек, одетых по-асгардски: лучница и еще одна, которая на всех орала. Меня сбили меня с ног, набросили сети, словно на зверя, орали, толкали и потащили по всем кочкам на открытое место. Она наклонилась, подняла повязку, показывая шрам вместо глаза, и спросила, не видел ли я тут четверых подростков и мужчину, а то ей плохо видно. Говорила ласково, улыбалась, шутила, но меня такой страх взял, что я собственное имя забыл.  
– Она спрашивала про деревню? – напряженно сжимая колено Маршала, спросила Эстель.  
– Да. Сколько здоровых мужчин, есть ли у нас вардены или хельские ружья. Я не ответил и тогда…  
Маршал бледнел на глазах, хватая Дориана на руки.  
– Не говори, если трудно, – мягко предложила Эстель.  
– Нет, я скажу. – Вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы, он швыркнул носом. – Она сделала здесь вот так, – он указательным и средним пальцами прикоснулся ко лбу матери, – и я очутился во тьме, где звезды и холодно. Очень-очень холодно.  
– Утгард, – сказала Локи в наступившей тишине. Роэн бросил на нее настороженный взгляд.  
– А дальше я мало что помню, – продолжил Маршал. – Каге спас меня, не знаю как.  
– Теперь моя очередь. – Гиафа шумно вдохнул. – Когда я услышал, что Маршал не вернулся к назначенному часу, понял, что следуют проверить кое-какие подозрения Даану.  
– Подозрения? – переспросила Локи, уставившись на сварту.  
– Кошмары нам снились не просто так. Кто-то тревожил землю вокруг, а с ней и духа за разрывом, а он в свою очередь посылал кошмары. Вот я и попросила Каге поискать источник тревоги.  
– Когда я дошел до магазина и узнал, что Маршал давно отправился домой, то встревожился. Пошел по дороге и почуял запах костров. Дальше – ясное дело, турсы скрутили и меня. Мне… удалось узнать их требования. – Гиафа тактично промолчал о Рейвен.  
– И чего они хотят?  
Каге обвел взглядом притихших людей.  
– Нас четверых. Через пару дней здесь будет пара сотен «Псов Кулана».  
– Я к старику! – Роэн схватил куртку с вешалки.  
– Стойте! – Реймар поднял руку. – Не надо поднимать панику раньше времени. Мы уйдем и уведем их за собой.  
– Нет, – вдруг хмыкнула Даану, сверкая черными глазами. – Мы заставим их забыть дорогу в эту деревню. Есть у вас кузнец?  
– Регин Сторсон.  
– Он за ночь выкует духовник-оружие из звездного железа и коры Вседрева?  
– О чем ты?  
– Если Маршал справится, то станет варденом-защитником Херна, запечатлев рогатого духа.  
– Ты в своем уме? – тихо и оттого более жутко проговорила Эстель. – Это дикая тварь, с которой не справится опытный охотник, а ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал ребенок?  
– У Маршала есть все задатки вардена, – невозмутимо объяснила сварта. – Так вы решите множество проблем.  
– Дориан, скажи ей, Дориан!  
– Эстель, успокойся, – мужчина ласково, но твердо сжал руку жены и, отведя в сторону, тихо заговорил.  
Она покачала головой, взглянула на мужа и сына, поджала губы и села на диван.  
– Если я могу помочь, – дрожащим осипшим голосом пробормотал Маршал, – скажи, как!  
– Что ты предлагаешь, сварта?  
– Запечатлеть духа и отрезать турсам путь. Я возьму на себя работу, но мне потребуется помощь. В первую очередь – разожгите эту вашу кузню и выкуйте духовник.  
Роэн, молчавший все время, погладил Маршала по плечу и схватил куртку.  
– Идем, Дориан. Я за Сторсоном. Ты иди и обрисуй ситуацию старосте. Попробуй начать эвакуацию и позвони в шахтерский городок. Что-нибудь придумаем. А вы все попробуйте поспать.  
– Я с Дорианом. Духовник мне, конечно, не доверят? – уточнила Даану.  
Локи покачала головой.  
Переговоры, кажется, грозились затянуться до поздней ночи. Рут кое-как увела близнецов спать, а Эстель принесла аптечку и стала обрабатывать парням раны. Ворча и ругаясь, она вскоре оставила их на Ки и Локи, а сама ушла на кухню, скрывая за грохотом кастрюль переживания.  
Втроем они сидели на кухне, потому что заснуть все равно не могли. Маршал вроде дремал, положив голову на стол, но то и дело вскакивал, слыша, как в соседней комнате ходит Рут, убеждающая Эстель поспать. Через пару часов вернулся Роэн, затем снова ушел, а с ним и Реймар. Вскоре Рут деловито посоветовала выглянуть в окно. Локи выскочила на крыльцо и изумленно уставилась на выдыхающую дым кузницу. Ее змеиное брюхо снова пылало, она рычала и плевались искрами, она шумела десятком голосов. Некоторое время они молча наблюдали, пока опять же Рут не погнала их в дом.   
– Идите ложитесь, – она разлила кофе. Маршал отрицательно помотал головой, принимая из рук тети чашку с отколотым краешком.   
– Не могу, – глухо пробормотал он.  
– Тебе нужны силы.  
Маршал молча вышел из кухни на задний двор, хлопнув дверью.  
– Я поговорю с ним, – вздохнул Каге, оставляя кружку.  
– Нет, ему нужно побыть одному, – сказала Рут, отпивая обжигающий глоток. – Маршал весь в Эстель. Вылитая она в детстве. Да и сейчас похоже, – Рут прятала за улыбкой волнение. Морщины возле рта и уголков глаз углубились. Казалось, все взрослые сегодня постарели. – она вытащила из кармана бумажник и бережно выдернула из отделения помятую фотографию с потрепанными краями. Веселая женщина держала на руках девчушку лет пяти, которая угрюмо пялилась в объектив, мужчина обнимал двух девочек постарше: одна улыбалась, обнажая щель выпавших молочных зубов, а другая, вся перемазанная в грязи, ревела, глядя, как мать веселится.  
– О, это вы с Эстель? И Роэн? – Локи бережно приняла фотографию.  
– Да. Наша мама, Сьюзан. Телли, – угрюмая девочка, – я, – зареванная.  
– Кого-то она мне напоминает, – пробормотал Каге, скашивая глаза в сторону последней девочки.  
– Наша Морган сбежала, как только ей исполнилось семнадцать. Нет, не с парнем. Говорила, что хочет защищать страну. Ох, отец тогда был в бешенстве!  
– Почему? – спросила Локи. – Это же вроде хорошо: защищать свою страну?  
– Наша мама была хирургом. Выучилась в том самом альвхеймском городе врачей и понеслась в глушь, чтобы лечить всех подряд, хотя ее звали в Хеймдалль и пророчили неплохое будущее. Но она была молода, упряма и жаждала помогать людям. Папу встретила после обвала шахты: собрала ему раздробленную ногу по кусочкам. Он говорил, что она явилась ему сквозь пелену боли и пыли как небесное создание, сияющее во тьме. После года осады мама сдалась и вышла за него замуж, родила нас. Когда мне было десять, началась очередная война с Хелью, рук не хватало, и в конце концов приехала черная машина с военными забрать маму. Тогда мы видели ее в последний раз. Как ревела тогда Морри! Все еще помню… И как после такого она решила пойти в армию? Не пойму никогда.  
Они помолчали, задремывая от усталости. На улице взвизгнули тормоза машины. Рут нахмурилась и вышла проверить. Остальные за ней, чтобы хоть как-то убить время. Полковник Риан возле распахнутой дверцы обнимала Маршала. Локи никогда не видела ее такой счастливой и взволнованной одновременно.  
– Привет, Морри. – прохладно поздоровалась Рут  
– Здравствуй, – кивнула полковник. – Ты получила мое письмо?  
– Ты об этом? – она вытащила из кармана рубашки мятый запечатанный конверт.  
– Хорошо, что отец отвечает на почту сразу, – Риан невозмутимо кивнула детям. – Кипяток есть? А то весь день протряслась за рулем. Ненавижу арендованные машины. Внутрь, живо! – прикрикнула она, и потрясенные дети молча зашли в дом и расселись за столом.  
Полковник, одетая в гражданское – джинсы, светлый свитер и куртку, насыпала прямо в чашку заварки, пошарила по шкафам наверху и достала пакетик с лимонной кислотой.  
– Это вредно, – автоматически сказала Рут.  
– Знаю.  
– Полковник Риан, – Локи смущено прокашлялась, – откуда вы знали, что мы остановимся у вашей семьи?  
– Не знала, – честно отозвалась она. – Но на всякий случай оставила письмо в ящике, когда проезжала мимо. Генерал-фельдмаршал Ангейя-ас подозревал, что «Вороны» могут выкинуть нечто нелепое вроде захвата поезда. Ну а потом позвонил старший лейтенант.  
Маршал, казалось, забыл, что утром станет варденом и переводил изумленные глаза с тети на Локи.  
После короткого рассказа о проблемах Риан со стуком поставила кружку на стол.  
– Не уверена, что план этой Даану сработает. Варденом не становятся за один день. А сама сварта не справится.   
– Почему никто из вас не верит в меня? – тихо спросил Маршал. – Почему ты, тетя Морган, говоришь как тетя Рут?  
– Мы боимся за тебя, Маршал, – ласково сказала Рут.  
– Я верю в тебя, – жестко отозвалась полковник. – Верю, что ты сделаешь все, чтобы защитить семью. И в этом мы с тобой похожи так, что я не знаю, ужасаться или гордиться. – Маршал нервно хмыкнул. – Но боюсь, что это окажется не по зубам тебе, племянник.  
– Дедушка говорил тебе то же самое об СБ, – уколол Маршал.  
– Я – другое…  
– В Хель эти разговоры, тетя Морган, – он вышел из-за стола, уронив стул, и отправился наверх, громко топая. Заплакала Амелия, забеспокоилась Эстель.  
Локи долго лежала в темноте на кровати Рут, слушая их с полковником приглушенный дверью разговор; внизу на матрасах вяло спорили Ки и Каге. Промучившись около часа, Локи вынырнула из зыбкой грани между сном и явью и села, глупо уставившись на крадущегося на полусогнутых Каге. Он уже собрал вещички и хотел улизнуть.  
– Даже не думай, – зашипела она, стараясь не разбудить Ки. Гиафа огрызнулся в ответ, но Локи дотянулась до тумбочки и схватила один из катаров. Едва заметный холодок и Фенрир прижал Каге к полу, устроив на его груди огромную голову. Тщетно поерзав, Каге успокоился.  
– Ладно, я останусь. Убери… это.  
– Так-то, – мрачно подытожила Ангейя. – Еще раз разбудишь – убью.


	10. Глава 10. Кернун.

Лорел сидел, завернувшись в грязную рясу и уставившись в пространство расширенными зрачками. Бреса все еще пугали странности монаха, но, к своему удивлению, он смотрел на них скорее снисходительно, чем раздраженно. Если медитации и периодические уходы Лорела из реальности не мешали выполнять миссию, турс был не против. Наоборот, так монах хотя бы молчал, не щебеча птичьим альвским акцентом.  
День был жарким, а ледяной ветер пробирал до костей, так что Брес обливался потом под курсткой, а Лорелу, казалось, хоть бы хны. Сидит себе под деревом и пялится на деревню внизу.  
– Эхем, – откашлялся он.  
– Я знаю, что ти тут, – не моргая, ответил Лорел. – Ти воньяешь за милью.  
– Капитан приказывает разведать обстановку в Херне. – Турс проигнорировал вторую часть.  
– Подожди. – Монах выпростал руку из рясы. На его губах играла полубезумная улыбка. – Ти слышишь как он поет?  
– Ты о чем? – турс был наемником и получал плату не за раздумья.  
Лорел загадочно фыркнул.  
– Сегоднья услышишь.  
Турс покачал головой и спустился к стоянке. Кивая на приветствия, он все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Рейвен Иргиафа пугала его, старого наемника. Что-то нечеловеческое, безумное и оттого ужасающе чужое сквозило в каждом ее движении. Он почти ненавидел ее и странным образом уважал за боевые навыки и лидерскую харизму. То, что она с легкостью заполучила самый многочисленный и кровожадный клан Свободных земель одними только разговорами, его нисколько не удивило. В детстве он много слышал о Псах и всегда только плохое. И что кожу с врагов сдирают, и что младенцев едят, и что женщины их рожают сразу пятилетних крепышей, которые через сутки учатся стрелять. Жили грабежами, королей и границ не признавали – только силу. Сейчас, конечно, с расцветом хельских технологий – этих быстрых поездов, автомобилей и телеграфа с телефонной связью – Псы потерялись. Измельчали, разжирели на откупах «Цваральга», растеряли боевый тыл, но и по сей день ему, выходцу из мелкого племени торговцев, внушали суеверный трепет, который современная теория психоанализа возвела бы к коллективному бессознательному.  
Рейвен Иргиафа, стоя под натянутым тентом, изучала геологическую карту местности, разложенную на складном столе. Услышав, что Брес приближается, она нарочито медленно скатала карту и убрала в один из многочисленных тубусов, валяющихся на траве. Белая рубашка, заправленная в высокие штаны, свободно болтается на худом теле. Повязку она сдвинула на лоб, открывая старый уродливый шрам. Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить след от лезвия меча, лишившего ее глаза. Она не была лишена привлекательности с этими ее густыми черными волосами и темно-зелеными глазами, но Брес никому не советовал бы пялиться на Рейвен Иргиафу.   
– А, Брес–облез, – фыркнула она, присаживаясь прямо на землю. Небрежные прядки выбились из хвоста и красиво обрамляли лицо. – Что творится внизу?  
– Эти деревенщины начали эвакуацию. – начал докладывать турс. По старой военной привычке хотелось вытянуться в струнку. – Всю ночь двигались в сторону гор.  
– Иначе и не могло быть.  
– О чем вы?  
– Они напуганы, – единственный глаз Рейвен блеснул. – Они придумали план, но никогда не станут рисковать людьми. Это хорошо. Это значит, что мой брат, маленький щеночек, тоже боится.  
Когда Рейвен начинала говорить о брате, то переставала контролировать себя, напоминая турсу капризную девчонку, которой богатый папуля не купил желанную игрушку. Джону Смиту это казалось забавным, а вот Бресу не нравилось, как она разбрасывается людьми. При захвате поезда они лишились пятнадцати человек, не считая предательства сварты. Вторая девчонка из банды сидела чуть поодаль и перебирала стрелы. Светлые волосы торчали отрезанными клочьями, а на скуле появился свежий синяк. Рейвен постаралась. Миста прятала за челкой глаза, боясь даже лишний раз шевельнуться, чтобы не рассердить пребывающую в хорошем расположении духа Иргиафу. Миста только сейчас осознала свою роль заложницы и перестала воображать, что они на равных.  
***  
Турсы, живущие в Свободных землях, несмотря на рьяные старания церкви Девяти, оставались язычниками и поклонялись духам предков. Почти у каждой семьи в фургончике было глиняное или древесное изваяние уродливого большеголового божка, изображающего добровольно ушедшую в Утгард ради гейса прапрапрабабку по линии троюродного отцовского дяди. Ки смутно помнил, что и у его распутной мамаши, правда до того, как ее свалила обычная в Нифльхейме чахотка, рядом с последними золотыми серьгами валялся в коробке подобный деревянный уродец. Когда он протянул грязные ручонки, чтобы рассмотреть получше, мамаша залепила подзатыльник и строго-настрого запретила прикасаться к семейному богу. Только старший в роду мог, а всем прочим грозит страшное проклятие: рука отсохнет и рога вырастут. Так что Ки, наблюдая за Псами Кулана, пожалел, что тот божок сгинул вместе с мамашей. Любая, даже призрачная поддержка, не помешала бы.   
Маршал, бледный, но решительный, занял позицию, сжимая в руках копье, изготовленное мастером-кузнецом деревни. Почему именно копье, он сам сказать не мог, просто так решил. Короткий инструктаж от Даану вряд ли помог, особенно ее финальная фраза: «Если не справишься – беги. Потому что он попытается тебя убить». Сама сварта, вооружившись веером, брезгливо постелила куртку на мокрую траву, села и надолго замерла, накапливая силы. Ее взгляд сверлил придавленную камнем геологическую карту Херна и окрестностей, скользил по отмеченным красной ручкой подсказкам Дориана. Ки восхищала ее деловая невозмутимость. Он пытался неловко флиртовать, но сварта лишь недовольно морщилась, как от зубной боли.  
Асы куда-то пропали почти час назад, хотя вообще должны были страховать Даану, потому что ее план был дерзким и требовал много сил. Смутное беспокойство поселилось где-то в районе живота, но Ки запрещал себе волноваться заранее. Казалось бы, он всего лишь отдает долг генералу-фельдмаршалу, присматривая за его внучкой, но вот незадача, Ки успел к ней привязаться. Он давно забыл, что значит беспокоиться о ком-то – в Нифльхейме ты либо подчиняешься строгой иерархии банды, либо сам по себе, но эти детишки дали ему возможность впервые за двадцать один год узнать простую человеческую заботу. Нащупав рукоять грубого хельского огнестрела, столь презираемого благородными варденами, он ободряюще похлопал Маршала по плечу и уселся в траву, внимательно наблюдая за местностью. Даану встрепенулась.  
– В чем дело?  
– Ничего. Показалось, – отмахнулась она, передергивая плечами. Взяв духовник и взмахнув как мечом, она стала медленно раскачивать лианами кости земли. Капли пота, выступающие на лбу, замерзали и льдинками падали на колени.  
Ки спасли годы выживания на улицах. Он едва успел уклониться от просвистевшего над головой кулака. Второй удар, направленный в плечо, он прозевал, а третий перехватил блоком. Черноволосый монах–альв чуть улыбнулся, отступая на пару шагов.  
– Ки!  
– Не отвлекайся, Маршал!  
– Да ти хорош. Ньет опыта, но страстьи. Кровь боевого турса! – альв чуть поклонился, следуя каким-то своим боевым правилам.  
– Ой-ой, не нужно мне тут про кровь турса, святоша! – Ки ухмыльнулся в ответ. – В моих венах – сточные канавы Хеймдалля.  
Он чуть развернул корпус, замахнулся, обманно целя альву в живот, в последний момент уходя влево. Альв почти незаметно перетек из стойки в стойку, показывая классическую выучку и дисциплину. У Ки не было стиля драки, только знание как и каким образом ударить так, чтобы противник не покушался на твою жизнь. Альв явно забавлялся, наблюдая как он изучает и даже копирует его приемы, как скачет, уклоняется, паясничает. До тех пор, пока Ки не смог ударить его в живот. Даже для самого турса это стало неожиданностью, когда Лорел согнулся пополам от боли. Ки отступил. Лорел медленно поднял голову и сквозь спутанные косы вглянул темными сузившимися глазами. Веселья в них больше не было.  
Три мощных удара, почти слитных в один, обрушились на плечи и голову турса. Ки потерял сознание и очнулся от удара собственного тела о землю. Тяжело и хрипло дыша ртом, полным крови, он сквозь красную пелену наблюдал как Маршал, дрожа, загородил погруженную в медитацию сварту.   
А через секунду земля покрылась инеем.  
***  
Дождавшись, когда взрослые снова уйдут совещаться, Каге тихо подозвал Локи и сказал, что хочет договориться с сестрой. Выглядел при этом так, словно сам своим словам не верил. Оружие они оставили в доме, чтобы монах не смог обнаружить их варденскую силу.  
Они прошли огородами и обогнули деревню с юга. Ноги Локи мгновенно вымокли от росы и заледенели. Каге жалко клацал зубами. На истертом временем дорожном камне с трудом читалось «Корманнское поле», выполненное рунами дохеймской эпохи. Над землей стелился туман, который не могли разогнать даже жаркие лучи солнца. Тяжко и низко заныла какая-то птица. Ее голос увяз в липком мареве, будто отрезали ножом, заставляя их вздрагивать и озираться. Каге остановился и, не поворачиваясь, прошептал пустым уставшим голосом:  
– Здесь. Помнишь, что твердила, что я не похож на отца?  
– Да, я все еще так считаю. – Недоуменно согласилась Локи.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты намного лучше.  
Каге покачал головой и поднял руку, подавая сигнал.  
Брес с парой крепких турсов подскочили из засады и, держа асов на прицеле, беспрепятственно связал ошеломленной Ангейе руки. Каге шел впереди сам. Только сгорбленная спина его мелькала впереди, только трава хлестала по ногам. Локи не могла поверить, что он ее предал и ведет к сестре, но именно это сейчас и происходило.  
Лагерь расположился на пригорке, на удобной обзорной точке. Локи пыталась сосчитать точное число турсов, но Брес молча и настоятельно впился тяжелыми пальцами в макушку и наклонил голову вниз. Просторный шатер Рейвен угадывался по знаку «Ока». Рейвен не торопилась. Да и к чему спешить? Они все равно никуда не денутся из охраняемого Бресом шатра. Скудная обстановка состояла из трех стульев и стола, обложенного картами с пометками. Брес усадил Ангейю и даже не потрудился привязать – все равно варден без духовника ничего не сделает. Каге встал рядом. Непроницаемый и высокий как столб.   
Прошел час, а может быть и десять минут – время в шатре тянулось странно – и Ангейя стала замечать, что лагерь заволновался и пришел в движение. Брес отвлекся и выглянул наружу, и Локи поерзала в путах. Рейвен ворвалась в шатер, в ярости бросила на стол катану и даже не взглянула на пленницу. Если Кагерасу походил больше на Ран, то Рейвен пошла в папочку. Черные длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, повязка на глазу и старая военная форма вельв – все так, как и было в доме Ангейя. Раны, полученные при взрыве, почти зажили, и остались лишь царапины да глубокие тени под глазами. Ее движения, рваные и нервные, заламывание рук, бормотание под нос производили впечатление душевной нестабильности. Казалось, вот-вот она сорвется в истерике – совсем как потерявшийся в толпе ребенок.  
– Мы уходим, Брес.  
– Что? Почему? – спокойно спросил турс, непроизвольно расправляя плечи. Солдатский жест.  
– Пришли новости из Хеймдалля. Мы нужны в Идаволле.  
– А как же эти? А Псы Кулана?  
Рейвен пожала плечами.  
– Там тут больше нечего делать – работа сделана. Пусть Псы развлекаются.  
– Вы не можете так поступить! – не выдержала Локи, в испуге прикусывая язык.  
– Не можем? – сладко пропела Рейвен и схватила Ангейю за волосы, больно дернув вниз.  
– Они убьют людей, – Локи прикрыла от боли глаз. – Ты должна понять…  
Рейвен оскалилась, нависая над ней, делаясь больше и заполняя собой все пространство палатки. Дергая Локи за волосы все больнее, она приблизила свое лицо к ее и прошептала на ухо:  
– Мне. Плевать. Тупая. Сучка.  
Глаза Ангейи наполнились слезами. Волна страха, отвращения, ненависти, острое чувство беспомощности захлестнули ее, заставляя руки дрожать и губы кривиться от ужаса.  
– О, поплачь для меня, ангейская шавка, – Рейвен отвесила Локи несколько пощечин и замахнулась кулаком. Чувствуя металлический вкус крови во рту, она съежилась на стуле, ожидая удара. Руки Каге, вытянутые по швам, сжались в кулаки и медленно, с усилием разжались.  
– Рейвен-ас, мы торопимся, – заметил Брес, успевший уже свернуть карты и уложить в тубусы.  
– Да, Брес-облез, ты прав, – Рейвен опустила кулак и легонько похлопала сдерживающую рыдания Локи по щеке. – Мы еще увидимся, мелкая, – проворковала она. – Открывай-ка Утгард, братец. Ну же, попробуй. – Она вынула из кобуры Бреса пистолет и приставила Ангейе ко лбу.  
Локи сдавленно икнула, сплевывая кровавую слюну. Немного подышав носом, она успокоилась и взглянула из-под отросшей челки на Каге. Он, не проронивший ни слова, стоял с отсутствующим выражением лица. Внутри Локи что-то сломалась. Нет. Это неправда. Он не такой. Он не предавал ее. Или?..   
– Давай же, братец, открывай. Я знаю, ты умеешь. Или твоя подружка сама отправится в Утград. Могу посчитать до трех. Раз. Я думала, мы с тобой договорились. Парнишка меняется на тебя.  
Взамен? О чем она?  
– Иди со мной, – хрипло пробормотал Каге. Кадык нервно дрогнул, на шее вздулась вена.  
– Что? Не слышу?  
– Пойдем со мной.  
– Странно. Думала, будешь умолять спасти твою подружку Ангейю. – Рейвен захихикала, тыча Локи в лицо дулом.  
– Вернись домой. К маме, ко мне.  
– Я никогда не вернусь. – Рейвен шагнула к брату, вперив в него взгляд единственного налитого кровью глаза. – Ты что, плохо помнишь тот каирн? Не помнишь те долгие дни, что мы дрожали в темноте от ужаса? Он сделал это со мной, с тобой… он лишил меня глаза, а эта тупая овца лишь блеяла и смотрела, как я истекаю кровью. Я убью их. И убью тебя, если ты будешь мешаться. Ну же, Вороненок, ты еще можешь присоединиться ко мне, – зашептала едва слышно, – отомстить. Будем как раньше, в детстве – ты да я. Ты уже доказал, что верен: привел Ангейю.  
Каге встрепенулся.  
– Как?.. Как присоединиться?  
– Убей Ангейю. Она зачем-то очень нужна Джону. Мне это не нравится.   
Он покачал головой, закусывая губу. Часто дыша, Рейвен отчаянно пыталась справиться с яростью, пыталась найти ниточку, по которой можно выбраться из бездны. Локи, несмотря на дуло смерти, решила, что ярость ее вызвана глубоким и безнадежным отчаянием. Конечно, она не станет принимать помощь. Конечно, она никогда не признается самой себе, что хочет спасения. Ее рука с пистолетом дрожала, пальцы стиснули воротник куртки Каге. Ангейя понимала, что если он не подберет верные слова, то отправится в Утгард. А она должна жить.  
– Прости, сестра. Я так хотел снова увидеться. Думал, ты запуталась. Думал, что-то значу для тебя. Ты бросила меня тогда на него, бросила маму…  
– Заткнись! – взвизгнула Рейвен.  
– Я всегда слушался тебя, но не получал взамен ничего.  
– Значит ты за него. Такой же!..  
– Нет! – рыкнул Каге, хватая руку сестры. – Ты разве не понимаешь, что Джон Смит тебя использует, чтобы подобраться к Эгиру? Рейвен, я больше не твоя тень. И не отца. Я – Кагерасу Гиафа, хель тебя возьми!  
– Хмм, – она медленно перевела пистолет с Ангейи на Каге.  
Локи скрипнула зубами, выдохнула и нащупала то самое состояние открытия врат Утгарда. Толкнув Каге ногой, она очутилась по колено в снегу и увидела перед собой снежную равнину, изрезанную горами. Вопль разъяренной Рейвен и выстрел подхлестнул как плеть и резко оборвался.  
Нащупав камень поострее, Локи начала пилить веревку дрожащими пальцами. Несколько раз роняя камень, она хихикала, хлюпая носом. Не потому, что было смешно, а от пережитого ужаса. Даже Каге представить не мог, что его сестра так изменилась. Локи, рыча от злости, разодрала последние волокна и обернулась. Гиафа лежал, где приземлился, и вставать не собирался, поджав ноги как раненый олень.  
– Эй, поднимайся. Нельзя долго здесь торчать. Нужно идти. – Локи осторожно прикоснулась к его плечу, но Каге дернулся, увязая лицом в снегу, который уже потихоньку начал холодить. – Некогда разлеживаться. Вставай, – повторила она, начиная злиться.   
Это Ангейю нужно успокаивать после такого, а не сына Эгира. Это она должна рыдать, размазывая по лицу сопли и слезы вместе с талым снегом. Она хотела заорать, ударить его и привести в чувство, но не смогла. Бессильно стиснув зубы, упрямо мотнула головой. В хель оно все! Локи рухнула в снег, рывком подтянула его к себе и уложила голову на колени. Смаргивая слезы, она убрала с его лица волосы и как могла вытерла воду рукавом. Ойкнула, когда Каге обнял ее за талию, утыкаясь носом в живот.  
– Я ведь хотел помочь, – забормотал он, всматриваясь в ее окровавленное лицо. Его глаза были полны раскаяния и боли. – Я… не знаю, что делать. Рейвен не была такой. Она всегда меня защищала, она была старшей сестрой, лучшей, моей семьей. Я думал… Ох, хелев сын! Думал, могу вернуть ее.  
Это признание заставило Локи расслабиться.  
– Знаешь, я на секунду поверила, что ты меня сдал. Но теперь ничто не заставит усомниться. Ты Гиафа, но это не значит, что ты плохой. Мы дети своих матерей и отцов. Но мы – не они. Мы – другие. Попробуем исправить, что они натворили.  
– Но как?  
– Вместе. – она пожала плечами. – Разве не то суть работы Балора и Копья?  
Каге медленно сел, изумленно изучая ее лицо. Локи покраснела под пристальным взглядом, как монашка церкви Девяти в баре «Цербер».  
– Но, если я и тебя не смогу защитить? Я ведь не смог бы спасти тебя. Ее не спас и тебя бы не спас.  
– Маршала ты уже спас. Пытался помочь людям в поезде. Помогал своей маме. – она показала ему три загнутых пальца.  
Каге сурово кивнул, хмурясь и уже больше напоминая того Каге, которого она знала.  
– Обещаю, что меня не придется спасать. – Твердо сказала она. – Но ты должен попытаться еще раз. Она твоя семья. Кроме тебя у нее никого нет.  
Морщинка между бровей разгладилась, и его лицо прояснилось.   
– Ты права, – его зеленые глаза блеснули в решимости. – Идем. Закончим начатое.  
Он подскочил и протянул руку, помогая подняться, и повел вперед, не разжимая ладонь. Локи еле поспела за его размашистым шагом, чувствуя, что сердце бьется как бешеное. Холод просачивался под одежду, отнимая драгоценное тепло, и вскоре у Ангейи застыло лицо и перестали гнуться пальцы на руках. Место, отмеченное почерневшими растениями Даану, они нашли с трудом. Рогатый дух, истосковавшийся по теплу, уже ждал. Его шкура, пятнистая, как у оленя, сияла и искрилась. Его рога раскинулись на десяток метров, его запах дохнул им в лица как сырость осеннего леса. Он ступал, не оставляя следов, он смотрел мудрыми дикими глазами без белков. Он прошел мимо, не обратив внимания на двух подростков, и вышел в трещину, разрывая ее рогами. Каге схватил Ангейю за плечи и поволок почти на себе вслед за духом, потому что ворота закрывались.  
Они выскочили следом, дрожа от холода, и в глаза и уши ударило солнце, зелень травы, свежий ветер, запах железа и земли. Дух стоял перед Маршалом, внимательно глядя на копье, которое он выставил перед собой в защитном жесте. Потея и дрожа, он смотрел не на духа, а на альва.  
Ки, раненый, с трудом приподнял голову, приходя в себя. Даану, стиснув зубы, продолжала медитацию.  
– Встань рядом, – приказала сварта. – Дай ему имя.  
Альв издал заинтересованный звук.   
– Кернун, – не колеблясь, сказал Маршал.  
И дух преклонил голову и коснулся рогами острия копья, и топнул копытом. Земля ощутимо шаталась и смертельно бледная Даану, покрытая с ног до головы инеем, облегченно выдохнула. Напоследок Кернун издал глубокий мощный рев, от которого у стоящих рядом заложило уши, и растворился в печати из коры Вседрева, выкованной лучшим мастером Херна. Маршал покачнулся от отдачи, но устоял.  
– Топни, Кернун, – прошептал Маршал, крутанув копье над головой. Печать вспыхнула, и в отдалении раздался глухой мощный взрыв – то обрушились расшатанные Даану кости земли, отрезая подходящим двум сотням Псам дорогу в Херн через перевал. Им потребуется много дней, чтобы обойти его, а к тому времени их встретит ближайший отряд ВСБ.  
Все стихло. Сварта сложила веер и встала, разминая затекшие ноги. С нее полились растаявшая вода.  
– Поздравляю, варден, – она чуть улыбнулась бледным ртом.  
– Но как так вышло? Почему именно я? – тупо спросил Маршал.  
– Потому что ты воплощение Херна-охотника, – съязвила сварта. – Откуда я знаю? В Биврёст поступишь и почитаешь в учебнике. Вы двое где шлялись?   
– Что с твоим лицом, ас?  
Каге поднялся с земли, деловито отряхивая коленки и галантно подавая Локи руку. Она приподняла бровь, оценивая жест, но проигнорировала помощь и встала сама, ощущая, как болит разбитый рот.  
– У меня был кое-какой план.  
– Я сказал не своевольничать, ас! – заорал Ки.   
– Но все получилось. – сухо заметил Каге.  
– Перестаньте оба, – попросила Локи, вдыхая полной грудью. – Сегодня мы победили Псов Кулана. Радуйтесь.  
– Хорошие детьи, – Лорел, молчаливо наблюдавший все это время, отбросил Ки ударом в сторону, отшвырнул ослабевшую Даану и прижал нож к горлу Маршала.  
Каге загородил Локи и поднял руку в мольбе.  
– Пожалуйста, отпусти его. – Он показал, что безоружен.  
– Цыц, – рассмеялся альв, задирая голову Маршала выше. – Не думаете ли ви, дьети, о победе?  
– Отпусти Маршала, – повторил Каге. – Я пойду с тобой к Рейвен. Буду заложником. Прошу, не трогай его. Ты же пришел за мной, так забирай.  
– Сколько слов, – альв стал серьезным. – Ти прав. Всио нашло финал много минут назад. Идем.   
Не оборачиваясь, Гиафа шагнул к Лорелу, и его спина, прямая и уверенная, спина защитника, вардена – не душевно искалеченного мальчишки – надолго врезалась Локи в память. А дальше она слабо понимала происходящее – Лорел схватил Каге за плечо и исчез, Маршал упал, зажимая окровавленное плечо, Даану кричала, Ки яростно выстрелил в пустоту. В мозгу лишь билось: не падать, стоять на ногах, не падать, не падать.  
Ей честно хотелось отключиться, забыться, но так бывает лишь в дешевых романчиках. Ки умчался за доктором, Даану порвала его рубашку, чтобы остановить кровь. Локи пялилась вдаль, на поле и горы, синеющие на юге неуклюжими остриями. Так подумать, а Срединные земли принесли только страдания, оставив без дома, семьи и друга. Она хотела вернуться, хотела, чтобы все было как прежде, но прежде не будет никогда. Нужно ли вообще бороться за что-то?  
Не слушая, что там кричит сварта, она сошла с холма вниз и побежала, не разбирая дороги. Запинаясь, падая, ломая ветки кустов, поднимаясь, она снова и снова пережевывала этот день. Набрела на какой-то лесок и ухватилась за ручей и долго шла по берегу на север и вниз, слушая звон воды и перекличку пичужек и каких-то дрянных сверчков. Ручей вывел на продолговатую полянку, разбитую оврагом на две части. Вода ныряла вниз и утекала под землю. Через овраг когда-то был перекинут мостик, но сейчас прогнил и почти провалился под собственным весом. На той стороне виднелся покосившейся указатель, такой же гнилой как и она сама, никчемное название сломанного места. Локи ступила на скользкие ото мха доски, заворожено всматриваясь в склизкое темное дно, заросшее подгнивающей осокой и влажнолюбивыми колючими побегами ведьм-травы. Над ручьем низко склонились ветви деревьев, покрытые омеловыми гнездами. Локи рассеяно отломила веточку омелы и кинула вниз. Отмыв лицо от крови, она свесила ноги с обломка моста и прилегла на мягкие мшистые доски. Лежала, слушая скрип веток, дрожала от холода и слез.  
Она думала, что разучилась плакать тогда, когда сжимала холодеющие пальцы матери, но сегодня слезы лились водопадом, оставляя в душе не облегчение, а звенящую ледяную пустоту. Бесполезная, безмозглая, беспомощная, трусливая… Какой смысл быть варденом, если нет силы защищать того, кого любишь? Как она посмотрит в глаза Эстель? Кажется, она задремала. Проснулась с больной головой, резко села, все вспомнила и снова заплакала, уже жалея свое разбитое лицо. В горле пересохло, а от слез забился нос и опухли глаза. Нужно было идти. Локи бросила последний взгляд на приютившее ее место. Туда, где ручей нырял в овраг, лучи закатного солнца преломлялись радугой.  
Выйдя к развалюхе Роэна в глубоких сумерках, Локи прошмыгнула в дом, который, конечно же, не спал. Риан поймала ее за плечо и молча толкнула в сторону задней двери. На кухне горел тусклый свет и остывал десяток недопитых чашек с кофейными разводами на стенках. Меньше всего Локи хотела сейчас оправдываться и выслушивать нотации из уст полковника. Но она молчала. Поставила на стол тарелку с остывшим супом, хлеб, масло, сыр и чашку чаю. Пока Локи ела, морщась от боли, полковник рассеяно водила рукой по коротким седеющим волосам. Проглотив все до последней крошки, Ангейя так и не ощутила вкуса еды. Лучше бы Риан на нее наорала.  
– Как Маршал? – наконец выдавила она слова из вмиг пересохшего горла.  
– Жить будет. Спасибо нашей семейной особенности – одна группа крови на всех. – усмехнулась Риан.  
– Я… – Локи облизала губы и забыла все слова, обдуманные по дороге.  
– Спать иди, Локи-ас. – Риан мягко вытолкнула ее из кухни. – В ванной найдешь аптечку.  
Зашумела вода, зазвенела посуда, показывая окончание разговора.  
Ки похрапывал на кресле, крепко держа за руку спящую на диване Даану. Она даже не потрудилась переодеть испачканную в крови маршала рубашку. В ванной Ангейя стащила с себя грязную футболку и, не включая света, довольствуясь лишь слабым лунным отсветом из окошка под потолком, отскребла с себя грязь и как могла обработала ссадины и царапины. В гостиной возле аккуратной стопки из матраса и одеяла стоял рюкзак и катана, на рукояти которой болталась забытая кепка.


	11. Глава 11. Изнанка.

– Сколько ей осталось? – спросила Скай, присаживаясь на жесткий стул.  
Ран Гиафа покачала головой, регулируя подачу лекарства в капельницу. Аппарат искусственного дыхания заставлял Ринфе дышать, лекарства снимали боль, но больше ничего не помогало. Асы живут долго, особенно Матери. Эта сила дарована им связью с Утгардом, но рано или поздно смерть забирает всех.  
– Трудно сказать, – Ран и сама выглядела скверно. Серая кожа натянулась на исхудавшем лице. Бровь то и дело дергалась от тика. Целители не должны так надрываться ради одного человека, но Ран пыталась из последних сил. Знала, что после смерти Матери Хейм и Эгир вцепятся друг другу в глотки и станут разносить Хеймдалль по кирпичикам, пока один не издохнет. То, с какой легкостью Хейм прорвал защиту Биврёста, пугало Скай. Но больше всего пугала его невероятная наглость. Вельвы прочесывают Нифльхейм, детишки распущены по домам на внеочередные каникулы, а в городе введено чрезвычайное положение.   
Хейм обустроился недалеко – Скай была уверена, что он через Нифльхейм ушел куда-то в Муравейник, чтобы наблюдать за Эгиром и Матерью Гиафой. На северо-востоке много заброшенных фабрик и река, по которой можно переправить хоть целую армию, и железная дорога.  
– Я зайду позже, – Скай устало потерла лоб. – Отдохните. Если вы уморите себя раньше Ринфе – это не принесет пользы.  
Ран устало кивнула, смеживая на секунду воспаленные глаза. Прикрыв дверь, Скай расправила плечи и неторопливо спустилась на первый этаж дома Гиафа. Накинув пиджак – погода радовала душным предгрозовым теплом – кивнула кому-то из прислуги и вышла за порог. В такие теплые весенние дни Скай как никогда чувствовала себя старой. Ее суставы были уже не так подвижны как прежде, зрение не так остро, а боевые рефлексы, хоть и отточенные неустанными тренировками, видали лучшие деньки.  
Бенедикт в черных брюках, нелепой клетчатой рубашке и светло-коричневом тренче стоял возле клумбы фиолетовых гиацинтов, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, и всячески расхваливая подстригающего кусты садовника. В обычной одежде он казался будто меньше и старше. Скай всегда бесили его любезности со всеми вокруг, но она терпеливо дождались, когда он закончит разговор и приветливо кивнет.  
– Где моя машина?  
– Я отправил вашего адъютанта домой, Мать Ангейя–ас. Пусть парнишка побудет с семьей.  
– Хочешь сказать, что Мать должна на трамвае добираться до Имин Рёга? – проворчала Скай, игнорируя предложений Беном локоток.  
– Я тебя подвезу, – генерал-фельдмаршал посерьезнел. – Но сначала пройдемся и поболтаем.  
Скай расфыркалась, но взяла бывшего мужа под руку и направилась к воротам дома Гиафы. Металлические драконы искусно вплеталась в прутья. От ворот начиналась чудесная яблоневая аллея, которая готовилась вот-вот зацвести. Некоторое время они молчали, наслаждаясь погодой и молча думая о своем. Скай не хотелось признавать, но Бен все еще как-то чувствовал ее настроение и появлялся именно тогда, когда она нуждалась в поддержке. Хотя бы просто локтя для прогулки. Их брак был спонтанным, аполитичным и чуть ли не на спор, а тяжелый характер Скай и военная карьера Бена не делали его легче. Хоть прошло почти шестнадцать лет, она все еще злилась и не могла его простить за Лару, но это не означало, что Скай разлюбила своего бывшего мужа.   
– Мои ребята нашли одно любопытное местечко, – наконец начал Бенедикт. – Заброшенные заводские склады на севере. Рядом – три норы в Нифльхейм.  
– Что еще?  
– По старым картам под складами должны быть тоннели, но несколько лет назад строили новую трамвайную линию и завалили их. Так мне сказали в архиве.  
– Думаю, надо проверить. Мало ли что написано в пыльных бумажках.  
Они дошли до конца аллеи и свернули на площадь Девяти Дев. Статуи первых управительниц Хеймдалля стояли на постаментах посередине площади, взирая холодными мраморными глазами на то безобразие, что устроили их потомки. Шестая дева – Ангейя, стоящая на морской волне и увитая водорослями, как и все прочие, смотрела на Скай с немым укором. Вокруг носились машины, гремел трамвай, а каменным девам лишь поиздеваться над ней. Бен предложил перейти оживленную площадь, и возле небольшого кондитерского магазинчика они сели в его машину.  
– Пончиков? – Бен кивнул на витрину.  
Скай кивнула. Он вернулся через несколько минут и протянул теплый пропитанный жиром пакет и стаканчик кофе.   
– Я покурю? – спросила Ангейя после того как кофе и пончик кончились. Бен ненавидел, когда она курила в машине. Ненавидел, когда табак пропитывает обивку сиденья едким запахом, но на этот раз кивнул, сворачивая с главной дороги на узкие улочки. Они припарковались в тупике под сенью ободранного деревца и, не спеша, углубились в рабочие районы севера. В отличие от южных, спроектированных при первой застройке, отмеренных по линеечке, север прилепился вместе с фабриками, чтобы обеспечить рабочим жилье и напоминал муравейник. Именно эти бараки постоянно пополняли Нифльхейм, а затем и тюремные камеры. Оставив без внимания провонявшие мочой углы домов, мусорные кучи, кишащие крысами, изуродованные граффити статуи, Скай подняла с земли кусок красного кирпича и нарисовала рядом с карикатурным изображением Девяти Матерей в виде клубка змей неприличный знак и зашвырнула в кусты. Оттуда раздался долгий надрывный кашель и неразборчивая брань.  
Склады, кое-как окруженные бетонным забором вперемежку с металлической сеткой, упирались в пустырь, заросший колючим кустарником, обезображенный ржавыми остовами машин и битыми бутылками. Скай и Бенедикт забрались по стонущей от их веса пожарной лестнице на шестой этаж заброшенного дома. Внизу все было благопристойно и тихо. Информация, полученная от «Воронов» могла быть ложной или устаревшей, но Бенедикт уверенно указал на крайний слева склад. Шаги гулко заметались по пустому грязному помещению. Груда тряпья в углу, заляпанная красным стена и аккуратно разложенные окурки – Скай умилилась. Вдруг груда зашевелилась, пахнула помойкой и испуганно вытаращилась заплывшими ярко-зелеными глазами.  
– Ты Ярлодин, князь небесный? – просипела груда, отползая по стенке в сторону лестницы.  
– Ш-шш! – Скай приложила палец к губам, напомнив Бену старые агитационные плакаты времен «Нежной резни».  
– Тэдди, это Скай. Скай, это Тэдди, – любезно представил их Бенедикт.  
Ангейя брезгливо расстелила пиджак на подоконнике и приняла у генерала бинокль. Молчание затягивалось, но никто не решался нарушить негласно установленные границы. Как-то раз Бен попытался извиниться, но это закончилось для него больничной койкой  
Через час или чуть больше со стороны доков подъехал грузовичок. Вышли двое, переговорили и один направился к закрытой калитке. Окно хорошо загораживали деревья, но место для слежки не самое идеальное, так что Скай спустилась вниз, оставив Бена наблюдать сверху. Обогнув склады, Мать притаилась за перевернутой машиной, подставившей солнцу, как умерший зверь, свое незащищенное брюхо.  
Грузовик, темно-синий, заляпанный грязью, не отмеченный опознавательными знаками, наконец тронулся сквозь открытые ворота. На людях тоже не было ни бандовских эмблем, ни татуировок, выдающих принадлежность к какому-либо клану турсов. Когда грузовик скрылся в недрах склада, мужчины наспех скрыли следы шин и, закрыв ворота на висячий замок, скрылись вслед за машиной. Подождав некоторое время, Скай использовала зрение Утгарда, чуть вынув рапиру из ножен. Мир вокруг выцвел, будто щелкнули тумблером. Скай моргнула, привыкая к новым старым ощущениям монохромного зрения. Убедившись, что окружающую органику составляет только бродячая собака, стайки облезлых воробьев и дохлая кошка за мусорной кучей, Скай вернула зрение в норму и на корточках обследовала оставленные следы. Свежие ее не заинтересовали, а вот за старыми, оставленными выезжающей машиной, она прошла от ворот и до конца пустыря, незаметно переходившего в свалку металлолома и лесок. Трава была примята, но наезженной колеи еще не образовалось, так что здешнее убежище возникло не так давно. Пройдя почти до конца, Скай споткнулась о затерявшийся в траве кирпич и почти собралась разразиться отборной бранью, но заметила, что на белом кирпиче отчетливо заметны красные отложения какой-то породы. Собрав породу в горсть, Скай плюнула и растерла вязкую красную глину между пальцами. Вытерев руку о брюки, Мать еще раз изучила следы шин от свалки и до ворот, убедившись, что глину действительно принес грузовик.  
– Что-то нашла? – спросил подошедший Бен.  
– Красная глина, – сплюнула Скай. – Эти тоннели ведут дальше на восток к речному порту Ифинга.  
– Понятно теперь как Хейм передвигается по городу. – кивнул уже по пути к машине. – Если он смог расчистить эти тоннели до самого порта, то неудивительна его самоуверенность.  
– Как нам попасть внутрь? Тут крыса не проскользнет. – буркнула Скай.  
– Через другие тоннели, – усмехнулся генерал-фельдмаршал. – После того случая с лабораторией Санни Ай я занялся изучением старых карт Нифльхейма и нашел любопытную закономерность. Все тоннели рано или поздно соединяются с теми, что ведут к Озеру, чтобы не нарушать циркуляцию энергии.  
– Нужен проводник. «Вороны», в конце концов.  
– «Вороны» – кучка детей. К тому же ходы, которые нам нужны, намного древнее. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.  
Ангейя отвела взгляд и поджала губы.  
– У каждой монаршей мантии есть изнанка, о которой монарх предпочитает забыть, – вздохнула с отдаленным чувством вины.  
– Потом повздыхаешь, Мать Ангейя-ас, – Бен махнул рукой. – Тэдди присмотрит за этим местом. Едем в библиотеку – сделаем копии карт.  
***  
Когда объявили чрезвычайное положение в городе, Зик тупо пялился на свое отражение в больничном окне. Изучая прилипшие со стороны улицы пылинки, он не сразу понял, почему Гин тянет его за рукав.  
– Зик, надо сматываться. – Неловко протирая подолом футболки очки, он морщился от боли в вывихнутом плече.  
– Сматываться? – не понял Зик.  
– Больницы, школы и дома престарелых эвакуируют первыми. Шевели мозгами! – Зик недоуменно уставился на друга, который всегда был собранным и спокойным, а сейчас пребывал в каком-то лихорадочном возбуждении и перешел на родной провинциальный диалект.  
– Если мы сейчас не свалим, никогда не поможем Кире.  
Зик сдавленно хрюкнул и захохотал. Гин хмурился, ожидая, пока Зик отсмеется, вытрет выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и снова будет готов разговаривать.  
– Ты думаешь, у нас получится помочь Кире? Ты не видел того, что видел я. Директор Мортис – ас не смогла противостоять Хейму Иргиафе. А ты говоришь – мы…  
– А что предлагаешь? Спрятаться? Скрыться?  
– Забыть. – Зика словно прорвало. – Забыть и жить дальше. Подчиняться правилам и не лезть на рожон. Леер полезла и второй день валяется без сознания и без духовника. Она больше не варден. – По мере произнесения Зиком его истеричной речи Гин менялся в лице. В конце концов, он, побледневший белее снега Утгарда, ударил Штейна кулаком в лицо.  
Зик замолчал, чтобы вытереть ладонью хлынувшую носом кровь и цокнул языком.  
– Надо же… Всегда думал, что ты слабак, цепляющийся за свои книжонки. А ты мужик – кулаками машешь, за девчонок заступаешься.  
Гин замахнулся для еще одного удара, но в палату вошел Джет, радостно волоча в охапке чипсы и шоколадки из больничного буфета. Яркие упаковки попадали на пол, когда Джет проворно для своей комплекции схватил Гина за запястье и оттащил от Зика.  
– Что это вы двое творите? – рыкнул он. После битвы с Аозом ему досталась трещина в ребрах и огромные синяки справа – где он принимал удары щитом.  
Гин, не говоря ни слова, вырвал руку и напоследок, перед тем, как перешагнуть через пакеты с шоколадным молоком и хлопнуть дверью, прожег Зика ненавидящим взглядом.  
– Ребят?.. – Джет беспомощно протянул руку.  
– Хе-еель, – пробормотал Штейн, вытирая рукавом нос.  
– Что произошло?  
Оттолкнув Джета плечом, Зик выбежал в коридор и бросился вниз по лестнице, не видя ничего перед собой. Его душила вина, ярость, ненависть. Злые слезы комком встали в горле, не давая толком дышать. Забившись в угол, он сжал голову руками, давясь рыданиями до тех пор, пока медсестра не заметила и не привела обратно в палату. Обработав нос и поставив успокоительное, она еще раз спросила, хочет ли он чего-нибудь. Зик мотнул головой и уставился в окно. Когда он очнулся от тяжелого душного сна, было уже темно. Резко сев, Зик в тревоге оглянулся. Гин ушел. Его вещи, всегда аккуратно свисающие со спинки стула, пропали.  
– Ну и ладно, – пробормотал он, переворачиваясь лицом к окну, чтобы не видеть пустоту, исходящую от заправленной койки. Он понимал, что Гин его ненавидит. Теперь и Джет. И Леер возненавидит, когда очнется. Он не сберег ее.  
Второй раз Зик очнулся поздно, с ноющей головой. Умывшись, он мельком выглянул в окно. День с самого утра был хмурым, предвещающим весенние Хеймдалльские грозы. Поковыряв в столовой омлет и проглотив премерзкий кофе с молоком, Зик спустился на пятый этаж. Палата интенсивной терапии, в которой лежала Леер, была пуста. С колотящимся сердцем Зик побежал к окну информации.  
– Герд! – задыхаясь, рявкнул он, стуча кулаком по стеклу. – Куда пропала Леер Герд? Палата 539.  
– Юноша–ас, вы что себе позволяете? – возмутилась регистратор, опуская очки на кончик носа.  
– Моя подруга Леер Герд еще вчера была без сознания. Дышала через трубки! А сегодня ее нет! – Зик чуть не рыдал.  
– Айрин, это тот мальчик после нападения на Биврёст, – шепнули из угла, шурша бумагами. Айрин изменилась в лице.  
– Ее перевезли в другую палату, – наконец сказала она, сверившись с бланками. – 619…  
– Спасибо!  
Зик очутился перед палатой Леер так быстро, как позволял лифт. Бледная и растрепанная Леер сидела на стуле у окна. Белая больничная одежда лишь подчеркивала ее болезненное состояние, придавая схожесть с призраком. Зик Штейн медленно сел на пол рядом с подругой. На ее коленях лежала разбитая ручка хлыста, потемневшая от крови духа. Чуть улыбнувшись, Леер отложила ее и взяла с подоконника флейту левой рукой. На правой под бинтами заживали оставшиеся пальцы: полфаланги безымянного и фалангу мизинца пришлось удалить из-за начавшегося после утгардового обморожения.  
– Не выйдет из меня музыканта, – фыркнула Леер, рассматривая флейту. – И вардена не получится.  
– Леер, – Зик прочистил пересохшее горло.  
– Нет, молчи, – устало попросила она. – Не нужно меня жалеть. Это мое наказание. Я никогда не хотела быть варденом – теперь я свободна. Ярлодин, свободна, – Леер швыркнула носом. – Где Гин и Джет? – спросила она после продолжительного молчания.  
– Они ушли, – выдавил Зик.  
– Куда? – удивилась Леер, приподнимаясь на кресле.  
– За шоколадками, – солгал Зик. – Ты знаешь, Джет ест только «Шокоэдд».  
Этот ответ, казалось, удовлетворил Герд. Весь день Штейн шутил, дурачился и развлекал подругу как мог, ревностно следя, чтобы за Герд хорошо ухаживали. Даже во время неловкого визита ее родителей сидел за стенкой. Мать, сухая и чопорная женщина, с каменным лицом выслушала прогнозы врача, не проронив ни слова. Отца больше волновало, сможет ли Леер в таком позднем возрасте запечатлеть еще одного духа. Только бабушка и младшая сестра сквозь слезы пытались шутить и планировали, куда можно отправиться на летние каникулы.  
В восемь сорок две взрывала сирена внешнего оповещения. Зик прокрутил приемник по всем станциям, но ловил лишь помехи. Медперсонал был в таком же замешательстве как и больные и отказывался давать какие-либо комментарии, призывая оставаться в палатах и ждать распоряжений главного врача. В девять двенадцать замигал свет и резко похолодало.  
– Что это, Зик? – прошептала Леер. – Что случилось?  
– Просто перепады напряжения, – это прозвучало так фальшиво, что самому стало тошно.  
– Где ребята?  
Включился аварийный генератор, освещая палату тусклым зеленым светом. В коридоре начала нарастать паника.  
– Я пойду посмотрю, что случилось.  
– Нет, не уходи, – попросила Герд. – Ты разве не чувствуешь? – он покачал головой. Леер выдернула капельницу и поморщилась. Пошатываясь, схватила Штейна на руку и приложила к стене.  
– Она ледяная.  
– И?..  
– Утгард? Но как его открыли? Как же защитные барьеры Матерей?  
– Зик, помнишь, – Леер с трудом подбирала слова, бледнея на глазах от ужаса, – помнишь, – она облизала обветренные губы, – в прошлом году был курс по истории болезней Утгарда? Помнишь? Ну же, Зик! – Леер еще раз треснула его рукой по стене. – Сирены, Утгард, ослабление защитного поля!  
– Быть не может, – огрызнулся Штейн, вырывая руку. – Это же бред. Утгардову чуму победили лет пятьсот назад!  
– Я знаю, но как еще это объяснить? Мать Гиафа–ас при смерти и вот-вот умрет. А гудки точь-в-точь по учебнику.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Леер покачала головой и опустилась на краешек койки.  
– Нужно уходить из города, – наконец выдавил Зик. – Найдем наших родных и выберемся отсюда.  
– Мы не пройдем. Скоро объявят карантин.  
– Но должен быть способ!  
Леер нахмурилась, а затем просветлела и, громко фыркнув, превратилась в ту Герд, которая была его другом.  
– Что бы ты делала без меня, Штейн Зик–ас? У меня было достаточно времени, чтобы изучить это, – она ткнула пальцем в схему больницы, висящую возле двери. – Минус третий этаж для особых больных.  
– Особых?  
– Заключенных, ярлодинова ты отрыжка, – Леер даже засмеялась от удовольствия. – Готова поспорить, что Рейк и его птицы – там.  
– И какой нам прок от Рейка?  
– Нифльхейм – вот какой! Вот только ребят дождемся.  
– Леер… – начал было Зик, но Герд нахмурилась и зашикала.  
– Слышишь?  
Штейн прислушался и покачал головой.  
– Звуки… будто кто-то стучит. – Леер встала с кровати и медленно прошлась вдоль стены, напряженно вслушиваясь. Замерла у окна и присела, хватаясь за едва теплую батарею.  
– Отсюда.  
Зик сел рядом и прикоснулся к грязной секции. После нескольких минут ожидания он ощутил вибрацию и глухой отдаленный звук, будто кто-то ударял по батарее. Звук периодически замирал, но потом снова повторялся, словно передавал секретный код. От этого у Зика волосы между лопатками зашевелились. Пам-пам-пауза-бам и быстрое бам-бам-бам. И снова, и снова. Штейн встретился глазами с Леер, которая старалась не показать как ей страшно.  
– Что говорит курс семиотики? – попытался криво улыбнуться Зик.  
– Я не знаю. Не помню таких кодов. Это что-то… новое. Или наоборот, очень старое.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Мы должны выяснить, откуда звук. – Леер решительно натянула под халат штаны, неловко орудуя одной рукой, и заправила за пояс хвост больничной робы.  
– Ты с ума сошла? – зашипел Зик. – Ты еле на ногах стоишь! Подумай о себе.  
– Я уже подумала один раз, – Леер размотала большую часть бинтов и бросила на пол. – Я испугалась, медлила… а досталось Кире. Больше не испугаюсь.  
А затем все здание больницы сотряслось от взрыва где-то глубоко внизу.  
***  
– А это еще что такое? – заворчала Скай, рассматривая крошки, уютно, словно снежинки, падающие на кипы старых газет и на рукава белоснежной рубашки Матери. Причина снегопада сдавленно ойкнула и закашлялась, давясь печеньем. – Я разрешила ему побыть рядом, а не над душой. Капрал?  
– Простите, сэр, мэм, – рявкнул капрал Левски, заставляя Скай морщиться. – Я же сказал, чтобы ты не мешался, – зашипел он, толкая брата к соседнему столу.  
– Мне просто интересно стало, – начал оправдываться Джет, вытирая толстые щеки. – Почему Мать Ангейя–ас не просмотрит информацию сначала в каталоге?  
– Такое никто не расписывает, – сухо пояснила Скай, потирая рукой, покрытой старческими пятнами, уставшие от долгого чтения глаза. Макияж смазался, но Мать это не волновало. – Совет Девяти запретил хранить информацию о... впрочем, много о чем.  
Джет открыл рот, но брат так посмотрел, что младший Левски передумал. Некоторое время царила сонная библиотечная тишина, густая и ленивая, нарушаемая лишь шелестом листов да хрустом печенья. Скай начала с документов двухсотлетней давности, день за днем просматривая рекорды урожая, строительство фабрик, сводки погоды и брачные объявления. Так она сама за двести лет не управится.  
– Если вы ищете про Утгардову чуму, то лучше глянуть в «Кулинарный Хеймдалль»… – Джет не выдержал.  
– Брат, я же просил…  
– Постойте, капрал, – Скай вперила в толстого подростка острый взгляд. – «Кулинарный Хеймдалль»? Что за бред? С чего ты взял, что я смотрю про чуму?  
– Догадаться не сложно. «История болезней», «Утгардовы твари», «Справочник Парацельса» – я же не слепой. А «Кулинарный Хеймдалль» все же гляньте. Они публикуют еженедельную статистику ресторанов. И тех, что закрыла санитарная служба.  
– Крыски!.. – взвизгнула Скай, подскакивая и с диким грохотом роняя стул. Библиотекарь перегнулся через кафедру и зашикал.  
– Не шикай мне тут! – рыкнула она. – Лучше принеси «Кулинарный Хеймдалль» за… – она выразительно посмотрела на Джета, краснеющего от собственной важности.  
– С 1746, пожалуйста. Тогда они начали собирать статистику. И только пятничный толстый номер! – крикнул он вдогонку.  
– Если мы найдем, что нужно, – Скай хлопнула парнишку по мягкому плечу, – я тебе целый вагон печенья куплю. Можешь посреди Имин Рёга его лопать. А крошки мы на стол Вере Эйстле подбросим.  
– Лучше скажите, как там Локи… – вздохнул Джет.  
– С ней надежные люди. Не волнуйся, парень! – сказал подошедший Бенедикт. Гин, невозмутимо толкающий тележку с картами и атласами, остановился и, промочив уголок рубашки минералкой, тщательно вытер грязные от книжной пыли очки.  
С подсказки Джета дело пошло быстрее: библиотекарь только и успевал подносить новые номера. Просмотрев штук триста журналов и сверяясь с демографической статистикой, они выявили неутешительную закономерность северной части города как наиболее уязвимой для Утгарда. После очередной волны закрытия ресторанов следовала локальная вспышка чумы и беспорядки, вызванные экономической нестабильностью. До изобретения вакцины Кехта выживало в лучшем случае процентов тридцать (и это только по преувеличенным официальным источникам), но выжившие при должной тренировке получали огромную варденскую силу. Такие случаи всячески замалчивались, но некоторые просачивались сквозь официальные источники с помощью «Листа М.», самиздатовской газетки, стопки которой показательно уничтожались дворниками почти каждый день. У Бена полная картина тоннелей Нифльхейма все никак не складывалась из-за многочисленных белых пятен. К тому же последние карты делались еще до вооруженного столкновения.  
– «Лист М.»? – пробормотала Скай. – Бен, ты знаешь, кто его делает? Получить бы хоть один клочок про чудо-способности.  
– Мой надежный репортер на важном задании, – ответил генерал-фельдмаршал. – А лезть в Нифльхейм сейчас – последнее дело.  
– Неужели за сто лет никто не удосужился узнать, кто выпускает эту чертову газету? – взвыла Скай, в гневе сбрасывая на пол журнальные подшивки. Библиотекарь уже и бровью не повел, невозмутимо расставляя топографические карточки в картотеку.  
– Нам сейчас не до того, – веско осадил Мать Бенедикт. – Мы здесь, чтобы узнать путь в логово… сама знаешь кого, – он понизил голос, покосившись на детей. Неофициальная газета, владеющая широкой базой и остающаяся на протяжении сотни лет неуловимой – именно то, что нужно для поисков Хейма.  
– Что, если… – все взглянули на Гина, который подавился словами, встретившись взглядом с Матерью.  
– Давай, внучок, говори, если начал, – подбодрила Скай, откидываясь на стуле и складывая руки на животе.  
– «Вороны», – осторожно подбирая слова, продолжил Гин, теребя воротник рубашки, – они же в госпитале? В подземной зоне? – Не дожидаясь ответа, он отвел взгляд в сторону. – Если использовать их как проводников? За плату, конечно. Вряд ли они полезут в пекло по доброте душевной.  
– Бумажная работа, – проворчала Скай. – У нас нет времени делать это официально. Представь, сколько бумаг нужно, чтобы их отпустили из больницы?  
– Значит, будем делать по-старинке.  
– Что?  
– Скальдический поединок, Мать Ангейя–ас, – Бен расправил могучие плечи, затекшие от долгого сидения. – Вызовем «Лист М.» их же оружием и подождем.  
– А если не сработает?  
– Сработает. Скальд видит скальда издалека. А ты сходи-ка к «Воронам». Они могли что-нибудь слышать или видеть. В любом случае у вас, Матерей, всегда есть козырь неприкосновенности.  
На выходе из библиотеки Бен отвел библиотекаря в курилку и доходчиво объяснил, что его ждет за разглашение информации государственной важности. Библиотекарь, высокий, сутуловатый мужчина средних лет, опухший от любви прикладываться по вечерам к бутылке, презрительно сощурил умные темные глаза.  
– Вы видите этот бейдж, генерал-фельдмаршал? Это мое имя. – зажатая в зубах вонючая сигарета запрыгала в такт словам.  
Бенедикт расплылся в дурашливой ухмылке и кивнул «Главному библиотекарю отдела периодических изданий Джейкобу Смиту».  
– Не думал, что вы работаете здесь, Джейкоб.  
– Точнее будет: «Не думал, что я еще жив». – Он пожал плечами. – Лара, милый ангел, меня пристроила, когда я пристрастился к бутылке. Хотя лучше бы сдали в наркологичку как хотел племянничек.  
– Моя Лара была добрейшей женщиной во всем Асгарде, – кивнул Бен. – За это Хант и любил ее.  
– Книги спасли меня на некоторое время, но после смерти детей все пропало. Скажите Матери, что она поступила подло с визиткой. Я видел девочку. Почему она якшается с Гиафой?  
– Сын Эгира – не самое плохое будущее Дома Гиафа. К тому же нечего перекладывать вину Дома на мальчика.  
– Будь моя воля – я передушил весь их дом голыми руками.  
– К счастью, воля ваша тут ничего не играет. Мы все подчиняемся Матерям. Поэтому мой совет – уезжайте из города сегодня же.  
– И не подумаю, – хмыкнул Джейкоб, затушив сигарету о стену. – Если умирать, то уж лучше в постели с бутылкой доброго старого виски.  
Поняв, что разговор закончился, Бен направился к выходу, чеканя шаг и позвякивая генеральской саблей.  
– Вы в библиотеке, генерал, – хрипло каркнул Джейкоб, – не топайте. И защитите девочку Ханта и Лары.  
Бен, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой. На улице ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню дождевых капель. Небо, хмурое и низкое, давило на крыши и острия шпилей административных зданий центра. Машина стояла у обочины, прямо возле небольшой колоны, украшенной барельефом, на котором Мэй Менг швыряла книги в непослушных учеников. Половина изображенная отвалилась, а остатки юные вандалы, несогласные с педагогической методикой, изрисовали граффити.  
Резкий, пронзительный звук сирен заставил вздрогнуть даже генерала-фельдмаршала. Стекла библиотеки зазвенели, вспорхнули жирные, откормленные на помойках голуби. Скай с яростью распахнула дверцу машины, раздувая ноздри как бешеный бык. Но Бен видел, что у нее под яростью где-то глубоко внутри, как и у него самого, поднялась волна ужаса.  
– Я не знаю этого сигнала. Что за шутки? Руки оторву!  
– Кажется, началось. Поторопимся. Где капрал?  
– Я отправила его в ближайшую типографию. – сообщила она, ежась от мороси.  
– Езжай в госпиталь, – сказал Бен. – Я займусь «Листом».  
– Береги свою костлявую задницу, придурок-фельдмаршал, – Скай закурила, загораживая трепещущий огонек зажигалки от ветра.  
– И тебе того же, Кая. Не разбей мою машину.  
– Пфф, как ребенок, – закатила глаза. – Если Мать разбила машину – значит так надо.  
Водила Скай отвратительно, поэтому, проводив взглядом отчаянно вихляющую по мокрому асфальту машину, Бенедикт Ангейя вздохнул с облегчением и направился в сторону подвальчика, предлагающего копировальные услуги и машинистку.  
Одно из преимуществ быть Матерью (кроме оплачиваемого государством дантиста) – умение открывать практически все двери. Стоило Скай Ангейе появиться на пороге, как все пропускные пункты, охранники, замки испарились, предоставив Матери полную свободу действий. Только однажды высокая сухопарая сестра, похожая на стервятника, попросила показать документы, разрешающие пройти на особый этаж. Скай понимающе поиграла бровями и протянула в кулаке скомканную бумажку. Сестра, цокая языком, прочитала ее, и без лишних вопросов пропустила.  
На минус третьем стоял невыносимый гвалт и шум. Возле лифта перед решетчатой дверью охранники пытались утихомирить двух подростков, умоляющих пустить их внутрь. Джет и Гин переглянулись, узнавая Леер и Зика.  
– В чем дело, господа асы? – Скай выступила вперед, сверкая значком Матери на плече.  
– Мать Ангейя–ас! – облегченно выдохнул один из охранников. – Вы вовремя! Эти дети не желают уходить, а связаться с верхними этажами не получается. А пост никак не покинуть, а там творится что–то… взрыв…  
– Ваши? – спросила Мать у Гина. Он кивнул, избегая прожигающего взгляда Штейна. – Они со мной. – Скай выставила вперед правую руку и слегка сжала пальцы. В тесном помещении резко похолодало. – Откройте. – Охранники попятились и молча впустили внутрь. – Мы здесь по делам государственной важности. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, как важно держать все в тайне, – подмигнула Скай, бесцеремонно листая журнал с допросами, захватанный грязными пальцами. – Минус четыреста восемнадцать, Пухля. Идите вперед, я догоню.  
Джет снял с крючка ключ, пока Скай деловито подделала подпись и всунула журнал в руки остолбеневшему охраннику. Ребята медленно прошли через КПП и оказались в тусклом коридоре с закрытыми дверьми. Когда коридор завернул за угол, Леер сгребла Джета в охапку, а потом и Гина.  
– Как вы оказались здесь? Да еще и с Матерью Ангейей? – спросила Леер, прибавив шагу.  
– Долгая история, – ответил Гин. – Нам нужно вывести «Воронов» из госпиталя.  
– Нам тоже надо с ними увидеться, – Леер прижала к груди больную руку.  
Подъемник, дребезжа и охая, спустил их на последний, торов этаж, и, взвизгнув тросами, открыл пасть. Подвальный коридор, облепленный низкими трубами коммуникаций, походил на брюхо убитого чудовища, потому что вместо двери восемнадцатой камеры? палаты? зияла дыра, дышащая холодом. Потрескивала вырванная проводка, а вода, рванувшая из поврежденной трубы, застыла как вековой глетчер, превратив пол в каток. Двери подъемника резко захлопнулись, и ребята разом подскочили. Когда Мать вышла из лифта, то сразу же посерьезнела. В правой руке она держала рапиру с головой волка на рукояти, а глаза ее из синих стали почти черными, но это могло сказаться и неяркое освещение.  
– Никого, – хрипло каркнула она, но рапиру не убрала. – Стойте здесь.  
Осторожно ступая по замерзшему льду, она наклонилась, чтобы пройти под трубой и заглянула внутрь камеры. В стене была дыра, заделанная льдом, а внутри него… Зика стошнило, а смертельно бледные Леер и Джет держались за животы, сдерживая рвотные позывы. В глубине льда навечно застыл с широко открытыми глазами посиневший Аоз с оторванной рукой. Но хуже было, что в руку вгрызся тот, о ком и думать забыли. Уничтожили из памяти, как страшный сон, записали в учебники по фольклору, изучили и классифицировали как создание, давно не принадлежащее этому миру, истребленное Торольвом пятьсот лет назад. Синее, иссохшее тело, покрытое серыми прожилками утгардовой чумы; белые провалы глаз, чтобы видеть жертву, острые клыки и длинные когти, чтобы рвать на части.  
– Что это? – прошептала Леер, вцепившись Джету в плечо, боясь, что ее подозрения оправдаются. Беднягу Левски била крупная дрожь.  
Скай громко выругалась, подтверждая написанное в древних бестиариях.  
– Драугр. Предвестник чумы.


	12. Глава 12. Хеймдалльский крысолов.

В ночь на девятое мая пошел снег, ложась ровным слоем на зеленые хеймдаллькие газоны, на цветущие деревья, на крыши и фонари, чьи косые лучи выхватывали летящие с неба листовки. Бенедикт Ангейя поднял воротник плаща и стряхнул с плеч не тающую снежную порошу. Откуда Лайт взяла десяток варденов с летающими духами, Бен не знал, но эта маленькая женщина, которую легко смутить, но невозможно обвинить в некомпетентности, устроила настоящий скальдовский вызов. На промокших от снега листовках под логотипом «Листа М.» чернело лишь одно слово: «Лжецы».   
Бен стоял на крыше военного министерства напротив Имин Рёга, отправив капрала Левски приглядывать за обстановкой внизу. Генерал-фельдмаршал, мурлыча под нос приставучую песенку из репертуара мальчишеской группы, ждал ответа. Странно, но он совсем не волновался, ощущал лишь усталость и нетерпение. Цель последних шести лет его жизни так близко, что даже немножко не верилось.  
Он взобрался по пожарной лестнице, чуть поскользнулся на черепице и замер, изучая могучую фигуру генерала Ангейя, темнеющую на фоне неба. Скальд – худой и невысокий мужчина в потертой куртке и грязных джинсах с вытянутыми коленками; едва заметное брюшко оттенялось очень заметной лысиной. Он прикурил и, сверкнув искрой, закашлялся долгим надрывным кашлем. Темные глаза горели почти также ярко как огонек сигареты. Его еще долго мучила одышка, но Бен терпеливо ждал. Снежинки садились на его лицо и таяли, превращаясь во влагу.  
– Чо? – хрипло каркнул скальд.  
– Весь мой корень  
вскоре сгинет.  
Буря клонит  
клены бора.  
Разве рад,  
кто прах родимый  
должен из дому  
долу несть?  
Скальд фыркнул и махнул рукой.  
– Может, присядем где, слышь? Я чот умаялся весь, пока поднимался. Чуть не родил, пока по лестнице лез.  
Бен кивнул и жестом пригласил присесть за трубу. Прячась от ветра, скальд громко сморкнулся в пальцы, достал из кармана грязноватый платок и вытер их. Сверху было хорошо видно как капрал Левски ходит кругами, пытаясь согреться. Его беспорядочные следы чернили снежное совершенство.  
– Так чо хотел?  
– Вспомяну  
про конец  
отца-матери.  
Венцом словесным  
украшу  
прах родичей,  
открыв врата  
в тыне зубовном.  
– Скверно, – скальд почесал в затылке, приваливаясь спиной к трубе. – Если уж генерал-фельдмаршал Бенедикт Ангейя–ас просит о помощи в обустройстве страны, то уж чем скромный фельетончик поможет. Все под хвост кобыле. – грубовато-просторечные нотки то появлялись, то исчезали.  
– Кой муж был бы  
мне пособник  
в драке против  
вражьей рати?  
Став осторожен,  
сам на рожон  
на железный  
уже не лезу.  
– Да понял я, говори нормально, – проворчал скальд. – Я бы не пришел, если бы не хотел помочь. Что вы хотите?  
– Кратчайший путь через Нифльхейм к докам Ифинга, где прячется Хейм Иргиафа.  
– А если я работаю на Хейма Иргиафу?  
Бенедикт пожал плечами.  
– Ваша газетка слишком ценит свободу самовыражения. Работать на кого-либо вы не станете.  
Скальд издал неопределенный звук, который можно было принять за смешок.  
– Что мне за это будет?  
– Интервью, – Бенедикт начал терять терпение. – От самого генерала-фельдмаршала. Пять вопросов.  
– Интересный ты мужик, – протянул скальд, вытер руки о куртку и пару раз присел, хрустя коленями. – Я хотел преподать тебе урок за порчу репутации, но тут дело важнее намечается. Тогда идем. Но помни, что нас – легион. Попытаешься озорничать – забудь о карьере.  
– Попытаетесь ерничать – никакого интервью, – парировал Бен. Скальд развел руками, словно принял кару, и, кряхтя, полез вниз. – Встретимся возле Ярлодина.  
Бенедикт спустился через чердак в свой кабинет, крохотную каморку, заставленную железными шкафами с документами повышенной секретности. В вытянутом прямоугольнике света, падающего из окна на пол и стены, мягко плясали тени снежинок. Привычно переступив скрипучую половицу, Бен еще раз внимательно осмотрел аккуратные стопки разобранных бумаг, задержав взгляд на фотографии под стеклом на столе. Вытащив ее, он быстро нацарапал несколько строк на обратной стороне и, положив в чистый конверт, подписал и оставил, но быстро передумал и положил во внутренний карман плаща.  
Он тихо спустился по лестнице, бросил свой ключ спящему на вахте сотруднику ВСБ и плечом распахнул тяжелую входную дверь. Чуть не поскользнувшись на крыльце, автоматически глянул в окна Имин Рёга, вычисляя, где кабинет Скай. Там горел свет. Бен на секунду позволил себе взглянуть в эти окна и сошел с крыльца, по обеим сторонам которого беззвучно разевали рты огромные каменные Ярлодиновы вороны. Бен не любил эти статуи, их выпученные глаза и застывшие во взмахе крылья. Эмблема ворона, армии Асгарда была и там том офицере, который сделал техническую ошибку и сбежал с поля боя, убив тех, кто эту ошибку заметил.  
Замерзший капрал Левски, заметив генерала, перестал притопывать и вытянулся по струнке. Простоватое вытянутое лицо его выражало рвение и желание работать на благо страны.  
– Вольно, капрал. Вы свободны от службы. – И швырнул ключи от машины.  
– Как? То есть, почему, генерал-фельдмаршал, сэр? – мальчишка растерялся.  
– Найдите своего брата и выбирайтесь из города. Это приказ.  
– Но…  
– Никаких «но»! – рыкнул Бенедикт. – Спасай свою семью, мальчик.  
– А страна? – Левски окаменел, сжимая в покрасневших руках саблю.  
– Предоставь старшим решить этот вопрос. Уходи.  
– Но что я скажу Матери Ангейи–ас?  
– Что-нибудь придумаешь.  
Левски растерянно открыл рот.  
– Вы как, скоро? – прохрипел, кашляя, скальд, отделившись от тени статуи. – Сопли намерзнут, пока дождусь.  
– Прощайте, генерал-фельдмаршал, – Левски отсалютировал напоследок. – Берегите себя.  
– Прощайте, капрал Левски. – Бен улыбнулся и отдал честь.  
Дождавшись, пока капрал отъедет, скальд, не церемонясь, подергал ближайший забор и выдернул из него шатающийся металлический прут. Используя его как рычаг, подковырнул плиту возле ног Ярлодина и с помощью Бена отодвинул в сторону. Ввернув прут на место, он указал на узкий люк и полез следом. Взглянув наверх, кряхтя, подтащил плиту.  
– Жаль, что не дамочка, – пробормотал он, закрывая внешний мир.  
Внизу, в кромешной тьме, в узком сыром коридоре, скальд пошарил по углам, и вскоре Бен заморгал от света брошенного в лицо фонарика.  
– Надевай, – дальше полетели какие-то вонючие тряпки.  
– Что это?  
– Моча чистильщика, – довольно ответил скальд, потуже затягивая пояс с инструментами. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас сожрали по дороге? Хочешь узнать, как мы ее добываем?  
– Восхвалить хочу я  
щит — подарок добрый,  
славу коня морского…  
– Тогда молчи и делай, что велят.  
Нифльхейм не самое приятное место для прогулки, но познавательное. Поздние тоннели, прорытые для вывоза контрабанды, копошились как черви в теле города, а центральная часть могла бы стать настоящим туристическим кластером. Высокие потолки, украшенные полустертыми охранными рунами ровные стены подчинялись строгой геометрической системе, дающей Утгардовым разрывам свободно циркулировать, где вздумается и не мешать людям наверху. Несколько раз они слышали легкий шлепающий топот маленьких чистильщиков, преследующих зазевавшихся крыс и мигающих в темноте горящими точками глаз.  
Скальд шел уверенно, иногда сверяясь с метками на стенах и бормоча под нос ругательства, когда вляпывался в очередные следы жизнедеятельности чистильщика. Для страдающего одышкой курильщика он проворно взбирался по крутым лестницам, нетерпеливо цокая, когда Бенедикт втиснет могучую фигуру следом. Через пару часов, а Бен, как военный, остро чувствовал время, они вышли к главному отстойнику, спугнув отвратительного крысиного короля. От озера шли десятки тоннелей, подземные реки, кишащие не только гроздьями стафилококка, но и более быстрой смертью. Над причалом мигала стоваттная лампочка, больше раздражающая, чем дающая свет, выхватывая сидящего с удочкой человека в грязном пончо и шляпе. Человек не пошевелился, когда скальд хлопнул его по плечу. Бен успел заметить под полой шляпы покрытое шрамами и глубокой сеткой морщин лицо. Страж перекрестка, Отец Теней, Хелев Дружок – как только не звали его, добровольного отшельника, стерегущего подземные дороги. Его боялись, почитали, проклинали, но уважали. Сколько лет ему не знал никто. Поговаривали, что он пришел, когда заложили первый камень Хеймдалля и потребовал вырыть Нифльхейм. Хоть Бен и понимал, что это не может быть правдой, но молчаливый страж внушал суеверный трепет.  
– К Ифингу. – В скрюченную сухую лапку, вынутую из-под засаленного пончо, легли коробки с табаком, спичками и солью. Пока одна лапка прятала плату за проезд, вторая, унизанная перстнями, указала на одну из ржавых лестниц, поднимающихся к монорельсам.  
Когда монорельс, дернувшись, тронулся, Бенедикт поймал на себе долгий тяжелый взгляд молчаливого привратника. Не осуждающий или политически двусмысленный. Просто недобрый.  
Покореженная кабина со следами зубов состояла из платформы, крыши, на которой крепился механизм, и четырех столбов, не предполагала места для сидения. Скальд, недолго думая, сел на пол и, зажав в зубах фонарик, достал замусоленный блокнот и ручку.  
– Пять вопросов, – напомнил генерал-фельдмаршал, морщась от скрипа монорельса.  
Скальд выплюнул фонарик и зажал в одной горсти с ручкой.  
– Как вы познакомились с Хеймом Иргиафой, генерал-ас? – речь предельно учтива и профессиональна, без сельских замашек.  
– Мы вместе служили. Отряд «Регинлейв» вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
– А, которые попали в засаду по собственной глупости.  
– По глупости руководства. – Поправил Бен, всматриваюсь в темную воду.  
– И дальше?  
– Он спас мне жизнь. Мы лежали в грязной канаве, истекая кровью, и он сказал, что сделает все, чтобы войны не было.  
– А вы?  
– Я-то? Я согласился. Глупо отказывается от мечтаний о хорошей жизни, лежа при смерти в грязной канаве.  
– «Око»? Вы стояли у истоков этой организации?  
– Вы, смотрю, много знаете? – сухо сказал Бенедикт. Скальд пожал плечами.  
– Это не секрет, что вы работали с Иргиафой. То, что на последней стадии перетрусили, не снимает вины.  
– Разве я сказал, что прошу прощения? – скальд снова пожал плечами, строча в блокноте. – Я не извиняюсь за то, что хотел мира. Но мир, выстланный костьми наших детей, того не стоит. К сожалению, осознание этого пришло слишком поздно и детей тех не вернуть.  
– Чего же вы добиваетесь? Что хотите от встречи с Иргиафой?  
Бен надолго замолчал.  
– Отомстить.  
Скальд хотел задать еще вопрос, но передумал, увидев играющие на скулах генерала-фельдмаршала желваки. Генералом руководила не ярость, не гнев, а холодный рациональный расчет и жажда убийства. Обменять уничтоженную жизнь на другую – такова цель. Бенедикт горько усмехнулся в усы.  
– Расстроены, что не изображаю мученика-спасителя Хеймдалля?  
– Удовлетворен, – за кривой усмешкой скальд спрятал страх. – «Военачальник Асгарда – хладнокровный убийца или глупец?» отличный заголовок для завтрашней газеты.  
– Вы думаете, что выживете в этой заварушке?  
– Мне придется. Кто статью-то писать будет? Эксклюзивный материал. А вы думаете выжить?  
– «Его преклонный возраст и суровый нрав стали обузой для его народа, и он предпочел меч мукам болезни. Считая, что лучше испустить дух в бою, чем в кровати, он стремился встретить смерть достойную свершенных им при жизни подвигов».  
– Ага и, «именно поэтому он одинаково страстно желал как собственной смерти, так и смерти противника и чтобы потери были одинаковы с обеих сторон». Я тоже могу цитировать «Деяния».  
– Как приятно поговорить с начитанным собеседником.  
– Увы, этой цитатой мое познание в дохеймский литературе и исчерпывается. Вы мне нравитесь, Ангейя-ас. Вы честны и прямолинейны. Истинный варден, истинный воин Асгарда. Могу выполнить одну вашу просьбу, если пожелаете. Честное скальдовское.  
Бен потер ладонью уставшую шею.  
– Передаю свою просьбу для Матери Скай Ангейи-ас.  
Скальд так захохотал, что эхо загуляло по стенам, и так же резко замолчал.  
– Приехали.  
Монорельс вздохнул и, скрипнув напоследок шестернями, встал над платформой из сетки. Бен спрыгнул, и сетка основательно прогнулась. Под ней в мутной жиже плескалась слепая уродливая рыба, мутировавшая от соприкосновения с Утгардом.  
– Дальше – сам. – Отчеканил скальд, стуча ногой по возвратному рычагу, торчащему из стены слишком низко. – Выйдешь из коллектора прямо к реке. Никуда не сворачивай. Слева тропа. Выйдешь наружу, найдешь еще раз слева тропу.  
– Спасибо за помощь.  
– Засунь себе спасибо куда подальше, кобылий сын, – проорал он, брызжа слюной. – Ворон в очи тебе бил выти волчьей!..  
Его хулительные речи еще долго отражались от стен и вливались Бену в уши живительной силой крепкого скальдовского поединка. Ремесло скальда не может разбивать оковы, крушить камни в песок и осушать моря, но может создать связь более прочную, чем каменные мосты и железные опоры: искусство облекать слова в поэзию соединяет людей пониманием красоты, чего-то бесполезного и безжалостного, но делающего людей людьми.   
Впереди брезжил свет. Легкое пошлепывание капель рождало гулкое эхо. По стенам радужными кругами отражалась вода. Сначала Бен, слишком поглощенный желанием выбраться, не обратил внимания на промелькнувшую на краю зрения тень, исчезнувшую в одном из боковых тоннелей. Так давно он желал добраться до Хейма, так долго стремился, что расслабился и размяк. Шлепанье усилилось, а сбоку ощутимо потянуло свежим морозным утром. Бенедикт сдернул с себя вонючие тряпки, отпугивающие чистильщиков, но привлекающие внимание куда более грозного врага. Кто, как ни крысолов, знает все повадки крыс?  
Первый драугр, покачиваясь на иссохших синих ногах, медленно шагнул слева, занося когтистую руку для удара. Бен выхватил саблю, отсек лапу, получив сильную отдачу в плечо. Следующий выполз справа, подволакивая ногу, но крепко прижимая к груди свежие ошметки чистильщика, заливая изморозь Утгарда кровью, кажущейся в полумраке черной. Полоснув драугра по груди, Бен увернулся от когтей и ударил тяжелым ботинком в вывихнутое колено. Тварь покачнулась и рухнула в сточный желоб подземной реки, подняв тучу брызг. Река забурлила, встрепенулась, пошла пузырями, завизжала на сотню глоток, заскрипела и смолкла. В тяжелой душной тишине Бенедикт покрылся липким потом. Словно увязший в смоле муравей он невыносимо медленно развернулся лицом к выходу и, медленно переставляя ноги, бросился к свету. Душераздирающий вопль, всплеск, топот сотен босых ног, треск льда гнали его в спину, не давая времени оглянуться, но он знал, что там. Бенедикт Ангейя, генерал-фельдмаршал Асгарда, переживший весь «Регинлейв», не помня себя от ужаса, со всего размаха врезался в преграждающую выход решетку, спасаясь от Крысиного короля, от мерзкой мешанины из переплетенных тел драугров. Кровь из рассеченной брови залила правый глаз, мешая обзору. Дергая погнутую им решетку как сумасшедший, Бен увидел перед собой лицо бывшей жены и ее горькую улыбку. Когда клубок тварей навалился на него, кромсая и вгрызаясь, решетка не выдержала, крякнула и ухнула вслед за сточными водами в красные от глины берега Ифинга, увлекая генерала за собой. Вытолкнутые силой инерции драугры взлетели в воздух визжащим синим комком и упали.  
Чудом удержавшись плашмя на решетке скользкими от крови пальцами, Бен взглянул вниз, где, корчась, твари умирали теперь уже окончательно. Жалобно скрипя, решетка прогнулась ниже. Бен, почти ничего не видя, начал отползать назад. Медленно заполз и упал лицом в тающую грязь, судорожно застонав от многочисленных ран от когтей и зубов. Стиснув зубы, вправил вывихнутое плечо и, сняв искромсанный плащ, порвал на лоскуты, чтобы перевязать раны. Остатки он плотно обернул вокруг треснутых ребер. С досадой не обнаружив саблю, Ангейя равнодушно проследил, как решетка, вздохнув, оторвалась и, прогромывав по камням, исчезла. Генерал выглянул из дыры и с раздражением понял, что придется пройти по крошечному карнизу влево, чтобы спуститься. Борясь с сильным ветром, он, скрипя зубами от боли, добрался до железной лестницы и поднялся наверх. Нашел едва видную в зарослях тропу. Обогнув нависающий над сбросом воды утес, он, морщась, покачал гудящей головой. Ифинг – широкая река, редко замерзающая даже в сильные морозы. Но поступи Хели нет преград. От броненосца, стоящего на якоре достаточно далеко от берега, в разные стороны расползался толстый слой льда, по которому наполненные оружием грузовики уезжали под Хеймдалль. Артиллерия была приведена в боеготовность. Донесения разведки подтвердились.  
Светало. Тусклое солнце еле-еле ползло, не в силах разогнать изрыгаемый кораблем холод. От ходьбы болели ребра, хотя, когда Бен останавливался, чтобы отдышаться при спуске, становилось еще хуже. С тоской признавая, что стареет, он оступился, зацепился за куст и свалился с песчаного обрыва, обнажавшего корни уродливых деревьев. Сплевывая грязь и кровь, Ангейя тяжело сел в яме, на дне которой гнили какие-то тряпки, мусор и картофельные очистки. Совсем близко раздался звук приближающегося грузовика. Бен замер. Мотор заглох, хлопнула дверца.  
– Где-то здесь. Точно, биргир тебя, – хрипло каркнул голос.  
– Тебе показалось, хелев ты сын! – заорал второй. – Мимо барьеров и крыса не прошмыгнет.  
Переругиваясь, они то отдалялись, то приближались и, когда Бен уже решил, что ему в кое-то веки повезло, словил в лицо яркий луч фонарика.  
– Вот ты где! – держащий фонарик мужчина плюнул Бену на ногу. – Я же говорил!  
– Фу, ну и воняет он! Ты откуда, мужик? – спросил второй, рыжий варден с мечом, почесывая шелушащуюся кожу на щеке.  
– Да он же помирает! – захохотал первый. – Посмотри на эту рожу.  
– И куда его? К грудастой докторше или к альву?  
– Предпочитаю дамочку: она хоть и поехавшая, но хоть смотреть приятно. А от этого с металлической рукой у меня мурашки.  
– Согласен, – подытожил второй, хватая Бенедикта, сознание которого уплывало, под руки. – Крепкий старикашка, – донеслось как из-под воды.  
Очнулся он от жуткого холода и не менее жуткой боли в ребрах и тряски грузовика по льду. Сколько прошло времени – Бен не понял, но мотор заглох, и дверцы распахнулись. Жмурясь от слабого электрического света, он разглядел только два темных силуэта, прежде чем получил на голову плотный душный мешок, смердящий машинным маслом и железом. Стянутые веревкой руки уже через минуту начали болеть. Его за плечо вели по гудящему от работы двигателей полу куда-то в недра корабля. Бенедикт пытался считать повороты и ступеньки, но сознание путалось, его знобило – так не должно быть от простых царапин. Его втолкнули в комнату. С трудом устояв на ногах, он зажмурился, когда с глаз резко убрали мешок. Светлая каюта с парой коек и многочисленными приборами служила лабораторией или лазаретом. Его привязали к кровати и молча предоставили лихорадке грызть его изнутри. Бен пару раз дернулся, но ремни закрепили на славу. Через пару часов, а может и дней ему на лоб легла прохладная тонкая ладонь, и склонилось расплывчатое лицо в обрамлении светлых волос.  
– Лара? – пробормотал Бен пересохшими потрескавшимися губами. – Внучка?  
– Это Санни, Ангейя – ас, – улыбнулось лицо. – Вы заразились чумой, но не бойтесь, я удалю зараженный глаз, и все будет в порядке. Я подготовлю вас к операции.  
Бен выздоравливал быстро. Прошли сутки – не больше, а температура спала. Видеть одним глазом было непривычно, но Санни Ай хорошо заботилась о нем. Он пытался задавать вопросы, но доктор вежливо уклонялась. На шестой день двое в черном вытащили ослабевшего и исхудавшего после болезни генерала в одних штанах и поволокли на палубу. Моргая от яркости света и снега, Бен не сразу понял, что деревянный эшафот, сколоченный как руна «альгиз», как дерево, приготовлен для него. Переступая босыми ногами от холода, Бенедикт с отрешенным спокойствием смотрел на выстроившихся людей Хейма со знаком «Ока» на спине. В общей массе солдат выделялся хилый очкарик – альв с протезом на правой руке. Его монашеская ряса изрядно полиняла и прохудилась, а символ единства одного в девяти мирах на груди вышили поверх другими нитками. Монах махнул рукой, и Бена споро привязали к руне вниз головой. Ощущая холод голой спиной, Бенедикт закрыл единственный глаз, готовясь к любому исходу, будь то пытки или смерть. Медленно падал снежок, голова тяжелела от прилившей к мозгам крови – так шли минуты.  
– Что это вы здесь устроили? – похоронную тишину прервал властный тихий голос.  
Альгиз покачнулся и рухнул горизонтально. Бен распахнул глаз. Ремни на запястьях и лодыжках ослабели. Сильные руки поставили генерала вертикально, набросили на окоченевшее тело куртку.  
– Рад тебя видеть, старый друг, – сказал Хейм Иргиафа, обнимая Бенедикта и хлопая по спине.  
Время не пощадило Хейма: вокруг темно-зеленых глаз залегли глубокие морщины, черные волосы стали белоснежными. Суставы скрутило артритом, позвоночник согнулся, но силы в нем было еще хоть отбавляй. Он все еще излучал властность и угрозу. Ничто не могло сокрушить его, ничто не способно остановить, потому что Бен с ужасом заметил, что рука его выше запястья, не скрытая перчаткой – сухая и посиневшая от утгардовой чумы.  
– Не могу сказать того же, – усмехнулся Бен, прикасаясь к повязке на правом глазу.  
– Доктор спасла тебе жизнь, – заметил Хейм. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу генерала, словно не мог найти точку опоры. – А кое-кто, – он обернулся к монаху, у которого нервно задергалась голова, – хотел эту жизнь отнять. – Он резко шагнул к монаху и за железную руку подтянул к Бену. – И ведь даже не сказал, что этой самой рукой похитил пару сотен детей. Не сказал, что забирал их в Нифльхейм и отдавал на корм драуграм, чтобы чумой заразить. Да, ей же вырвал сердца Ларе Ангейе-Смит и ее мужу Ханту, оставил их дочку сироткой.  
Ударить монаха Бенедикт не смог: свалился от слабости, рыча и брызжа слюной, как раненый волк. Хейм безразлично смотрел как он барахтается.  
– Заприте моего старого друга в месте с хорошим видом на Хеймдалль. Не хочу, чтобы он скучал.  
– Я убью тебя, – просипел Бен. – Я уничтожу вас всех. Даже если придется подохнуть самому.  
– Да-да, – Хейм ударил скулящего от страха монаха ногой в живот. – Отправьте его глаз матери Ангейя. Других частей тебя ей не достанется.  
Тошно стало!  
Стоит на мысу  
в обличье страшном  
Волчья сестра.  
Все же без жалоб  
буду ждать  
по всей охоте  
Хель прихода.  
Бенедикта заперли в темной узкой каморке, в которой он не мог встать в полный рост. Из маленького грязного иллюминатора падал свет, и вид потрясал, как и обещал Хейм. В груди у генерала возникла черная дыра. Хеймдалль сковал снег и лед. Почти наверняка по улицам бродят драугры, разрывая на части не успевших сбежать, заражая смертельной болезнью. Хейм мог в любой момент захватить власть в воцарившемся хаосе, но ожидал чего-то.  
Подготовив старому другу участь более жестокую, чем смерть – наблюдать как медленно умирает то, за что он боролся, что строил и выращивал, Хейм все еще хотел стать законным правителем Асгарда.  
Прошло пять дней и, благодаря стараниям доктора Ай, тело выздоравливало, а вот разум, кажется, помутился. Бена мучили жуткие кошмары, наполненные холодом, тьмой и окровавленными Ларой и Скай, которые визжали, как драугры, и отрывали от него куски плоти, а он плакал и просил их не уходить. Просыпаясь в поту и лихорадке, он хватался за сбившуюся повязку на глазнице и подскакивал на жестком матрасе. Еду с лекарствами приносил рыжий наемник и разговорить его было невозможно. Наблюдая в иллюминатор то, как Утгардовый холод сковывает город, Бен мучился от недостатка информации и отчаяния. Ему чудилось, что Скай шепчет его имя. Как она? Что делает одна? Ради благополучия дома она способна на любое безумство… Нет, только бы она не решилась, только бы не подумала об этом! Бен мерил шагами камеру, задевая головой потолок, и думал, думал, думал до тех пор, пока боль из виска не пронзала сердце острой иглой. Тяжело дыша и потея, он бессильно бросался на тяжелую дверь, разбивая кулаки в кровь.   
На шестой день вместо хмурого охранника поднос с кашей и куском хлеба принесла Санни.  
– Вы совсем не едите, – она печально покачала головой, указывая на почти нетронутый завтрак. – Чтобы выздороветь – нужно хорошо питаться, Ангейя-ас.  
– Зачем? – Бен подождал, пока она поставит поднос на железный стол, привинченный к полу крупными болтами. – Хейму я не нужен здоровым.  
– Вы нужны здоровым мне, – Санни огорченно присела рядом. Бен взглянул на нее, измученную, худую одноглазую женщину. Он усмехнулся, потерев заросший жесткой щетиной подбородок.  
– Только если ради вас.  
Пока он ел, Санни измерила температуру, давление и взяла кровь на анализ. Напоследок она сделала ему какую-то инъекцию и, забирая поднос, наклонилась, чтобы поправить повязку.  
– Соглашайтесь. – шепнула она одними губами и выскользнула из камеры.  
Поздним вечером (или ночью?) дверь резко распахнулась, и турс грубо подхватил Бенедикта и вытащил наружу. Испытав чувство невероятной радости, что его наконец убьют, Ангейя покорно шагал по узким железным лестницам вглубь корабля. Оставив его одного в заваленной пыльными книгами каюте, турс исчез. Бен огляделся, повертел в руках «Ветвь Иггдрасиля», шестой том классического средневекового религиозного трактата, раскрытый на четвертой странице.  
– «И была дарована варденам сила понимания времени, ведь в связке с мертвыми они ощущали то, к чему стремится все мироздание: к энтропии. В конце всего останется лишь Древо, расколотое временем пополам, тьма и лед, из которого оно вышло».  
Передернув плечами, Бен отшвырнул книгу, как ядовитую змею.  
– С-совет-тую с-страницу двести д-два, – заикаясь, предложил тихонько сидящий в углу за столом однорукий монах, протягивая девятый том. Ангейя машинально принял его. Синяки еще не сошли с лица монаха, а разбитые очки держались на изоленте. Удивительно, но Бенедикт на этот раз не испытал ни гнева, ни ярости, ни даже отвращения. Хеймдалльский Крысолов, похититель детей, убийца Лары и Ханта выглядел как жалкий пес, который огрызается на пнувшего хозяина и тут же скулит, раболепно подставляя беззащитное пузо. Бен просто хотел его смерти. До хруста сжав корешок книги, представляя, что это тощая шея альва с торчащим кадыком, он заставил себя разжать пальцы.  
– Хейм не придет, – констатировал Ангейя.  
– Верно, – монах чуть улыбнулся.  
– Что тебе? Раз убить меня все равно не убили – решили свести с ума?  
– Вы разрабатывали п-проект «Копье». Иргиафа-ас предлагает вам с-сотрудничество. Работайте на н-нас.  
Бенедикт слабо усмехнулся, почувствовав смертельную усталость. В глазах помутилось, кровь зашумела в ушах, и отчетливый голос бывшей жены хрипло посоветовал соглашаться. Или это была Санни Ай? Бен уже не знал, чему верить. Он тяжело опустился на жесткий стул, стряхнув на пол несколько книг. Как подбитые птицы, они с глухим стуком раскрыли свои внутренности тусклому электрическому свету.  
– С-с-сстраница двести д-два, – с трудом выговорив, монах кивнул на том. – Я в-всегда обращаюсь к этому тому в минуты с-сомнений. Почитайте.  
В камере Бен подошел вплотную к окну, ловя свет. Перетряхнув книжку, он поймал на лету крошечный клочок бумаги. Трясущимися руками Бен развернул ее, до боли всматриваясь в аккуратные четкие буквы: «Я знаю как взорвать Нагльфар». Перечитав записку с десяток раз, Бенедикт Ангейя скомкал ее и проглотил, запив остатками воды.


	13. Глава 13. На север и вниз.

Большой зал совета Имин Рёга встретил ее недовольным покашливанием. Матери выглядели отвратительно: никто из них не урвал за последнюю неделю полноценного сон. Рассаживаясь по местам, они недовольно косились на пиджак, небрежно брошенный на стол. Кэрол Гиалп, опухшая от слез и недосыпа, презрительно скрестила руки на груди, не смотря в сторону Ангейи. Скай немного веселило, что Гиалп считала ее союзницей и искренне считала себя преданной. Эгира не было, но вряд ли он находился у постели умирающей Ринфе.  
– Четыре тридцать, – объявила Трисса Имд, усаживаясь и открывая журнал для ведения протоколов. – Мне надо быть на заседание суда по делу Фрейи Мортис-ас в семь. О чем ты хотела поговорить заранее, Ангейя?  
– Об этом, – Скай убедилась, что все взгляды обращены к ней, и театрально сорвала пиджак со стола, открывая Матерям синюю иссохшую кисть с плохо заметным гербом Иргиафы: ворон на фоне солнца. Такие татуировки носила личная гвардия первой Иргиафы, захороненная вместе с первой Матерью в старом каирне.   
Воцарилась тяжелая тишина, тягучая, густая, словно воздух перед грозой. Имд и Эйстла обменялись скептическими взглядами. Юки Ярнсакс нервно дернулась, заламывая руки.  
– И что? – наконец спросила Эстер Грейп. С кончика ее носа скатилась капелька пота, которую она поспешно стерла уголком платка.  
– Что? – Скай холодно усмехнулась. – Если у вас от старости зрение хелевое, то я опишу. – она начала медленно обходить стол, отчетливо цитируя «Кениз»: – «Некоторые из стражей возвращались из Утгарда не вполне здоровыми. Лихорадка, кашель, посинение конечностей начинались через несколько часов, а затем человек умирал, если не провести ампутацию. Утгардова чума передается лишь через кровь и грудное молоко, но опасность была в другом. Некоторые спокойно умирали и становились духами, но иные не могли перейти в Утгард и, съедаемые безумием, становились живыми мертвецами, драуграми. Они кидались на людей, кусали, рвали их ногтями и от укусов происходило заражение. Так было то тех пор, пока Торольв не очистил Колодец Духов от скверны. Но, говорят, в древних склепах Асгарда полно мертвецов, которые не смогли найти приют ни в одном из миров. Они запечатаны там навеки и будут спать до тех пор, пока Дома Асгарда не падут».  
Скай встала за Кэрол, которую потряхивало от злости и плохо сдерживаемых слез.  
– И ворон в очи бил выти волчьей, шла Хель меж пашен орлиных брашен. – шепотом продолжила Юки Ярнсакс, с отвращением рассматривая руку.  
– И все-таки, – Мэрион Атла, которая, казалось, стала еще толще под меховым воротником пальто, – что это? У нас разве нет дел поважнее, чем выслушивать очередные бредни Ангейи? Нужно засадить за решетку эту хелеву Фрейю Мортис! Из-за нее пострадали дети!  
– У тебя от жира уши заложило, бедная моя Мэрион? – проворковала Скай. Атла сардонически изогнула ярко-накрашенные губы. – Это рука драугра из каирна Иргиафы, которого кто-то подкинул в больницу. Не кто-то, – она поправила саму себя, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках к стоящей рядом с Кэрол Мэрион, – а Хейм Иргиафа. Только у него хватит сил открыть семейную гробницу. Только он настолько безумен, что готов обречь Асгард на новую волну эпидемии ради навязчивой идеи.  
– У нас нет точных доказательств, что он жив. По документам Хейм Иргиафа умер восемнадцать лет назад, – веско оборвала ее Вера Эйста. – Мы не имеем право на ошибку.  
– У нас есть доказательства. Свидетели. – Скай широким шагом пересекла зал и распахнула одну из дверей. Оттуда вывалились насмерть перепуганные подростки с Зиком Штейном во главе.   
– Иди сюда, мальчик, не бойся, – как можно мягче сказала Юки. Скай все еще не верила, что эта робкая женщина стала Матерью. Ей больше подходила роль учительницы начальных классов или милой продавщицы цветов. Предыдущая Ярнсакс была не слишком хорошим политиком и ушла на пенсию довольно рано: добровольно сложила полномочия и назначила Наследницу для испытательного срока. Юки справлялась с административной работой, но ей не хватало характера, что с лихвой восполнял ее нагловатый консорт.  
– Расскажи, что рассказал мне. – попросила Скай, ободряюще похлопав Штейна по спине.  
– Я… Сигурд Штейн, студент Биврёста. – он переводил взгляд с одной из Девяти Матерей на другую. Сколько раз он слышал их голоса по радио и видел фотографии в газетах, и всегда испытывал некое суеверное благоговение, потому что Матери охраняют Хеймдалль, Матери есть все для этого города. Он сразу чувствовал себя незначительным, слабым и наивным деревенским пареньком, приехавшим покорять столицу. Он привык трудиться, привык не получить похвалы и стараться изо всех сил, перемалывая свою гордыню ради далекой цели. Зик взглянул на свои мозолистые от тренировок руки и перевел взгляд на холеные ноготки Матери Ярнсакс-ас. И трепет исчез. Перед ним стояли шесть старух и две молодые женщины, испуганные, не желающие верить в очевидное, цепляющиеся за свою власть и амбиции. Ослепленные былым блеском и оттого наивнее и глупее деревенского парня. – Я видел Хейма Иргиафу. Несколько дней назад он отвлек охрану Биврёста «Воронами», чтобы забрать Киру Гиалп, – Кэрол всхлипнула, вытирая рукавом красный нос. – Кира ушла с ним, чтобы спасти меня.  
– И это твои доказательства? – взвизгнула Атла, подскакивая и брызжа слюной. – Показания мальчишки в полубреду?  
– Я не был в бреду, – резко перебил Мать Зик. Ее шея пошла пятнами от ярости. – Я недавно пересдавал экзамен и точно помню его и Бенедикта Ангейю-аса на фотографии с отрядом «Регинлейв».  
– Все равно это ни о чем не говорит, – фыркнула Эйстла.  
– А как же рука с гербом? – робко возразила Юки. – Никто, кроме Гиафы, не снимет печать с каирна.  
– Мы не знаем, снята ли она вообще.  
Скай незаметно попятилась к одному из окон, отодвинула тяжелую бархатную портьеру, чихнула от пыли и приоткрыла створку, чтобы закурить.  
– Ты снова за свое, Ангейя? – заметила Эйста, резко оборачиваясь к Скай, вгоняющей потухшую спичку в цветочный горшок.  
– Если вы не верите мне, то спросите у директора Мортис-ас! Она хотела защитить нас с Кирой. – снова попытался вразумить Матерей Зик.  
– Директор ждет приговора за халатность. Ее слово теперь ничего не значит.  
– Пять есть, Пухля? – спросила Скай у неловко мнущегося Джета.  
– Через минуту, мэм! – отчеканил он.  
Через четыре минуты в зал ворвался запыхавшийся от бега Гин. Согнувшись пополам, он протянул Скай измятый «Лист М.», на первой полосе которого красовалось две темы – интервью с генералом-фельдмаршалом Асгарда и фото с сорванной печатью на каирне. Мать швырнула лист на стол, зло сузив глаза. Терпеливо подождала, пока Имд позвонит доверенному лицу и прикажет подтвердить достоверность фотографии. Когда та была получена, Матери, наконец, зашевелились, зашелестели, закудахтали. Вера Эйстла отложила в сторону журнал протоколов, рассеянно дергая себя за мочку уха. Юки Ярнсакс робко посматривала на уродливо поджавшую бледные губы Елену Ульфрун.  
– Что теперь, Ангейя? – спросила Трисса Имд, кутаясь в шаль. Она постоянно мерзла от сырости, что было, по мнению Скай, нелепо при ее рыбьей натуре.  
– Мы Матери Девяти Домов, – Скай захлопнула окно, чувствуя на себе прожигающие взгляды, – должны в конце концов сделать то, что положено вардену – защищать наш народ.  
– Расскажи, что знаешь, Мать Ангейя – ас, – попросила Эйстла.  
Скай улыбнулась. Дело сдвинулось, но еще предстояло убедить семь самых упертых женщин Асгарда нарушить выстроенные веками правила. На притихших в углу детей никто не обращал внимания. Зик с Леер сели на скрипучий от времен ипаркет, Джет прислонился к стене, тараща испуганные глаза, а Гин, скрестив на груди руки, напрягся, как гончая, увидевшая подстреленную утку.  
– «Кодекс 9», несомненно, полезная штука, регулирующая желание выцарапать друг дружке глаза, но на данном этапе он не актуален. Мы, Матери, всегда находили лазейки, исподтишка гадили под дверные коврики, стучали соседям, устраивали маленькие подпольные войны с Хелью. И на одной из таких войн два юных птенца Ангейя и Иргиафа встретились. И не в баре там каком-нибудь с девочками и картами, а в проклятом отряде «Регинлейв» в те злополучные одиннадцать одиннадцать. Ха! Когда командование по глупости начало обстреливать своих же и позорно сбежало, перебрасывая ответственность с одного на другого, раненый Ангейя заполз в канаву, красную от крови его товарищей. И приготовился к смерти. Смотрел на небо, смотрел и считал свои вдохи и выдохи, чтобы не обращать внимания на творящийся вокруг ужас. Смерть все не приходила, а на трехтысячном выдохе он заскучал и даже задремал. Проснулся оттого, что кто-то хлопал его по щекам. Он с трудом вспомнил, что происходит, почему ему холодно и все болит.  
Скай подняла измятый газетный лист и громко зачитала:  
«Ничего, теперь жить будешь», – сказал склонившейся над ним худой высокий мужчина. Он показался Ангейе смутно знакомым, но никак не удавалось вспомнить, где он мог его видеть. От него исходила целительная варденская сила.  
«У тебя редкий дар», – сказал Ангейя.  
Иргиафа пожал плечами.  
«Хотел бы я не лечить такие раны» – он сел рядом. – «Гадко. Люди забыли истинное предназначение вардена».  
«Это… нормально».  
«Нет!» – Иргиафа горячо вскрикнул, и в этом крике Ангейя распознал нотки будущего безумия. – «Покончить с войнами, объединить всех. Сбросить отжившие доктрины религии и возвести на трон науку… как в Хели!».  
«Тебя хорошенько контузило, да?» – нервно хихикнул Ангейя. – «Ты сам сказал, что мы забыли о пути вардена. А в Хели вообще нет связи с Утгардом».  
«Ты думаешь, они не страдают из-за этого? Не чувствуют своей ущербности? Именно осознание ответственности пути вардена заставило искать выход в науке! Стать лучшими варденами без прямого доступа к Утгарду».  
«Думаешь, если асгардцев, альвов и сварта лишить Утгрда, что-нибудь изменится?» – ляпнул Ангейя, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки.  
«О, это дельная мысль!» – усмехнулся Иргиафа. – «Сначала создать единое государство, идеальное государство, устроить гибель богам, лишить их Утгарда. Думаешь, растрясло бы это фамильный жирок на боках Матери Атлы-ас?».  
Ангейя неразборчиво хрюкнул, соглашаясь.  
«Не божественной силой, но умом и силой своей спасти Вседрево?» – эта фраза долетела уже в полудреме, но произвело странный эффект. Выписавшись из госпиталя, Бенедикт Ангейя нашел своего нового друга Хейма Иргиафу, который выскреб всю заначку и снял полуподвальную клетушку на севере города, недалеко от места, где приток Ифинга ныряет под землю.  
Скай, выдохнув, отшвырнула газету.  
– Это все журналистские украшения, но суть передана верно. Полежав при смерти в канаве, Хейм думал только о благе человечества, но, отгородившись от своего народа пробирками и химическими формулами, забыл, что делает. Поняв, что слушать его никто не желает и, потерпев крах с законопроектом «Зеро», он стал одержим идеей создания идеальной армии. Кратким мигом просветления было рождение сына. Хейм решил сделать из Эгира маленький идеал и вымуштровал как мог, но вскоре и это надоело, ведь на горизонте появился молодой хельский ученый Джон Смит, горящий наукой так же, как Игриафа. А с Джоном Смитом приехала молодая помощница Санни Ай, в которую юный Эгир втрескался по уши, будучи помолвленным с выбранной отцом девушкой. Дальше вы наверняка читали в желтых сплетнях.  
Скай замолчала. Атла, не тратя слов, вышла, хлопнув дверью. За ней вышла и Имд, процокав стоптанными на пятках туфлями.  
– Остальные, я так понимаю, готовы слушать дальше. – Ангейя сказала это скорее утвердительно.  
– Мать Гиалп, вы проводили расследование, – напомнила Ульфрун. – Что можете сказать о причастности Дома Гиафа к «Оку»?  
– Из пятнадцати доверенных агентов живым вернулся только один. Он успел передать записку и упал без сознания от ран.  
– Вы читали записку? – спросила Грейп.  
Кэрол сунула руку в карман и развернула скомканный, измазанный кровью клочок бумаги.  
– «Когда я его убью, произойдет мощный выброс Утгарда. Сломайте печати, ставьте щиты. Э.Г.».  
– Сломать печати? – взвизгнула Эйстла, подскакивая.  
– Это невозможно, – пробормотала Ярнсакс.  
– Так, тихо! – гаркнула Скай. – Давайте по порядку!  
– По порядку? – Ульфрун усмехнулась. – А что не ясно? Эгир передал через агента Гиалп, приставленного за ним следить, что собирается убить своего отца? Не все ли понятно? А приказ сломать печати как вам?  
– Если мы сломаем печати, то получим достаточно сил для защиты города от драугров, – возразила Кэрол.  
– Физическая оболочка Матери может не выдержать такой силы. Это опасно. – Эйстла устало сняла очки. «Какие же мы все старые» – ужаснулась Скай, словно впервые увидев артритные суставы ее пальцев, старческие пятна, тонкие седые волосы, усталость и печаль, сквозящие в каждом движении. – Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я не вижу причин верить Гиафе.  
Они боялись. Скай видела это в их позах, дрожании пальцев, в глазах. Никто не хотел, и одновременно каждая желала той силы, что дает Утгард. Способности Матери велики и с печатью. Без нее – ужасающе.  
– Но и не верить тоже. Только так можно защитить город, – сказала Ярнсакс.  
– Эвакуируем гражданских по реке и железной дороге, мобилизуем военных и полицию, перекроем Нифльхейм…  
– Вера, – Грейп покачала головой. – Мы и так все это уже делаем.  
– За снятие печати нужно проголосовать.  
– Не обязательно снимать все – только одну. – предложила Скай. – Хейм безумен, а безумцы предсказуемы. Он придет проститься с Ринфе. Родня как никак.  
Ярнсакс покачала головой, пряча глаза.  
– Риск велик.  
– Для снятия печати нужны хотя бы шесть Матерей. Снять печать Гиафы – лучшая мысль.  
– Наследница Гиафы выбрана? Ринфе успеет передать?.. – сурово спросила Ульфрун.  
– Выбрана! Успеет! – рыкнула Скай.  
В который раз повисла тишина. Наконец Эйстла встала, сняла с лацкана пиджака брошь в форме цветка и положила на стол. Гиалп стянула через голову шнурок с кулоном, Грейп порылась в сумочке и вытряхнула из кошелька старинную монетку с отпечатком зуба. Ульфрун сдернула с пальца безвкусный перстень с вульгарно-красным камнем, а Ярнсакс бережно расстегнула запонку и подвинула в общую кучу к Ангейе.  
– Вершина политической карьеры, Ангейя, – хмыкнула Эйстла, заправляя за уши выпавшие из пучка седые волосы.  
– Вершина жизни, Эйстла, – усмехнулась она в ответ.  
– Ну хоть где-то ты согласна с советом, – кольнула напоследок Грейп.  
***  
– Поднимайтесь, я подброшу вас до вокзала. Оттуда идет эвакуация – разъезжайтесь по домам. – Скай шла так быстро, что задремавшие в зале совета дети поспевали с трудом.  
– Я остаюсь с братом! – упрямо возразил Джет.  
– Твой брат, Пухля, солдат. Некогда ему твои бока собой прикрывать, понял? – Скай на последнем пролете прокатилась по перилам и ловко соскочила на пол.  
– Но он моя единственная семья! – он чуть не плакал.  
– Это правда? – строго спросила Скай у Гина.  
– Его родители тоже были солдатами.  
– Ясно. Где твой дом?  
– Зеленый переулок, тут рядом, в двух кварталах, – ответил за него Штейн.  
– Тогда сначала туда, а затем вокзал… – Ангейя открыла заднюю дверцу кое-как припаркованной машины, докуривая сигарету и щурясь от свежего снега.  
– Я не поеду, – крикнула Леер.  
– Так, у меня еще много дел, – Скай с силой хлопнула дверцей, спугнув крадущуюся вдоль стены кошку. – Куда тебя, принцесса?  
– Я с Джетом останусь. Не может же он один ждать брата в пустом доме. Он мне жизнь спас, – тихо пробормотала она напоследок.  
– Я тоже остаюсь. – сказал Гин.  
Штейн замялся. То, что он видел в больнице, пугало. Больше всего он хотел сейчас быть дома, на ферме, в окружении многочисленных родственников, напевающих, какой он умный, раз учится в Биврёсте. Хотел увидеть сестер и маму с тетушками, убедиться, что с фермой все в порядке.  
– Езжай домой, – Гин положил ему руку на плечо. – Успокой маму и сестер. Мы следом.  
– С–спасибо, – голос предательски дрогнул.  
Леер порывисто обняла его и хлопнула по спине. Джет сгреб обоих в охапку и начал всхлипывать.  
– Только не кисни, дружище, – сдавленно хмыкнул Штейн. – Еще увидимся. Позвоню как доеду.  
Дождавшись, когда все трое скроются из виду, Штейн залез вслед за Матерью в машину и пристегнулся. Ехали молча, только Ангейя ругалась на пробку, которая начиналась за несколько кварталов до вокзала. Он покосился на профиль Матери. Седые волосы выбились из пучка, тонкие губы кривятся, пальцы нетерпеливо барабанят по рулю. Открыв окно, она нажала на гудок и, высунувшись, заорала скорее от досады, чем от злости.  
– Хель! – Скай потерла шею, откинувшись назад. – Так до вечера не доберемся.  
– Тут немного осталось. Я дойду, – Штейн отстегнулся.  
– Уверен?  
– Да. Спасибо.  
– Береги себя, мальчик. Не лезь на рожон. – посоветовала Ангейя.  
Он кивнул и вылез из машины. Снова пошел снег, превращаясь под ногами в раскисающую кашу. Натянув капюшон куртки на нос, он положил руку на рукоять духовника и скрылся в испуганной толпе. Мать Ангейя с трудом развернулась и поехала в противоположную сторону, на север. Сначала Штейн тупо следовал за толпой, растворившись в страхе, ужасе, недоумении, в тяжелом дыхании, детском плаче, резкой ругани и холоде. СБ пытались контролировать людей, дозировано пропуская через установленный на скорую руку пост, но желающих убраться из столицы было слишком много. Переставлять мерзнущие в мокрых кроссовках ноги было тяжело, словно тащить за собой с десяток несмываемых грехов. Здание вокзала замаячило впереди: дева, закрывшая одной рукой мраморное лицо, второй указывала на юг. Как во сне Штейн преодолел пост СБ и оказался втиснутым в ожидающий отправки состав, в котором царила нервная тишина надежды.  
Глухие толчки земли ударили в позвоночник, взорвались впереди криками и паникой и требованием кондуктора начать движение. Штейн встрепенулся и прильнул к стеклу. Они вылезли из Нифльхейма. Синие, иссохшие тела, слишком сильные и выносливые, неторопливо наседали на СБ. Прямо перед Штейном один из драугров вцепился солдату в ногу. Поезд начал ход, и искаженное в крике лицо с глазами, полными недоумения и страха, заставило сердце Штейна сжаться. Он не мог вздохнуть. Удушающий приступ паники сжал его грудь стальными руками и вытолкнул в сторону выхода. Штейн, не слыша и не видя ничего, сбил с ног что-то орущего кондуктора и на ходу вывалился на перрон прямо к одному из драугров. В ноздри ударил затхлый смрад и свежий запах крови.  
Зик вынул дрожащими пальцами меч, свой простой легкий клинок без украшений и истории, и произнес имя феникса, прирученного за деньги:  
– Жар.  
В этот момент что-то сильно ударило его по затылку, и на мгновение Штейн потерял сознание. Его оттащили в сторону, за баррикаду, и смутно знакомый голос захрипел на ухо:  
– Вот я и нашел тебя. Быстрый, зараза. – сильная рука крепко вцепилась в предплечье не давая ни упасть, ни вырваться.  
Штейн разлепил вспыхнувшие болью веки и задергался, перепугавшись сиянием бритой головы Сета. Он тащил его прочь с вокзала, обратно в город. Видок у «Ворона» был такой себе, что очень повысило Зику настроение: кровоподтек на щеке, разбитая губа и длинная царапина на шее. Обмотанный веревкой треснувший посох выглядывал из-за плеча.  
– Не трепыхайся ты, – буркнул он. – Я тебя не просто так спас.  
– Ты меня по голове огрел!  
– Если бы не огрел, тебя бы уже покусали.  
– Но зачем?  
– Не думай, что от большой любви. Обменяю тебя на выход из этого города.  
***  
Закурив, Ангейя мысленно попросила у Бена прощения. Он не любил, когда в его машине пахло табачным дымом. Нежно похлопав развалюху (не без ее участия) по рулю, Мать сморгнула последние слезы и захлопнула дверцу. Дом Иргиафа встретил ее тишиной и больничным запахом.  
– Я знала, что вы придете, – Ран вышла из кухни, слабо улыбнулась, вытирая свежую кровь с подбородка. – Простите мой вид – погода плохо сказывается на легких.  
– Не извиняйся, – хрипло вздохнула Мать. – Где все?  
– Я их отпустила. Пусть выбираюсь из города, – она пожала плечами. – Каков план?  
– Ты была бы хорошей Матерью после Ринфе, – заметила Ангейя.  
– Вряд ли я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы ею стать, – она присела на краешек дивана.  
– Ты знаешь, что задумал Эгир?  
– Он давным-давно не посвящает меня в свои планы.  
– Он прислал Совету записку, что собирается убить Хейма. Но это высвободит мощный выброс энергии.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы Ринфе сломала печать Иргиафы.  
– Нет, – Скай устроилась в кресле и пошевелила угли в камине. Пламя приятно потрескивало. – Я хочу, чтобы это сделала ты.  
Ран широко улыбнулась. Умиротворенно.  
– После смерти Ринфе восстановишь запас сил. К тому же ты умелая врунья. Признай, что давно этого ждешь.  
В глазах Ран вспыхнул и потух огонек, она развела руками и встала.  
– Идемте. Она уже заждалась.  
Ринфе сидела возле панорамного окна и сквозь прикрытые ресницы смотрела как снег ровным слоем ложится на весенние цветы. Пульс был слабым, дыхание сбивчивым, но Ринфе стянула дыхательную маску, чтобы прикоснуться ледяной рукой до щеки наклонившейся Скай.  
– Жаль, я не смогу помочь вам, – печально сказала она.  
– Передай титул матери Ран, Ринфе, – Скай сжала ее тонкую, истыканную иглами руку.  
– Ты побудешь со мной? – пальцы ее слабели. Ангейя бросила короткий взгляд на Ран, на руке которой блеснула тонкая цепочка. – Побудь со мной немного. Конец близок. Отнеси меня вниз.  
Скай пересадила Ринфе в каталку и, толкая кресло, шла за указывающей путь в семейный каирн Ран. Колеса бренчали по вымощенной дорожке, каталка подскакивала, норовя выбросить слабеющую Мать. Замерев на мгновение перед древной дверью, Скай последовала внутрь. Электрического света не было. Ран зажгла несколько свечей и выдолбленные над могилами в камне лики предыдущих Матерей проводили их мертвыми глазами до алтаря.  
– Сюда, – Ран указала на лестницу, ведущую под склеп.  
Скай бережно подхватила Ринфе, ставшую совсем невесомой. Они спустились, запустили лифт и поехали еще ниже, в самое сердце земли.   
С каждым метром знакомый холод все сильнее касался кожи. Женщины вышли. Ринфе соскользнула с рук Скай, обретая последние силы. Ран в полнейшей темноте нащупала переключатель и щелкнула тумблером, включая враждебный осязаемой тьме свет. Из тесной клетушки они вышли в просторный зал, который находился и не здесь, и не там. В пустом, если не считать дребезжащий генератор, помещении шаги гулко отражались от стен. Духовник на бедре Скай покрылся изморозью от такой близости с Утгардом. Ангейя бережно потрепала рапиру по навершию.  
Ран указала на панель управления, под которой в ряд выстроилось восемь углублений и девятое над. Скай засунула руку в карман и отдала Ран пять печатей других домов и шестую свою – волк с навершия подцепился ногтем. Наблюдая, как Гиафа последовательно отключает машину, вставляя побрякушки, Ангейя помогла Ринфе подойти ближе.  
– Последняя, – сообщила Ран и, глубоко вздохнув, вставила в разъем простой голубоватый камень.   
– Давай, Ринфе, – подбодрила Скай.  
– Жаль, что это происходит так. Жаль, что Дом наш пал, – прошелестела Мать Гиафа, и в скрюченной лапке ее засиял духовник-шуангоу, который она вставила справа в разъем и, как рычаг, опустила.  
Машина кашлянула и со скрипом затихла. И в тот же миг Ран слева вставила свой палаш-духовник и подняла рукоять наверх. Теперь одну из девяти трещин под Хеймдаллем сдерживала только сила Ран Иргиафы. Мгновение она стояла на ногах, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами с расширенными зрачками. Моргнула, приоткрыла рот, из которого стекла по подбородку и шее, пачкая белый свитер, тонкая струйка крови.  
– Ран? Ты слышишь меня? – тревожно спросила Скай.  
– Да, – она вытерла рукавом кровь и, пошатнувшись, схватилась за машину, чтобы не упасть. – Это оглушает. Разрывает. Трудно, – лоб ее покрылся испариной, несмотря на понижение температуры. – Я справлюсь, – она оторвала руку от опоры, сделала навстречу Ангейе шаг, другой, третий все более уверенно. – Вы чувствуете это постоянно?  
– Машина смягчает, но да, иногда тяжесть бывает невыносима. Быть Матерью значит не только править, быть Матерью – значит сдерживать смерть.  
Через час они вдвоем подняли тело Ринфе в семейный каирн. Перепуганный доктор, натянув белый халат только на одно плечо, зафиксировал время смерти и поспешно удалился. Закрыв крышку давно приготовленного саркофага, Ран произнесла несколько финальных слов.  
Снаружи мокрый снег с дождем уничтожили зелень. Сырой ветер заставил Скай дрожать после душной теплоты подземелий. Глаза ее покраснели от невыплаканных слез, лицо пошло пятнами. Они с Ран зашли в дом, оставляя грязные мокрые следы на паркете.  
– Мне нужно отдохнуть, – пробормотала Ран, сбивая в прихожей вешалку для шляп. – Отдохну чуть-чуть, а потом мы с вами, Ангейя-ас, закроем дыры, из которых лезут драугры.  
У камина подсыхали мокрые следы. Мать Мэрион Атла, сверкая ожерельем, сушила вымокшие сапоги.  
– Зачем ты пришла, Мэрион? – Скай была готова даже к драке, но Атла надменно фыркнула.  
– Есть разговор, Кая.  
Скай села на диван, устало откинувшись на спинку. Ран почти упала на кресло, закинув ноги в ботинках на журнальный столик. Ее испачканный в крови подбородок и свитер Атлу совершенно не интересовали.  
– И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
– О защитных барьерах Дома Атла и как остановить эпидемию.


	14. Глава 14. Дочь у могилы.

Звезды поблекли, и бледно-розовое солнце неохотно прорезало лучами ухоженные зеленые пастбища и фермерские поля, сгоняя туман в темные низины. Горы на севере исчезли, но на юге где-то далеко маячили другие: ворота в царство Хели.  
На маленьком перроне впятером было тесновато. Поезд, совершивший пятиминутную остановку, дрожал, готовясь лететь дальше, и эта вибрация неприятно отдавалась в позвоночник и голову, словно то, что ты стоишь на месте, неправильно.  
Локи пониже натянула на лоб кепку. Попытка перекрасить волосы в темный цвет провалилась: вместо каштанового порыжела, и стала привлекать внимание еще больше. Поправив сползающую катану, она невольно встретилась глазами с Риан. Полковник в гражданском явно ощущала себя неуютно, Реймар выглядел постаревшим и уставшим, Даану сердито кусала губы и никак не реагировала на помрачневшего Ки. Сев в дребезжащий стеклами автобус, они под местные новости докатили до Лофта за час и устроились в небольшой гостинице, которую содержал необъятный толстяк. Поворчав, что его отрывают от утренней передачи по радио, он вручил им два ключа и взгромоздился обратно на стул. Пока все суетились и устраивались, Локи бросила рюкзак в угол и тихонько сбежала наружу, в утренний город, знакомый до закоулка и в то же время теперь абсолютно чужой. Было ужасно ветрено, солнечно и редкие, крупные капли дождя капризно били по макушке. Она с удивлением рассматривала новые вывески магазинов и старые граффити на стене возле крошечной церкви.  
– Сколько? – она ткнула пальцем в свежие букетики полевых цветов, которые миловидная женщина еще раскладывала на прилавок цветочного фургончика.  
– Маленькие по 50, большие – по 70.  
Локи поскребла по карманам и высыпала мелочь в протянутую руку, влажную от цветов. Отошла от фургона, почти взбежала на холм, и, слушая, как из-под ног вылетают камешки, остановилась, переводя дыхание только перед мастерской. Там уже суетились механики, ругаясь и споря и, заметив ее, замерли. Когда Финник Лэнг неуверенно крикнул ее имя, Локи мотнула головой и побежала дальше, вынырнув в мир, которого больше не существовало.  
За каждым углом ей мерещились воспоминания и знакомые голоса. Призраки следовали по пятам, призраки ждали на ступеньках школьной библиотеки, кричали на шумном рынке, звенели дверными колокольчиками кафе, лаяли постаревшими псами. Призраки гнали ее вперед.  
Дом все так же стоял на холме, чуть дальше начинались кукурузные поля, а потом лес, в котором всегда блуждали духи. Осторожно и робко она отворила резко вскрикнувшую петлями калитку, прищурилась от солнца, механически огибая более не существующую свалку садовой утвари: испачканных в земле трезубцев и мечей, которыми мама успешно сражалась за урожай. Локи ненавидела работу по огороду и всегда отлынивала, сбегая к отцу в мастерскую. По заросшей дорожке она подошла к крыльцу, перепрыгнула первую ступеньку и застыла. Сглотнула мерзкую горькую слюну. Ее трясло. Она схватилась за облупленные перила. Призраки стояли рядом, хватали за плечи и шептали гадости: «Глупая, глупая не смогла никому помочь. Ты виновата. Это твоя вина. Это ты должна была умереть вместо них». Закрыв глаза, она медленно сосчитала до десяти, медленно переставила ногу на следующую ступеньку, медленно подтянула вторую ногу. От букета вымокла рубашка. Сердце стучало аритмично и неправильно. Паника нарастала, но Локи, слившись с деревянными досками, словно с остовом Иггдрасиля, не могла больше пошевелиться. Она знала, что, если не сделает это сейчас, то не сделает никогда. Сцепив зубы и давясь слезами, Локи сделала еще шаг и еще, с силой распахнула дверь настежь, чувствуя почти физическую боль от прикосновения к тому, что насквозь пропитано кровью ее родителей. Дверь хлопнула по стене, звякнуло окно. Откуда-то из горла вырвался глухой крик, дикий волчий рык, который помог преодолеть последний метр и оказаться внутри.  
Было тихо и пусто. Пыль кружилась в воздухе. Темные чехлы укрывали диван в гостиной и обеденный стол. Кровь давно оттерли, но Локи чудился ее удушающий запах. Она легла на пыльный пол, окропляя слезами место, на котором увидела отца, подползла туда, где мама простилась с ней. Поцеловала доски, прикоснулась к ним лбом и встала. Прошла из гостиной в кухню. Старая яблоня таки пробила окно и просунула руки прямо в мойку. Старое птичье гнездо удобно устроилось над печкой. С каждым шагом, с каждой слезой призраки теряли силу и бледнели. Локи рыдала в голос, рыдала, как ни плакала на похоронах. Когда истерика стихла, она начала тихонько икать.   
На заднем дворе густо разрослась малина, воюя с сорной травой за клочок свободы. Локи вышла, вдохнула запах теплой земли, испуганно дернулась от скрипа старого флюгера и через огород прошла полями до кладбища. Она с трудом нашла место захоронения, потому что была там только один раз, уже после больницы. Их могилы кто-то почистил и высадил рядом дубок, вялый еще и сонный. Локи положила на общую плиту цветы.  
Лара Ангейя-Смит-ас  
1886, V/VI – 1927, IV/XX  
Хант Смит   
1888, XII/III – 1927, IV/XX  
И чуть ниже приписана одна из тех пошлых избитых фраз о вечной любви, от которой у Локи кольнуло в груди. Она долго сидела возле могил, касаясь кончиками пальцев потеплевшего от солнца камня, выжатая и уставшая, как после долгого изнурительного подъема в гору. Но при этом стало легче. К мертвым нужно испытывать лишь благодарность, а испытывать вину надо перед живыми.  
Тень упала на траву. Полковник Риан, чуть запыхавшись от быстрого бега, облегченно переступила через куст и встала рядом.  
– Не буду извиняться, – не поднимая глаз, сказала Локи.  
– Ты нашлась. Больше ничего и не нужно.  
Молчание.  
– Скажите, полковник, зачем вы здесь?  
Полковник прикоснулась к ее плечу. В этом жесте не было ничего материнского или заботливого. Тяжелая солдатская рука, рука равного.  
– Мать Ангейя-ас отдала приказ.  
– Езжайте домой. Им трудно без вас.  
– Я не могу…  
– Можете! – заорала Локи, вскакивая и захлебываясь слезами. – Будьте с семьей пока можете!   
Пнув куст и для достоверности еще и выгоревший на солнце забор, с которого посыпался мусор и сухие семена, она замерла, открыв от изумления рот. Хелев флюгер! Подскочив, она рванула назад, к дому, заставив полковника бежать за ней. Чуть не снеся калитку, она встала посреди огорода и посмотрела наверх, на ржавый флюгер, потом снова вниз, на отбрасываемую им тень, приземляющуюся точнехонько в заросли болиголова.  
– Полковник! Это здесь!  
Риан, красная от бега и злости, недоуменно наблюдала, как Локи вырвала несколько стеблей, расчищая место. Зелеными от сока руками она капнула чуть влажноватую землю.  
– Вот! – раскопав приличную ямку, она показала Риан на торчащий из земли грязный полиэтиленовый уголок. Очистив его, она поняла, что внутри находится коробка или шкатулка, укрытая от сырости.  
– Что это? – спросила Риан, помогая вытащить увесистый сверток.  
– Не знаю! – лихорадочно пробормотала Локи, разворачивая мешок. – Перед… перед гибелью мама говорили о «глазе». Я всю голову сломала, думая, что за глаз, а оказалось так просто! – она истерично хихикнула. – Я же сама как-то сказала маме, что дурацкий ржавый флюгер похож на тень в форме глаза!  
– Можно открыть? – опасливо спросила она у Риан, когда они сели на крыльцо.  
– Когда будешь готова.  
Локи надула щеки и громко выдохнула, рывком распахнув крышку. Внутри, бережно завернутые в бумагу, лежали рабочие гогглы с набором из шести линз, на каждой из которых был какой-то узор. Но больше всего Локи привлекла маленькая записка, нацарапанная быстрым папиным почерком.  
«Доченька!  
Если ты читаешь это – значит случилось что-то страшное. Может нас с мамой даже нет в живых. Мне очень жаль.  
Эти очки я назвал «Луг», потому что только они помогут тебе в борьбе с «Балором». Они откроют истинное зрение».   
Дальше текст обрывался, и не было ни слова, как гогглы использовать. Неуверенно она высыпала шесть стеклышек, покрутила так сяк и засунула обратно, недоумевая, как это поможет видеть истину.  
– Это бесполезно. – Вздохнула она, захлопывая шкатулку.  
– Думаю, тут я смогу помочь, – уклончиво сказала Риан, и уголки губ ее чуть дрогнули в подобии улыбки.  
Они вернулись в гостиницу и, первое, что бросилось в глаза – ужасная помятая шляпа с пером на вешалке. Поднялась по скрипучей лестнице наверх, и…  
– Сестре-ееенка! – что-то метнулось и ударило Локи в живот, до боли в ребрах сжимая в объятиях и затягивая в обшарпанную комнату. Между двумя кроватями с тонкими матрасами был втиснут чудовищный комод с отломанными ручками. Прошлогодний календарь с выцветшим котенком неумело загораживал дыру в стене, от которой в разные стороны разбегались задорными змеями трещинки. Даану восседала на единственном стуле и недовольно косилась на оживленно болтающих и тут же смолкших Мори и Ки, занявших карточной игрой одну из кроватей. Реймар, когда они отвлеклись, засунул выглянувший из рукава козырь поглубже.  
Исхудавший, но довольный и как-то повзрослевший Рем поднял вверх чумазую темноглазую физиономию и скорчил недовольную мину.  
– Что это у тебя на голове? Лиса сдохла? А что за шкатулка?  
Она смогла только кивнуть.  
– Как поживаете, Локи-ас? – Мори задорно подскочил, кланяясь и заполняя собой все пространство. Рыжей шевелюры больше не было – короткая робкая стрижка и седеющие виски – все, чтобы не бросаться в глаза. Без очков его лицо выглядело старше и морщинистей, а в глубине каре–зеленых глаз затаилась скорбь. Полосатый костюм обтрепался. Да и сам Мори как бы обветшал, словно забытое на солнце платье.  
– Ярлодин всемогущий! – проворчал Ки. – Этот старый йотун Реймар всех нас сделал. Вы точно в первый раз играете?  
– Где ты была? – сердито скрестила руки на груди Даану.  
– Где была, там уже нет. – в тон ей отозвалась Локи. После событий с Кернуном их отношения окончательно испортились. Казалось, сварта делала все, чтобы поддеть и, к неудовольствию Локи, ей это удавалось. – Как вы тут оказались? – она оторвала от себя Рема.  
– Сменили работу с Гиафы на Ангейю. – Мори пожал плечами, стрельнул глазами на шкатулку и переменился в лице. – Хочу поговорить с тобой наедине. Можно? – он посмотрел на Риан, подпирающую стену. Она разрешающе кивнула.  
Когда они остались одни, Мори обхватил ее плечи большими руками и вгляделся в лицо, словно решаясь на большой разговор.  
– Тогда я сказал тебе не все, девочка моя, – ласково начал он.  
– Будто бы я не знаю, – горько покачала головой Ангейя. – Никто никогда не говорит правды.  
– Я не сказал, что врал. Просто было не время. Я знал твоего отца.  
Локи нахмурилась, отстраняясь.  
– Мы с его дядей… хммм… иногда в карты играли.  
– Пили вместе? – язвительно сорвалось у нее.  
– Немного, – Мори пожал плечами. – Короче говоря, однажды Джон предложил мне очки испробовать. Сказал, что это поможет мне избавиться от вредной привычки. Сказал, что я смогу увидеть правду. Ты позволишь? – он протянул руку к коробке, которую девушка прижимала к груди.  
Первым желанием было выйти из комнаты и сбежать обратно в пустой мертвый дом. Локи не хотелось отдавать даже на время то, что оставил отец. Доверилась уже. Видя, как она колеблется, Мори примирительно стряхнул в сторону остатки карт.  
Локи осторожно поставила грязную коробку на кровать, села на корточки, вынула гогглы и линзы. Только сейчас она разглядела, что на стекле каждого нанесена тончайшая сеть линий, а на чуть выступающих уголках вырезаны крошечные волк, пес, луна, солнце. Два стекла были пусты.  
– Что это?  
– Пес поглощает солнце, волк заглатывает луну.  
Мори ловко водрузил ей на голову очки и вставил слева волка с луной, а справа солнце и пса. Два пустых стекла вставил последними и подкрутил выступающий уголок донизу. Сначала Локи чувствовала себя просто глупо, но потом резко похолодало. Она медленно встала, открыв рот от изумления. С гогглами мир прочертили сотни и тонких трещинок, словно от удара по льду. Одни трещины были тоньше и почти невидимы, другие толще и казались более хрупкими. Она невольно вскинула руку, прикасаясь к такой трещине. В ушах раздался треск льда и, Локи, расширив проход, свалилась с высоты второго этажа в огромный сугроб, в Утгард. Отплевываясь и барахтаясь, она выползла наружу, протирая очки рубашкой и передергивая плечами. Теперь она видела духов. Они сновали на разных пластах: большие и крошечные снежинки, миллиарды снежинок, которые принимали понравившуюся им форму животного. С интересом они вились вокруг, плясали и пели мягкими голосами тихие песни. Локи шла, утопая в снегу, шла, зачарованная блеском и яркостью белого мира. Он не был мертвым, он был другим, опасным и равнодушным.  
Локи запнулась и вывалилась на протоптанную тропинку. Испытав смешанное со страхом любопытство, она прошла по тропе до перекрестка с верстовым столбом. Протерев рукавом занесенные снегом истертые буквы, Локи чуть не расхохоталась. На столбе значилась цена в одинах за километр пути в нужном направлении и еще какие-то формулы и руны, обозначающие то ли координаты, то ли зашифрованное сообщение. Значит, байки о неких утгардовых проводниках вполне себе правдивы.  
Отыскав трещину, Локи вышла далековато от гостиницы. Оттаявший снег промочил обувь и штаны. Клацая зубами от холода, Ангейя обхватила себя руками. Снова надела очки и скользнула в Утгард, теперь стараясь запомнить ориентир и выйти точно у гостиницы. В первый раз она ушла в другую сторону, во второй промахнулась и больно ударились о стену лбом. В третий измерила шагами длину гостинцы и в Утгарде почти угадала, где она заканчивается. После скачков туда-сюда с нее градом лился пот, а холод стал донимать сильнее.  
Вечером они все собрались в небольшом уличном кафе за неловким ужином. Ковыряя вилкой аппетитный, но уже остывший кусок свиной отбивной, Локи невольно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, поражаясь, как такие странные и непохожие люди сидят за одним столом и даже пытаются светски шутить. Полковник Риан расслаблено и изящно ела мясо, старший лейтенант Реймар подшучивал над Мори, который искренно возмущался нечестной игрой в карты. Рем дорвался до журналистских баек Ки и слушал так, будто бы сам вырос не в трущобах Хеймдалля. Ки хохотал, давясь пюре, и размахивал руками, наслаждаясь вечером. Только сварта молчаливо поглядывала в сторону Ангейи, иногда встречаясь с оной глазами и будто мысленно обещая расправу. Прохладный ветер приносил запах цветущих деревьев и свежей травы. Впрочем, и навоза тоже.  
– Что мы будем делать здесь, полковник? – Локи отставила тарелку и сделала несколько глотков воды.  
Риан прожевала кусок.  
– Ждать распоряжений из Хеймдалля, Локи-ас.   
– Просто ждать? Разве вы не хотите как-нибудь помочь?  
– Я солдат, Локи-ас, – она спокойно и даже несколько неохотно отложила вилку. – Мать Ангейя-ас и генерал-фельдмаршал посчитали, что моя главная задача сейчас охранять будущую Наследницу Дома.  
– А если я не собираюсь быть Наследницей? – с вызовом спросила Локи.  
Риан пожала плечами.  
– Тогда я охраняю Локи Ангейю и этого достаточно.  
– Ладно. Если я все-таки Наследница, то выше вас по рангу, так?  
– Так.  
– Полковник Риан, – Локи взглянула ей в глаза, – я приказываю вам ехать в Херн и проверить Псов Кулана. Я видела как вы хотели позвонить и передумали. Здесь мне ничего не угрожает, а присмотра старшего лейтенанта хватит.  
– Я приму это к сведению, – Риан сухо кивнула, встала, бросив салфетку на стул, и чуть поклонилась. – Позволите идти?  
– Да.  
Стараясь не смотреть на остальных, Локи уткнулась в тарелку в полнейшей тишине. Их отношения, испорченные событиями в Херне, казалось, стали еще натянутей, и безукоризненная вежливость стала отличным прикрытием. Не успело пройти и получаса, как Риан с небольшим чемоданом поймала Локи возле туалета и, попросив прощения, дала чувствительный щелбан.  
– Простите, Локи-ас, за неподобающее поведение, но меня ужасно оскорбляет, что вы думаете, будто я злюсь за Маршала. Он взрослый мальчик и сам решает, что делать. Я выполню ваш приказ и отправлюсь в Херн, – она отдала честь и чуть улыбнулась, обескуражив Локи.  
– Я, мне, – замямлила она, потирая покрасневший лоб. – Идите.  
Следующие несколько дней она изучала Утгард Лофта, используя ландшафт, деревья и дома как отправные точки. Она выбирала себе цель – дойти через Утгард до книжного магазина, не врезавшись в стену и не разбив витрину. Реймару ее развлечение не нравилось, но запретить он не мог. Ки и Рем отчаянно сдружились. В турсе мальчик нашел старшего брата, который с удовольствием не только болтал с ним, но и учил боевым приемам. Даану сначала делала вид, что ей все равно, но потом Локи поймала за шпионажем.  
– Что тебе надо? – она выскочила из Утграда прямо за ее спиной, обдавая перепугавшуюся сварту холодом.  
– Ты меня хочешь в могилу свести? – обычно спокойная Даану покраснела от злости, похлопывая себя по левой стороне груди.  
– Зачем следишь за мной?  
– Хожу узнать, почему ты ведешь себя как маленький избалованный ребенок! – гаркнула она.  
Локи втащила ее в Утгард.  
– Ты это имеешь ввиду?  
– Это! – Даану откашлялась, таращась на снежный мир, но быстро взяла себя в руки.  
– А что я должна делать по-твоему? – Локи сделала ядовитые ударение на последнем слове. – Все вы от меня что-то хотите. Все приказываете!..  
– О, поверь, мне нет дела до чувств маленькой избалованной девочки, которой сопли половина армии Хеймдалля подтирает. У нее же умерли мамочка с папочкой!..  
Локи взбесилась. Она достала катар и ударила Даану. Сварта хмыкнула и перехватила веером кинжал, направляя удар в сторону. Ангейя пошатнулась, потеряв сварту из виду.  
– За спиной, йотун рыжий!  
Второй удар также не попал в цель, а вот насмешки Даану ранили острее меча.  
– Бесполезная богатая девочка, которая сдалась после первого же испытания.  
– Что? – Локи нахмурилась.  
– Почему ты играешь и ничего не делаешь?  
– Что я должна делать? Что? Я ничего не могу! – тяжело дыша, она взмахнула катаром и получила локтем под дых.  
– Глупости. Ты прекрасно знаешь что и как ты должна сделать.  
– Я не могу его спасти. Я никого не могу спасти.  
– Знаешь что, Ангейя, – Даану поймала ее и больно заломила руку, – прекращай себя винить. Ты не убивала своих родителей. Ты бы ничего не смогла сделать, даже если бы и была.  
– Ты не понимаешь! Это из-за меня! – слезы противно потекли по носу. – Я – выродок, мутант, чудовище, эксперимент! Убийца пришел за мной. Я тогда поругалась с мамой, убежала из дома, слонялась по лесу всю ночь, а, когда вернулась, не застала их в живых. Я наговорила ей столько гадостей!..  
Даану резко отпустила ее. Локи упала, поднялась. По щекам кривящейся в презрительной усмешке сварты текли слезы.  
– Думаю, твоя мама была рада, что ты тогда убежала. Она радовалась ссоре, радовалась всем гадостям и умерла спокойно, зная, что с тобой все в порядке. У меня так не вышло. Я не сказала в лицо правды и этим уничтожила свою мать. – Презрительная усмешка, направленная на себя.  
– Уничтожила? Но как?..  
– В свартаи слишком много значения придается правде. И почти ничего человеческим чувствам. Я дала Гиафе гейс о его сестре. Так что придется нам с тобой как-то его выполнить.  
– Но как я пойду за ним? Куда? Я слабая, я не смогу…  
Даану швыркнула носом и за грудки схватила ее, тряхнула и процедила сквозь зубы.  
– Ты хелева Локи Ангейя. Подумай хорошенько.  
Локи задумалась.  
– Но он с Рейвен. Идаволл… – слово всплыло само собой. – Ты знаешь, где это?  
– В Хели, кажется, не знаю, но это слово точно хельское. Нужно проверить по картам.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной?  
– Я проведу тебя до Врат Модгуд. Дальше наши пути разойдутся, потому что у меня еще один невыполненный гейс.  
Локи опустила катары, медленно вложила их в ножны и кивнула. Сварта права: она раскисла при первом же препятствии. Всего-то нужно найти несуществующий город и выкрасть Каге из-под носа у Рейвен.   
– Да, пожалуй.   
Сварта пожала плечами:  
– Мы с тобой не особо ладим, но так даже лучше: можешь рассчитывать на одно объективное мнение. – Она даже попыталась улыбнуться.  
– Это ты свое хамство называешь объективным мнением? – хмыкнула Локи.  
– Правда бывает неприятной.  
– Знание истины дает власть.  
– Не умничай тут! – проворчала Локи и, нагнувшись загребла снега и швырнула сварте в лицо. Даану рассвирепела от такой наглости, пытаясь одновременно вытереть глаза и слепить ответный снежок. Но Локи легко увернулась от снаряда и, нащупав трещину, вернулась в мир под ветвями Иггдрасиля. Закатное солнце ударило в глаза сквозь зеленую крону деревьев, ветер нес запах луга и животных. Сварта отфыркивалась и громко возмущалась уже не со злости, а для вида. Они вышли в гречневое поле, ловя последние лучи, и взглянули на юг, где далеко лежали горы, принадлежащие сварта, а еще дальше стояли ворота Модгуд, ведущие в царство Хели.


	15. Календарь.

Январь – Торри  
Февраль – Гои  
Март – Эйн  
Апрель – Харпа  
Май – Скерпла  
Июнь – Сол  
Июль – Хейаннир  
Август – Тви  
Сентябрь – Хаист  
Октябрь – Гор  
Ноябрь – Илир  
Декабрь – Мор

В Асгардском календаре 12 месяцев по 30 дней. Начало года приходится на середину месяца торри. Учебный год начинается 1 харпа. 21 число эйна, сола, хаиста, илира являются выходными государственными праздниками для поминовения духов. 1 сола – праздник начала лета. 8 гора отмечается День Основания Хеймдалля, Конец Ночи.  
Для удобства асгардский календарь приведен в более понятном нам виде.

В тексте книги использованы стихи средневековых поэтов Исландии Эгиля Скаллагримссона и Квельдульва, сына Бьяльви.

Барнаул, 2012-2016.


End file.
